My True Calling
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: A crime committed in the Marsberg Manor twenty years ago leads to a gruesome discovery in Montague Mansion. DCI Valentine and Inspector Sullivan are on the case, with Lady Felicia as the main suspect. Will Father Brown be able to solve the case before it's too late, or will the outcome alter both his own and Felicia's destinies forever? AU. r/r!
1. When the Eyes Meet

Disclaimer- christianqueenofegypt dos not own anything in relation to or involving G.K. Chesterton's character Father Brown, or BBC's television program by the same title. The author also disclaims ownership to Lord Byron's Poem "We'll Go No More A'roving"

This is an Alternate Universe Story. This work will contain program spoilers, particularly those involving Mark Williams and Nancy Carroll as disclaimed above. The plot is original and my own. Please read, post constructive reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

So without further ado, I give you...

My True Calling

* * *

Ch. 1- When the Eyes Meet

It was a particularly warm day in late April of 1952 when Lady Felicia Montague entered St. Mary's chapel in Kembleford, Sussex the church shepherded by a man she had known nearly twenty years ago...

She was introduced to the parish priest by Marjory Lambert, one of her dearest and closest schoolmates.

"Felicia, this is our resident priest, Father Brown"

Brown eyes looked into blue and noticed the tall, stout, yet genuine, kind, and caring man with an endearing smile. Alarmingly, that smile made her heart skip a beat...

 _So we'll go no more a'roving so late into the night..._

 _Though the heart be just as loving_

 _And the moon be just as bright..._

Obviously he'd noticed her as well... possibly from the papers...

 _Though the night was made for loving,  
And the day returns too soon,  
Yet we'll go no more a'roving _

_By the light of the full moon._

"Lady _Felicia_... it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said quietly as he gently placed a kiss to her hand, careful of decorum and company.

 _No envious suitors this time around_ she thought, and smiled.

A buzz began. The rumors had started, as they always did when she entered a room...

" _Father_ Brown... it is an honor to meet you at long last. I have heard very high praise" the priest flushed as she winked, trying not to smile at a distant memory...

He'd never forgotten...

"Mes félicitations pour l'accomplissement de vos vœux. Je suis sûr que votre troupeau est bien pris en charge."

He nodded, raising an eyebrow. None of his flock spoke French, indeed there were some present who looked down upon England's liberal neighbors.

"Merci beaccoup Madame... Vous nous joindrez, si vous le souhaitez?"

She nodded, turned with her company, and sat down.

Father Nathan Brown felt giddy, which did not go unnoticed by several of his parishioners, especially parish secretary Mrs. Bridgette McCarthy.

"Humph! filthy foreigner" she huffed under her breath, not understanding or liking their newcomer, Lady Felicia Montague.

Mrs. McCarthy took it upon herself to be everything but a wife to dearly beloved Father Brown, ever since he came to Kembleford fifteen odd years ago.

Every morning she was quick to be sure he ate, and took general care of himself before those of his flock...

Father Brown on the other hand would have argued that the eternal souls of his parishoners were worth more than his own life, and yet, the Scripture did say 'treat thy body as to a temple unto the Lord'.

Finally, as morning worship was completed, Father Brown stood up at the pulpit staring down into the faces of his flock, after glancing down at his sermon notes about applying God's grace upon one's neighbor...

He never knew the secrets of some, the skeletons in the closet of another, and the outright malice that would befall him and his loved ones in the future...

The Lord would bring forth the deeds of darkness into the light.

Blessed be the name of the Lord!

* * *

That's all for chapter 1! Stay tuned for chapter 2!

French Dictionary

-My congratulations for the fulfillment of your wishes. I'm sure your flock is well taken care of.

-Thank you very much, Madam, You will join us, if you please?


	2. Hammer of God

Cqofegypt does not own anything. Shakes head

* * *

On the day of St. Luke's bell tower extravaganza hosted by Reverend Bohun, Father Brown tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, even stealing one of Mrs. McCarthy's strawberry scones.

Though not an excellent cook himself, he did love food.

As he sat talking with Norman's friend, of whose name had escaped, they were talking of camping and wildlife, when Lady Felicia walked over.

"...I love camping. Tell me when and where."

"Father Brown!"

"Talking of wildlife" he joked with a smile, he turned and noticed how beautiful Lady Felicia looked- her hat seemed to be alive...

"Lady Felicia, you appear to have something nesting in your hat. "

She looked bemused, and a little shy, if he didn't know better...

"Oh! You do tickle me, Father." He smiled, turning to give her his full attention.

"I hear you're entertaining us later." She nodded

"Reverend Bohun has insisted I perform my Habanera." she looked excited, and nervous even in her flourish.

He nodded with a polite smile. "I'm sure he did."

She frowned slightly looking a tad hurt. As she walked away,

Nathan felt guilty as he was sure hed insulted her in front of another guest.

He feared he was starting to pick up some of Mrs. McCarthy's blunt candor... not good when it came to Felicity...er- Felicia.

It turned out Felicia's singing was a big success as well as music to his ears...  
he chuckled as he realized her sonnet, too was in French.

 _L'amour L'amour L'amour L'amour L'amour  
L'amour est enfant de Bohême,  
Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loi.  
Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,  
Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

To remedy his mistake from earlier, Nathan faithfully kept a careful eye on Felicia especially after that comment made by Reverend Bohen's brother, Norman.

 _"You're a vulgar man." she glared_

 _"Lady Felicia, I may be wrong but, judging by your general demeanor and the way you're looking at me, I'd say I'm making you randy." Norman had smirked at her_

She'd flushed, backing down, but Nathan Brown, standing behind Norman, wanted to kill him...

 _Thou shalt not murder_

Sometime later, seven seconds after counting down, Felicia was nowhere in sight, but Nathans blood turned to ice when he heard the scream.

 _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..._

No bells rang

One, two three...

Jeremiah was confused, even as Father Brown shrugged and showed him his pocket watch.

Four...five...six...seven...

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh dear Lord, Nathan shuddered as his head whipped around, his stomach sinking to his shoes. He hated that scream already... it tore him to shreds...

 _ **In the back of his mind he saw a young woman terrified for their lives as her lover brandished a sword...**_

* * *

As Inspector Valentine questioned her, she was in shock.

 _ **Xander leaning over Father's desk, Father's rapier sticking out of Xander's back as if he were a slab of meat...**_

 _ **Father...  
**_

 _ **She alone outside the door, covering her mouth to keep from screaming...  
**_

 _ **No!**_

"Lady Felicia, did you see anyone running away from the scene?"

"I can't, um I just..." to Father Brown, she looked confused, scared...

"It's all right. Take your time." he said gently, assuring her, calming her... she nodded her thanks, took a breath, and continued.

"I was cleaning my hat. I looked out and I saw he was lying there."

 _ **No, he wasn't lying there, he was lying over Father's desk...**_

 _No! They're inquiring about Mr. Bohen!_

"Mmm..."

Yes? urged Valentine, getting impatient.

Felicia sensed it and continued, despite Father Brown wanting to reprimand the Inspector...

"I-I didn't see anyone else..." she shook her head. Nathan was concerned at her pale pallor. "I'm sorry, I think I need to lie down."

One of the elderly ladies, Mrs. Crabshaw had been watching Father Brown watch Lady Felicia the whole time. The elderly woman smiled, placing a hand to Felicia's back.

"Come on." she said, leading Felicia back to her home which was about a block away.

Yes. Felicia returned with Mrs. Crabshaw, Father Brown watching pensively in their wake...

"I'll take good care of her, Father Brown" Mrs. Crabshaw smiled again, back at the elderly priest.

Nathan nodded his thanks and raised his umbrella in farewell.

As he helped to solve the crime, he hoped Felicia was alright...

The Next Sunday

He'd said good morning to two parishioners before she walked up.

Not one to deliberately call attention to herself, despite what some thought, she looked lovely... he tried not to blush, especially in wearing his green vest.

"Lady Felicia, you look positively radiant. How are your vocal chords this morning?"

She smiled, flushing slightly, nodding her thanks.

"Ready to delight the congregation with my Amazing Grace."

The priest beamed. "Can't wait."

As she walked inside, he spoke with the Barnes' thanking the Lord for another joyous day.

* * *

Read and Review!

Chapter 3 coming up soon!


	3. Stars in Her Eyes

Cqofegypt does not own Father Brown or any characters, program spoilers, or Lord Byron's "We'll go no more a'roving"

Review Response

Ratfink: Oh my Gosh! thank you so much for your last two reviews! You're awesome! Anyway I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it. And the good part is, we're just getting started! :D French: haha well there shouldn't be too much more, but we'll see! Stay tuned!

Note to Readers. Being this is Father Brown's POV he's a little out of character. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Stars in Her Eyes

Father Brown's POV

We'd started out the day just fine between the Lord and I before Mrs. McCarthy came in complaining as to how I wasn't ready.

"Ready?" I asked, "ready for what?"

"For Ruby Adams' birthday celebration, what else?" she huffed.

I thanked the Lord again in his infinite wisdom and mercy that this woman was old enough to be my mother, as I had no feelings for her, nor would I ever, as a wife...

She was a nag and a brag- her days of youth had long surpassed, and yet, I supposed she did have some usefulness at times...

Nevertheless, as we started our journey on foot, I started to look for buttons to amuse myself, this in comparison to bicycle riding which at some point during the duration of our travel, Old Trusty was sure to crumble due to our combined masses...

Anyway, as we neared the Adams estate, mrs. McCarthy started scolding me again, but instead of ignoring her, I tried to appease her.

"Egyptian, this one. What kind of a cheapskate puts a foreign coin in a church collection?"

"Better than a button." I commented.

"I don't know. I came across some rather nice ones this morning, Father."

 _Of course you did, my dear..._ I thought with a smile.

When we arrived at the estate, Mrs. McCarthy started going on about buttons; I jokingly (not quite) commented about a pocket that I needed sewn up- being a priest, I am unable to tend to everything...

"When I get six that match, they're going on one of my cardies."

 _Who cares about your sweater? It's June, for goodness' sake!_

"Perhaps you can mend the hole in my pocket while you're at it." I smirked.

She looked offended. "I am the parish secretary, not your seamstress!"

 _So why did you volunteer to come along if you have_ _ **so**_ _much_ _ **work**_ _to do?_ I thought cynically, yet unrepentant.

* * *

Susie my housekeeper opened the door for us, which I thought was rather odd...

"Are we late? Or has the play started early?"

"Father, you didn't see notice on the gate?" Susie asked.

"We cut across the fields." I smiled.

"Party's cancelled. Mrs Adams is unwell." Susie said. For a moment I wondered if she'd been told to say that.

Father, I'm sorry you've come all this way." Ruby Adams came to the door, looking sad.

"The play's off." Now there was a voice I hadn't expected.

Lady Felicia, whom I had known was Ruby's godmother, came gliding into the room. Dressed in a becoming ensemble of light green and pinstripes, she looked lovely as always.

Despite the business of the day, she gave me a smile and a nod. I smiled in return, commanding my cheeks not to redden.

"Did you hear Ann-Marie?" I asked, wondering why she would be practicing, if the play was off.

"Rehearsing. She didn't want to let people down." the Colonel nodded.

I was confused. Say what?

"But the fever's too strong." Felicia added.

I shook my head, beginning to think something was going on, that they weren't telling me.

Quickly I searched Felicia's eyes, and found a spark of something. She noticed me, and shook her head.

I nodded.

"Well! As we're here..." I started.

"The least we can do is help you clear up." Mrs. McCarthy added. What was that she had said about being church secretary?

"I've just finished." cut in the Colonel.

That was it. This lot was definitely hiding something... I'd get it out of Felicia one way or another...

She looked at me, shaking her head again. "But there's masses of cake in the kitchen. You can certainly help us with that." I would have sworn she winked at me as she smiled.

Mentally I licked my lips. While I genuinely cared about Mrs. Adams' welfare, I followed the group to the kitchen where confectionery sweetness and the beauty of humanity awaited...

As Ruby and the Colonel, and Ruby's young man Mr. Van Ert argued in the foyer, I tried my best not to listen, but something was going on here!

Not a moment later, I choked on my cake and spewed my tea as Lady Felicia screamed.

This wasn't a scream of histrionics or dramatics, this was a scream filled with agony, pain and fear, all into one.

Needless to say I soon found out that Mrs. Adams was not ill at all-

Mrs. Adams was dead...

* * *

Shortly after the police came, I noticed Mrs. McCarthy was quick to jump into action, comforting a hysterical Ruby.

"Now, dear, come on. You drink this. It's all right. Where's that blanket? She's frozen. Wrap it around her, quickly."

Why couldn't she be that kind and considerate to others... Lady Felicia for one?

Lady Felicia, whose mind was so intent on caring for her goddaughter at that moment, she never gave a flying flip to Mrs. McCarthy and her orders...

 _Poor Lissie_... I shook my head. There would be time to speak to Felicia... in a more private setting.

I sighed to myself. Why is it against my practice for me to marry?

Later, while I argued with a miserable buffoon named Valentine, whom I considered to be a dear friend, I noticed something near the crime scene.

A button? No, it was too big to be a button...

It was a coin! But not an English coin... Hmm... this one was more foreign...

"That? Er no. That must be mine."

* * *

Two days later, after Mass, I was finally able to speak to Felicia.

"Lady Felicia, let me first tell you how sorry I am for the loss of your friend. She will be sorely missed."

Felicia smiled and nodded sadly, leaning toward me as if...

As if she were seeking _comfort_ from me...

Comfort, that sadly, due to my office, I could not give...

A moment later, she retracted, as if she felt she had overstepped a boundary.

 _No, my dear you haven't!_ I thought.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I had waited one more year...

"Thank you, Father" she whispered hoarsely. Her face was still downcast, and her eyes held unshed tears.

To get her mind off of her loss if only for a moment, I changed the subject to what had been bothering me since our last encounter. I suggested a walk outside.

She nodded, and we walked together in silence for a moment.

"It seems like everyone is hiding something." I prodded.

"If I tell you, you must promise to let it drop, on your honour." she warned.

I looked at her with all seriousness.

"If it's not criminal, I promise."

Felicia shook her head. In disbelief, anger... I wasn't sure.

"She was tight. She'd had most of the bottle of vodka. I'm amazed she didn't fall over sooner."

I nodded fitting the pieces together. "She was an alcoholic."

She nodded, her eyes replaced with anger. "Now you know why Reginald didn't want the whole world to know..."

Just then, someone had caught her eye.

"Who's that?" she asked.

I looked at the stranger, and then back at her.

"I don't know." I had been about to gently grasp her arm, and guide her back to the church, but she was too quick and got away from me.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and followed her. This could lead to trouble.

"Hello! I'm Lady Felicia. Welcome to Kembleford. Planning a long visit?"

"I am now." the man said with a smile. He had just placed a bouquet of Chrysanthemums on Mrs. Short's grave. Could he be her son?

"Father Brown. My condolences. Mr Short?" I reached out my hand to shake his as I did everyone.

"Oh, no. My old nanny. Chrysanthemums always were her favorite."

Something was very odd here. She had been nanny only to the Adams family that we knew of.

"But she was the Adams' nanny." I said, trying not to let my suspicion show.

"You aren't Anne-Marie's brother?" Felicia said; I tried to ignore the hopeful tone in her voice.

"On my way to see the family now." said "Mr. Short". I didn't trust him. He'd stay 'Mr. Short' to me until proven otherwise...

"Are they expecting you?"

"Everybody loves a surprise, don't they? I came straight from London airport, flew in from Nairobi this morning."

"So, you haven't heard?" I asked.

"Heard what?" Mr. Short asked, looking confused.

Felicia and I looked at each other. _Oh dear._

* * *

At the funeral...

 **Eternal rest, grant unto her, O Lord. And let perpetual light shine upon her. And may she rest in peace. Amen.**

"Not looking too bad for two decades in the Kenyan sun." Felicia smiled approvingly as she held the picture in her hands.

Something, I wasn't sure what yet, didn't set well between myself and the stranger.

I noticed this and felt something stir up in my chest "Happy Valley must have lived up to its name." I said, hoping to steer Short's attention away from Felicia.

"I can't complain." he said to me, then smirked at Felicia. Part of me wanted to deck him.

Half listening to the others, and watching Short like a hawk, I mulled over information Short had shared.

 _Chrysanthemums, Anne-Marie's brother, Kenya, and Italian lira..._ nothing was making any sense...

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Felicia's laughing.

Listening carefully to the group's conversation, especially Felicia's, something didn't feel right about Anne-Marie's death- perhaps it was time for me to do some investigating on my own...

And just in time, too, as Mrs. McCarthy came towards me with something resembling waste-on-a-plate.

"Here we are, Father. Not a patch on mine, but edible." she said, turning her nose up at Susie's offering.

"Since you sell it so well, I'll pass. Hold the fort, would you, please, Mrs M? Call of nature."

I felt Felicia' eyes on me, and yet, I was on a mission.

Whether for her or not, I would find out myself what had happened to Anne-Marie.

* * *

A moment later, I heard a familiar huffing and puffing and growled under my breath.

Who but Mrs. McCarthy had to follow me when I specifically told her to stay put!

Then again her deductions were somewhat useful at times...

"Father. Father, what are you doing? Didn't you hear Ruby? That's probably what happened to poor Anne-Marie!"

I tried to appreciate her concern, I really did, but did she always have to treat me like a misbegotten five-year-old?!

"There's blood, under this oar."

She blinked owlishly. "Well, maybe she fell into the boat and then hit her head on the oar in there."

I shook my head. "That's impossible."

She huffed as she always does when I don't see things her way. "But the oars were right there when Ruby found her mother!"

"Which tells us that Anne-Marie was hit by the oar and then the oar was put back."

There was indeed blood on one of the oars. Anne-Marie had been hit? By whom? Certainly not by the family... or Felicia, Susie, or Van Ert...

GASP!

 _I KNEW it!_

* * *

Inspector Valentine was there when I returned. I had to intercept him quickly before he did anything foolish...

"Inspector. May I speak to you outside?"

"I need to speak to the colonel."

"Valentine?" Colonel Adams looked confused.

"I need to speak to you urgently about Mrs Adams' death."

"I don't think so." Valentine shook his head.

"It is rather important." I insisted.

"What could be so important now?" the Colonel asked.

I shook my head.

"I believe it was murder. I believe you were involved." Valentine said.

I looked at the Inspector in disbelief. "Where's the motive? This is ridiculous, Valentine, even for you."

The ladies were also discussing the case. I could hear them if I ignored Valentine hard enough...

"It can't be murder, it can't!" Ruby protested.

" And even if it were, it certainly wasn't Reginald!" Felicia stated.

"What scares me is, in that case, the real killer still walking free." Mrs. McCarthy tutted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me who's thinking it? She'd just fired Van Ert, forbidden your marriage..." Felicia contiinued.

I shook my head, _Not quite, my dear..._

"No way. Not John!" Ruby objected.

"They say most murders are committed by someone known to the victim." piped up Mrs. McCarthy.

I rolled my eyes. Being a gossip she _would_ know that...

"Who is this Van Ert?" Short asked.

"Ruby's old tutor. He was thrown out of the States for being a Red." Felicia said.

"A Communist?" Short said again.

 _Do'h Didn't she just say that, you twit?_

"Yeah."

As Short went on about Reds and Communism, back in our group, I was drawn to Valentine hounding the Colonel.

"Do you deny that after she told you marriage was till death do you part, you said, "Well, yours is going to be sooner rather than later?"

Yes! Well, no, but I didn't mean I'd kill her! We'd have come to an arrangement, worked something out.

Valentine turned to me. "Mrs Adams was one of your lot. Would she ever have agreed to a divorce?"

"As a devout Catholic, no, she would never" I shook my head.

The Inspector continued with the "evidence" he had gathered

This was a total miscarriage of justice! There was nothing I could do, save hit Valentine with my umbrella which would probably land me in a noose next to the Colonel.

I had a feeling I knew _who_ the killer was... Now I had to figure out why. And, I gulped try to keep Felicia away from him... grr

Quietly, I listened to Short chat it up with Felicia, and it caused my fists and teeth to clench.

I cleared my throat after he kissed her. Ohhh... Norman Bohun had nothing on Mr. Short...

I sighed. I would stay quietly by and wait...Felicia may or may never come to realize how much I care about her, but I will love her just the same...

Short passed by me first, giving me a dirty look. I wanted to give him the French finger... but I didn't.

Felicia looked over and saw me standing by the door, ready to walk out.

"Father?" she asked. I turned at her voice, she looked like the young girl I had known long ago.

"Yes, my Lady?" I asked.

"You... did see that?" she asked, she sounded guilty.

"Yes, your Ladyship, I did" I said, wanting to get out of there immediately.

"I... erm... that is..." she seemed flustered.

"Yes, my Lady?"I asked quietly, willing to wait for a reply.

"N-nothing, Father... I'll see you later, at the funeral" she turned, her cheeks flushed.

"Yes my Lady" I whispered, as I finally walked out, leaving her to her own thoughts.

I wanted desperately to share my suspicions, to warn her... of the sanctity of her vows, let alone the danger she was in while cavorting with Short.

I shook my head as I got on my bicycle, ready to ride back to the church. It would be a long weekend, I was sure...

* * *

I welcomed the Colonel and refused to look at Felicia until she pulled me asidee, giving me a specific detail about the Colonel himself and the case- an alibi if you will...

I nodded to her, still frowning when she returned to sit with Short.

I didn't miss Short's second dirty look and acid response when I arrived late to the reading of the will..

 **"I do declare this day that I, Anne-Marie Adams, "being of sound mind"**

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm late. Apologies to all. Mr Higgins." Out of propriety I decided to call him the pseudonym for obvious reasons.

"Father." The colonel and everyone greeted, save Short.

"What's the _priest_ doing here?" he sneered.

"We'll come to that, it's in the order of business." Said the Colonel.

 _Take that, con artist!_ I thought.

"We'll start with a few special clauses." said the Colonel.

 **"Firstly, to my best friend, Felicia Montague, I leave various "mementos and trinkets of sentimental value. "**

As I sat next to her, I looked from her new hair pins to her lovely golden hair, and thought how lovely they would look.

"Oh!"- with a tear filled smile, I knew she would treasure them always.

 **"And to my beloved daughter, Ruby"** Ruby opened her case to reveal the Flying Stars.

"They're so cold. Mum died in them, I don't want to wear them."

"What shall I do with them, then?" The colonel asked.

"Put them in the safe. They should be locked away." Ruby suggested.

Reginald nodded, continuing on. "I'm left some sentimental items, books and photographs."

"The rest of her estate has been left in its entirety... to the church." Everyone looked at me, and I was startled to say the least.

"Most unexpected and very generous. Did Anne-Marie not leave anything for her brother?"

Short tried to put on a fake mask of modesty, but he wasn't fooling me...

"Well, I don't need her money. I can't wear her jewels." _Of course you don't!_

"Actually, I'm interested in a different kind of legacy. Her play." _Why, so you cam make off and steal the Stars? I think not!_

I will admit that Short gave a fine pep-talk about the play, and celebrating Anne-Marie's life.

Puh, he'll be celebrating that he stole the crown jewels!

I crossed myself after that. That had been very judgmental...

A short while later, Susie came to tell me that Mr. Short had been seen leaving he premises.

Where? And for what purpose?

Whatever was going on, I had to warn Felicia, and I had to warn her immediately...

* * *

I slipped in during rehearsals where Felicia, police coat over her dress, was waiting for her cue.

"Sorry to bother you, my Lady, but Susie told me this morning. James left the building"

"She saw James herself?" she asked, dubiously.

I nodded. "And Mrs McCarthy rang London Airport and there WASN'T a flight from Nairobi on the morning of the wake."

I sat back to watch her expression. "So what do you think?"

She didn't look at me. "I think you're being too suspicious." _and jealous_ she thought.

My mental balloon deflated. After all this time, surely he would have given her some hint to be suspicious!

"He's a decent man. Interesting, educated - you should hear him on the Vatican. He probably knows as much about it as you do."

Oh, come now! Was she absolutely serious?

I sighed, and tried again. "Don't you think that's strange in a man who spent two decades in _Africa_?"

 _Need I remind you my dear, darling, misguided Countess that the Vatican is in **Italy** , not in **Africa**?!_

"I think it's commendable. . Don't raise your suspicions about James with him. You'll just make a fool of yourself."

 _Pffffttt Woman you have lost your mind!_

"And when has _that_ ever bothered me?" I asked, hoping she'd catch the ice in my tone, if not, for the moment, in my expression as I _**glared**_ at her! (and then at the floor)

She sighed, seemingly bored about the conversation. "Father I don't know about the flights but the reason he's been creeping about at night is to see me."

By then, I felt as if all air had been pushed from my abdominal region. She, he, they had what?!

"I hope I can rely on your discretion."

As she walked on stage, I pushed all self pity away from me. Did not Christ say we were to love at all times?

I glared at Short and swore I'd have him arrested.

He looked strait at me and smirked. "We'll see about that."

True, it was one of his lines, but it made me shiver and pray yet again for Felicia's safety...

"Not investigating, I hope, Father." Valentine smirked as he came up to me.

"Apparently my spare cassock has a starring role." I smiled, covering up my irritation from Felicia.

"We'll see about that. James Trewlove is off the suspect list. I've already checked him out."

I was confused. "But what about the flights?"

Valentine shook his head. "He was definitely still in Nairobi when Anne-Marie died. I have confirmation from the Chief of Police."

"And how does the Chief of Police know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um they were having dinner."

* * *

Saturday

Ruby came in giving instructions. The hall's filling up, take your positions. Is everybody ready?

"Amore mio, mi sto innamorando di te."

"That was lovely" Felicia said with a smile.

For some reason, she hadn't been able to shake Father Brown's suspicions from her head. She had known the priest nearly half her life; give or take a few years. And in the few months she'd been here, he'd never given her a reason to mistrust him...

"That's beautiful. I wish I knew what it meant."

"THAT would be telling." James grinned, tickling her ear.

That funny feeling was back. Why not just say what it meant? Why all the secrecy all of a sudden?

"How did you manage to learn Italian, anyway? Out in Africa?" she asked, her stomach flipping. She tried to dismiss it as nerves.

"Well, that would be telling too!" James kissed her cheek. He left, and Felicia rubbed her cheek before fastening her police barrette.

Why hadn't she listened to Father Brown earlier?

I looked at the admission- a shilling per seat.

"I suppose I should, or Felicia will never talk to me again."

I ignored Mrs. McCarthy again as she went on about liras. I saw the Inspector and went to talk to him.

"I didn't think theatre was your thing."

"I'm not here for the show. Not that one, anyway. We're about to make an arrest."

"Who? Not John?"

"Not Van Ert, no. He's got an alibi. When I spoke to Ruby earlier, she, erm vouched for him."

Are you telling me they were having sex?" Valentine looked at me as if I'd gone stark raving mad.

Insulted, and frustrated, I growled under my breath. "I do know what sex is, Inspector."

 _For the sword outwears its sheath,_

 _And the soul wears out the breast,_

 _And the heart must pause to breathe,_

 _And love itself have rest._

My thoughts were brought back to reality by the Inspector clearing his throat.

And she won't be the first girl who lied for her lover. So who is your chief suspect?

For once, we may be singing the same song. I'm here for Lady Felicia. When she comes off stage, I'm taking her in for questioning.

"Have you gone...?" I was about to add 'completely mad' when the Inspector interrupted me.

"I've got witnesses who've seen her at the house in the small hours.

"Yes, but..."

"That gives me clear motive. Her affair with the colonel, her best friend's husband".

"The Colonel? No, that's not right."

"James Trewlove saw them together."

"James did?!"

 _Forgive me, Lord, but what the hell?!_

Lady Felicia's suspicions were further confirmed when Susie said she laid out James Trewlove's shoes. Apparently they were the ones that had been too big on him.

Felicia gulped. She felt she were going into the lion's den...

"Cue coming up - where are the heels?"

"Here. Those are the best I could do". He didn't look at them. He knew they weren't his!

 _Oh, Lord in Heaven, what have I done!?_

"No, I'll have to wear mine."

"Help! Police! The safe's been broken into!"

Felicia was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move...

"And we're on. Come on! Go on! You're going to be great!"

Felicia did the one thing she knew she had to.

"Police! Oh, you're here! Help, police!"

I looked back at where Valentine and his men were standing. Something was definitely wrong...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put your hands up, don't say a word."

"Why would you do this to me?" From where I could see he placed a real gun, not a prop, into her waist...

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up, or I'll shut you up!"

I stood up. These lines were not in the rehearsed play; he'd been caught and he knew it, and now Felicia was in danger...

"You and anyone trying to help." He sneered at me, as he'd seen I had stood up.

Something took hold of me then; something fierce, fiery, protective... it felt like a case of deja vu, except instead of a sword, Felicity, erm, Felicia... was being threatened with a gun- a lot faster, and deadlier unless quick action was taken...

"I always thought she was a little actress!" Mrs. McCarthy sneered.

I was too preoccupied with Felicia and Short to reply acidly to Mrs. M...

"You'll never get away with this. Help me! Help m-mph!"

Things took a turn for the worse in mere seconds... Short had placed a hand over her mouth and...

BAM!

"NO!" I stood yelling, praying that red mass was ketchup and not blood...

"We'll see about that!" Short yelled, running off stage.

In an instant, Short was gone, and so was Felicia...

I had a feeling, as I rolled the trunk out of sight, that Felicia would be safely in the Lord's care, and the casts once they opened it.

Next to the trunk was a spurt of something red... I tasted it, which had confirmed my earlier suspicions...

Felicia was alive in the trunk.

The cast would care for her... I had to find Short, and quickly.

If she died, I would be hunting...for his blood...

* * *

"Woman in dark clothing came out the front door and got in a cab." Sid said.

"Which way did she go?" I asked as I hurriedly got into the car.

"Down the drive." he responded, confused.

Resisting the urge to bark at Sid and yell at him to 'step on it,' I trusted that Susie would faithfully deliver the message I had entrusted her, to Valentine.

Back at the house, Valentine had assumed he'd caught his killer and burglar... Little did he know...

"...and the Countess? Well, the fact that she's run means she's got something to hide. Solving a theft and a murder in one day, that's not a bad innings."

That's when Susie spoke up.

"Inspector, before he left, Father ask me to give you message. He said you must let Lady Felicia go."

Valentine growled. "What is it with that priest? I don't turn up on Sundays to give his sermon! It's all right, dear. I haven't caught her yet."

As Valentine continued to chase his tail, I was getting whacked on mine while on my hands and knees trying to find a 'woman' with a particular pair of shoes...

"... I believe the Countess could kill, but for love, not money. I don't believe she'd steal diamonds. That's not why she ran."

"Ran?" Ruby cried. "You think she left?"

"Well, she's not here."

Van Ert shook his head. "I was outside waiting for Ruby until the moment you had me arrested. Lady Felicia didn't leave the building."

"Then where is she?" Valentine challenged.

* * *

"Excuse me. I do beg your pardon." I passed a lady, thankful she was my last one.

I looked in one of the compartments, and cheered to myself. I had him; that lying, thieving, mass murdering ne'erdowell was **mine**!

"You won't get away with it. And if you wanted to pass incognito, you should _really_ have changed your shoes."

"I'm keeping the diamonds. Leave the compartment, get off at the next stop, and nobody gets hurt."

"But somebody already has been hurt, haven't they? You killed Anne-Marie."

"That's absurd! I wasn't even in the country. And why on earth would I murder my own sister?"

"But she _wasn't_ your sister, was she?"

I showed him the lira.

"Yours, I believe? You weren't in Africa. You were in Italy before you came to Kembleford, fought with Anne-Marie Adams on the day of Ruby's birthday, and then dropped that coin in the struggle."

"Father, you have a real talent for fiction." there he went again with that sneer...

"The photograph was a clever touch. That had me flummoxed for a while."

"How could I possibly fake that?" he was caught, and now he was panicking.

"You didn't. But your clothes weren't a costume. They were what you would have been wearing, as the nanny's son. I had it right the first time we met, didn't I? Mr Short? It must have been terrible for you, coming back from the Continent, discovering your mother had died. Visiting her grave and finding her buried like a pauper. Did you blame Anne-Marie for her death?"

"This is nonsense!"

"The only person who suspected anything was Lady Felicia. I don't know what she spotted, but when she came on stage, she called for the police."

 _Police! Oh, you're here! Help! Police!_

 _I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put your hands up._

"But that can't have been her line. She _was_ the police."

 _Shut up, or I'll shut you up!_

 _You'll never get away with this. Help me! Help! Oh!_

I only hope that was chloroform I smelt on your hankie, and that you haven't really hurt her...

If he dared harm a hair on her head, priest or no, I'd kill him...

"I... didn't... _harm_... Felicia. I just had to shut her up. As for Anne-Marie I didn't mean to hurt her. She deserved everything she got."

Was he mad?

"She deserved to die? For not paying your mother's pension?"

"Mum worked for them for 45 years! She brought up two generations of that family. They saw more of her than I ever did! And then when she got old, they turned her out without a penny. That's what killed her. Anne-Marie's the murderer, not me!"

"But she didn't have a penny to give. They were as much paupers as your mother was"

"But the will, the bequests!"

"After the diamonds, her estate was bequeathed to the church. So we got a rather nice icon, a Bible, and two rosaries. The financial value of the bequest was precisely zero."

Short looked confused. "Why didn't she just tell me?"

"You hit a nerve. And I hear she had been drinking."

He nodded in agreement. "She was plastered. I just wanted the money Mum was owed. Enough for a proper gravestone, for a start."

"Why didn't you go in, try to save her?"

"I... can't swim. Yes, I was angry, but I didn't want her dead. I loved her."

Despite all of the frustration he had caused the last few days, I saw his repentance was real. Not that I would ever trust him with Felicia.

"Give me the diamonds. I'll return them to Ruby. As for Anne-Marie give yourself up, pay for your crimes."

"You mean hang." he sulked. What did Felicia see in him again?

"No, it's manslaughter, not murder. It'll mean prison, but you'll give the father and the daughter justice. I suppose I don't have much choice. Better to give yourself up. Come quietly."

"Let me help you with the clasp."

As I leaned forward, he stopped the train by the cord and stumbled into Sid to get out of the compartment.

In disbelief, I watched as Short got off of the train, make for an escape, and then got run over by an oncoming train.

"What were you waiting for?! Why didn't you stop him?" I yelled, knowing that could have been prevented.

Sid scoffed at me. "You're always trying to save their souls. He lost his when he ran. You were trying to take him to the police."

" _And_ so Ruby could get her inheritance back."

"Oh, any idiot could see your precious Flying Stars were as fake as _he_ was." I looked from Sid to where Short had ran.

The Flying Stars had been faux all along?

* * *

Three Months Later...

I rolled my eyes at Reginald Adams when he sat sulking around.

"You _should_ be celebrating."

Reginald looked at me. "Being taken for a fool? Losing my daughter? Having to admit we're close to losing our home?"

I shook my head. Watching Ruby with Van Ert, my heart in pain again from what I had lost that night, so long ago...

"Gaining freedom."

Reginald still looked confused. "Sorry?"

"Perhaps the truth is, this house is a burden to the next generation, not a legacy. Do you want to weigh your daughter down as you've been your whole life? And of course, you have another gain. A son-in-law. He's not a gold-digger. He would have taken her with nothing."

The truth was, in Van Ert, I saw the man I had once been, before I decided to continue my path to righteousness...

The trouble was, with every step I had taken on that path, my heart broke a little more each day.

Let me show you something I said. Reginald nodded. Van Ert got curious and he came along too.

"Just a moment..." I shook my head. "This is something you both need to see."

They shrugged and followed me into the bedroom I had been staying in.

With pain and stiffness, I raised my leg to the bed post, after removing my trousers.

As the skirt of my casok lay draped around my groin, the the two gentleman witnessed what I had long since hidden...

"Good God, man! Did you receive that from the war?" the Colonel winced.

"No" I shook my head, bringing my leg down again.

Van Ert whistled. "That's one nasty gash, Father... It looked pretty deep"

I nodded, my heart pounding in my ears. "It was, for a time, and the scar is no longer fresh, but that wasn't what pained me."

The two men looked at me strangely. "How'd it happen?" Van Ert asked.

"Long ago, I was in love with a young lady" after their initial surprise, they pressed on.

I smiled finally able to relieve some of the pain. "Did her family reject you?" Van Ert asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't her family... it was her... _betrothed_ "

Van Ert and Reginald looked at each other. "Soo... you just let her marry a guy who ripped a hole into you? You're pulling my leg!"

Both the Colonel and I glared at him, foolish young whelp. "Oops... sorry"

I rolled my eyes. "It's in the past. However, I shared this with you to help you see... you should never stop fighting for love... for family...It's truly the greatest blessing of all"

Reginald scoffed when Van Ert had walked off. "I suppose you want my blessing, so you can marry them?

"Oh, I'll marry them with your blessing or without it. But why go all the way to Gretna Green when we have a perfectly good church here? Come on, Colonel - what do you say?"

Two days later...

"Nice catch." Sid smirked at Susie as she caught the bride's bouquet.

"Beautiful day for it." Felicia smiled. I was curious as to what she was thinking at the moment, but I wasn't able to ask, due to the company about... perhaps later, if we could find some time alone?

Later that evening I found something wedged between the door and the post, and noticed it was a note addressed to me.

 _Father Brown,_

 _Words can not express how grateful I am to you for helping me see the truth. I only wish that I had done so sooner and avoided any pain and heartache I may have caused. Perhaps within the week you would consider accompanying me for a moonlit stroll on the grounds? It's lovely this time of year._

 _ _A bientôt_ _

_Felicity Vivian Marsberg_

"And what's that, I wonder?" Mrs. McCarthy came snooping up trying to see over my elbow.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. M" I smiled as I planned on writing a note to Felicity with an affirmative response, asking if perhaps I should bring anything.

As I pictured our future stroll, I could just see the stars in her eyes, dancing as if they could fly...

This could mean a start to a beautiful new adventure...

Crappy ending, I know... but I have more exciting things planned for Chapter 4! Stay tuned! Read and Review!


	4. A Friendly Competition

Disclaimer: cqofegypt owns nothiing

Review Response

Ratfink: Thanks for your last review! Sorry this chapter took so long :) The next ones should come much quicker :)

On with the story!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Ever since she arrived in Kembleford, due to her husband's supposed being active in politics, Father Brown noticed that Lady Felicia had to put up with the haughty, ungracious, self-righteous snottiness of Bridgett McCarthy.

It wasn't just Lady Felicia that suffered the old woman's wrath, either. When Lady Felicia had encountered Sydney Carter in the aftermath of a bar brawl and getting his hindquarters served, Felicia decided to give him a job as a cheuffer.

Father Brown approved of her choice, not just because he was glad she was setting down roots, but also because Sydney, or Sid, as he preferred to be called, was a general jack of all trades, with his own past, it turned out. He'd known the young man as a child, and loved him like a son.

Nevertheless, as Lady Felicia settled in, Mrs. McCarthy did everything in her "god given power" to push her out.

It took a bit, but eventually Felicia figured out why. Mrs. McCarthy was a creature of habit; she liked things just so...

SHE was the parish secretary. SHE was Kembleford's "champion scones baker" and, most importantly, or so in Bridgitt McCarthy's mind, SHE was the sole "solid rock saint" on which Father Brown could rely. Nothing and no one was ever going to change that.

That is, until Lady Felicia came along...

She changed things, and she made them, at least most of them better...

She did her best not to rub it in, that occasionally, if more often than not, younger was indeed better.

Not only that, but there was the situation involving "him".

 _No_. Felicia thought, shaking her head. To the world she was a married woman, which despite her past, meant the world to her.

He had also made a choice.

Perhaps one day, (when hell froze over, and snoops including Mrs. McCarthy ceased to gossip) they'd be able to talk about the past and the choices they made.

Until then, her admiration would have to observe from afar; or at least from a distance, that caused the least amount of trouble for him...

She would live under Father Brown's example; defend herself peacefully, and not initiate quarrels with Mrs. M, no matter how tiresome or hurtful the woman became.

 _Just grit your teeth and bear it..._

Nathan Brown by nature had always been a peacemaker.

Even as a youngster, he constantly tried to keep the peace between his two older brothers, or his friends.

It wasn't often that anyone got under his collar, save one jackanapse that threatened a lady, many years ago...

Shaking his head, Father Brown recognized he was soon to have a problem on his hands between two women in his life that meant the world to him in seperate ways...

As far as manner and decorum went, there was no competition, and yet it was frustrating how Mrs. McCarthy was treating Lady Felicia.

Out of the two he preferred Lady Felicia, and not just because of her looks.

She was a puzzle, and an absolute joy to be around unless she were flirting with someone... he never knew he were capable of jealousy before...

Many times he had ro remember she was married! Married to the next Governor of Rodacia for all he knew!

Nevertheless, despite his peacemaking attempts, Bridgette McCarthy still behaved attrociously to Lady Felicia, observed nearly every time they were together...

For some time he'd meant to talk to Mrs. McCarthy, but never took the chance. Lady Felicia seemed to be holding well though...

He would continue to observe, and speak to Mrs. McCarthy if things got out of hand.

By and by, he wondered what his life would have turned out to be, had he and Lady Felicia taken different paths than the ones they had chosen...

R&R! Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Out of Time

Disclaimer cqofegypt owns nothing except Felicia's poem.

Review Response

Ratfink- Thanks for your last review! It's so encouraging that you're liking this story!

Enjoy!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Fresh from the word Sweet the rain's new fall Sunlit from heaven-"

To find a new organist after poor, elderly Mr. Knowles had fractured his hip was certainly a challenge in and of itself.

When Mrs. Parfit had begun her rendition of Morning Has Broken, Father Brown had the immediate painful sensation of a blood vessel being broken in his forehead.

The sound of a dying cat being let loose upon the organ wasn't helping...

"Yes, Thank you, Mrs Parfitt! Thank you!" Nathan Brown called to the elderly auditioning organist. he felt guilty for nearly having to yell at her to stop playing, since she was almost completely deaf.

"How many more?" he murmured desperately to parish secretary, Mrs. McCarthy.

"Just a half dozen." she smiled, happy that the priest was with her for the day getting some real work done, instead of running off, getting himself involved in some grisly murder... or ensnared with the likes of that no good, taudry, loose, little...

"Lady Felicia. You _do_ look a picture." She did indeed- what a sight for very sore, very tired eyes...

 _Spoken too soon_ , thought the elder with a glare.

Lady Felicia smiled, as if knowing she were a cat capturing a canary...

"Father Brown. Mrs. McCarthy... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all..." Nathan Brown said a little too quickly, ignoring Mrs. McCarthy's huff.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the ever punctual, no nonsense Mrs. McCarthy strutting forward with her clipboard. Lady Felicia most certainly _was_ interrupting something!

As if reading Mrs. McCarthy's mind, Felicia hesitated.

"I only wondered if you'd care to accompany me to a poetry recital? I know it's short notice, but the host _specifically_ requested _your_ presence. Indeed, he was quite insistent."

Nathan raised both eyebrows at this prospect... finally, a chance to escape the dull attendance of his "duties" (secretly he wondered if Mrs. McCarthy made up such assignments as to keep him rooted to the church and away from other ahem* more captivating interests...)

He tried to give Lady Felicia a very subtle look of GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Pleasantly, the younger lady seemed to catch this meaning, and grinned like a kitten.

" _Father_ Brown is in the middle of _auditions_." Mrs. McCarthy cut in.

 _There she goes again!_ he thought.

"Which, I'm sure, can wait." he said with finality in his tone. He turned his attention directly to Felicia.

"Who, might I ask, is the host?" he asked curiously with a smile.

"One of her highfalutin cronies, I shouldn't wonder." Mrs. McCarthy sulked, insulted that the priest was now, purposefully, ignoring her.

"Mr Quinton." Felicia smiled good naturedly, having no intention of interrupting what the priest was being _told_ to do...

"Mmm." murmured Father Brown, trying to remember if he'd heard of a "Mr. Quinton" in the area.

Mrs. McCarthy obviously had, since she gasped in surprise. "Not _Leonard_ Quinton?" she gasped in excitement.

Lady Felicia nodded, casting her gaze quickly on Mrs. McCarthy then turned again to Father Brown.

"Mm-hmm."

He nodded his head, extending his arm for her to lead the way.

Seeing the two leaving without her without nary an invitation, Mrs. McCarthy huffed, grabbed her bag, and hurried after them.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Seeing Mrs. McCarthy rush out after them, Lady Felicia gave Father Brown a dissatisfied, indeed aggravated glare.

Looking behind him, the priest nearly groaned aloud.

 _She won't be any trouble, I promise!_ he pleaded desperately.

 _See that she isn't!_ Felicia glowered.

As they got in the car, which was rather cramped, Lady Felicia rolled her eyes as Mrs. McCarthy prattled on, nodding to Mosely to drive on...

Felicia tried to get comfortable, and discovered that if she leaned over, just slightly, she'd be nestled quite nicely within the crook of Nathan's left arm.

If only his _**mother**_ hadn't decided to tag along...

Nathan Brown was quick to discover that his headache from earlier was quickly getting worse with the droning on of Mrs. McCarthy.

His mind thinking along the same lines as Lady Felicia, wasnt it _his_ prescence Mr. Quinton had requested?

Why did Mrs. McCarthy always have to follow him around?!

If he could have gotten away with it, one small shift to his left, and Lady Felicia would've been nestled nicely into his arms...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

A very young lady met the group at the car, attempting to socialize with the ladies, and doing so very poorly.

And the clothes she was wearing!

Natural grace, indeed...

"Is that Christian Dior? His designs are so flattering for mature women, aren't they?"

Father Brown and Lady Felicia caught themselves, trying not to laugh aloud... Poor Mrs. McCarthy...

Yet, then again... they looked at each other and exchanged bemused glances.

"Lady Felicia" a man said, going up to Felicia and extending a hand.

"Your husband is a very good _client_." Felicia looked him square in the eye- giving nothing away.

"I do not get involved with my husband's business affairs." she said stiffly, which was the truth- socializing with anyone from Xander's business connections was a limit Felicia never crossed- and due to the look in this man's eyes, never would.

Being that Felicia wasn't from here, her reputation was unsullied, and in good standing. She'd do everything in her power to keep it that way. She was thnkful Father Brown was here at least...

As if reading her train of thought, the man sneered. "Better to enjoy the _**spoils**_. I'm sure you've _earned_ it." he returned his card to his pocket.

Felicia turned ashen. How- how _**dare**_ he say such a thing!

She dearly wanted to smack him, but decided to keep her eyes focused on the ground...

She heard Nathan change the subject and sighed in relief.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Hoping to catch Felicia's eye and failing, Nathan Brown frowned harshly at the tall man with the receding hairline. Just what was _that_ all about?

He averted his attention to Mrs. McCarthy to clear the room.

"What a delightful home. Such curious artifacts."

Violet smiled awkwardly.

"Yes. Lenny will be so pleased you could make it."

Still averting his attention from the stranger, who was getting more smug by the second, Nathan's hand literally itched to grab Felicia and bring her behind him... he mentally dared the man to glare at _him_!

"We're very much looking forward to meeting him, aren't we, Mrs McCarthy" he said tightly.

"Yes, and I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Mrs Quinton." Poor Mrs. McCarthy... the priest shook his head.

The girl giggled coquetishly, causing Father Brown to frown and Felicia's hair to stand on end.

"Oh! No, Lenny and I aren't married. Not yet, anyway. Come, do follow me. Oh, I'm afraid the train from Paddington was cancelled so it's going to be a rather intimate gathering." the priest wondered just what the girl meant by 'intimate'...

The man whom had addressed Felicia rolled his eyes.

"I'm ashamed to say that Violet is Leonard's mistress, and almost as insufferable as he is."

"How very French." Felicia said awkwardly, turning and giving Father Brown an appologetic smile.

He nodded, allowed Mrs. McCarthy to go ahead of him, passing the man- a Mr. Harris, he assumed from his business card, trying not to punch him.

No one offends or intimidates Lady Felicia like that and gets away with it... for long...

Nathan shook his head.

Maybe Harris would get arrested for murder...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"...She had a smile that used to light up the room."

Father Brown and Leonard Quinton were off to the side speaking quietly, as Mr. Quinton looked lovingly in his wife's direction.

Father Brown, a bit perplexed was also confused.

"Mr Quinton, is there something you'd like to share with me?"

" I would like you to look after my wife, Father, if anything should happen to me. She's one of yours. But I'm afraid she's lost her way a little."

Father Brown nodded, wishing that had never been...

"You have my word. I will help her to God's counsel in any way I can. But what do you imagine is going to happen to you? "

As if he was a deer caught in headlights, Mr. Quinton quickly changed the subject.

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we? Violet, my dear. Perhaps you'd like to begin?"

As they all sat down, none were exactly sure what to expect, especially from Violet.

"Entwined in the long grass..."

Nathan and Felicity during the reading, had done their best to keep from looking at each other. From both of their prospectives the poem was much too visual...

As she felt her own face heat up, Felicia tried not to outright giggle at the astounded face of Mrs. McCarthy.

Ha! Served her right!

Subtly, Felicia glanced in Nathan's direction again, who was blushing and wincing at the vulgarity of the words...

Surely his thoughts weren't racing as hers were?

As he heard Violet's spoken literature, Father Brown consistantly prayed that hearing the verses aloud would not allow his mind to wander to her...

 _Prone to wander, Lord I feel it  
Prone to leave the God I love  
Here's my heart, Lord, take and seal it  
Seal it for Thy courts above..._

Continuing in his heavenly mindset, Nathan began to pray.

 _ **Lord I pray against temptation of these thoughts...**_

 _Thoughts of Felicity and he alone, together, in their youth...  
She reciting Lord Byron when they met...  
Thoughts of them in the future  
Thoughts of them alone, married, together...  
Wedding clothes of past... no... future... strewn about carelessly on the floor.  
Golden bands glinting in the warmth of the candle's firelight as fingers touched soft, warm flesh..._

Applause? Hallelujah, it was over!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Later, after the readings, Harris suggested a walk in the gardens.

As they were talking, admiring a plant Mother Goose had incorrectly identified as oliander, Lady Felicia turned, tripping over something.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Lady Felicia!" Father Brown cried, concerned, kneeling to assist her.

"I tripped over that and I've broken my heel!"

"Mangy beast." Harris muttered.

"All ears and fleas. Martha always hated that cat." Harris stomped off.

After seeing that Felicia was alright, Father Brown went to the cat.

"What's this? Poor creature. All creation, O Lord, is in your care. Give us eyes to see that every living creature speaks to us of your love. Amen."

"Amen" Felicia said quietly, giving the priest a smile. He returned it quickly.  
"I think I may need some help." Felicia winced.

Father Brown quickly stood up and took half her weight against him.

"Looks like a bad sprain." he murmured, commanding himself not to touch her. If they were in a more private setting, alone, he just might risk getting kicked, especially if she were ticklish...

The priest was brought out of his thoughts by Mrs. McCarthy yelling his name. He ignored her.

"I'll go and fetch the first aid kit." Harris muttered, glaring at the priest for ensnaring his former prey.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Lady Felicia scowled, wishing Mrs. McCarthy would go with him...

A few minutes later, after being assisted by her friends, Lady Felicia sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd never find our way back."

Father Brown nodded in embarrassment, a youthful minded, centered daydream having wiggled its way into his head. He tried to keep from overly flushing, lest Mrs. McCarthy ask why...

"Well, if you will wear those ridiculous shoes." she sneered.

Lady Felicia, in too much pain to give a snark filled remark, glared at the woman instead.

"Was that a poem, or an instrument of torture?" Father Brown thought aloud, changing the subject lest he have a cat fight on his hands.

Felicia noticed Harris walking out with the first aid kit. She rolled her eyes.

"And about time too!" Mrs. McCarthy snarked.

"Sorry I took so long." said Harris, whom to Father Brown, didn't look sorry in the least...

As Mrs. McCarthy let go, and Nathan held on to her, Lady Felicia looked straight ahead, gasped, and fainted.

Father Brown was in a panic. First the Countess was upright in his arms, and now she fainted!

"Lady Felicia! Lady _**Felicia**_! What...?"

He looked back and saw it.

"Oh my God!" Harris yelled.

"Oh! Father... Father... Are _you_ alright?"

Father Brown growled, wishing he'd heeded Felicia's glare, and left the old woman at the church...

"I'm _fine_ Mrs. McCarthy, now stop _henning_ me, and help me get her up..."

Just as he said that, Lady Felicia's eyes fluttered open beautifully, causing the priest's heart to skip a beat...

"Mmm... oh... Father Brown..." she smiled sleepily.

He smiled also, tempted to rub her cheek.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Lady Felicia felt herself shiver, especially when Nathan's eyes darkened a shade, a frown of concern gracing his features.

 _I am now.._. she thought.

"Yes" she murmured, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms... ever...

Watching the former swooning Countess within her priest's arms, Mrs. McCarthy huffed.

"Stand up, Father, you'll get your cassok covered in fiflth" she sneered.

As both the Countess and the priest looked at the woman with a ' _Are you out of your ever blooming mind?!'_ expression on each of their faces, she continued.

"Well? Come along! Let her get up and give her a moment; she'll get over her _histrionics_ if you _allow_ her..."

 _Saints and Heavens above!_ growled the priest as he glared daggers at the parish secretary.

"One more remark like _**that**_ , Mrs. McCarthy, and I'll be writing the agency to have you dismissed! Do I _**make**_ myself _**clear**_?!" To her credit, Mrs. McCarthy jumped at the furious look in the priest's blue eyes. If that wasn't scary enough, his wide brimmed hat nearly covered his glasses as he glared over them. He looked like a saintly spectre...

As he helped her up, Felicia rubbed Nathan's arm in an act of comfort. He was infuriated.

"Be merciful as I am merciful" she whispered in his ear, reminding him of her favorite verse.

Just then, Violet screamed.

After Father Brown saw that Felicia was alright, he rushed to help.

With the use of Mrs. McCarthy's gardening shears, he set to work, cutting down the body.

"It seems that he left a note" Lady Felicia said, handing the note to Father Brown.

He took it, perplexed by its contents.

Once the gardener, Umesh, called the police, Father Brown did his best to steer clear of Valentine, managing to solve the case pretty quickly.

Umesh was validated- he had no motive to kill Leonard.

Violet was a vain, foolish, 'passionate woman', but had no real, true means to kill 'her Lenny'.

Father Brown had his suspicions about Harris, due to his history with a certain Mr. Short as well as that scene earlier that day with Felicia, however, it was found that Leonard had indeed taken his own life, due to regret of losing his baby daughter.

Speaking of, where was Mrs. Quinton?

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Father Brown found the hysterical widow in her bedroom.

"...If you've got all the answers, give me one good reason why I shouldn't swallow these pills."

He paused, debating whether or not to approach her.

"The fact you asked the question must stand for something."

Martha scoffed. "So you're not going to try and tell me everything happens for a reason? That this is God's will?" Father Brown sighed.

"I don't know why your daughter died. And I don't know why God let it happen." "Then what do you know?!" Martha screamed hysterically.

Nathan winced, wishing Felicia were there. "I know that God knows what it is to lose a child. And that he is standing next to you. And that he can't stop you suffering, but that he loves you and he loves your daughter and if you let him into your heart you will see Olivia again."

Martha Quinton gasped in shock, crying tears of joy.

"I've never heard anyone say her name out loud before."

Nathan smiled, relieved she wouldn't regret living her life by taking it. If her daughter's name was the healing balm that would help her in the greiving process, then by all means...

"Olivia."

"Again."

" Olivia."

" Again." she started to shake with sobs, and Nathan gently enveloped her in a comforting, fatherly hug.

" Olivia." he murmured into her hair.

Looking over at the door, he smiled as he saw Felicia in the doorway, checking on Martha. Unlike who would turn her nose up in disapproval, Felicia smiled, keeping her eyes on Martha.

Asking Father Brown with her eyes if she could come in, Nathan nodded, moving away from Mrs. Quinton, so Felicia could get by, alerting Martha to her presence.

"Oh, look at me..."  
Felicia smiled, embracing her. "It's when we're a mess that God loves us most" Martha giggled. Nathan smiled.

Sitting on the bed next to Martha, Felicia embraced her in her arms, rubbing Martha's arm up and down.

"Dearest Father in Heaven, its times like these when we need and desire you most. Not just when our human minds feel we have it all together, but in times of true brokenness, when our souls can do nothing but to cry out to you..."

Nathan opened his eyes as Felicia continued to pray. Mrs. McCarthy was at the door, a silver eyebrow raised in question.

Frowning harshly, and shaking his head, he ushered her out and signaled for her to shut the door.

Felicia was still praying.

"You know our pain, you know our grief, especially in death" Martha sniffed and whimpered.

Felicia squeezed her arm, allowing a tear of her own to fall.

"Give Martha strength, Father in these next days, weeks, months, and years, give her peace that surpasses all understanding, and a soul filling joy to live and thrive, until she sees You, Leonard, and Olivia again. These things we ask in the Name of Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen"

"Amen" both Nathan and Martha chorused.

Martha squeezed Felicia tight, thanking her, as a feeling of pride welled in Nathan's chest, bringing him close to tears.

He excused himself, deciding to find out what Mrs. McCarthy had wanted.

"Felicia... don't get offended if I ask," Martha said, a conspirotorial smile lightening her face as she glanced at the door Nathan had walked through.

"Have you ever considered becoming a minister's wife?"

Felicia squeaked and blushed.

"Martha! what a thing to say! I'm a married woman!"

Martha frowned. She knew the struggles of an abusive marriage. she'd been in one before she and Leonard had gotten married... with John Harris...

"If that is so, my dear, then where is your wedding ring?"

Felicia blushed. Was it really that obvious?

Sometime later, Felicia managed to catch up with Violet.

"He was supposed to be _mine_! _I_ loved him!" she whined.

Lady Felicia rolled her eyes. Was it even possible this girl was tewnty-three? She was whining like a two-year-old!

"How could he love you? he was married!"

"He _said_ he loved _me_! _She_ should have died! Not _him_!"

Lady Felicia did what she'd wanted to do since she met the prissy, pompous little bitch. She slapped her.

"Oh!" Violet whimpered, holding her cheek and looking insulted.

"Now that will I hope, teach you some decorum. There will be plenty of others in the future , so stop snivelling and get in the car!"

They both got in, waiting for the others. Violet was pouting, but Felicia didn't care.

"You can stay with me until you've had a chance to talk to your parents."

Natural grace, indeed.

Offering Mrs. McCarthy a ride home, Felicia sighed.

Why did the woman constantly have to turn everything into a fight? Ah well. She was grateful to the woman for mending her shoe.

Looking out the window, Felicia was sure she would feel better soon...

_  
There was a storm in Kembleford later that week, which found Lady Felicia at St. Mary's, lighting a candle for Xander and her father, who'd both been born Catholic.

It was times like these that Felicia missed her father, and was thankful for his part in raising her. Too bad her husband hadn't learned the traits of what it was to be a good man...

A moment later, Father Nathan Brown entered St. Mary's, eager to get changed and return home.

Over by the candles, he jumped at seeing a figure in the shadows, making out the form of a woman, in a violet colored dress. Watching the woman closely, he made out her small frame, soft, golden hair, Jasmine perfume...

 _Wait a minute... Lady Felicia?_

Father Brown continued to watch Felicia as she lit two candles, but didn't cross herself at the end...

"Lady Felicia?"

The woman gasped, and turned, noticing Father Brown in his stark white funeral gown over his cassok, a subtle contrast to his near silver hair, which still had blonde tints in places...

He'd taken part in Olivia Quinton's burial ceremony this morning, Martha had told her.  
Felicia blushed in the dim candlelight as she remembered yet again her friend implying she should become a priest's wife...

Felicia had rolled her eyes, allowing her friend to have her fun.

"Are you alright?" Father Brown asked, noticing the faint flush in her cheeks... he didn't want her fainting again...

"Yes- yes, I am..." she hadn't meant to say it in a rush, Xander had hated a slow response...

Nathan smiled.

"I noticed you lit two candles- are they for friends?"

Felicia felt as if a cold, hard hand had grabbed a hold of her heart.

He didn't know! He couldn't know! Could he? How?!

Tears welled in Felicity's big, brown eyes, confusing the priest.

"You...could say that...sniffle* Excuse me!"

Blindly, she rushed out of the santuary, out into the rain, not sure where she ended up...

"Felicia? Felicia! Come back! _**Felicia**_!" He ran after her into the storm, his habit be damned. It was faster to run in, anyway... Now, where did she go?

Nathan finally caught up with Felicia in the storm.

She was in front of a headstone, not paying attention to the name.  
She was talking to Thomas, her father...

"Im sorry, Father, I didnt mean to- I couldnt bear to let you throw your life away for me... to take on my punishment... perhaps he should have killed me when he had the chance..." her voice trailed off...

Nathan stood, soaking wet, staring at Felicia as she sat in front of Mary Talbot's gravestone, silently. Had she known Mary?

"Felicia? Are you alright, my dear?"

Felicia, hearing Nathan's voice, sobbed.

It was getting to be too much, this load she was carrying...

Is this why God had brought her to Kembleford? To hash it all out? To relieve herself of twenty years of pain and heartache?

Slowly, she got up, not caring for once that her dress was all muddy, her hair in tangles, her face smudged with dirt.

 _Come to Me all who are weary and heavy laden, and I shall give thee rest, for my yoke is easy, and my burden is light..._

Nathan, stood, startled and confused, when Felicia approached him, still sobbing, as she lay her head against his chest.

This was wrong... he shouldn't be doing this... she was married...

 _ **Lord? What do I do?**_

He cared, for Felicia, deeply, amd was brave enough to admit that he still loved her, even after all of this time, but could he, should he, offer the comfort she was seeking?

 _Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted..._

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. He embraced Felicia into his arms, quickly noticing that they were still getting wet, and the wind was picking up.

"Come, my dear. Come inside and tell me what's wrong"

Felicia shook her head, shaking with sobs, and shivering.

Nathan had to get her inside, out of the rain, quickly.

Hoisting her into his arms, which he found she was fairly light, he knew her ankle was perhaps still swollen, due to her painful twist in the Quinton's garden, earlier in the week.

He scowled again as he thought of Harris.

Nathan didn't care at the moment who saw them- he knew he had to get Felicia safe, dry, and out of the rain.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Having not expected company, Father Brown sat Felicia down on the settee, quickly going to find a towel and something warm she could change into.

Rolling up the sleeves of his black habit, he ran a bath in the bathtub slightly warmer than normal. Twas a shame he didn't have any liquid soap to make bubbles...

Checking for fresh soap and his comb, he rushed back to the bedroom to find something Felicia could wear on short notice.

With a sheepish grin, he realized all of his clothes would be too big on her...

 _Don't go down that road, Brown_! he heard Bishop Tolbot's voice in his head, as his mind wadered to Felicia in one of his tops.

Flushing, the priest realized with embarrassment that the only thing he had in the way of nightwear, was his blue two set.

 _How will I..._ he thought with a flush.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself; being hospitable wasn't a sin.

 _Just keep your thoughts pure, and out of the gutter!_

Nodding finally, he decided to wear one of his white short undershirts, with the bottoms, and give Felicia his top and robe.

 _You can do this, Nathan, you can do this..._

He exited the bedroom and walked back to the sitting room where Felicia was still seated. She was no longer crying, but he was concerned of her shaking... from cold.

Felicia looked up at him, noticing the red pallor of his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Father Brown, I h-hope I'm not an incon-ven... Achoo!"

Nathan jumped. This would not do...

"That is utter nonsense. Now, I want no argument... there's a warm bath and fresh clothes waiting for you in the restroom. I'm afraid all I have available is a comb..."

He flushed again at the thought of Felicia in his night shirt and robe, when he saw her wink at him.

"Well, Father, you _do_ know how to spoil a girl"

Nathan coughed, gasping for air, as Felicia laughed and limped to the restroom.

Nathan decided to keep busy by making a pot of tea... Tea and biscuits -yes, that would do the trick...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Nearly twenty minutes later, Nathan flushed again as he noticed Felicia in the presbytery kitchen, donned in his robe and nightshirt, making tea, and setting a plate with iced oatmeal biscuits, his favorite... the scene felt very domestic, which was something the priest wasn't used to.

Felicia took a biscuit and bit into it, smiling at him.

Nathan also took a biscuit, grinned, and bit his in half, dunking the other half into his tea.

Felicia watched him, making a face.

Nathan shrugged, fishing the soaked half with a spoon and ate it, enjoying the mixture of herbs and oats.

Felicia pretended to gag, as Nathan scowled and stuck his tongue out at her. He took another swig of his tea as Felicia grinned mischeviously.

"What fun we can have when Mummy dearest isn't 'round"

Nathan choked on his tea due to a poor attempt at stifling his laughter. As a consequence, warm tea burned his nose.

Felicia giggled, knowing he got the joke.

She felt positively wicked...

Nathan continued to cough, as the tea he'd swallowed went down the wrong way, glaring at Felicia.

She shrugged, unrepentant as she clapped him on the back.

"You know I'm right" she frowned. "Hmm" he mused. Sadly she was correct about their older friend.

She was strictly business, most of the time, and never approved of Father Brown solving cases, or having any fun.

It was a pity... he was a grown man for pity's sake! Priests were meant to hold to a certain image... strict, unbendable, and unmovble...

Nathan didn't feel that way... indeed there were certain aspects of his teaching, that he didnt quite agree with...

Upon which brought his thoughts back to earlier.

"Tell me, What happened in the cemetary...?"

Contrary to what he expected, or hoped, Felicia shut down cold, defiant, immovable.

"Another tale for another time" she scowled as she shook her head.

Nathan looked at Felicia suspiciously, knowing she was hiding something from him.

What had she meant when he heard her say 'perhaps he should have killed me when he had the chance' ? Did something happen to her father, Thomas?

 _'Swear to me you'll look after my little girl!  
The younger verson of himself nodded solemnly.  
"I swear it"_

While he was musing, Felicia left for a moment, and returned with what appeared to be a sketchbook.

"Come in here," he said quietly, heading to the bedroom.

He decided she would take his bed, and he would take the cot next to her, should she need anything during the night.

He went to turn down the blankets on his bed, as Felicia limped to, and sat upon the ready made cot.

Once finished, Nathan looked at her confused.

"What?" Felicia asked.

"You'll take this bed"

She shook her head. "That's your bed"

"I know" she rolled her eyes as he frowned.

"I won't kick you out of your own bed, Father."

He looked at her over his glasses.

"Felicity- I won't argue with you"

Suprised, she grinned.

"Good" she got undet the covers of the cot.

"Felicia"  
"Father"  
"Felicity"  
"Nathan"

"Come here!" she jumped as he growled.

"And if I refuse?" she challanged, raising an eyebrow.

Nathan huffed knowing he couldn't force her to do anything. He was just so worried about her!

He sighed. "Fine- are you warm enough?"

Felicia nodded. "And toasty"

She giggled as Nathan blushed.

"Come along" she smiled. "I don't bite..."

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Neither do I" he smirked.

Felicia blushed, curious as to how true that statement was...

"The-" she started and stopped.

"Hmm?" he asked, smiling.

"Never mind" she shook her head. Then, something occurred to her.

"Why do you blush whey I say something? We've known each other for years... surely there's nothing to be awkward about between us..."

Nathan sighed. Could he tell her the truth?

"I care about you- a lot- things wouldn't work between us, because you're married..."

Felicia stared at him, much like she had earlier in the cemetary. Now was the time...

"I used to be married... I'm not anymore"

Nathan stared at her in alarm.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm a widow" she said quietly, near tears.

 _A widow?!_ he thought with disbelief.

"A-and you've never told anyone?" he asked, shocked.

She shook her head."You're the first and only person I've told"

Nathan was still in shocked disbelief.

Felicia wasn't _married_! She was a _**widow**_!

How?!  
When?!  
WHY?!

So many questions jumbled in his mind... he forced himself to ignore the happy little jump in his heart at this revelation... until Felicia cleared her throat.

Nathan looked back at her.

"If you're up for it, I have another poem" Natham flushed again.

"If it's anything like Violet's my Lady, I'd rather not...

She chuckled.

"It's nothing like that"

He would have sworn he saw her flush.

It seemed Violet's "poem" had invoked similar images to his own. He smirked and stored that tidbit away for later.

"Just listen" she pleaded. So he did.

Watching waiting  
time goes by  
one second at a time  
I start a letter  
telling you why  
what happened  
to me  
to you  
to the hope of us  
our future  
Words  
only words  
words not actions  
not kisses  
not promising together  
Not promising 'I do'  
until our last breath  
time goes on  
it flies by  
we vow to go  
to join together  
we stay  
and live our seperate lives  
we meet the first time  
love connects  
it grows then whithers  
in the blink of an eye  
the shedding of tears  
prayers  
flowers  
vows  
same yet different  
meaning forever  
skin breaks  
as do hearts  
yours and mine  
why  
we're out of time

Blue eyes looked softly, meditatively at the soft fair face of the woman the poem belonged to, noticing the pain and tears in her eyes; he wondered why.

Little did she know, those few simple words meant the world to him...

"Well done" he whispered, horsely, rising to join her on the cot, her hair near dry.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. There were tears in her eyes.  
Moreso, there was pain...

It wasn't really- he was placating-trying to make her feel better- Umph!

Thwack! the forgotten volume hit the floor, as first lips then bodies melded together hungrily on the softness of the wrap... rediscovering the passion and time they had lost...

Later, Felicity rolled over. Nathan had won the argument, since both of them couldn't sleep comfortably on the cot, she'd moved to the bed.

They hadn't engaged in anything involving a sexual nature, just some heavy kissing and cuddling.

Felicia stirred, needing to get up, when a large arm pulled her closer, warmer, sighing contentedly, oblivious to her thoughts.

She'd never been cuddled, cared for, kissed, as Nathan had last night into this morning. They were still pure... just intimately so, causing Felicia to smile, and snuggle closer, deeper into his arms and chest...

It was only a matter of time before this love, warmth, safety she felt was ripped away for good, likely causing trial, conviction, sentencing, choking gasping, breathing desperately before slipping into the cold, cruel arms of death...

R&R! More coming soon!


	6. Wife and Mother?

Disclaimer- cqofegypt does not own anything from Father Brown.

In my excitement to post the chapter, I did away with some of the punctuation. Rest assured, you see the same scene in the episode, The Bride of Christ. If you have questions let me know.

Review Response

Rat Fink- glad you liked the last chapter :) Hope you like this one just as much. Let me know if I missed anything.

Thank you, Fiction4me for following! I hope you have enjoyed so far, please let me know what you think! :)

And without further ado, here's the next chapter!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"The colouration on the face would suggest cyanide poisoning. I think I can take it from here. Very well, Inspector, I'll leave it to you."

"Wipe your face. Sister Mary Magdalene is we dare to hope, in the arms of Jesus. You'd be better occupied praying for her soul rather than indulging in unseemly histrionics." the matronly nun huffed in disapproval.

"Sorry, sister." the young nun bowed her head in embarrassment, trying to hold in her whimpers of grief, her other Sisters also either greiving, or commiserating with her about how overbearing Sister Paul was.

The sisters breathed a sigh of relief when their own Reverend Mother came to their aid.

"Oh, there's no need for this." she clucked her tongue, and reached for Sister Bernadette.

"I'll thank you not to pull rank where the novices are concerned." Sister Paul huffed, infuriated that she had been overruled by a…

"This is _**not**_ the way we do things here." Reverend Mother said firmly to Sister Paul, then turned back with a genuine smile to Sister Bernadette, who lay prostrate on the ground in a gesture of forgiveness.

"Get up, dear."

"Stay where you _are_!" Sister Paul nearly shrieked. "How _dare_ you flout my authority!"

Reverend Mother's look was almost condescendingly gracious.

"Authority's earned, I think you'll find."

She turned to Sister Bernadette. "Go to the kitchen and get yourself a cup of tea and something to eat. Quickly now. You're as white as a sheet. Go."

The reverend mother then turned to Inspector Valentine.

"Inspector, this is our new novice Mistress. Sister Paul. She arrived last week from Calcutta."

"Where standards of discipline were much higher." sneered Sister Paul.

"Is there any news, Inspector?" asked the reverend mother, ignoring the Sister's haughtiness.

"The Police Surgeon has provisionally mooted cyanide poisoning as cause of death. We can only assume, it's some tragic accident. Sergeant, find out what Sister Mary Magdalene ate and drank this morning."

"I imagine nothing. She will have been observing her fast before Holy Communion. As were we all."

The Inspector frowned, not in a mind to call the nun a liar.

"Then I can only conclude she must have broken her fast."

"A wilful girl with a streak of rebellion." put in Sister Paul with apt distaste.

Reverend Mother turned to her and frowned. "Perhaps you have some duties to attend to Sister."

"Do you know of any cyanide kept on the premise?" the Inspector asked curiously.

"You need to speak to our Vintner, Sister Boniface, she's in the winery."

Nuns making wine?" the inspector wondered aloud.

"Our Lord asks for poverty, chastity and obedience. He never said anything about sobriety." (1)

"In that case, if someone would be kind enough to direct me."

"Our Sisters lead sheltered lives and are unused to laymen. The presence of a chaperone would be both reassuring and appropriate, I feel."

"Of course, Reverend Mother."

"You know our Chaplin, don't you? Father Brown."

The Inspector rolled his eyes... of course he'd have to look to Brown of all people! Good grief!

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Tom.

Father.

Terrible business.

Inspector Valentine.

And you are? Tom Evans.

Can I ask your whereabouts between nine and ten this morning? In the garden. I'm the gardener.

You live on site?

With my wife.

Valentine asked Evans many more questions, including the whereabouts of his wife.

\- She's in Cheltenham. Her Mother's sick. I've told her to stay there.

How is Mrs Evans' Mother? asked Father Brown

TB. Tom answered.

Father Brown winced. "I'll keep remember them in my prayers."

"One of yours?" Valentine asked as Evans walked away.

"Lapsed. His wife attends when her health permits." the priest said, also watching the young man.

"An invalid?" Valentine asked, curiously.

Father Brown shook his head. "Heart condition."

Valentine kept his eyes trained on Evans.

"I see the nuns are used to the presence of one layman at least."

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"I wish you luck explaining this one. I won't let you destroy St Agnes."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Reverend Mother asked coolly.

"Whatever I have to." Sister Paul huffed walking down the stairs to return to her office.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Sister Boniface." Father Brown greeted the vitner, a pleasant young woman with a taste for danger and mystery, despite never being allowed out of the convent.

"Father Brown. I suspected you might be on the case." she said excitedly.

Valentine huffed in annoyance."Father Brown is present as chaperone. He has no part in this investigation."

Boniface pursed her lips into an 'o' trying not to snicker, "Righto." she nodded.

"Inspector Valentine." Father Brown introduced quickly at Sister Boniface's look of confusion.

The sister nodded her head at the Inspector.

"Interesting choice of reading matter, Sister." Father Brown said with a smile.

Sister Boniface winced. "Oh, no disrespect to poor Sister Mary Magdalene, but I couldn't help notice the appearance of the corpse, and thought a spot of research in order. With the help of Miss Christie. Do you think it was cyanide poisoning, Father Brown?"

Again Valentine frowned in annoyance. Why did everyone assume Father Brown was investigating? _He was the lead Inspector!_

"I am making no assumptions at this stage in the investigation." he muttered.

Sister Boniface, seeming to understand her error, attempted to appease the inspector while hiding a mischievous smile.

"A puzzling case. I expect you'll be only too glad of Father Brown's help. Like Lord Peter Wimsey and Inspector Parker.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"Question. With cyanide being such a fast acting poison, Sister Mary Magdalene must have ingested it minutes before she entered the chapel, but how and where?"

The Inspector wasn't keen on knowledge of the layout and functionality of the convent, which was one reason he had to be grateful for Father Brown's presence.

"Potassium ferrocyanide." the nun explained. "We use it to remove copper and iron particles left in the wine by bentonite and metals."

"There's enough to kill half of Gloucestershire." put in his seargent with a gasp.

"Twelve bottles. Or should that be eleven? " asked Sister Boniface.

"It appears you have a cuckoo in the nest." Valentine frowned.

"Similar to the naked eye but it's tetrasodium hexacyanoferrate, or sodium ferrocyanide." Father Brown said, puzzled.

"Bravo, Father. Your reputation clearly isn't exaggerated." Sister Boniface beamed with pride.

 _Show off_ Valentine thought.

"Is it toxic?" he asked the sister.

she shook her head.

"Relatively non because the CN ions are bound to the FE." Valentine found his thoughts idyling.

"What happens now, Inspector?" Father Brown asked, bemused. he'd seen the inspectors gaze, and was determined at all costs to keep Boniface safe, while under his charge…

"A search of the convent. " Valentine barked, getting back into focus.

"All of it?" Father Brown asked, alarmed.

Valentine nodded. "Starting with the deceased nun's cells and Sister Paul's office."

"Is that really necessary?" Father Brown attempted to stall, trying to get the Inspector to think about his actions for a moment.

Valentine, suspicious of Father Brown's motives, glared at him.

"I've two suspicious deaths. Anything less would be grounds for my dismissal."

"No-one here has anything to hide." Boniface volunteered.

"Oh, we all have something to hide. Several things, in my case." Father Brown quipped, to which his companions were none the wiser.

Valentine wished the two of them would leave him be.

"I'm sure we'll manage to conduct ourselves appropriately."

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Cooeee!

 _Oh no!_

Will you excuse me, Inspector?" Father Brown smiled, rolling his eyes in Mrs. McCarthy's direction.

Valentine shrugged. "Of course. I'm sure I can manage."

-We _just_ heard the news. Holy _Mother_. What a _thing_. And in a _**convent**_ of all places!l

Father Brown smiled sardonically.

Leave it to her to add to the dramatics...

-Dreadful, Mrs McCarthy. And who do we have here?

My godchild. I'm in loco parentis while mother's in hospital for . . for ailments you needn't worry about.

 _Of course…_

-A proper little bruiser.

 _You poor child, I don't envy you, truly…_

"And what's your name my fine young fellow?" he asked over the wailing…

-Abigail.

 _Oops_

-Hmm...Hebrew for beautiful.

Abigail continued to wail.

 _You poor dear… I'll pray for you!_

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"What are you doing?"

" Hello, Father. I know what you're thinking. The murderer returns to the scene of the crime."

They were out in the garden.

"Is that a confession, Sister Boniface?"

"Ha! Very good, Father. Fact. Sister Paul was in full sight for ten minutes before she died giving Sister Ignatius a record tongue lashing by all accounts. But like Sister Mary Magdalene, the police found nothing to explain how she ingested the poison."

"A conundrum." the priest nodded his head.

"In Death In The Clouds, Madame Giselle was murdered with a poisoned thorn." Boniface continued.

"Dipped, as I recall, in the venom of a South African boomslang snake. A poisonous species rarely found in the Cotswolds." Father Brown smiled.

"You are well read, Father." Boniface smiled, albeit, almost wistfully.

 _Not a chance in Heaven or on Earth, my child… keep praying…_

"I do love a mystery. On the subject of which, Inspector Valentine would like you to make an identification." he led her to the Inspector's temporary headquarters.

Sister Boniface nodded, not particularly eager to meet the grumpy inspector again, but God's will be done…

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"You confirm these as the items missing from the winery?" The inspector asked.

Boniface looked over them and nodded.

"Yes. I expect you need to take a statement from me. And fingerprints?"

Valentine raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"In due course. We may have found our motive. Sister Mary Magdalene discovered Sister Paul's alcoholism and theft and was poisoned to keep her quiet."

"And then she poisoned herself?" Father Brown looked dubious.

Undeterred, Valentine continued "And then . . unable to live with the guilt, took her own life."

"After finding time to berate Sister Ignatius for ten minutes before she committed suicide." Father Brown said, uncertain.

And how was the poison ingested?" Boniface spoke up after minutes of listening in fascination to the Inspector.

"The only items found on the body were - reading glasses, handkerchief, keys, notebook, pencil, ball of string and a Swiss army penknife." She looked at the priest who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

How had she possibly recalled all of that?

"I took notes." she flushed, a shy smile coming to her face.

"Very thorough." Father Brown praised. Boniface flushed redder.

Though he didn't say it, Father Brown wasn't the only one impressed.

Valentine smirked, keeping an eye on Boniface, who kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"No doubt the post mortem will shed light on the matter."

"Alcoholism and petty theft - a motive for murder?" Father Brown asked.

"To compound venal sin with so heinous a mortal sin?" Boniface asked doubtfully.

"Followed by suicide." Father Brown added.

"The ultimate mortal sin." they said at the same time.

Inspector Valentine rolled his eyes at the two, and motioned to the door.

"If you'll allow the police to get on with their investigation, I'm sure things will become clear in due course..."

Father Brown looked dubiously again at the Inspector... cleared up, indeed.

He decided he may need help with this case, an extra pair of eyes never hurt...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Reverend Mother, a word, if I may..." Father Brown knocked on the door as he peeked his head around Reverend Mother's office door.

"Yes, Father? How can I help you?" she looked up with a smile from some paperwork she was signing.

"Well, seeing as we have lost two of our own, I thought perhaps we can bring in a second set of eyes, so to speak..."

Mother Superior gave Father Brown a shrewd look.

"Just whom did you have in mind, Father?"

Father Brown smiled.

Reverend Mother did not miss the flush that came over the priest's face... indeed it had her curious.

"She changed her name many years ago when she married, but her birth name is Felicity, Felicity Vivian Marsberg."

Reverend Mother raised an eyebrow.

"English for happiness, I suspect, and... how long have you known this _possible_ postulant, Father Brown?"

Father Brown suddenly grew startled; surely his feelings hadn't shown...?

Reverend Mother chuckled.

"Be at ease, Father... I am not one to judge. How long have you known her?"

Nathan rubbed his hands, not allowing the bubbling emotions within his soul to rise. "More than twenty years" the priest said quietly, his memories and pain mounting again...

Studying him closely, the nun nodded. "Well, perhaps you should bring her in to see me. We'll need all the help we can get."

Father Brown nodded, smiling, standing up to head toward the door. "I will be sure to do so as soon as possible" Reverend Mother smiled too.

"Father, just answer my one question, and I promise I will not pry again."

Father Brown turned from the door.

"Each of us is either given a calling, or we try to escape from the world around us. I don't assume to doubt your calling... in truth, you are an excellent priest. But are you absolutely certain, this is the life you are called to? One can minister anywhere, but true love on this earth... blessed are those to whom it is given..."

Father Brown, immediately overwhelmed, felt his face heat up and tears sting his eyes, opened and shut his mouth, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Reverend Mother, I will take your words and consider them prayerfully..."

She nodded when he left, sitting silently for several minutes before opening the middle drawer of her desk, where a simple photograph of a man in uniform lay untouched, a single tear coursing down her cheek...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

After having supper with the sisters, Father Brown visited the women's prison, and had a long, enlightening discussion with the Warden.

Now what? He was tempted to speak with Joyce, but after Tom's reaction to the baby, it was doubtful he'd be able to get close enough to find out what happened.

Thinking again on Reverend Mother's words, he briefly wondered if shed had a similar experience, yet dismissed it...

Upon having received permission from Reverened Mother to bring in a fresh set of eyes, and a beautifully stunning pair of brown eyes they were... ahem* Father Brown decided to pay a visit to Lady Felicia...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Half past noon Montegue Mansion

Lady Felicia's POV

"I'm sorry, Father, i don't think I heard you correctly... you want me to do _what_?"

Nathan smiled and tried again "We need a stand in... mainly for Joyce Evans. I need to find out what she's hiding…"

"and you think that as I am, she won't feel comfortable to talk to me."

Nathan ruefully shook his head, though I wondered...

How exactly was I going to pull off playing a nun?

Father Nathan Brown had shown up near lunch time, and asked for my help on a new case he was trying to solve.

Naturally, I was intrigued, but when Nathan brought up the notion of me going incognito as a nun, I sort of lost him…

I never crossed myself at St. Mary's, being born Protestant- we don't belive in that sort of thing, not to mention the praying to Mary and the apostles.

Called by God or not, they had been sinners just like Nathan and myself.

I was sure I would stick out like a sore thumb.

I made the mistake of looking into Nathan's baby blue eyes... those eyes that were so expressive, the eyes that with just one look, I could be talked into just about anything...

"What do I have to do?" I sighed a moment later, especially when Nathan clapped and grinned like a little boy...

 _Oh dear Lord... what did I get myself into?!_

He held out a habit, which I was able to master within a few moments, once I pinned down my hair. (2)

When I emerged, Nathan looked startled to say the least.

 _Is it that bad_? I thought.

He smiled and approached me, grasping onto my hands.

"Save for the color and style, you have never looked more beautiful..."

I flushed, wondering what he meant by that...

I still hoped he forgave me for the business with Mr. Short last month.

 _He hadn't looked pleased- indeed he'd looked almost hurt- when I defended the fiend just because I'd liked him..._

 _After being shot and locked away, the others had found me while Father Brown had confronted Short._

 _When Valentine said "he's dead" my heart shattered into pieces... I'd fallen ill and had had to be taken home by Sid when I awoke._

 _Ruby insisted I stay, but I'd wanted to be alone..._

 _Father Brown had arrived at the Adams' shortly aftter I'd left._

" _Where is Lady Felicia?" he'd asked; aparrently he'd been worried about me, too._

" _She went home, Father..." Reginald said, after arrangements had been made for John and Ruby's wedding._

 _Father Brown had apparently looked confused, and bid farewell leaving Mrs. McCarthy in a lark, because twenty-six minutes on the dot, I heard the bell ring._

 _Hornsby had ignored my instructions for visitors, announced Father Brown, and made himself scarce._

" _Hornsby, I told you I didnt want to see anyone!"_

 _Hornsby didnt respond._

 _I heard the person come over to me, and stop before the bed._

 _My heart pounding in fear, I smelled the air..._

 _Tears came to my eyes as I smelled the most wonderful scent of camphor oil..._

 _Quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed as I turned._

 _"Forgive me for disturbing you, my Lady..."_

 _Quick as a shot, I sat up and kissed him in a frenzy...on the lips._

 _As quick as I'd done so, I had gasped and pulled back, but not before Father Brown grabbed me and kissed me just as quickly._

 _We pulled back together and smiled at each other before I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed._

I blushed thinking about it now. Nathan was a priest, and yet _he_ had _kissed_ me after my momentary lapse of judgement.

As we stood together now, him holding my hands, I flushed redder.

Nathan smiled at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"That kiss" I murmured softly.

"Ah" he nodded, flushing himself, yet squeezing my hands.

"Forgive me Father! It was a momentary lapse in judgement, and I..."

"Shhh shush, my dear," he smiled as he placed a finger to my lips...my lips that ached for his again...

 _...self control..._

Tears filled my eyes.

"shhh...Felicity..."

I looked up. He hadnt said my name that softly in….er…days...

"As I recall, I kissed you back. We also have had our night together last _week_ , in case you've forgotten…"

I blushed redder. He smiled mischeviously, winked, and patted my cheek.

"We'll talk about that later... right now, I need to introduce you to Reverend Mother. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Very well then, Felicity Vivian Montegue,"

I noticed the angry, protective look im his eyes, but never slipped to his voice,

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, I pray God's protection and peace be with thee, as the bride of Christ..."

Taking my left hand, gently and carefully into his own, he slipped a gold band onto my left ring finger.

I looked into his eyes, and saw what could have been...

Not only Christ, but Father Nathan Alexander Brown as my husband...

My eyes teared up, not allowing me to speak.

Very quietly, my chaperone, Father Brown, kissed my forehead with a holy kiss...

"Go with God, Sister Felicity..."

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"These thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

As he prayed, I couldnt help but envision the two of us, together with two or three children of our own... when he was finished, I squelched a sigh behind my glass of wine.

"My compliments to the Chef." Father Brown said idly, as he looked at me and winked.

It was then that I realized he had just had the same thought.

The _nerve_ of the cheeky bugger!

I sat quietly between Sister Boniface and Sister Agatha.

Due to my identity, it was decided between Father Brown, Reverend Mother and myself that I was to feign larangitis, and to speak only when necessary.

I supposed Sister Boniface suspected me straight away, but she only smiled and nodded at Father Brown when he gave her a look to keep quiet.

Later, after supper, Father Brown left on some urgent business, involving the Evanses.

Sister Boniface stared me down as my mind wandered to my meeting the Reverend Mother.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Now my child, do not be afraid. First, I'd like to let you know that I am aware of who you are; your true identity, and that you've been vouched for by Father Brown."

Cripes. I think i flushed.

She smiled kindly.

"I am aware of _that_ also... rest assured, Sister, you are not alone in your... _admiration."_

This habit was too stuffy.

Quickly I wrote something down and handed it to her.

 _He is a priest_

"As you are a Belle dame aristocratique"

I raised an eyebrow. for a nun, her French was immaculate.

she flushed slightly, seeming to sense my thoughts.

"Merci" I murmured, smiling.

"Now, if you so choose, which I reccomend, you may remain here. Sister Mary Magdilene shared quarters with Sister Boniface..." she winced slightly.

I smiled and we stood.

"I look foward to working and praising God with you, Sister Felicity... Welcome."

We shook hands.

"Thank you, Mother."

As I walked away, Reverend Mother cleared her throat.

"Remember, Sister... God will make a way when there seems to be none at all, especially if it is His will to do so."

She smiled and nodded as my eyes filled with tears. I nodded and left.

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

"I don't believe we've met, Sister... I'm Sister Boniface."

I looked at her. In doing so, what caught my attention wasn't her appearance, but her spirit.

Her genuineness, peace, and love for others radiated from her like the sun from her spectacles.

I knew just as in Father Brown and Reverend Mother, in Sister Boniface, I had found a friend.

I knew I could trust her, and trust wouldnt be broken...

"I'm Sister Felicity... how do you do?"

"A pleasure to make your aquaintance, Sister... has anyone given you a tour yet?"

As I shook my head, Sister Boniface's face lit up, and she eagerly grabbed my arm.

"Come on!"

I laughed as she showed me around the convent, showing me quarters, introducing me to other Sisters, and letting me know the itinerary.

Suddenly as we were on our way to one of the offices, Sister's voice became low.

"So, you've heard about the murders, then?"

I shook my head. During our discussion, Nathan had not mentioned them. I wondered why...

As she caught me up to speed, she tried to open one of the office doors, which for some odd reason, remained closed, yet ajar.

"Who's there?"

"Sister Boniface?"

My heart jumped in my throat.

"Father Brown? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I shouldn't wonder." he smiled. He turned to me.

"Good morning, Sister."

I nodded, as per our agreement.

"Oh! Father Brown, Sister Felicity, shes new to our order. Sister Felicity, Father Brown. He's our chaperone."

How to pretend without pretending?

"A pleasure, Father." I said croakily.

"The pleasure is mine, Sister Felicity..."

His face was nearly expressionless, save for a sliver of a smirk. If Boniface hadn't been here, he would have laughed.

I wanted to slap him.

He nodded, blinked, and turned back to Sister Boniface. She didnt seem to suspect anything between us, so I allowed myself to relax.

With that, I was whirled into the mystery.

"Have you found anything?" my new friend asked.

"Sister Paul liked things spit spot. Military precision."

"Rather." Boniface agreed, apparently my predecessor had been horrid an uptight.

"Except here." Father Brown said, pointing to a picture on the wall. "Something's out of kilter. This is the shrine at Lourdes. I'd know it anywhere. But look."

We all looked closer. I barely managed to read it, when they read aloud, together.

"St Bridget's, Gloucester. Christmas, 1940."

These two were definately on to something.

A nun killed, who by personality was formidable to behold, may have been perhaps a Warden at St. Bridgete's. Could the killer have been connected in some way?

"What can this mean?" Boniface asked, speaking my thoughts, since, technically, I wasn't supposed to speak at all.

"The killer is trying to cover their tracks." Father Brown said quietly.

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Since Nathan had had such a bad turn, I decided I would go and introduce myself to Joyce.

There was a baby outside sleeping with the shade up.

I wondered who she belonged to.

As I looked into the carriage, the baby squirmed, opened its eyes, and smiled at me.

I smiled back. Not knowing whether it was a boy or girl, I touched its soft, tiny hand, its fingers wrapping around mine.

I'd always loved children, if only Xander…

I shook my head, and smiled again at the baby. "Hello, darling…"

He or she giggled. "I'll be right back, love…"

I knocked on the door.

"Sister?"

"Mrs. Evans. I am Sister Felicity..." I said, curbing my usual flourish… it was nice to be myself again for once.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment, about St. Bridgetes..."

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

At supper, I had made it just in time

The poor woman! She had gone through so much... to have lost her child by force...

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"… how did you find St Bridget's, Father?"

"Truth be told, unsettling." he frowned, shuddering at the thought of the state of that place.

If Felicia had ever had a child by Xander after he died, would she have ended up there, or someplace like it?

He shuddered.

"Word is, Sister Thomas Aquinas provides a fine service."

He frowned again, not knowing how 'fine' a service it was to separate mothers and children.

"The separation of mothers and their children defies nature. Surely better if society found ways of keeping them together."

"Nonsense, Father. Those girls are moral degenerates. Unsuitable to bring up good Catholic children."

He growled. There she went again with her usual judgmental statements about people without knowing the full story…

Abigail had set up a fuss again.

I think it's going to be a long night, Father."

"Perhaps Joyce was right, she misses her mother." he said, hoping in secret she'd take the baby's cries as a cue to leave…

He wondered if Felicia had a chance to talk with Joyce and gauge her reaction to St. Bridgets...

"And Sister Boniface telephoned with a message. Sometimes I feel like the telephone exchange than the Parish Secretary."

 _Isn't that part of your duty?_ he snarked. Honestly! The frustration of the woman!

"Now Father, have you room there for another dumpling?"

He felt like rolling his eyes, yet decided to placate her.

"What man could resist your dumplings, Mrs M? The message. Was it important?" he asked curiously.

Had something happened to Felicia?

Oh, too mysterious to relay over the telephone. She wants you to call in on her.

Father Brown was confused "Tonight?"

"At your earliest convenience." she said, packing up.

"Ah. Nothing urgent then."

Soon after she left, he washed the dishes and went to bed, praying…

Why did he feel as if he were missing something important?

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Boniface was creeping down the steps, quiet as a mouse… she wasn't supposed to be up, but she thought she heard something down in the wine cellar.

"Hello? Who's there? Hello?"

GASP

I was tossing and turning unable to sleep... perhaps a glass of wine would help my insomnia...

-Sister Boniface? Sister?

With the lantern I walked down the stairs to the vinery.

Further down, I thought I saw a lump...

Using my lantern, I noticed it was a body.

Not just any body though, my heart pound in my ribs as I shone the lantern in the person's face.

It was Boniface.

Her eyes were focused, and she wasn't moving.

She was still, almost as if

she were…

 _ **No‼! Not again‼!**_

"AAAUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!"

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Father."

"Turf please . . and a quarter of pear drops."

I waited for him when he came out. In his absent minded state, he and I nearly collided.

-Oh! Sister Felicity, I _do_ beg your pardon.

I nodded.

-No worries, Father... I was wondering if we could talk...

We fell into step together as I told him my discoveries.

Over tea I had gotten her to tell me of her childhood, her youth. She had been the youngest of three, father killed in the war, always treated fragiley due to her heart condition. Shed run away at sixteen, met a soldier whod gotten her pregnant.

 _He promised... she wailed._

 _He promised, and he never did!_

"What happened then?"

"Her husband came home in a rage and nearly threw me out."

Father Brown scowled. Tom was never one for abuse... he was hiding something... or perhaps protecting something...

"And Father," he turned to me, an eyebrow raised. I never called him that now, when we were alone, after my revelation. I found he didn't like it.

I bit my lip, taking the parcel from my habit. Despite my earlier complaints, it really was comfortable…

"I found these near the cupboard and sugar."

He opened them, sniffed them, and grew alarmed.

"You didn't eat any, did you?"

I was confused. "No, I didn't. Why?"

He shook his head.

"Never-mind that now. Have one of mine."

"I smiled, popping a pear drop into my mouth."

"Mmm"

He smiled at my glee, until tears welled in my eyes…

"Sister Felicity… whatever is the matter?"

He seemed ready to take me into his arms, which if we were alone, I was sure he would have. In public, however, we had to restrain from nearly all physical contact.

I was worried about Boniface. seeing her like that brought up terrible memories. Not only that, but I was just getting to know her. She was quickly becoming a dear friend to me.

"Father, how is Sister Boniface?"

He placed a hand to my cheek, wiping away tears that had already escaped.

"I have yet to find out. Keep in prayer, my dear. Everything will be alright. Just have faith."

I nodded and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

He grinned and we waved goodbye.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Something happened?

Sister Boniface was attacked last night.

Tell me she's not dead.

Voluble as ever.

She see her attacker?

No, but I'm keen to speak to the gardener when he turns up.

Tom?

Turns out our man has a criminal record.

Three counts of soliciting.

Father Brown frowned, yet decided not to let his anger grow. Felicia hadnt been hurt, and Sister Boniface would be just fine, so best to let go...

It doesn't make him a murderer.

It makes him quite the ladies man.

Surrounded by temptation in a place like this.

That's quite a leap, Inspector.

You have a pure heart Father. Unlike me.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

If Sister Mary Magdalene confessed the affair to Sister Paul Tom would lose his job and his livelihood. More than a motive for double murder, don't you think? Unless of course you know something I don't?

 _One in particular, who has hidden her heinous character, and concealed transgressions of so serious a nature that I can only assume the diocese has no knowledge of them._

It ends there. And the photograph's gone. I asked Sister Abelard to check and it's vanished.

Someone from Sister Paul's past clearly didn't want to be recognised.

Sister Paul.

All paths lead to Sister Paul. But what of Sister Mary Magdalene? Pure and unworldly. On the cusp of holy union. In a state of spiritual grace. In Sister Paul's office, five minutes before she died.

Are you sure?

According to Sister Luke, Sister Mary Magdalene took a funny turn before the service. Low blood sugar. Known fainter at mass. Anyway, Sister Luke didn't want her keeling over at the altar, so sent her off for a sit down. And guess whose office is right next to the chapel?

Surely it must be connected?

Of course. That poor innocent girl.

You know something, don't you? Of course you do.

I must go.

Good luck.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Tom grabbed the article from Father Brown and threw it into the furnace. Unfortunately it wasnt a copy.

Oh, dear. I had every intention of returning that.

Tom grunted. Now where's your proof?

I don't wish to prove anything. I want you to confess your sin and receive God's forgiveness. the priest advised cautiously.

My sin. He didn't know. Joyce spoke up.

You told him what you'd done? And you tried to protect her by removing the poisoned sweets from Sister Paul's body, and planting the cyanide in her office.

I suppose that's where you saw the photograph. Yes it was all making sense…

I'd like to see you prove it.

There's no escaping God's justice.

I abandoned your God when he abandoned me and mine.

But your wife hasn't abandoned him.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"Blessed peace, at last. Sweet Jesus! Abigail! Abigail!" as she looked around! the baby was gone.

Father Brown came riding by on his bicycle, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Father, she's gone. I left her for five minutes, just to take the shopping in and when I've come out, she's disappeared. Oh, holy God, who would want to take a baby?"

As the parish secretary panicked, the priest calmly wondered why she would leave the baby alone in the first place!

"Don't panic, Mrs McCarthy. Listen." Abigail started to wail loudly.

"Bless the Lord, Mrs McCarthy. He gave her those lungs for a reason!"

Now if they could get there without the bicycle collapsing under them…

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

When I heard the wail of a baby, I thought it was odd. Not only did that cry sound familiar, but there were no scheduled baptisms for today.

I thought I ought to see what was wrong.

I gasped.

"Shush. You're all right. I'm here now"

"Joyce!"

She gasped, surprised she had a visitor "G-get away from me!"

"Joyce, listen to me carefully, dear... whose baby is that?"

"'E's mine!" she shrieked. she was dangerously close to the alter bar. One wrong move and it would be over...

Mrs. McCarthy and Father Brown came rushing in behind me

You give that baby back right now! Mrs. McCarthy shrieked.

" _ **Father**_ , shut that woman up this _instant_!" I roared.

" I won't let you take him! I'll die first. I swear I'll kill us both!" Joyce cried.

"No one wants to take him from you, dear! What's his name?"

"That's not your baby, Joyce. Your baby was born at St Bridget's!" Mrs. McCarthy screamed.

I threw a murderous glare at her over my shoulder.

She startled to see me in a nun's habit, without makeup, but dash it all if she didn't shut her mouth!

"Bridget McCarthy, I swear, if you don't shut your pie hole this instant, I will send the judgment of gossips on you! Now shut the hell up!"

I would have sworn I heard Father Brown chortling behind me as I turned back to Joyce.

"What's his name, dear?" I hesitated taking a step forward, only for Joyce to take a step back.

To protect that child, I had to keep Joyce talking, and calm… the stress was starting to get to me, but I stayed calm, praying for peace.

I could also hear Nathan prayinng quietly behind me.

"Daniel! His name is Daniel!" she cried.

"A fine strong name for a fine strong boy! Now I have a question or two to ask you..."

I saw Father Brown shuffle to the edge of the bar, signalling to Valentine to halt his movements.

"May I hold him?" I asked, quickly getting the annointing oil out of my habit.

 _ **Father, help me**_ , I prayed silently.

Joyce handed me the baby as soon as I was ready...

Amazingly, once the child was in my arms, she was silent...

Father Brown and Mrs. M gasped behind me.

"Lord God I ask that you bless Baby Daniel and that he may rest forever in your everlasting arms. in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Baby Abigail continued to look up at me with big brown eyes, not making a sound.

I bounced a little, smiling at her. "Hello, darling..."

"Now Joyce, my friend Sister Boniface is in the hospital because someone pushed her. Did you do that?"

Joyce, looking as if she wanted to take Abigail again, nodded. I continued.

"You were frightened, weren't you? And very alone. What happened to your child, Joyce? What happened to Daniel?"

 _Now sign it._

 _My child has a Father. Thomas Evans. He's a Private in the Glosters._

 _He's a prisoner of war, who didn't see fit to make an honest woman of you before having his way._

 _I have a right to..._

 _You have no rights. Forfeited when you succumbed to evil lust and contravened the laws of God and society._

 _Now sign it._

 _Evil bitch. I'll die before I sign away my child!_

"You gave birth to a boy." Father Brown cut in. I nodded when he looked at me.

"His name is Daniel." she cried again.

"Joyce, what happened to your child?" I pleaded again, as Joyce looked from me, to Father Brown, then back again...

We needed the motive. Why would she take a child that wasn't hers?

I could see Joyce was struggling with emotions of pain, hate, anger…

"She stole him!"

 _Please, No! Please, No! Please, No!_

 _Get her._

 _No!_

 _Calm down._

 _Where are you taking me? No!_

"She locked me up with lunatics. For my own good. A moral degenerate."

Abigail was nearly asleep. Slowly, carefully, I handed her to Father Brown. Amazingly, she stayed asleep!

Father Brown and I beamed at each other as Mrs. McCarthy sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"I'm so very, very, very sorry." Father Brown murmured.

"I wanted to wait till we were married, but he went on and on the night before he went to war. Said he needed something to remember in case he didn't come back."

Joyce looked even more distressed, not once taking her eyes off of Abigail. I had to stall… somehow

"He did come back for you, didn't he?" I wondered incredulously.

"He made me an honest woman, but I couldn't be a wife . . stand his touch." she shuddered.

She again looked at Abigail, safely nestled in the arms of my beloved priest.

I knew if I turned around, my heart would break, cursing the man I had married for the life I'd been denied, with the man I truly loved.

Joyce and I weren't so different from each other, at least in that sense..l

"He looks just like him. I'm not sorry I killed her." Joyce frowned.

"Sweet baby Jesus. Now _she's_ the murderer!"

NEVER have I longed more to slap Mrs. McCarthy in all my life!

As soon as she said that, Abigail woke up again and started to fuss. Father Brown quickly tried handing her over to me, but not before Joyce snatched her up again.

"She stole my baby. A life for a life." Joyce cried, rushing back to the bar, which prevented Nathan and I both from protecting the baby.

I looked at him, nervously. He looked at me, over his glasses, turning his head. Perhaps if he were to try?

I nodded, stepping back, while he stepped forward, Joyce looking around the church nervously.

"A life for two lives. Sister Mary Magdalene was someone's child too. She was faint from low blood sugar."

Father Brown said sadly.

"Sister Paul was the intended victim all along. For that I deserve to burn. Will I go to hell, Father?" Joyce looked almost comotose... it worried me she may harm herself.

"I wouldn't be worrying about just that now!" Father Brown said quickly, flashing me a worried glance.

"Certainly not. God is forgiving and loving." I said quickly, nodding at Nathan.

We silently agreed. The best thing to do would be to keep her as calm as possible.

"He won't stop crying!" she wailed.

"She's crying because she wants her mother, Joyce. Give her back to me, for now. There've been too many lost children." I pleaded.

Just when I thought my plea, prayer, landed on deaf ears, my throat chocked and eyes welled as Joyce handed Abigail one final time, to me.

"This isn't my baby. Forgive me." With a sigh of relief, I held Abigail close as Joyce returned her to me, kissing the baby's soft head. Abigail stopped crying then.

Nathan led Joyce downstairs, and Inspector Valentine led her away.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

We all watched grimly as Joyce said her goodbyes to Tom.

I was vaguely reminded of that terrible night with Nathan… I shook my head and shivered.

"Poor soul. She paid a terrible price for one act of love. As did I. I ask only that you'll allow me to inform the Bishop myself."

I looked over at Reverend Mother, confused. She wanted to leave? Why?

"I ask only that you'll do no such thing. St Agnes' convent has been through enough without losing the rock that is its foundation."

Father Brown had seen my pensive look, and shook his head.

"Excuse me."

He made his way next to Inspector Valentine.

"What will happen?"

"We're charging him as an accessory. As for his wife, that's out of my jurisdiction."

"You cannot blame yourself." Father Brown said softly, as he noticed the wan, guilty look on the Inspector's face.

I shrieked slightly when a hand was lain on my arm. Turning, I cried out in joy as I noticed Boniface standing beside me. I pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. She was alright‼!

Nothing could tear me down now, not even Mrs. McCarthy's snicker at my fearful outburst.

Father Brown rejoined us, also giving Boniface a half hug, smiling at me as I looked at Abigail, fast asleep, the sweet little dear…

Boniface addressed Father Brown.

"I thought murder was exciting. In reality, a tragic and sordid business. Nothing at all like one of Miss Christie's novels."

We grimly nodded our heads.

"Father." Mrs. McCarthy laid a hand upon his arm. He nodded respectfully, smiling slightly.

"At least he isn't any worse the wear for his experience. Quite the lungs on him." Boniface said when Mrs. McCarthy moved the carrier a bit too rough, causing Abigail to startle and wail again.

What was it Nathan had said about her comment, ''It takes a man to wake a baby'? I began to think the baby just didn't like Mrs. McCarthy…

 _You and me both, Little One, though she's not so bad… sometimes…_

"It's a...never mind." Mrs. McCarthy rolled her eyes.

I smiled secretively at Nathan, wondering if at any time he, or I could have been good parents...

"Lady Felicia, before you go, I was wondering if you would do me a favor..."

He stood close to me as he could within propriety. I wondered what he'd do if we were alone…

Ugh! Will this man never cease in causing my heart to palpatate, especially with that look?!

To deflect, I had just the answer.

"Sorry, Father, no can do... I have a family soiree for my neice Bunty coming up..."

I winked. He frowned, then smiled. There would always be next time...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Abigail Mary, I baptise thee in the name of the Father, the Son . . and the Holy Spirit." "Amen. Amen"

From the back of the church, a strawberry blonde lady came to the front near the alter, catching the eye of the priest.

Smiling in relief, he placed the child delicately into her arms, a look of love passing between them.

The child's parents looked on proudly as the woman smiled down at their daughter, smiling, tracing her tiny cheek with a manicured finger.

As if recalling the woman recently, Abigail Mary smiled up at the smiling face of her new, second, godmother.

"Hello, darling..." as she rocked, Abigail Mary closed her eyes and finally fell fast asleep.

"She's a natural mother" Abigail's mother said with a smile.

"Forgive me for any impertenance, Father, but youre missing out on your natural calling" Abigail's father gestured towards the lady.

 _Might want to snatch her up, before someone else does..._

Father Brown and Felicia shared a secret smile, as Felicia blushed, knowing what Mr. Danvers was insinuating.

Not just now, but perhaps someday in the future, Felicia wouldn't just be a bride of Christ; perhaps Father Brown would find that being a sheperd was second to his true calling...

Stay tuned! Read and Review‼

1 People in the Bible did drink wine. Jesus drank it too. However, I disagree with this point. Read 1 Peter 3.1-3,8

2 Felicia's habit is similar to that of Maria's in Sound of Music. Though she's older, Felicia's not an actual nun; I thought this would do nicely.

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	7. Seeds of Love and Forgiveness

So exactly where was Ruth Bennett during the episode The Devil's Dust? A 'what-if' chapter including Lady Felicia.

Cq of egypt owns nothing shakes head.

Review Response

Rat Fink: Ohh... you think her mouth got her in trouble last time? you haven't seen anything yet!

Enjoy! Read and Review!

Father Nathan Brown was absolutely appalled. Why was he appalled?

Because of the lack of community, love, and grace within the confines of his parish- the parishoners of which were avid gossip spreaders.

None the least of which amounted to Mrs. Bridget McCarthy.

"I think her father is experimenting on her!" the old woman hissed.

Nathan had swiped an apple just as Mrs. McCarthy tried to swipe his hand away.

"You little..." She changed her tune as soon as she saw him. "Oh, Father!" she huffed.

"Apple a day, Mrs McCarthy." _Yes, and just what_ _ **would**_ _you have done had I been a youngster of seven?_

He shuddered.

"The cheek of it!" Mrs. McCarthy sneered.

"Katie You're supposed to be her friend! She hasn't got the plague!" Mrs. Bennett cried as Katie and her mother walked past.

"Mrs Bennett Ruth" Nathan greeted. "I find this response _**mystifying**_." he growled.

Most villagers ignored him. Where was Lady Felicia today? She could back him up if no one else did...

"Well, their ignorance isn't your responsibility." Mrs. Bennett turned and walked quickly away.

"Father." Mrs. McCarthy sidled up to him. "That child is afflicted!" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, we're all _afflicted_ , Mrs McCarthy." _You most of all it seems..._ "She has the _atomic_ _bomb_ sickness. You must keep away."

"Truth and rumor, in my experience, are not one and the same thing." Nathan said, trying to ignore her.

"So _why_ did Dr Evans walk out on them? Last night. Giving _no_ reason. Everyone knows she goes in to that _atomic_ place. She's one of their...what do you call them … _human_ _hamsters_." she shivered in disgust.

Listening to Mrs. McCarthy was like listening to the Serpent hissing in his ear. He found it greatly annoying and angering.

"If Ruth Bennett visits Mr Bennett's place of work, I am sure that it is perfectly safe." He looked after the Bennett's to make sure they were alright, when Mrs. McCarthy kept going on and on about the Bennett's faults and malicious rumors about the family.

No wonder Felicia got so sick and tired of her. Is that why Lady Felicia wasn't here today?

"Then why has Mr Bennett become sterile? Oh, think about it, Father. Only the one child."

He thought of telling her not to believe everything she heard, but would that really and truly do any good?

* * *

"Medium wrench please, Bob." Ruth Bennett gave him what he was looking for.

"Thank you Bob" said Douglas as he smiled at his little angel. She was growing up so fast, too fast, before his very eyes.

It saddened him that he would never grow old to see his daughter marry, have children, have those children laugh and run around, sitting on his knee as he told them stories...

No, that job would be for Geoffrey, and Emily... sweet, beautiful Emily...

He shook his head, wiping his forehead with the wrist of his glove from the perspiration that gathered there.

He grinned at Bob again, knowing they had a long way to go...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Geoffrey went to answer it, when he found their guest to be none other than Father Brown.

"Ah, Mr. Bennett." Nathan smiled.

"Father!" smiled Bennett, not as enthusiastically. "I wonder if I might have a word with you and Mrs Bennett? I could come back later"

Deciding that the priest could only make things better, Geoffrey invited him in. "Please."

"Hello, Ruth. Ah, Douglas."

"Father."

"Taking it easy, I see."

"He who fitted the pipes must fix the leaks."

"I think you've made that one up." Nathan said, amused.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Geoffrey said sourly for his best friend.

"They don't want to be bothered with me." Douglas shrugged. "Anyway, I'm almost done. Thanks to Bob." He smiled at Ruth, who grinned back at him.

"You're a stubborn fool, Douglas." Geoffrey said, amused.

"Mm." Nathan smiled again.

"I'll get Emily." Geoffrey said. "Please, come through."

"Hello. Again." said Emily, awkwardly, not expecting to see the priest in her home of all places... especially when there were leaks everywhere.

"Your husband and Douglas, comrades-in-arms, I see." Emily nodded. "Douglas saved his life."

"Three times." Geoffrey added. "Please."

"And the debt has been paid many times over."

"Douglas is a very good man."

"But a terrible plumber."

"Oh, dear." Nathan grinned.

"So here to round up some lost sheep?" Geoffrey asked. "Atomic physics _and_ telepathy. What talents! I would love to have you all back at St Mary's. But that's not why I'm here. I have heard that Dr Evans is no longer working with you." Nathan said, concerned.

"That is correct." Geoffrey said, stiffly.

"His departure has fanned the flames of village gossip, which I do not believe for a minute. However, many do." Nathan frowned.

"And?" Emily asked.

"There is a meeting of the Atomic Emergency Committee this evening in the Parish Hall. I happen to know they do not have a speaker. And I thought..." Father Brown started.

"Let me stop you there. My enthusiasm for Parish involvement has faded recently." Hence the sour look on the man's face.

"Which I understand." Nathan appeased.

"So what better opportunity for you to address villagers' concerns directly? I will ensure that they turn up in numbers." Nathan frowned to himself.

He wasn't the only one who would be sure that the community showed up, oh no... Mrs. McCarthy would do it just to prove her point! Not that she had one of course.

Father Brown was really beginning to see why Felicia had such an issue, not just with some of those in the community who shunned her for being an outsider, but also those who fanned the flames of assumption and rumor, insisting it to be fact-namely, Mrs. McCarthy.

"Hurry along, there. Take your seats, please." Mrs. McCarthy clucked, sitting up front and center as if she were some school marm with the right to demand an explanation from one of her wayward students.

Nathan clenched his fists and teeth on Geoffrey Bennett's behalf.

 _Give the man a chance to explain without jumping to your own conclusions, for heaven's sake! This isn't the witch trials!_ Sadly though,

Nathan realized it was a sad interpretation of the witch trials, with only Geoffrey to give an explanation that either no one understood, or wanted to understand...

Many had already made up their minds to the truth and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise no matter what was said. Nathan hoped that Geoffrey would at least try, without losing his temper...

Nathan himself was grasping onto his own straws as he glared at Mrs. McCarthy.

"I understand why Kembleford and other places' have set up committees like this. These are terrifying times." Geoffrey started.

"Fear of a Soviet atomic attack seems unavoidable." he said looking around at his so-called friends, his so-called church-loving, God-fearing neighbors.

In situations like these, Geoffrey wondered if there was a God, and wondered if he planned to do anything at all about this mess they were in.

He glanced at Father Brown, who until this moment he hadn't appreciated the priest taking his side.

"Paranoia about radiation is not." he glared at the others around him. Geoffrey Bennett gestured to his drawings.

"As I hope I've just demonstrated, radiation is essentially the act of giving off energy...It is an entirely natural process." He brought out the Geiger counter to show the village just what they were looking for.

"This instrument will tell us the level of background radiation in this room." The counter started to beep- slowly. People started to jump and murmur.

"Oh, it seems we have a radioactive source among us." Bennett said with a smile. "There's no need to worry. Please, it's very weak."

He asked to borrow Susie's necklace, who was sitting in the front next to Sid. Sid looked interested in it... there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the counter thingy...

"The atomic center I work in has a background radiation level of less than half what is given off by this  
necklace." He gave the strand back to Susie, thanking her.

"I hope that, er, reassures you. Thank you." Father Brown, Sid and Susie were the only three that clapped, much to the priest's disappointment.

"Oh, and I would like to donate this Geiger counter to your committee. I hope you, er, find it enlightening."

Nose already turned up, Mrs. McCarthy stood up and smirked. "Thank you, Mr Bennett." she sneered, looking very much to Nathan like one of the hag witches of old.

"I understand you're trying to _bamboozle_ us with _science_." she huffed.

"Yes!" shouted the crowd. "But it _won't_ work." the goose continued. " _Why_ did Dr Evans _**quit**_?"

"Mrs. McCarthy..." Nathan started, noticing Bennett's temper getting the better of him.

"Mr. Bennett?" demanded Mrs. McCarthy, as if she had a right to demand an answer.

"Dr Evans left our employ for _personal_ reasons..."

"Why do you take your _daughter_ to _work_ with you?" Mrs. McCarthy continued on.

"This is not the time..." Nathan warned, his own temper rising... How dare she not listen to instruction!

" _Please_ answer the _question_ , Mr Bennett." Mrs. McCarthy cackled, knowing she had him on the spot.

Ohh... Felicia wasn't here to steal the spotlight _this_ time! This time it was _**her**_ show! Haha!

"They were studying _radioactivity_ in her class..." pleaded Mr. Bennett, as if he were pleading a case before a courtroom.

Nathan was appalled. How dare Bridgett McCarthy judge a man for his daughter's sickness... one not even her own!

Why...? He suddenly caught the look in her eye, knowing that if Felicia were here... _Oh, you terrible, horrible woman! May God have mercy on you_!

Mr. Bennett continued to insist that his daughter Ruth did not have radiation sickness.

"You can show us _all_ the fancy drawings you like... but it doesn't matter... your daughter is _ill_... Mr. Bennett... you've brought her among us, where the radiation can _spread_ , and that's just _irresponsible_!"

Nathan stood up, his eyes, a blue cobalt in anger. If she dare cause this family to be excommunicated because of some foolish _rumor_... He'd write the agency at once! There would be no _second_ chances!

"Mrs McCarthy, that is _enough_!" Mrs. McCarthy blatantly ignored Father Brown... this was her time and her piece!

"But this community will not sleep _easy_ , until your daughter _leaves_ Kembleford!"

Susie and Sid sat quietly as the village rallied around, agreeing with the old goat.

"Here, here." Mr. Bennett stormed out, past Father Brown.

"Imbeciles. Every last one of them." Hoping to make peace somehow, Nathan called after him.

"Mr Bennett!" Once Bennett had gone, and the villagers were talking among themselves, Father Brown caught up with Mrs. McCarthy.

"What on _earth_ did Geoffrey Bennett do to deserve _that_?" he hissed, glaring at her.

She gave him a haughty look. "Book of Numbers, chapter five. "Command the Children of Israel, that they cast out of the camp "every leper and whosoever hath an issue of seed."

Nathan had every instinct to fire her himself on the spot! But, he couldn't do that. He'd settle for yelling at her for now, and then decide what he was going to do.

"Ruth Bennett is _**not**_ a leper and that was _unchristian_." he growled. "It was _insensitive_ , _intolerant_ and it was _judgmental_. And I am _**very**_ disappointed!"

He stalked off to cool down wishing once again Felicia were here. Breathing in her natural jasmine scent always calmed him down. He closed his eyes and smiled, just thinking about her.

 **Father, I don't know what that was about, but if your plan includes me, I'm ready...**

A little later, he was headed to the Bennett's to apologize for the meeting, when he noticed Ruth sitting in the garden, in her pajamas, a red streak across her face, as if she'd been slapped.

"Ruth? What happened?" he murmured. "Please keep them away from me." she whispered.

Nathan wondered if she were referring to her parents. "Why?"

"They're monsters." she hissed.

"Ruth? Ruth!" Mr. Bennett was nearing the garden, calling for his daughter.

"Can I speak with you tomorrow?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head. If she'd been hit, he needed to know how and why. "Tell me what happened, now."

Ruth shook her head. "I'll come in the morning.11 o'clock."

Nathan, deciding he couldn't stop her, nodded. "I'll be at St Mary's."

"Father." Geoffrey Bennett caught up with him and Ruth in the garden.

Nathan was startled, ill timed to come up with a reply. "I came to apologize about the meeting."

"Oh. No need." Bennett said nonchalantly.

"Ruth seems a little upset." Nathan prodded, wondering if her parents might know what happened to her cheek.

"It's been a tiring day for her." Bennett brushed off the priest's inquiry.

"Come back inside, Ruth." Ruth hesitated. "Come on." She got up and walked to her father, taking one last look at the priest. "There's a good girl." Geoffrey praised.

Nathan looked concerned, an ill-at-ease feeling creeping into his chest. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"I think we'll be fine, Father. Thank you."

Father Brown nodded and turned away as the Bennett's walked back to their home.

Just what had that been about?

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"There you are. Your last cup got cold waiting for you. About last night..."

As insulted as he was about her blowing the issue off was her pretending as if it had never happened.

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." he said coldly.

"I have to go."

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

She was gone- One minute she was there, the next she was gone...

Emily couldn't believe it.

She hadn't wanted to believe it from the start.

Her daughter, her Ruth, was a stranger to her...

She was a child! And yet, she was writing fantasies about her physician as if she were a grown woman of forty!

" _You shan't marry, him Ruth! You are still a child!"_

" _I am not a child any longer, Mother, you shan't speak to me as if I am!"_

" _Disrespectful child! While under this roof, you shall do as your father and I tell you!"_

" _Then perhaps I shall run away, I hate you both, and if you keep me from Michael, neither one of you shall ever see me again!"_

 _Emily couldn't stop herself. She struck Ruth across the cheek._

 _With a cry, Ruth held her cheek. "Oh! Y-you hit me"_

" _R-Ruth- darling, I..." All of a sudden, Ruth's eyes changed from surprised to anger, she glared at her mother, shook her head and ran up to her room._

" _You'll be sorry! You'll never see me again! You'll be sorry!"_

That had been in the sitting room last night.

At 8:00 this morning, Geoffrey and Emily both found Ruth's room to be ransacked.

Clothes, items strewn everywhere... not a letter, not a sign of her whereabouts.

Emily looked forlornly at Geoffrey He looked as lost as she felt.

What were they going to do?

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

At half past midnight, Alan Hornsby woke up to the sound of knocking at the front door.

To his knowledge, his mistress didn't have any guests scheduled at this forbidden hour...

Even the priest, Father Brown wouldn't show up a quarter past nine.

The butler chuckled to himself. He wondered if the priest would ever have the gumption to tell their Lady how he felt.

Hornsby loved Felicia like a daughter, and did his best to care for her, as she did him.

To his knowledge, her former husband, the late Lord Xander Montague, had been a beast of a man, loving nothing, and no one, save himself.

He had caused Lady Felicia a great deal of pain during their marriage, emotional and otherwise.

Hornsby growled at the thought of Lord Xander.

Though not aware of the state of the man's soul, he was glad that the man could no longer hurt Lady Felicia, who had done quite well without him.

 _Good riddance!_ He thought.

The knocking on the front door continued.

"Hold your horses" he muttered, "I'm coming..."

The doorbell rang. "Yes! Yes! Wait a moment" Hornsby said louder.

He opened the door, not expecting what he found. There was a young lady, with a suitcase in a man's tailored suit, possibly her father's.

Hornsby blushed. He wondered where this girl's bedclothes were, not to mention her parents...

"Good evening Miss...can I help you?"

The girl seemed out of breath, as if she'd been running.

"I-" she panted. "I- oh!" she held her head, the sleeve of the suit bounding over her hands.

"Come in, then" Hornsby huffed. "Come in, come in..."

The girl obliged, Hornsby taking her travel case, which was rather light.

Ruth didn't have a chance to look around, before a beautiful, strawberry blonde lady came into the room.

She was wearing a royal blue chiffon dressing gown, with matching slippers, the robe of which was a darker, sapphire blue.

She looked almost like a queen.

Ruth gulped, having the urge to curtsy for some reason.

"Hornsby, whom have we here?" the lady asked, with a dazzling smile.

Her lips were pink, despite having had rouge and lip pallor on earlier that day. Her skin looked as smooth as buttermilk.

Ruth felt an itchy, uncomfortable feeling lodge in her chest, especially thinking about Michael. If he were here, would he be taken in by this woman's beauty over hers?

"Ah, forgive me for waking you, your ladyship, we seem to have a guest... I'm afraid I still don't know your name, young lady"

"R-Rose" Ruth lied. "Rose Evans"

Lady Felicia raised an immaculate eyebrow. Whatever her name truly was, it wasn't what she claimed.

"Well, Miss Evans" Lady Felicia smiled. "I usually don't have guests this late at night, but perhaps you'll join me for a spot of midnight tea, hmm?"

Just then, a maid came into the room. "Ah, Emily... I'm so sorry, my dear to disturb you"

The maid smiled as Ruth looked at the Lady in confusion. "Think nothing of it, my lady" she smiled.

"This is Miss Evans" the lady said, with a smile. "And I, am Lady Felicia Marsberg"

Both Hornsby and Emily looked at each other. So, their Lady was taking back her independence... good for her...

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, m'lady" Ruth stammered. Lady Felicia smiled. "Call me Mlle. Felicia for now" she winked.

Emily chuckled. Hornsby rolled his eyes. Women!

As Emily poured tea and set out a tray of biscuits and lemon tea cakes, Felicia asked Rose questions about herself.

The girl was a bit ill-at-ease, despite Felicia's attempt to calm her and relax.

According to Rose, she had no family, except an uncle who worked on repairs.

"How old are you, my dear?" Felicia asked with a smile.

"I'm er- sixteen" Rose murmured, taking a huge bite of chocolate cake that Emily had so graciously set out.

Hornsby had tried to take a slice, but had his hand smacked away by Emily. The cake was actually for tomorrow's luncheon. He would have to settle for the chocolate drizzle biscuits until then.

Hornsby grouched and muttered he was off to bed.

Felicia also sent Emily to bed, seeing as they had such a long day planned for the Victory Pond Fowl Awareness soiree tomorrow.

"Are you certain you will be well, my Lady?"

Emily gave Felicia a look.

Felicia exchanged her former nanny's look with one of her own.

"Yes, Emily. Thank you"

Emily nodded. "Very good, ma'am" she retired off to bed.

Felicia turned back to Rose, who looked back at her, yet seemed to stare off into space.

"So," Felicia smiled. "As you are sixteen, I assume there is a young man you have at your fancy?"

Rose blushed and shifted in her seat. She looked uncomfortable.

"I-er...I-"

Seeing as this also was an uncomfortable topic for her, Felicia laid her hand upon Rose's smaller, shaking one.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know" she said. "I'd like to be your friend, if that's alright"

Rose looked wary, as if she didn't trust Felicia. Felicia didn't blame her. After all, they were strangers to one another.

Before Felicia could ask if Rose had any friends at school, Rose turned her head curiously, furrowing her eyebrow.

"What is it, my dear?" Felicia asked.

"I-er, that is, I just noticed..." Rose started.

"Noticed what?" Felicia asked.

"Your shoulders- one is higher than the other..."

Felicia didn't look phased. She took a sip of tea.

"And your right hand- it's upright, rather than down"

Again, Felicia took a sip of tea.

Rose squinted, as if to try and figure Felicia out.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

Felicia, feeling as if a drum were pounding in her stomach, debated whether or not to share her story.

Should she share her life, her pain, with a girl, who in all fairness, seemed to be lying to her face?

She had half a mind to send the girl to bed and ring Nathan immediately.

Something didn't feel right about this girl, and she wasn't sure if her dear friend didn't have something to do with it.

"You first" Felicia said.

Rose cocked her head again. "What?"

"You heard me, Rose" Felicia frowned, crossing her arms the best she could, despite the pain and stiffness it caused her.

"I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling you've been lying to me since you walked through that door." the Countess nodded to the foyer.

"Now. Are you going to tell me the truth?" Felicia watched Rose flinch back, which was the expected reaction.

"Y-you don't know me. Why should I tell you anything? You're just a cripple, pretending to be some great Lady"

That hurt. Painfully. Felicia closed her eyes in prayer.

 **Father, help me, I don't know what to do or say...**

 _Be merciful as I am merciful. Blessed are the peace-makers for theirs is the kingdom of Heaven._

"That may be" Felicia smiled. "But I was just like you, once. Young, scared, afraid other children would laugh at me for being so much more intelligent that they were, afraid I wouldn't find someone to love me, since I was so shy"

These memories brought tears to Felicia's eyes.

Felicia saw the girl gulp. She turned her head again.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

Felicia laughed through her tears. Thankful her prayer had been answered.

"A long time ago, a man was very angry with me because I loved someone else"

Rose gasped. How? How could anyone hurt someone so kind, gentle, loving as Lady Felicia? Why?

Rose bit her lip. Since Lady Felicia had been honest with her, it was time for her to be honest too.

It didn't mean she was going to give up her plans to run away...

"People don't like me" she said.

"Why-ever not?" Felicia asked. "You're young, beautiful, intelligent, and if you don't have someone now, you will, given time"she smiled again.

Looking at Rose, she gauged her to be about fourteen, near fifteen... not quite old enough to make wise decisions for herself, but at least she had a mind with which to think and dream...

Rose blushed at the thought of Michael Evans.

"They think I'm a freak of nature... that I'll give them a sickness... like the plague"

Felicia raised an eyebrow. She'd heard some gossip in town about a family by the name of Bennings, or maybe it was Bentley.

Weren't they missing a daughter of about Rose's age?

"Why would they think that, dear?" Felicia asked, getting slightly nervous.

She was more worried about Rose and her welfare than the thought of some silly gossip... probably originating from the Queen Bee herself, Mother Goose.

Nervously, Rose took off the coat she had been wearing... it hadn't rubbed against her skin like the other had...

Felicia gasped at the sight of the awful, dark, circular marks on Rose's back.

She instantly knew what it was from her days as a war nurse in the Second War. Father hadn't wanted her to go, but at the time, she was of age, and the cause needed help.

"Rose... listen to me carefully, dear. Would your real name happen to be Ruth Elisabeth Marie Bennett?"

If this was whom she though it was, Felicia would do Ruth no favors by harboring her.

She had done nothing criminal, but if the marks on her back were indeed toxic, then action needed to be taken immediately.

"No"

"Ruth..."

"No! You'll send me back there! My parents hate me! Michael doesn't know it now but he loves me, and he'll come to me in time..." She was hysterical now.

Felicia was a bit nervous. If she ran now, there wasn't much that Felicia could do. Her injuries were stable, but they were also stiff, and hadn't healed properly. She'd be no match for Ruth's youthful agility and speed.

"Why don't we sleep on it, Ruth... I won't tell anyone right now, but it's obvious we both need some rest. If you feel differently in the morning, you can leave, and I won't stop you. But there is no reason for a young lady to be running around in the dark with the wolves"

Ruth gulped. Thinking a moment, she nodded. After a moment's silence, she turned her head to ask Lady Felicia another question.

"Why are you so sure Michael won't love me?" she asked, folding her arms.

Felicia sighed. Hadn't they just gone through this? "Because, my dear, he's fifteen _years_ your senior!"

"What does that matter?!" Ruth huffed. "Age is just a number when it comes to love! How old are you?"

Trying not to frown at the rude question, Felicia sighed. "I'm forty... not that that is any of your concern."

Ruth grinned, as if she had one over on Felicia. "And do you have a man at _your_ fancy?" the girl challenged.

Not wanting to flush and give herself away, Felicia wished the girl would give up and go to bed.

"As it happens," she sighed. "I do"

Ruth wouldn't let the matter rest, however. "So, why haven't you said anything?" she pressed.

Felicia sighed, rubbing her head.

"Because- it would never work between us."

Ruth frowned. "Why not? Is he married?"

 _In a way..._ Felicia thought. "I-I'm not sure- I'm not sure if we _could_ marry, even if I told him I love him"

"Why not?" Ruth asked again. "If two people love each other, they should marry."

 _If you love Me, feed my lambs._

Felicia grinned. _**Thank you**_ she thought.

"Well, you love your father, don't you?" she asked.

Thinking of her real dad, Douglas, Ruth nodded.

"You wouldn't want to marry your father, would you?"

Ruth made a face and shook her head.

"You miss your father, don't you?"

Ruth nodded, her eyes filling with tears as Lady Felicia placed her hand on Ruth's.

As they both stood, Felicia walked to the door, noticing dawn was breaking outside.

Ruth suddenly wrapped her arms around Felicia's waist.

"Thank you" she murmured.

"You're welcome, Little Lamb" Felicia smiled, kissing Ruth's head.

"Now, promise you'll go straight home?"

Ruth nodded and rushed away.

Felicia watched the girl until she was out of sight, the sun peeking over the horizon.

Heading back inside, Felicia walked towards the stairs and fainted with exhaustion.

Emily, whom had been waiting on her mistress to return upstairs, rushed down when she heard a _thump_.

"M'lady? M'lady! Oh! Alan! Call for the doctor! Lady Felicia's fainted!"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

A group of villagers and policemen, including Father Brown, was looking for Ruth Bennett's body... if it could be found.

Nathan shuddered. It was a grim possibility, especially since it had been forty-eight hours since Ruth had been seen...

"Father! Father! I find Ruth." Susie called. "Where?" Nathan asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Behind door." Susie said. "The machine, it goes crazy. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep."

That would make sense considering the radiation Ruth had come in contact with.

 _A bomb shelter then_ Nathan nodded, getting ready to open the cellar door, when Mrs. McCarthy came huffing and puffing behind them. Nathan was still furious at her for yesterday.

What could she possibly want now? "You little thief!" she yelled at Susie, attempting to grab the Geiger counter out of Susie's hands.

What the...? Nathan thought in incredulity.

 **Lord Jesus help me now...to show grace, mercy, kindness...** "It belong to village." Susie said, trying to scratch the woman and defend herself and the Geiger counter at the same time.

"It _**belong**_ to the Committee." Mrs. McCarthy grunted, attempting to grab the counter back.

"I must show Father where she is." Susie growled. She didn't like old woman snatching, calling her thief, and be mean... As Sid said, she is 'dumb old goat'.

"He is far too busy _here_ to listen to your wild imaginings." she looked at Father Brown hopefully, as if her misdeeds could be blown over, as if she'd done no wrong.

 _Beauty is beauty does!_ Susie thought. _Old, mean hag! No way Father Brown want spend his time with you! If Lady Felicia here..._ Susie smiled. She suspected something between the Countess and the priest, but Sid would know better...

 _In the words of Lady Felicia shut the hell up!_ he thought. Then, with conviction, **Forgive me, Lord...**

"We should at least take a look. Don't you think, Mrs McCarthy?"

He opened the door to the cellar, only to find no Ruth. He and Susie were disappointed, until Mrs. McCarthy smirked at Susie.

"Ha! Maybe you heard a woodpecker, Susie." Both of them glared at her, before Susie looked desperately at Father Brown. "Before there was something funny, I swear." she pleaded.

"I believe you, Susie." Nathan said gently, glaring again at Mrs. McCarthy's still smug smirk.

After finding a letter addressed Dear M.E., Father Brown, on a hunch, went back to another person who may have ideas to Ruth's whereabouts. Going and talking to Douglas hadn't been any help.

He'd refused to take off his gloves. The priest noticed that for a plumber he did have an awful lot of pictures round his home...

Going to the church, he decided that perhaps prayer would give him not only peace for his overtaxed mind, but perhaps also the answer to Ruth's whereabouts.

It wasn't until he saw the stone slab depicting baby Jesus being held by Mary that a thought occurred to him. Those warts...like fingerprints... like strands of DNA... could they be hereditary?

And, if Mrs. McCarthy's claims of Geoffrey Bennett being sterile were to be believed, then that would mean that Douglas knew more than what he was saying...

"Thank you." he said with a smile. "What in Heaven's name? Have you gone mad?" Douglas yelled when Nathan stopped by later, looking for a particular set of photographs.

"You must have taken a great many pictures of her over the years." he surmised, going ahead with his train of thoughts from earlier.

"Where is she, Douglas? Where have you hidden your little angel? She's your little girl. How did it happen?"

Douglas sighed, and then the whole story just spilled out...

Emily was still a virgin. She had doubts about marrying Geoffrey. I was weak. She told Geoffrey the father died in the war. He forgave her. He's a good man.

"Mm." Nathan nodded. Douglas continued.

"When she was born white It was a miracle. Emily said I could see her as long as I kept the secret." His eyes filled with tears.

"But I couldn't die without hearing her call me "Dad"." Nathan nodded, fully understanding now.

"So you told her? The night she disappeared?" Douglas nodded. "Yes." Nathan nodded again. They still had one problem. "Where is she, Douglas?"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"There you are, Father!" Mrs. McCarthy called.

Nathan nodded somberly. "I heard the siren."

"A false alarm." Mrs. McCarthy brushed it off.

"Thank God." Nathan said, perturbed by Mrs. McCarthy's nonchalance.

"But, Father, Emily Bennett has been arrested." Before Nathan could ask what for, Mrs. McCarthy continued.

"The Inspector thinks she murdered her own daughter."

 _Not in a million years_... Nathan thought. He looked around. He was in the correct area, now just to find a diversion for the police, and the n'ere-do-well in front of him.

"Go and tell that policeman the very interesting story about your mother's cat." Mrs. McCarthy looked surprised, and overjoyed. "The one who could open the door?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes." That tale wasn't particularly of any interest to him, since he'd heard it so many times, but it would give the diversion needed, and get Bridget McCarthy out of his hair, at least for a little while.

"Certainly, Father." Nathan jimmied the lock with a pick in Sid's kit.

"Thank you, Sid." he muttered as he closed the door and looked around.

"Ruth? It's Father Brown. No-one knows I'm here." He put the kit back in his pocket, sighed, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Michael's not coming back." Ruth came downstairs and into Michael Evans' sitting room. "How do you know?" she demanded.

"He's in a police cell." Nathan said. "But they found my clothes. I heard them talking outside." she said, still wary.

"Yes." Nathan said calmly. "That was clever of you." he suddenly got a familiar whiff of something, and wondered where exactly she had been all night.

"So why isn't he coming home?" she challenged. "Because they found _your_ diary." he said, leaning towards her.

"And they won't release him until you admit _you_ made it up." She crossed her arms, a smug little smile coming onto her face.

"Did you _really_ think after all this, that you could run away and live _happily_ ever after?" he asked, getting irritated at her smug smile, especially when she started to giggle.

"Yes." Would this child never learn?! It _**wasn't**_ Funny!

Nathan sighed, trying a different tactic. It was a low blow, but perhaps it would knock some sense into her. "You and Michael will never be together."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "You don't know that."

"Michael told me." Nathan said. _Wait, what?_ She thought about her discussion with Lady Felicia

 _ **Age is just a number when it comes to love! How old are you?"**_

 _ **Trying not to frown at the rude question, Felicia sighed. "I'm forty... not that that is any of your concern."**_

 _ **Ruth grinned, as if she had one over on Felicia. "And do you have a man at your fancy?" the girl challenged.**_

 _ **Not wanting to flush and give herself away, Felicia wished the girl would give up and go to bed.**_

" _ **As it happens," she sighed. "I do"**_

 _ **So why haven't you said anything?**_ _**Because- it would never work between us...**_

Looking at the priest, Ruth was starting to piece everything together...

Judging by his age, Father Brown was about sixty, or near to it. Even though he was a priest, she assumed that he was married, but what if he couldn't marry? Could he be in love, or aware that Lady Felicia held a torch for him?

Ruth pondered these things as Father Brown continued to speak, rubbing his forehead the same way Lady Felicia had done the night before.

 _Could he be the one she's in love with and can't have?_ Ruth thought.

"I'm sorry, Ruth." Nathan sighed. "I understand you got scared when you found out about Douglas. I understand why you turned on your parents. But _now_ it's time to go _**home**_."

I'm never going home." Ruth said, feeling defiant all over again. She grabbed her coat and valise, heading to the door.

"You hid in the woods, am I right? All night, whilst they searched this place. That must have been very frightening."

 _Well... I didn't exactly stay in the **woods** all night long... actually I was with a friend of yours... _ she wanted to say, but didn't.

She figured she was in enough trouble already. "I think you're brave enough to go home, Ruth." _No! I won't go home! I'll find my own happiness, even if you and Lady Felicia didn't!_

She put on her coat, and picked up her suitcase, heading to the door. No one was going to stop her... "Where are you going to go?" Nathan insisted, determined to get thorough to her.

"London." she said dismissively. "How will you survive?" he asked, surely a fourteen year old couldn't survive on her own.

She took out a wad of notes out of her coat pocket. Probably her parents' money.

"They think your mum killed you!" he hissed, wondering why she was acting like a petulant child.

"Good." Nathan refused to take that as an answer.

"What about Douglas? I believe he loves you very much. And has done all your life." Ruth's facial expression started to change. Her eyes were softer, kinder...

"But he won't be around for much longer." Ruth was confused. What did he mean by that?

"He's dying." That's impossible! "No, he's _not_." Nathan was insistent, and Ruth got the feeling he was telling the truth.

"Your parents have been protecting you. He's got cancer." _No... no no no..._

"Spend time with your real dad. While you still can."

 _ **You miss him, your father, don't you?**_

Douglas- she loved him. If he was dying, they she couldn't leave. Not while he still needed her. She'd stay for her dad...

Then, just as she'd done with Lady Felicia, she went to Father Brown, and hugged him

"Thank you" she murmured. Nathan smiled, wondering if he would someday have a little girl as brave as Ruth.

"You're welcome, Little Lamb" Ruth looked up. That was the second time today she'd been called that.

"Father Brown" the priest released her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Do you know a lady by the name of Mlle Felicia?" Surprised, Nathan laughed.

In all the happenings he'd mean to to call on her, but hadn't.

"I do, why?" The child bit her lip. It really wasn't her secret to tell...

"I think she loves you." Nathan tried to look surprised. He was bemused.

Had Felicia shared something with Ruth?

"She seemed sad though- will she be alright, Father?" Nathan was puzzled. Felicia, upset? He made a note to check on her forthwith.

"She'll be alright- now- I believe it's time for _someone_ to be getting along home. Don't you?"

Ruth walked outside, was taken home, and rushed into the welcoming arms of her parents.

Nathan, still upset with Mrs. McCarthy in her role in the whole fiasco, ducked and ignored her advances for conversation.

Half an hour later, he found himself outside Montague mansion, where Michael Evans was shaking hands with Felicia's butler, Alan Hornsby.

That was odd. What was Dr. Evans doing here? Wasn't he still supposed to be locked up?

"Ah! Father! Good afternoon! What brings you out here?" Father Brown, still confused as to how Dr. Evans got out of jail, placed the kickstand on his bike before facing the young doctor.

"Well, this the home of one of my parishioners, Dr. Evans. Tell me, how is Lady Felicia?"

Evans, suspicious of the priest, smirked. "Her Ladyship had a spill earlier this morning. She'll be alright with some rest".

Father Brown nodded. "Well, that is good news" Evans nodded.

He was about to ask Father Brown a question (how was it he knew Lady Felicia), when Emily, the housekeeper, caught sight of Father Brown and motioned him over.

"Oh, Father Brown" she smiled, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here. Lady Felicia's asking for you" Nathan didn't have to be told twice.

He ran up the stairs, and, at Emily's approval, entered the room. It was dark.

Felicia was in bed covers up to her collar. Her right arm was braced around her neck in a sling under the covers. Had she hurt herself? '

"Felicia?" he asked. Her eyes stayed closed. She was breathing to his relief, but still asleep.

"Felicity?" She groaned. "Mmm"

"Father" Emily whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking off his hat, and placing it on the dresser.

"According to the doctor, her Ladyship's had a bit of a spill. He thinks it may affect her memory. She kept calling out for 'Nathan'."

Nathan was torn between flushing scarlet, and blanching pale white. Emily continued.

"He asked who 'Nathan' was and I said I wasn't sure- could be anyone." she eyed him with a sweet, yet cheeky smile.

"Ms Emily, you shouldn't have done that" Nathan admonished gently.

"And have you two gossiped about by the likes of Bridget McCarthy? No thank you, Father. I've heard about what's happened 'round here the last couple days... specially with that sweet girl..."

Emily shook her head, when Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take my chances for lyin' up with the good Lord 'imself before I let that happen. I've known Miss Felicity since she was born, bless her heart" she looked tenderly at Felicia, who still lay asleep, hand to her own cheek.

"She lost everything that night" Emily whispered sadly.

Nathan was at a loss of what she meant.

"Hope, freedom, and her one chance at true love- all because her mother had to sit in the lap of luxury" Emily glared at something unseen, ears in her eyes as she clenched her fist.

"Ah well... it's all over now, and as Paul said 'what Satan means for evil, God will turn for good'."

Nathan smiled, also looking at Felicia. There was hope now. There was a chance at a future- now. Could he take the risk?

Should he?

Now?

"Nathan?" he priest smiled, going towards the bed. Seeing Felicia awake, he smiled.

"Hello, Felicity. How are you today, my dear?" She pouted, a look that surprised him. He adored her all the more for it.

"I'm lonely and bored to tears. I need 'civilized company' as Mummy dearest would say" she drawled, the sedative Evans gave her was working. Nathan chuckled, trying not to laugh.

"How's Ruth?" she sighed, smiling sleepily at him. Blinking back unexpected tears that her memory hadn't failed her, he squeezed her hand, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"Ruth's going to be just fine... thanks to you" he winked. When he found that Emily had returned downstairs,

Nathan smiled as he stood up, and removed his cassok robe and shoes, placing them by the door- leaving him in his slacks, black dress collared shirt, suspenders, and black woolen stockings.

Felicia grinned a wickedly sleepy grin, patting the bed beside her. Nathan padded to the other side of the bed, placing his glasses on the small end table.

Making himself comfortable on top of the covers which were quite cool, he covered himself with the end quilt, placing his right arm around her waist, as she lay back against him, her head on his chest.

Nathan smiled, kissed her temple, and rubbed her uninjured arm.

"I hope you're ready darling, because I have a whopper of a story to tell you..." Felicia chuckled sleepily, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of her beloved's voice.

When Emily looked in on them later, she found her two little chicks fast asleep, as if they'd never spent a moment apart...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Over the next few days, the town of Kembleford was brought together, not for another meeting of the committee, but for the rousing, soul convicting, sin condemning homily of Father Nathan Brown.

To step into St. Mary's that following Sunday, one would have thought they stepped into a sanctuary filled with fire and brimstone!

Following that particular homily, many residents of Kembleford sought out the Bennett family, to welcome them into the flock.

Mothers volunteered to make dinners, including Katie's mother, who gladly accepted Ruth and Katie as friends once more.

Others, like Mrs. McCarthy, still tried to stir up trouble. Then again, that was part of village life... not every person was perfect, or learned their lesson, a fact still pondered by Father Brown.

"Ugh. What is that child doing now?" she groused to Mary Clemmings, one of her primary gossip partners. Mary, seeing that the priest wasn't far away, gulped, and ignored Mrs. McCarthy...mostly.

"Well, I expect she's doing exactly what Mr Bennett told her to." And what Mr. Bennett had apparently told his daughter to do, was to spend time with Douglas, who as it turned out, was her birth father of all things... Hmm... seemed he wouldn't be much longer for this world, Thought Mrs. McCarthy with a critical eye. Hmmm...

"Three months, you say?" Nathan asked Michael Evans, as they also watched Douglas parade around with his little girl, as if they were the only two in market that day. " At most." sighed Dr. Evans.

"The lung cancer is very advanced. The cause is unknown, as with most of these cases. But whatever material Douglas carried on his hands, I suspect Ruth's lungs won't have been exposed in the same way his have. God willing, she may yet be all right."

Nathan smiled. That would be good news. When the time came, he and Felicia would be the first ones there to offer support, other than her parents. He looked at Evans curiously.

"What next for you?" he asked. "I'm going back to the lab." Michael said.

"To study the lung cancers?"Nathan asked with an eyebrow raised. That would be a feat.

"Focusing on three materials, all from your list, actually - lead, tin and asbestos."

Nathan smiled, trying not to let pride get the better of him. _ **Thank you Lord.**_

"I'll wait here, if you want to get your counter." Ruth said sassily to Mrs. McCarthy, as she waited for Douglas to get some supplies she'd asked for.

"I never believed it myself." Mrs. McCarthy said, now feeling a mite guilty about all of that tongue wagging she'd been doing lately.

" _Other_ people gossiping Father Brown will back me up. Father?"

 _Like hell I will!_ He thought. '"The leper must be cast out of the camp", Mrs McCarthy!' he frowned, shaking his head at her.

Ruth laughed, especially as Mrs. McCarthy turned beet red.

"Ready to go, Ruthie?" Douglas asked his angel with a grin.

"Sure Daddy...let's go" Nathan laughed, as he watched the two walk arm in arm out of sight...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Ruth grinned over at Douglas as he finished laying out the supper spread.

"What if they don't like it?" she fretted. "What if they get mad?"

Douglas touched his daughter's cheek. "Sweetheart... you helping two people find the love they have for each other is a beautiful thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of... If Father Brown and Lady Felicia are the type of people I think they are, they'll love and appreciate you for your generous heart. Come on... Let's get this finished."

Douglas smiled as he cooled the wine they'd brought along, remembering two days ago when Bob came to him with a request...

 _Dad?_

 _Yes, Bob?_

 _I was wondering if you could help me do something for some friends..._

 _Douglas raised an eyebrow._ _What's that?_

 _Bob grinned mischievously, whispering the details into his ear._

 _Douglas had to laugh at her sweet gentle nature..._

 _even after everything that had happened last week, she wanted to spread love and give something back..._

 _he was in awe of her..._

 _During market day, they set out getting supplies together, the priest and his Lady none the wiser..._

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Father Brown!" called a voice as the priest lay his bicycle against the stone wall of a certain mansion, later that afternoon. Looking to his left, he saw a vision upon a chestnut stallion with a star down his muzzle.

"Lady Felicia! How beautifully regal you look" The Countess laughed. "I was wondering if you fancy a ride down to River Oak Pine"

Nathan raised an eyebrow."On that?" he pointed to the horse.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "No, Father, on a motorcycle! Of course on the horse!" Nathan gulped.

"I haven't ridden anything higher than my bicycle in years"

Felicia's eyes gleamed merrily at him. "Say twenty?" she asked.

He nodded, catching on to her flirting. "About..." Felicia giggled.

"Alright. Hadassah is gentler, but Xerxes is quite the runner" Her eyebrow quirked. Was he up for the challenge?

Nathan was caught off guard for a moment by the names of the horses. "She would have compassion on me, an inexperienced rider?"

Felicia giggled again. "Of course, my dear... of course"

"I humbly thank thee my Lady..." he bowed, "buut wouldn't it be easier for just one?"

Felicia shrugged. Both horses were bareback, so it didn't really matter whether they took one or both.

Hmm this would be interesting.

They both were finally able to get upon Xerxes comfortably, Nathan behind Felicia, holding onto her waist as she tried not to jump and startle the horse.

"Tsk tsk tsk... c'mon boy... Nathan, hang on!" Nathan wrapped his arms around Felicia, nervously bracing himself.

"YAH!" Xerxes reared and bolted, causing Nathan to scream, and Felicia to burst into laughter.

"Hah! C'mon Faster!" she called. "No! Not faster!" Nathan yelped.

Having pity on the priest, Felicia slowed from a gallop to a trot...

"Better?" she called. "Much!" Nathan called back, nuzzling into her hair. Felicia laughed, clicked her tongue again, and led Xerxes into a high trot.(1)

Nathan soon relaxed, able to enjoy the scenery around him. Horseback riding was almost like bicycle riding, except you were a lot higher up.

"Where are we going?" he called. "River Oak Pine" she called back. "I'm assuming you received a note?" Nathan flushed as he remembered his note.

"You did also?" he asked. "Yes" Felicia said, trying not to be too embarrassed.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _I happen to know that_

 _Father Brown likes you :3_

Nathan shivered, wondering whom could have sent his note.

 _Sun low in the sky,_

 _Near River Oak Pine_

 _Why not treat your Lady_

 _To supper and wine?_

Something was eerily familiar about those notes...

Nathan and Felicia weren't sure why.

It wasn't much longer until Nathan and Felicia reached their destination.

Nathan, having changed into comfortable khaki trousers, a white shirt, undershirt and suspenders for the occasion, slid off the horse's back first.

He turned to help Lady Felicia off of Xerxes' back as the horse grazed.

Felicia had slid comfortably into Nathan's arms as she got outfit was similar to his, sans the suspenders.

She tried not to blush as she looked into his eyes.

The priest wasn't doing much better, as the evening sun sank lower in the sky, it dared to play with the curls of Felicia's hair, setting them afire. His hand itched to run through them...

"Ugh, why don't they kiss already?" Ruth asked. Douglas laughed.

"Patience my girl. Flowers take time to grow, as does romance... never forget that, mon petit cherie" Ruth had been amazed that her Father could speak French.

When Lady Felicia saw them earlier, she started speaking to him in French, which Douglas explained everything to his daughter when they were alone.

She'd had too many secrets hidden from her in her life. No more... no more as long as he still had breath in his body.

Felicia was a nurse in the Second War. He explained. She didn't have much training, but she treated wounds like theirs... she could help if things get too uncomfortable...

Ruth nodded. "It's not your fault Dad... I love you no matter what"

Douglas nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged his angel. "I love you too, Bob... I love you too."

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

As the two lovers let go, they noticed a picnic blanket spread with supper- chicken, fixings, green beans, potatoes, and apple pie A bottle of wine was cooling next to the food.

Nathan and Felicia looked at each other. What on Earth? There was a note on the blanket.

Nathan bent to pick it up.

"Now that you're here,

And we have your horse,

Enjoy your nice supper..."

Nathan blushed at the last line.

(And kissing of course)

Felicia turned at Xerxes' nicker, and noticed a familiar young girl and her father atop the horse.

"RUTH!" she and Nathan yelled at the same time.

Just as Xerxes sped off towards the sunset, Douglas laughing the whole way, Felicia turned away frustrated, since they couldn't get home.

Nathan smirked, tossed the note, and took Felicity into his arms, kissing her gently on her lips as the young girl suggested...

1- I don't horseback ride very often :( so I'm not very sure about speeds. I made it up :)

Stay tuned! More coming soon! Read and Review!


	8. In the Face of Death be Life

Cqofegypt does not own anything in reference to Father Brown...

Review Response

Rat Fink- Lol glad you enjoyed that one so much. I dedicate this chapter to you, for your inspiration, and encouragement. This was the one that not only started it all, :3 but it was also one of the chapters that I had pre-drafted. You encouraged me to finish it :D BTW you're going to LOVE the ending ;) Enjoy!

* * *

In the Face of Death be Life

Following the reception of the morning's mail, Father Nathan Alexander Brown stepped out of the presbytery with the expectation of starting the day with a positive note.

He opened and closed the gate, starting on his way, only to be stalled by a familiar whiskey bottle.

Frowning harshly as he picked it up, Nathan knew Daniel Walsh was nearby, somewhere, most likely knackered.

The question was- why?

Nathan found the former sacristan lying on the grass, asleep.

The priest did his best not to wrinkle his nose at the smell of whisk reeking from Daniel's clothing, and upon his breath.

What had brought Daniel to this state?

"Hm?"

"Daniel? What's happened?"

" I can't afford the rent... Not without Dad."

"Let's have a brew instead, shall we?" FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

A car sped into the driveway of Galloway Manor and honked,

A young lady, Lucia Galloway by name, ignored the driver, his lascivious glances, and kept walking.

If only Mummy didn't encourage Clarence to come- he gave her the creeps.

Turning back to the house, she heard a click.

A camera? Really?

* * *

"Clarence!"

"Patrick. I got your message, what's the problem?"

"It's this Daniel Walsh business. Margaret just won't see sense."

"Well, you're the man of the house. You need to take charge."

"I know, but, you know, I think she might listen if it came from someone else."

"Bit of back-up, eh? Lead the way."

"Thanks, Clarence."

"Margaret? I hear this Walsh chap's been making threats."

"It's nothing. He's just upset."

"I still think we should call the police."

"Absolutely not. I have no intention of raking up the past and I refuse to be intimidated by someone like him."

"But he's dangerous - we need to do something."

"Don't be such a coward, Patrick. He's a pathetic drunk! Now go and tell Thomas to take the car out."

That Daniel Walsh did have her spooked. He could take care of that...

"I agree with Patrick."

"You're putting yourself at risk . playing with fire."

"Sorry it's been a while. You've obviously been busy. I'll make it up to you."

"Perhaps you could come for another photo session? Something a little different this time. Some French lingerie shots, perhaps?"

"With all those models, I don't know why you bother with someone like me. Well, you've got a lot to offer."

"Not here. I have to organize the charity hunt."

"Well, if I can't change your mind."

Oh well-there were more fish in the sea, including this fishbowl...

"Well I might call in later...I have to take your measurements ...for your costume."

 _Hmm_ Clarence thought, _that's more like it..._

* * *

"You were the best sacristan we ever had. Even when I drank all the wine?"

"Yeah, well, we all have our weakness." _Myself included_ Nathan thought shamelessly.

"Daniel, promise me you will not go and see them. If you make a scene, they will have you arrested."

"I need to know why she did it, Father. I owe Dad that much."

"You still think it wasn't an accident? Her husband said your father stepped into the road."

"Spineless runt lied - he's as bad as her!"

"Why would she want to kill him?"

"I don't know. But Dad was adamant - she saw him, and _accelerated_!"

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Nathan watched with concerned alarm, raising an eyebrow when Daniel bumped into Lady Felicia.

 _OW!_ she thought, hoping the pries didn't catch her wince of pain.

She turned quickly and glared after that awful man.

"Well, really..." she huffed.

She turned again, noticing Nathan was still looking after Daniel, only this time, out of aggravation.

He turned to Felicia, having noticed her wince of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Felicia smiled, trying to laugh it off, but it hurt like hell!

"I'm fine, Father" she shook her head, as Nathan raised an eyebrow... it was too late; Felicia had already changed the subject.

"Did you get your tickets for tomorrow's hunt?"

"I did, but the Bishop's enrolled me on a course - The Directa Decretal."

At Felicia's confused glance, Nathan explained, wanting to groan...with annoyance.

"The relevance of clerical celibacy - riveting stuff."

Felicia frowned. (what's the English word for bummer?)

"Never mind. It's just a pity Inspector Valentine won't have any real competition." part of her hoped he could be persuaded...

"The Inspector's going?" Nathan asked, his competitive nature shining through- which she hadn't seen in some time...

"No-one else will stand a chance. _If that doesn't get him, nothing will_ she thought.

"Oh, well. Must dash." she turned as if to leave, when he called her back.

"On second thoughts I could give celibacy a miss."

Felicity gave him a _look_...

He _**looked**_ at her, suddenly painfully aware of what she was thinking-him forgoing celibacy altogether...

Curse Violet's profanity! he thought, as the images he'd thought of at the Quinton's home, entered his head yet again.

Given the correct, blessed union with present company included, the thought was rather pleasing...

 _Oh dear Lord..._

"The course" he amended, too little, too late, as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Naturally" she purred as she deliberately sashayed out of his line of sight. "See you tomorrow!"

Nathan purred to himself as he watched her walk off, before turning his attention to his ticket.

Was that a 9 or a P?

Felicia might know. His skin warmed again as that scene with her a moment ago flashed in his mind.

 _It's no wonder women deem us as dirty minded priests,_ he thought with a flush. Felicity had indeed grown...

 _So much for self control..._

Crossing himself, the priest rushed inside the parish again, his body crying out for cold water...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

The next day, when they arrived at the manor, Felicia found the gathering somewhat dull, and grew bored standing around.

There wasn't really anyone she knew, aside from her own party.

Which would have been fine, had the 'wicked witch of Kembleford' not decided to tag along...

Ah well- the event was for everyone- and he wine was superb... not to mention free...

Speaking of which...

"Sorry Sid, not while you're driving"

The driver scowled at her as Nathan glanced curiously at her two glasses.

Was she planning to drink both?

He caught her eye, and she shifted Sid's glass in his direction, offering it to him.

Nathan, despite the temptation to partake and drink, politely declined- then immediately regretted that decision for three, okay perhaps four reasons.

One- he left Felicia in an awkward, slightly embarrassing position of holding two glasses of wine. As a lady, and a woman of God, that was an unfortunate mark against her.

Two- Nathan wasn't sure of her alcohol intake. How much wine could she have before getting tipsy, or worse?

Three- if either of them were to up the wine back, flute full, it would be an embarrassment and insult to Lady Margaret, as if her wine wasn't good enough to be consumed by her guests...

Four- with Felicia drinking, and Nathan sober minded, he wouldn't be able to show affection should they have a private moment alone together. The idea of taking advantage of her was appalling.

Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts by a man 'cat calling' someone. The three of them noticed Lucia … Lady Margaret's daughter walk by, look at the men, smile, and sashay away.

Just when Nathan thought about reaching for the second glass from Felicia's still outstretched hand, Mrs. McCarthy did them both a favor and snatched Sid's goblet from Felicia's hand.

Nathan and Felicia looked at each other, and then looked at Mrs. McCarthy. Maybe having her around did have its benefits, however few and far between...(1)

Father Brown smiled, as Lady Felicia took a sip of wine, to cover the volume of her giggles.

As Father Brown drifted away from the ladies, one of the waiters walked by with some red wine.

 _Ah, that's more like it._ Nathan thought as he grabbed a glass.

"Thank you my son" he murmured as he took a sip. Finally, he and Felicia were even...

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

He liked to see ladies smile, especially Felicia.

Hopefully giving Lucia Galloway some company, however improper it may seem, helped her to feel better.

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Hearing the little tidbit of information, Lady Felicia decided to store it away for later.

Thomas had stormed off, leaving behind a broken collection of glass and a very vital clue...

Nathan chuckled as he scooped up the clue, hid it in his cassok, and called on Mr. Gillespie- clever name for a dog...

"C'mon boy! That's it! Come on!"

He waited for Felicia by the fountain with the dog.

Looks like you've found a friend. Felicia smiled with delight. She'd always adored dogs, but Mother had always been allergic... or so she claimed...

"His name is Mr Gillespie - he's a jazz fan." Nathan grinned, happy to see the smile on Felicia's face.

"That's a silly name for a dog." Mrs. McCarthy sneered. Both Nathan and Felicity rolled their eyes at her.

Just then, the Inspector walked by.

"Inspector, come to join the winning team?" Felicia asked casually.

"As a respected member of the community, it's important to show support for charitable events. The hunt is secondary." he said, puffing his chest with pride.

"I agree, it's the fundraising that counts." Nathan said evenly. "Absolutely." the Inspector said.

"I probably won't even enter." Nathan said. To which Felicia looked at him.

"Me neither." the Inspector said. "Give someone else a chance."

"It's the Christian thing to do." Nathan smirked.

"Well anyway" The inspector walked off. Felicia and Bridget looked at Nathan dubiously.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Felicia frowned as the Inspector smirked.

"Child's play."

"Not another one! Father, I know you said this was about fundraising, but I didn't think you actually meant it."

He smiled lovingly at her. She was so endearing, especially when she was excited or impatient.

"Just giving the other teams a sporting chance."

She wasn't looking at him, didn't know the trick he had up his sleeve... or in Nathan's case, his pocket...

Perhaps he couldn't kiss her until they were alone, but he could do thee next best thing, and win the competition for her...

"But we haven't got any feathers yet..."

"Well, maybe if you put down your _wine_ glass for a minute!"

Bother Mrs. McCarthy and her niche for ruining possible blossoming moments! Nathan thought as his Lady stalked off in irritation.

"Hmm! Who's a clever boy, then?"

Nathan heard Felicia's shriek- something was wrong...

"Oh! Oh, sorry."

 _Daniel?_ She thought.

"Father Brown, you are up to something."

"Come on, then, here we go!" "And where have _**you**_ been?" _Mind your own business!_ Both of them thought.

"What are you doing, Father?" Felicia asked, knowing she would have said his name if Mrs. McCarthy weren't around.

 _Winning your nest hunt, my love_ Nathan thought, getting excited as Mr. Gillespie caught the scent and rushed off.

Here we go! Ooh! And off we go!

Felicia and Bridget glanced at each other, and then rushed off after the dog, in the opposite direction of the Hunt!

Gillespie stopped, Nathan let go of the leash catching his breath, then making way for the other two.

How on earth? Lady Margaret though.

Congratulations! I was starting to think no-one would ever find me.

Enjoy! Oh, Father, you're a genius.

Nathan hadn't expected that kiss; it warmed him, despite the desire for a lip kiss instead, but he'd take what he could get.

He found himself flushing that she'd kissed him at all- her earlier consumption of alcohol assisted her bravery, despite the disapproving glare Mrs. McCarthy was giving her.

 _Mind your own business_ Nathan scowled at Mrs. McCarthy as she rolled her eyes in disgust. He thanked the Lord yet again she was his mother's age... he'd never marry her...

"Oh, ye of little faith." he said, longing to kiss Felicia back.

"Oh, I never doubted you for one moment, Father." Mrs. McCarthy huffed.

"Kiss arse" he muttered under his breath.

To cover up her laughter at what she'd just heard Nathan say, Felicia directed their attention to the sweets. "Of course, we _will_ _share_ the prize with the other team."

 _Fat chance!_ All three thought as they grabbed as much candy as they could.

Just then, Lady Margaret screamed.

Sid could be on to something.

Nathan turned to the others, noticing Felicity looked white as a sheet. "Lady Felicia?"

The look on her face said she wanted to say something, but perhaps she was unsettled...?

 _I think I saw the murderer._ _He was wearing a horrid raven mask - like death._

 _That sounds more like one of the helpers to me._

 _No, no, he had an old black overcoat on and a hat._

 _Daniel._ _That godless drunkard - I knew it._

 _What do you think, Mr Gillespie?_

 _No! No, not on the Antirrhinums!_

 _If Danny was going to kill anybody it would have been Lady Margaret, he was most angry with her._

 _Well, I hope he's got a good alibi._

 _Inspector about Daniel. I've known him for years, he wouldn't hurt a fly._

 _Look, you may have found a few sweeties in the treasure hunt, but this is real detective work._ _Sergeant, notify all units that Daniel Walsh is to be arrested on suspicion of murder._

* * *

 _I thought I heard jazz._

 _Shh, I'm hiding._

 _Hiding? I told you, I don't like crowds._

 _Ah._ _So, how are you feeling? Well, I'm not upset, if that's what you mean._

 _I thought the Captain was a relative?_

 _We were the only family he had._ _Daddy's cousin, or something._

 _Not your favorite person, then, I take it?_

 _I couldn't stand the man._

 _Father? The Inspector would like the guests to congregate in the drawing room._

 _I'm sorry, I got a little bit lost._

 _Down the corridor, turn right._ _I mean left._

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Sid dropped Father Brown and Mrs. McCarthy off at the church.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Felicia nodded tiredly.

"Yes. After a stiff Martini or two."

Earlier, Lady Felicia felt a bit ill. Supported by Sid, she was able to get in the car.

A combination of wine, seeing the Captain dead, her pained shoulder and a headache from Mrs. McCarthy's gibbering, Felicia hesitantly lay her head against Nathan's broad shoulder.

Leaning against her dear friend was much more comfortable than dead Xander, or a cold metal car...

Nathan's heart sped up as Lady Felicia leaned against him. He was concerned for her, especially considering her arm had only been released from its sling just yesterday...

Both the priest and the Countess were brought out of their thoughts by Mrs. McCarthy huffing and puffing to get out of the car.

" _I_ , on the other hand, will go and light a candle for the Captain." Mrs. McCarthy huffed.

"I'll see you at _Mass_ in the morning, Father." she briskly walked away.

There were times when Mrs. McCarthy acted just like Rachel's sister, Leah... _It takes one to know one_ he thought with a shiver.

He begrudged getting out of the car with Bridget McCarthy. He'd much rather return to the mansion and care for Lady Felicia...

He flushed as he remembered what happened the day of their last case...

Nathan squeezed her left hand.

She smiled and squeezed back.

"I still can't believe I came face to face with the killer. I mean, it could have been _me_."

"I doubt it. The killer seemed to want to bag himself a magpie."

"But which one, I'm not sure. Identical masks - very odd."

Felicia frowned after Nathan got out of the car.

She was slightly offended he seemed to be more concerned about the outcome of the case than with her welfare.

But if that were so, would he have remained in the car with her to see that she was alright? She wasn't sure. She was tired, and sighed.

"Let's go home, Sid."

* * *

Conversing with Sid the next day, Nathan learned Felicia was alright; she had just woken up with a hell of a hangover. He smirked.

 _1 Peter my love_ he thought.

Nevertheless, he and Sid tried to think.

Daniel was the chief suspect in Captain Trevell's murder.

Father Brown was sure he couldn't kill anyone. The question was, how could they prove it?

The two who were most suspicious and claimed to be stalked by Daniel were the Professor and Lady Margaret.

Could either of them have motive for killing the Captain?

When Nathan arrived with Sid, apparently Daniel was stalking the couple at that very moment...

* * *

It was decided that the Professor would go for the police, Father Brown would search for Daniel in the garden, and Sid would guard the door.

When he returned, Father Brown found Sid outside.

"I was beginning to get worried." Sid said. "Find anything?"

Nathan shook his head and showed Sid the bottle he'd found. "Just a whiskey bottle. Daniel's brand." Sid shook his head as he took the bottle.

"Coming in?" Nathan asked. Sid shook his head. "Nah, she thinks I'll nick the silver."

Frowning, Nathan went upstairs to check on Lady Margaret.

Something was wrong... "Lady Margaret? Lady Margaret?!"

Going into the bedroom, Father Brown found the woman lying on her bed, her throat slashed- she was dead.

Upon Lady Margaret's death, Nathan found it odd that a number 9 was scrawled on the pillow in blood.

How was it that she was right handed, and yet her finger wasn't bloody? (2)

What did 9 mean?

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Father, are you there? I've just heard! Poor Lady Margaret! Have you any idea who did it?"

"Afraid not."

Felicia placed her hands on his shoulders. He shivered in delight, but then Mrs. McCarthy had to cut in.

"Everyone knows it was that Daniel Walsh.

"Well, if it is, I can't help feeling partly responsible.

"You?!" Felicia cried, not believing her ears.

"I knew he was going to visit the Galloway's and I did little to stop him.

"Oh, you mustn't blame yourself!" Felicia shook her head adamantly.

"If I could only work out what the number nine means.

"Father, I'm sure if we put our heads together..." Mrs. McCarthy started

Felicia, excited that she and Mrs. McCarthy were of the same mind, accidentally cut the woman off.

"Right! Let's see what we can come up with."

Thinking of things that started or had 9 in it, the two women started out fine, until Mrs. McCarthy kept trying to outdo Lady Felicia, while Felicity herself was trying to genuinely remember her nine phrases.

Nathan glanced at Felicia, letting her know it was okay.

To lose concentration was one thing. To get sucked into competition by Mrs. McCarthy due to pride, was another.

He scribbled a note for her to read privately.

If matters change, think, WWJD as m's w

Nathan soon asked the ladies to stop, because they were starting to argue.

He found it particularly annoying, when Mrs. McCarthy played innocent as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Felicia blushed as she realized she'd lost her head.

"Sorry, Father." she grinned sheepishly as she put the pen and paper down. In doing so, she lightly grazed his hand.

He smirked, especially after realizing that Mrs. McCarthy had stepped outside.

With Mrs. McCarthy gone, Nathan gave Felicity a look, pointing to the paper.

"Think what would Jesus do as... huh?" She looked again.

"If matters change...m's w..."

"M's w...wife..."

Nathan was a priest, p... m's wife...

priests couldn't marry, but...

Felicity gasped aloud. Nathan, watching her the whole time, laughed at her astonished expression.

"Is that a yes?" he murmured.

"Hypothetically... what do you think?" she smirked.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you... for the help" he winked.

"You're welcome" she smiled, grabbing his pencil and scribbling something.

"Anon" she smiled.

"A Biento, ma cherie" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Nathan could hear the two ladies arguing again, and sighed.

"Disturbing the Father like that!" Mrs. McCarthy howled.

"I was giving him moral support!" Felicity retorted. "Unlike some!"

Nathan laughed again, looking down at the note he'd written.

Underneath were written two words in Felicia's fancy script.

 _I do_

Cheering mentally of her positive response, even if things remained as they were for years to come, he was still ecstatic she would agree...

His mind wandered back to her first 'undercover' case.

She had looked so beautiful as a nun, even at forty. His mind had played tricks on him for a moment, perhaps longing to know and envision her in a white lace wedding dress.

Even still, as he'd placed that band upon her third ring finger, he felt the nostalgia as if he had done it for real.

If matters changed in the future, perhaps he would someday...

Nathan sighed happily, contentedly, thankful the love of his life had been returned to him, however grim their circumstances seemed presently.

He assumed that there were things that had occurred in her past that she didn't want to talk about.

Not every marriage was a fairy-tale; even theirs would be tested at times.

No man or woman was perfect, even marriages like the union of Lady Margaret and her husband Patrick was bound to have its minefield of troubles...

9 or P...

He looked at his ticket again, which held a letter P.

Lady Margaret had been trying to write the number 9.

 _Straight down the hall then take your left... no right..._

9 on her pillow didn't make any sense. But what if she'd been trying to point to her killer? Nathan changed the 9 to a P...

P stood for the name of Lady Margaret's killer.

"Oh, no..."

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"Father!

"Professor.

"Is it Walsh? What happened? Did you see anyone?

"He's been dead for days."

"But this doesn't make any sense. I was sure that he- Have you contacted the police?"

"No."

"I really thought that he was the killer"

"That's what everybody was supposed to think. He was framed."

* * *

 _Why?!_

 _He came here looking for answers and met his death._

 _Ahh!_

* * *

 _"_ With him dead and hidden, he had no alibi. - Poor soul."

"His soul will be saved. As for the murderer's..." Nathan glanced at him knowingly.

"You don't think...? Have you taken leave of your senses?!"

"I came here to bring you to yours."

"Father, you're not thinking straight."

"Professor, please."

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Felicia felt fully rested and well enough the next day to try riding again.

She smiled. She hadn't been riding in two months, since Douglas passed away, leaving young Ruth heartbroken.

Later Felicia found Ruth in the stables petting Xerxes, and crying.

Xerxes was the last horse her father had ever ridden.

Felicia had held the girl as she cried, crying with her, and letting Ruth know she knew how she felt; Felicity had lost her father too, and she missed him very much...

Felicia had invited the girl to ride Xerxes anytime she wished. So far, Ruth hadn't taken her up on the offer.

Felicia sighed as she brushed Xerxes. "It's not your fault, dear... she just needs some time to grieve... as I did"

Xerxes brayed softly. Felicia smiled. "Enough with the soiree of self pity... how about a good old fashioned ride?"

Xerxes and Hadassah nickered louder. Felicia laughed.

"Don't worry, Hadassah, I'll find Father Brown so he can ride you, too. Just be gentle with him, alright dear? He's very precious to me."

Hadassah neighed, and Felicia kissed her nose. Felicia patted the mare, glancing at her pregnant stomach.

They'd have a foal come harvest time... "Alright, dear... on we go..." Felicia mounted, riding Xerxes out of the stable.

"YAH!" Xerxes reared and bolted, galloping toward, then leaping over the four poster fence.

"HUZZAH!" Alan called from the stable. "GOOD SHOW, M'LADY!"

Felicia turned back and grinned. "THANK YOU, HORNSBY! CHEERIO!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... C'mon, boy! YAH!" This time, Felicia rode from Montague Mansion to her childhood home in the neighboring town of Kent.

All through the ride, Felicia thought about Nathan and the case.

From what Nathan told her so far, Daniel was angry that Lady Margaret had killed his father.

His father owned a sword...

If that were the case, then why kill the Captain? Daniel had no motive to kill a man he didn't know...

Daniel was out on that evidence alone.

Whom did it leave? Thomas, who had an alibi, Patrick...

Wait. Patrick. He was her husband. He was devoted to her.

Rumor had it that the Captain and Lady Margaret had had a long lasting affair.

If that were so... Patrick had been denied, his wife's affections.

By rights he had every means to be jealous...

After all, he had claim to her, legally as his wife, why shouldn't he be?

Suddenly an image of Xander entered her ind. She shook him away.

Now wasn't the time to think of her treacherous brute of a husband, who did more than lay claim to her... She shivered, as previous memories entered her mind.

Patrick was jealous... Again, Xander entered her mind.

Xander, that night, with a sword...

Nathan, ready to defend her at the cost of his life...

Nathan, injured.

She herself afraid he might die...

Today, Nathan was...

Oh, no!

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 _I was on my way to the police station when my wife was killed. You know that!_

 _You had time to pull up, double back through the woods. You knew that I was searching the gardens, that Sid was watching the front gate._

 _This is absurd!_

 _And you knew your wife was sleeping in her bedroom._

 _Yeah, and then I just let myself in and murdered her?! Do you think I'm actually capable of such a thing?_

 _Professor you don't need to pretend any more._

 _ **-Oh, Patrick! It's Walsh!**_

 _'I should've seen it before._

 _ **-Lock yourself in your room - quickly!**_

 _And while Lady Margaret locked herself in her room, you disposed of Lucia's mannequin in the back of your car._

 _"So is this all merely intuition? Guesswork?"_

 _"The number on my ticket, the wrong way round._ _Like the "P" written in blood on her pillow._ _"P" Patrick."_

 _Patrick's face turned to one of disgust._

 _"She never could tell her left from her right"_

 _"Like Lucia._

 _"Yes._ _She inherited it from her._ _She deserved everything she got._ _Her and the Captain!_

 _"In the name of God, have you no remorse? Father Brown asked incredulously._

 _"They humiliated me! Hotels...weekends away. Even in our own bed._

 _"Daniel - what was his crime?_

 _Patrick shrugged. "He was a scapegoat._

 _Nathan was incredulous. "Is life worth so little? Look at him. **Look** at __**him**_ _! You can't undo what you've done, but you could still save yourself._ _Are you ready to repent?"_

 _Patrick knelt, hands folded in front of him._ _I'm waiting, Father._

 _Nathan sighed._ " _I can't just absolve you of all your sins._ _He knelt beside Patrick anyway._ _You need truly be sorry for what you've done."_

 _Nathan didn't hear the sword being taken from the pit, until it was too late. He gulped._

 _"No. What I need is for you to remain kneeling. Patrick sneered._

 _"Do you really think you have the right to take a life? Nathan asked._

" _People are divided into the primitive and the superhuman" the professor scoffed._

 _"Now, my intellect clearly puts me in the latter category."_

 _"No, you've been misguided._ _It's compassion for humanity that sets us apart. Now, please let me help you."_

 _"You're a clever fellow, Father, but you seriously underestimated me._ " Patrick stood behind Nathan, sword at the priest's throat.

 _"And for that flaw, you will have to pay the price."_

" _What price you will pay when you kneel before God?"_

 _Patrick scoffed again. "In the words of Nietzsche - "God is dead"."_

Nathan gulped. Was this how he was to meet his Maker?

 _He that lives by the sword shall die by the sword..._ he thought sadly. (3)

He shut his eyes, thinking of the night before; Felicia's smiling face, her gasp when she found out the answer to his riddle...

Now, it seemed they would never find happiness...

"If you don't want to meet your Maker quite _**personally**_ in the _highest_ court of Heaven in the next two _**seconds**_ , you'll remove that saber at _**once**_!" (4)

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Flying off of the horse, Felicia stormed into the house, much to Mrs. Crenshaw's confusion.

"Where is it?!" Felicia called.

"Where is what, madam?" Mrs. Crenshaw asked, kindly.

"Father's spare saber... the one used long ago, where is it?" Felicia asked in a rush.

"Over the hearth ma'am" said Mrs. Crenshaw still confused.

"I need it"Felicia said, rushing into house from the parlor.

"But..."

" _Please_ , Mrs. Crenshaw, my guardian's life is in danger. Where is Father's sword!"

Silently the housekeeper led her young lady to the hearth.

Felicia took down the sword, moved away from the furniture, and tested the blade."Augh!"

"Madam! You've cut your hand!" the housekeeper fretted. "Lucy, get the medicine chest!"

"No time!" Felicia sheathed the blade, kissed the housekeeper on the cheek, and rushed out the door.

"What on earth was that about?" the maid asked.

"I don't know" said Mrs. Crenshaw softly, touching her cheek.

"But keep in prayer and get back to work" the housekeeper tutted. "We have lots of work to do!"

Felicia ran and hopped onto her horse's saddle, praying as she kicked his sides.

"Lord Jesus give Xerxes feet of thunder! May he ride hard!" Xerxes reared and bolted.

"May I fight as Deborah of old! My feet be quick and bones rival steel"

They rode hard back to the Goodwins' estate, where Felicia knew Nathan would have confronted Patrick.

Cornered, Patrick would do anything to shut Nathan up, including slit his throat...

"May I be wise as Solomon, and mighty as Gideon! May the ground shake and the mountains crumble!"

Little did she know, someone else had found out everything as well...

Xerxes whinnied, panting for breath as they reached the estate.

Felicia handed the stallion over to the stablemen, who looked oddly at the little woman carrying a sword.

"Where is your master?" she asked. The two looked at each other, then looked at Felicia, pointing pointing East towards gardens...

Mr. Gillespie was barking as Felicia rushed in the direction of the garden.

"What price you will pay when you kneel before God?"

"In the words of Nietzsche - "God is dead" _."_

"If you don't want to meet your Maker quite _**personally**_ in the highest court of Heaven in the next two _**seconds**_ , you'll remove that saber at _**once**_!"

"Ah" Patrick smirked. "Lady Felicia"

Both men turned, noticing the lady was glaring venomously at Patrick.

"One can only assume" Patrick started. "That you are here to save the life, of your precious priest!"

Nathan gasped. Felicia was unphased.

"Release him" she hissed.

"Oh, I plan to... after I'm done with you... En garde!" Felicia parried. They were matched, blade for blade...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Nathan closed his eyes in prayer of thanksgiving.

He felt the sword being moved from his neck, and turned.

 _Be still_ he heard. _And know that I am God_

 _ **Lord?**_ He thought nervously. _Be still_ he heard again.

Very well, he would be still... but he could still pray...

 **Our Father, who art in Heaven**

Patrick smirked. This would be an easy win. Or so he thought...

 **Hallowed be Thy Name**

En garde! Patrick parried 1...2..3...

Felicia met his every strike, sweeping away each blow.

She crossed Patrick's third swing, pushing down...

 **Thy Kingdom come**

Patrick tried to fell Felicia- she stood tall, proud, strong.

 **Thy will be done**

"You really think you can beat me, my dear?" Patrick taunted.

"You- _a woman_ \- fell me?" he tsked her as he would his own daughter, slicing the blade against her left arm.

Felicia didn't give him the satisfaction of a scream. The professor sneered.

 **On Earth as it is in Heaven**

"I think not" he hissed, swinging the blade again.

" **Give us this day Our daily bread"** Nathan whispered.

Patrick turned to the priest, who was still on his knees, but in prayer.

"I think instead death, torture is in order for you , my dear you being the _weaker sex_ and all...

It's a shame I'll have to kill you after I've _had my fill_... eh, Father Brown?"

Nathan closed his eyes as Felicia let out a roar, swinging for Patrick's head, when he parried, punching her in the stomach- effectively ending the duel.

Nathan growled, but still could not get up.

Tears fell from his eyes as he was forced to be still, and watch his love as she gasped for breath in agony.

Patrick held her head back roughly by her hair meeting her glowing brown gaze.

"Any last words, my dear?" he snickered. Nathan wanted to grab Felicia's saber and run him through.

He couldn't move, however.

"God is ALIVE" Felicia hissed. "Jesus my Savior lives forevermore! Long live my KING!"

Patrick smacked her with the hilt. "Shut up, you fool! OOF!"

 **And forgive us our trespasses**

Nathan looked around in surprise and found Patrick's daughter Lucia standing behind him with a boulder in her hands.

Felicia, catching Lucia's gaze, had a queer smile on her face.

What Nathan didn't know, was that her prayers, all of them, had been answered.

 **As we forgive those who have trespassed against us**

Lucia, staring wide eyed at her father, stared a the rock and dropped it.

 **And lead us not into temptation**

Nathan, finally able to gt up, scrambled over to help Felicia, who was panting hard, and in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

She glared at him. "One more word out of _you_ , Father, and you're _next_! YELCH!"

 _Ohh... gross!_ He thought as Lucia tried not to laugh.

 _Greater love has no more than this, that one lay down his life for his friends._

Nathan nodded. **Consider me rebuked, Lord**

 **But deliver us from evil**

"Do you think Mummy was a murderer too?" Lucia asked him later, after he'd seen that Felicia was taken to the hospital.

"You mean Daniel's father?" Nathan asked.

"It's what people think - that she drove straight at him." Lucia trailed off, uncertain.

Nathan shook his head. The poor girl...

"Like you, your mother didn't just have problems with her reading and writing - she couldn't tell her left from her right." Nathan said, hoping to give the girl some comfort.

"You think she hit the accelerator instead of the brake." Lucia wondered, hope in her eyes.

"Well, she certainly didn't have any reason to murder him." Nathan said, glaring at Patrick.

"She wasn't like your father."

Patrick had been listening in the police car. After all his intelligence, he would be hanged, thanks to a priest and the twentieth century Joan of Arc!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Two weeks later...

" **For Thine is the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory** **Forever and ever"** Nathan smiled, as he kissed his dearest friend, lover, and rescuer on the lips.

" **Amen"** she grinned.

"I have a surprise for you" she giggled impishly.

"What is that, my dear?" he asked with a smile, giving her a playful scowl over his glasses.

"What have you gone and done this time?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

After she'd healed better, he'd called on her to check on her, and she invited him for lunch, claiming she had a surprise for him.

He'd wondered what that surprise could be... Her arm was still healing. Nathan joked she'd soon have a battle scar on her arm for defending him.

She'd playfully punched him, then lay her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest.

"Well... a friend of mine asked if I could take in her pet for a while. She's moving out of country, and try as she might, she couldn't take the poor dear to Russia with her. So, I offered to take him in"

Nathan was curious, especially with the mischievous grin Felicia had on her face.

"Who is it?" he asked. "What's his name?"

He saw Felicia nod, and soon heard a familiar bark.

"Mr. Gillespie!"

 **Haha! That's all for this chapter! I hope you like! Please tell me what you think!** **More coming soon!**

 **Just to note**

 **1 I'm trying to give Mrs. McCarthy love... there's none there yet. :p it's coming...**

 **2 I watch too much Investigation Discovery... smh**

 **3 Matthew 26:52**

 **4 If you like this one, you may also like my story** **To Be Loved and Be Loved By Me: Sam's Story** I advise the whole thing, but really focus on ch 10. :D


	9. It's Magic- Not

cqofegypt does not own Father Brown, Sherlock Holmes, or StarTrek Into Darkness

Enjoy!

44...45...46...47... gulp...49...50...

"I hope that humbug one isn't one you've already counted, Father"

Nathan, frustrated having lost count for the tenth time since Mrs. McCarthy had decided to 'check up on him', frowned.

"What do you take me for?" he asked, swallowing the remnants of his last goober candy.

He shook his head, dumped the jar, and decided to start all over again.

Where was Felicia? She could help him count faster than he could himself...

They were such good candies too... almost as sweet as his dearly loved Countess...

Speaking of which, said lady arrived on the arm of a strikingly handsome younger man in his mid-thirties, swept slick black hair, sharp suit and piercing light blue eyes.

Nathan frowned slightly. He'd spoken with Felicia once about his intentions and several times about his feelings, at least he was sure he did, so what was this niggling feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach?

Dr. Michael K. Sherwin looked around at the sights of the Kembleford fair and squinted, the sun in his eyes.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked in a slightly bored tone.

Felicia frowned, then nodded her head. Michael had mentioned nonstop of his childhood sweetheart, Molly, whom he hadn't seen since she was eighteen.

Having travelled around Europe, and no sign of her, He'd visited Kembleford on business, wondering if his classmate Xander Montague's wife Felicia would know anything about her.

Felicia had said she didn't know anyone by the name of Molly, but they could try to ask around.

Sherwin had shaken his head at first. He was a bit reserved, much like his grandfather Dr. John H. Watson had been.

He preferred much more to observe than interrogate. That had been Molly's style. Whenever someone had did him or any of her siblings wrong, Clara, Kyle, Laura and little Joan, she would intimidate by interrogation until all fessed up.

Michael smirked at the memory, then scanned the crowd for Little Molly Mortimer. Her real name was Eleanor, but since her middle name was Margaret, he had dubbed her Molly, after her grandmother, since the time they could walk.

They had been inseparable as children; thick as thieves and loyal to a fault. She was bold, brave, fearing nothing- Michael was shy, reserved, astute, and observant.

Many times, during their 'cases' she would turn to him for guidance, leaning on his observations. It gave him a sense of pride, that she would trust and lean on him.

About the time he was sixteen and she was fourteen., he'd fallen in love with the beautiful graceful, intelligent young woman she had become.

Taking after her grandfather, the famous Sherlock Holmes, she was a born certified genius in Michael's eyes, and nothing would hold her back.

When he'd gone to medical school, she'd entered college, and met him.

William Knight…

Michael scowled, then composed himself. Had Eleanor fallen in love and married William since Michael was away and inaccessible?

That was the only thing that made sense to Michael. Try though he might, he had wanted to send Eleanor letters during her stay at school, but had been afraid. Afraid she wouldn't return his affection and his affections would be all for naught.

Did she marry William because he reminded her of Michael? No... that was impossible... (1)

Little did he know...

He and Felicia parted ways, she with her stole and purse, and he with his medical bag. If anything went awry however, he knew he could count on her in a moment's notice. He hoped it would never come to that...

As she sat on the settee, listening to her husband's speech for the thousandth time, Eleanor Knight wondered just when her life had tumbled out of control.

When had William decided she was not enough for him?

Why oh Why hadn't she said yes to her childhood sweetheart Michael Khan Sherwin?

She knew offhand that if she had accepted Michael, her daughter Kathleen would never have been born… at least she could be grateful for that…

AS she listened to William stumble upon his words yet again, Eleanor rolled her eyes.

She knew she wasn't being fair, and she knew that if Michael were William, she would treat her husband with more respect, and would.

How could she honor a man who did nothing but berate and insult her and Kathleen at any given point?

What she would give right now to be able to string out her frustrations on her grandfather's Stradivarius violin, but alas, it was smashed to smithereens by her klutzy clod of a husband!

"Although the council may have its political differences, I know that we are united in our contrition Conviction… that in order to tackle the issues laid out in the…"

"Beverage sounds a bit pompous. Can't I just say drink?"

"You could, if you weren't talking about the economist William Beveridge and the report which inspired the welfare state."

Eleanor bit her lip as she slipped up yet again. William had been getting tired, and rather jealous of her genius IQ, inherited from her grandfather, William Scott Sherlock Holmes of 221 Baker Street.

"So, what do you think? Do I look the part?"

Kathleen made a face "It looked better on Mummy."

Wanting to slap her, William scowled. "Have you finished your chores?"

Kathleen tried not to grin triumphantly. She wanted away, out of this hell-hole, and away from this monster…

"Found this under your bed."

When Kathleen came in carrying a long-chained medallion of St. Matilda, Eleanor cringed.

"Silly me. I've been looking everywhere for that." She said, trying to save face.

Kathleen squinted at her, knowing she was lying. It was Dad's and all three of them knew it.

"You only ever wear pearls."

It's a leaving present.

For Matilda.

She handed in her notice last week.

You never said.

Why would I? It's got nothing to do with you.

She's been working for you for six years.

They continued arguing, until Eleanor threw the cup she'd been holding at the fireplace.

Bloody ingrate, she could kill him!

She tried not to allow the anger she'd inherited on both sides of her family, especially her mother's, get the best of her.

Her Grandfather had been known to whip corpses when he was angry.

Too bad she couldn't beat William now until he became one…

She had thought when they married she would be enough for her husband, then again, apparently not...

Eleanor did the best she could to shield the painful truth from her daughter; her father was an arrogant, lying ass, with no regard for anyone.

When Matilda came in, she thought it might be somewhat better in the car until William went off on one of his tirades.

Oh, the joy Eleanor felt at the thought leaving the lecherous pig- as for Matilda, she took him, and she could keep him.

Perhaps Eleanor would travel Europe- find her childhood friend and sweetheart, Michael Khan Sherwin. He was a doctor the last she'd heard, but hadn't seen or spoken to him since she was fourteen.

Would he remember her? Would Michael care for her the way William never did?

Michael, like William. had also had his moments of being shy, but when on a tangent of deductive reasoning, it was hard to shut him up.

Eleanor smiled secretly to herself at the memory of her childhood love.

Ah yes, to be free of William once and for all...

Michael was in the infirmary tent seeing to the magician that had been hired for the fair.

According to his symptoms, the man was suffering from acute sclerosis of the liver. He had but a few short months to live, by Dr. Ebersol's account, but that needed to be confirmed with further testing.

Unfortunately for the magician, though, Ebersol suspected that perhaps it was already too late...

"I do not have the proper equipment to make a proper diagnosis, but I'd say with that shadow of a flask in your pocket, you're well on your way to liver failure"

The magician winced. This doctor wasn't one to mince words.

"You need a full glass of water, sir... nothing more..."

Dr. Ebersol closed his case, then heard a scream outside. This scream was followed by more screams. Something was wrong.

"Doctor, come quick! something's wrong with the Mayor!"

The Mayor's inaugural speech was halting, and flighty, as if he were searching for, or trying to remember the words he was supposed to say.

Shortly after the speech started, it was interrupted by a man questioning the financial morals of the mayor, and his intentions with the Kembleford land fund.

The fund was supposed to support a Polish primary school, a cause deeply felt by Susie, but it was found that there were underhanded dealings underfoot.

The mayor in retaliation started to insult others, including his main accuser. His tirade was interrupted as he yelped in sudden pain.

The man screamed falling forward. Felicia gasped, having set down her mink, gloves and handbag. She rushed to the body, meeting Sherwin there.

He nodded to her, and she felt his pulse; a second later she shook her head- the man was dead.

Sherwin nodded, asking everyone to move back, and give him some space to work.

"Cause of death?" Felicia murmured. Sherwin frowned.

"Not sure at the moment, it's like he..." the doctor took a kerchief out of his pocket, covering his nose. Felicia did the same thing a second later.

"Steak and kidney pie" she murmured.

Sherwin hid a grin behind his kerchief, trying to remember this was a victim of a homicide, instead of rejoicing in the fact that his enemy for Eleanor's hand, this brute of a human being was dead.

"Ahem, Lady Felicia?" Felicia looked up at Father Nathan Brown, looking at her with a curious smile on his face.

"Ah, yes. Father Brown, Dr. Michael Sherwin. He was a friend of Monte's" Sherwin noticed the subtle glance that passed between the Lady and the priest.

Something was amiss about that, since Sherwin and Xander Montague hardly knew each other, let alone were considered friends...

"Dr. Sherwin, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, despite the circumstances"

Michael smiled, having a feeling he was going to like the priest. "A pleasure, I'm sure, Father. I hope we will be able to further our acquaintance in future"

Sherwin made to stand up, making room for Father Brown to be able to perform the death rites.

"Ah, before you go, I'm curious as to your idea of the manner of death"

"Which you are not privy to, Father, and you know it" barked Valentine, who joined them.

"Lady Felicia" he said, tipping his hat. Felicia nodded, smiling a little. "Inspector. This is Dr. Michael Sherwin, a friend of my husband's"

Again, Michael got a funny feeling that something was amiss. He decided to stick around, just in case something happened.

"Inspector," he said, shaking the man's hand. "As to your question, Father Brown, electrocution. Excuse me"

Nathan frowned as he knelt by the body, having a glance at the dead man's hands as Mrs. McCarthy came over.

He was still a bit peeved with her for barking at him earlier, tidying up as if he were a child of five.

Nathan really didn't see the need for all the fuss, especially when Mrs. McCarthy called him to her side like a child, or an absent-minded husband

Did she…? No! that was impossible! It was inconceivable that Mrs. McCarthy had…. _**designs**_ …. on him…

Wasn't it?

 _ **Father, how much Pimm's have you had? Come along, Father, they'll be here by now! Father Brown! Now, don't forget, it's imperative we make a good impression.**_

 _ **Eleanor, good morning.**_

 _ **Father Brown.**_

 _ **Pleased to meet you.**_

 _ **Mr Mayor, on behalf of the parish of St Mary, may I say how delighted we are that you've chosen this special occasion to deliver your inaugural mayoral speech….**_

Michael K. Sherwin had been walking out of the infirmary tent, when he saw a face he'd never thought he'd find…

 _Lord in Heaven, Eleanor!_

Just then, Eleanor's eyes fell upon someone she thought she'd never see again.

 _Dear Lord, Michael!_

For the sake of Kathleen, both had to pretend they didn't notice each other.

Eleanor looked down, and Michel clenched his fists and teeth.

He'd stay a bit longer, to be sure nothing was amiss…

 _ **And, of course, we are extremely grateful for your help in our fundraising.**_

 _ **Remind me, what are the proceeds going towards? The primary school in a Polish resettlement camp.**_

 _ **I'm sure you're familiar with the community.**_

 _ **Not really, no.**_

 _ **No? No, well, why would you be? Kathleen, darling, come and meet the vicar.**_

 _ **Priest.**_

 _ **No matter.**_

 _ **Still in one piece.**_

 _ **I don't believe in God.**_

 _ **I do apologize.**_

 _ **She's a spirited little madam.**_

 _ **Takes after her mother.**_

 _ **An independent thinker with a questioning mind - qualities I value highly.**_

 _ **In a man, perhaps.**_

 _ **Rather unbecoming in a lady, however.**_

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **Well, follow me, please.**_

Why, that no-good two-bit swine! How dare he insult Eleanor and Kathleen in that manner!

Michael swore if he got his hands on him… then thought better of it, due to the oath he'd sworn…

If there was a way to take the Mayor down without killing him, he'd find it!

A few moments later, he was in the medical tent with an obstinate self-proclaimed 'magician' who was drinking himself to death.

Michael had been giving the man instructions when he heard screams outside.

 _"Doctor, come quick! something's wrong with the Mayor!"_

Mummy?" Kathleen was frightened. Eleanor, to shield her daughter from the gruesome sight, decided to distract her.

"I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? Let's get something to drink." She moved quickly, not once looking back at Michael, but feeling his gaze on her back for a long moment, until she looked back and could no longer see him.

Father Brown studied the body carefully after the doctor had left, and Valentine was canvasing the scene.

Dr. Sherwin was right... William had been electrocuted.

The question was, by whom?

Later, Lady Felicia was looking around for Mrs. McCarthy.

She'd been fine earlier; they'd had their usual banter, and all seemed well...

However, when Felicia caught up with the woman, she snapped at her.

"Mrs. McCarthy..."

"My _name_ , is _**Bridgette**_!" she cried, trying to tidy up and fix things. She usually did that when something was wrong.

Something was definitely wrong now, Felicia could see it on Bridgette's face.

Since she couldn't get a straight answer out of Mrs. McCarthy, Felicia asked Susie, and then learned about "Magic Man".

Did Mrs. McCarthy know the magician personally? Hmmm...

An idea popped into her head. Maybe if the two had a disagreement, they needed to have it out together, in private.

Felicity had always learned that in Sunday school when you have an argument with someone, you talk with them and have it out until the matter is resolved.

Maybe she could steer the two in the right direction...

It was done. Arangements had been made for the two to meet at three o'clock.

Felicia was so excited! How wonderful it would be for Mrs. McCarthy to have someone of her own, to love and care for…

A few moment's later, the magician caught up with her.

 _ **Hey, hey! I just wanted to thank you for believing in me.**_

 _ **Oh.**_

She smiled, glad she could help.

 _ **I realise it must have gone against all your instincts, as a friend.**_

What on earth did he mean by that?

 _ **My instincts?**_

He went on.

 _ **I know, I hurt her terribly, but I was young and foolish.**_

 _ **Didn't know which side my bread was buttered on.**_

To Felicia, it was as if he were looking for excuses.

 _ **You understand that, I can tell**_ _._

And just what was that supposed to mean? She thought.

 _ **Fine filly like you, bet you've known your fair share of married men**_

Why, of all the nerve! How dare he insult her that way! He didn't even know her! If she told Nathan, he'd be very sorry, very quickly, she was sure…

Hindsight being twenty-twenty, perhaps she _shouldn't_ have stuck her nose in where it didn't belong… then again, she was only trying to help!

Maybe a nice friendly bouquet would smooth things over… hmm… what was the bloom for 'I'm sorry" again?

Bridgette was pissed.

Felicia could see that, and she winced as she held out the flowers she had bought from Mrs. Crabshaw.

Faith Crabshaw had frowned when she made the sale, muttering that Bridgette McCarthy deserved nothing more than a swift kick in the skirt for all her tongue wagging.

 _The Earl gives me so many, they've been cluttering up the house for weeks._

 _I thought someone ought to get some pleasure out of them._

That was a lie of course, she hoped Bridgette couldn't tell, since the Count was unaccounted for...

Felicia cheered when Bridgette moved past, so she could get inside.

Felicia was naturally curious as she inched open the photo book- perhaps she ought to learn more about Mrs. McCarthy than dread her existence...

 _Just one little peek..._

Nope, especially with the book nearly slammed shut on her hand.

 _Watch where you're slamming that book!_ Felicia thought as her bad hand twitched with spasms of surprise.

 _ **Was there something in particular you came to see me about?**_

Felicia took a deep breath.

 _ **I just wanted to check you were all right, that's all.**_

Bridgette sniffed.

 _ **Quite all right, thank you.**_

 _ **And to say sorry.**_

 _ **For interfering when I shouldn't have.**_

 _ **Please don't settle for anything less than you deserve.**_

 _Trust me, I know from experience_ she thought to say, but didn't.

She was not expecting for Mrs. McCarthy to blow her apology aside as if it didn't matter.

 _ **You've changed your tune.**_

 _ **I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all.**_

 _ **And since when have you given a flying fig about my feelings? We both know you think I'm a foolish old woman with ideas above my station.**_

 _ **Well, now, hang on!**_

"If you've felt that way, it's because you have never given me a chance! Ever since I've arrived in Kembleford., you've done nothing but berate, insult and try to push me away from-"

She was saying too much, despite Bridgette's expectant raise of the eyebrow.

"-away from here" Felicia refused to say more, to conserve her self-dignity. Mrs. McCarthy narrowed her eyes and sulked.

 _ **And, of course, I think you're a stuck-up**_ _ **madam**_ _ **with too much time on your hands, so we'll leave it at that, shall we?**_

Felicia huffed trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. All she had tried to do was apologize!

She had a feeling that Mrs. McCarthy's reaction had more to do with jealousy than insult.

She shivered at the thought of Mrs. McCarthy and Nathan together... he was too young for her!

And yet, Mrs. McCarthy had more of a standing chance with him than Felicia did...

Perhaps she ought to bow out gracefully...

 _ **I'll show myself out.**_

Later, Felicia went in search of Father Brown. Perhaps since he had known Mrs. McCarthy longer, and they worked so closely together, he would know best how to cheer her up.

Felicia winced at the tug in her stomach and heart, debating whether or not this was a wise choice...

Earlier…

 _ **Mummy, why does a policeman want to talk to you? I'm sure it's nothing serious.**_

 _ **If you could just come with me, please.**_

 _ **I want to stay with my mum! My bag.**_

 _ **I'll be back before you know it, darling.**_

They were taking her away and he didn't know why.

"Uncle Michael!" Kathleen cried when she saw him. She ran into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hello, Kitty" Kathleen smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know" barked Valentine.

"I am here as a doctor, and a friend of the... family. I will help support Mrs. Knight and her daughter in any way I can"

As the police took her away, Sherwin noticed the desperate look in his Molly's eyes. She was pleading with him.

 _Watch after Kathleen!_

He nodded, placing a gentle hand on Kathleen's shoulder.

As the car drove away, Kathleen turned to her uncle, worried.

"Uncle Sherlock, is Mummy going to be alright?"

Sherwin grinned at the girl's pet name for him.

"Your mum will be back with you before you know it, Kitty... just wait and see"

Kathleen hugged him, allowing herself to cry a little.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright... I just remembered, I have to do something. I'll see you later, Uncle!"

Michael watched her go, having the feeling something wasn't right. He wouldn't rest until things were set right...

While walking in the sanctuary of St. Mary's, Father Brown noticed a child's toy sword on the floor of the confessional. He smiled sadly to himself. Well, if Kathleen had something to get off her chest, then so be it...

With Mrs. McCarthy…

 _ **I never meant to hurt you.**_

 _ **But you did.**_

 _ **If I could go back And you can't.**_

 _ **So if that's all you have to say, Frank, I think it's best that you Absolutely not.**_

 _ **We danced to this on our bunnymoon.**_

 _ **Oh, Francis.**_

 _ **I've changed, [Bridgette] (1).**_

 _ **Tell me it's not too late.**_

 _ **Oh, Francis! So much for having changed.**_

 _ **Aye, and I can clearly see you're still a nag.**_

 _ **But I'm prepared to overlook that.**_

 _ **Why are you here? Why now? Francis! What are you not telling me? Francis?**_

 _ **Cirrhosis of the liver.**_

 _ **I'm dying, Bridget.**_

 _ **So, how long?**_

 _ **A year, if I'm lucky.**_

 _ **I always told you you'd drink yourself to death.**_

 _ **You told me a lot of things.**_

 _ **And it serves you right … running off with that floozy.**_

 _ **I'm not proud of myself.**_

 _ **But I wasn't the same man that came back from the Front.**_

 _ **The things I'd seen.**_

 _ **Well, I didn't want to talk about them but you, you asked too many questions.**_

 _ **Cared a bit too much.**_

 _ **So I found comfort in the arms of someone who didn't care much at all.**_

 _ **And where is she now? Fled to the hills as soon as the going got tough.**_

 _ **Didn't want to play nurse.**_

 _ **And you think I do? You're a good woman.**_

 _ **Try hard not to show it, but .**_

 _ **I know you still love me.**_

 _ **Maybe this is our time.**_

 _ **Maybe it's**_ _ **supposed**_ _ **to be like this.**_

 _ **You and me.**_

 _ **We**_ _ **need**_ _ **each other.**_

 _ **We're both lonely.**_

 _ **I mean, what kind of life is this for you? Parish secretary? Ha!**_

Wait just a minute, she was _proud_ of her position in the church, thank you very much!

 _ **Oh, come on, you must be bored out of your mind.**_

What would he know! He'd never worked a decent day in his life!

 _ **And who've you got for company? An infantile priest and a hoity-toity ice-queen?**_

Of all the nerve… She felt a stab of guilt, especially with the beautiful blossoms that the Count had given the Countess, broken and forgotten in the bin. And for what?

 _ **If you are talking about Lady Felicia, I'll have you know, she is compassionate and cultured and witty and**_ _ **intelligent**_ _ **! And a far better companion than you could**_ _ **ever**_ _ **hope to be! And Now, I think I'd like you to leave.**_

 _ **You don't mean that.**_

 _ **Goodbye, Frank.**_

She took off her wedding ring. He was dead to her as he'd always been- as he soon would be...

Later, Susie was busy packing boxes with items left from the fete.

Lady Felicia came in with a bottle of champagne in her hands.

 _ **Ah! You're both here! Marvellous.**_

Susie huffed. If the Countess wanted to be alone with the priest, she could have just asked…

 _ **I leave you to it.**_

 _ **Not in a mood for party.**_

Felicia put a hand gently on Susie's arm. "Stay, please." The Countess smiled. "There's been a development and I think you'll want to hear it."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. What havoc had his darling widow reeked now?

Susie sighed, folding her arms. Felicia grinned and continued.

 _ **I've just come back from the town hall.**_

 _ **So?**_

Nathan had half a mind to command Susie to listen without attitude, but thought better of it. The girl was disappointed, but perhaps Felicia had found a solution…?

 _ **In order for the power station to go ahead, the government need access to the river and railway.**_

 _ **Unfortunately for them, there's**_ _ **another**_ _ **stretch of land between the Polish camp and the station, which they**_ _ **don't**_ _ **own.**_

 _ **So who does the land belong to?**_

Nathan raised an eyebrow when Felicity grinned like a kitten. What had she found?

 _ **Me.**_

Both raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 _ **And, having spoken to my husband, who has Polish family, I can confirm, we won't be selling at**_ _ **any**_ _ **price.**_

Nathan grabbed a candy out of the goober jar once more, and scoffed.

 _Humph! Wonder how many ears will wiggle with_ _that_ _one!_

 _ **And what's more, given his high-profile connections in Westminster, no-one would dare put any pressure on him to do otherwise.**_

Since Susie was in the room, he didn't bother giving her the look; he knew she felt it anyway.

 _ **Susie was so excited she hugged Felicia, leaning on her.**_

 _ **Oh! Mind my dress.**_

 _ **We go drink at camp?**_

Nathan rose to join them, fully intending to personally reprimand the Countess for the evils of stretching the truth… in private.

 _ **Well, perhaps a small glass.**_

 _ **Will Mrs McCarthy join us?**_

Felicia's stomach flipped uncomfortably, considering her earlier thoughts and her disagreement with the secretary.

She supposed Nathan would want to speak with her later… then again, perhaps not…

 _ **Ah. I'm not sure Mrs McCarthy has much cause to celebrate.**_

 _ **Nathan turned his head in confusion.**_

 _ **Susie had left. The two were alone.**_

" _ **What happened?" he asked, noticing Felicia was fighting back tears. Worry hitched in his chest.**_

" _ **I did" she whispered, but he didn't hear her.**_

"Sit down" she murmured. "This may take a while"

Nathan sat down and listened to the whole story.

His mouth was in a line when she finished, and she didn't dare look into his eyes to glimpse the disappointment there…

"Oh dear…" he murmured. "Sounds like the two of you are in a bit of a scat"

She nodded, still refusing to look at him. She didn't tell him about the magician, or the flowers…

He stood up and retrieved the gold fish.

"If you would, please tell Susie thank you for me, and that I'll see her at Mass"

Felicia flinched, and nodded, still not looking at him.

Her heart and stomach pounded again, especially when he walked out the door...

Was this goodbye to their brief romance?

After glancing at her a moment more, Nathan left, an uncomfortable feeling hitching in his chest. Something was wrong with Felicia; it was too early to find out what…

He'd find out later. First things first, settle things over with the secretary…

With Mrs. McCarthy…

He knocked on the door and waited until she opened the door.

 _ **Oh, Father.**_

 _ **Whatever it is, can it wait until tomorrow?**_

He smirked.

 _ **Not without eating.**_

 _ **If you're talking about my strawberry scones, I think you've had your fair share already today.**_

Commanding himself not to roll his eyes, to in fact, be nice, Nathan changed the subject.

 _ **I was thinking more about plankton.**_

 _ **Or worms.**_

He took out the goldfish.

 _ **I thought, perhaps, he could do with some company.**_

 _ **And if I remember correctly, your kitchen faces north.**_

 _So, open the door, and let me in before my cassock starts smelling like fish!_

She smiled, opening the door, and allowing him inside.

 _ **So it does.**_

Spoilers

Bridgette had fished the flowers out of the bin, trying to tidy up the mess she'd made- she had a feeling it would take a bit more time for the mess she'd made with Felicia...

Spoilers

She made way for him, filling a bowl of water for the wee little tyke.

When the fish was happily swimming around, Father Brown noticed the bouquet Bridgette was tending.

"What lovely blossoms" he smiled. He noticed some of the stems were bent and petals were strewn, not to be prepared.

"They were ah- a gift" she said, sighing.

 _Mm... Friendship, sorrow, apology, amends... a gentleman friend, perhaps?_

"Here's hoping the friendship and blossoms can be mended" he said, idly, not intending to fish for information.

Mrs. McCarthy turned red, he noted, possibly out of embarrassment.

"If you'll excuse me, Father, if that be all, I'll see you tomorrow"

Nathan smiled, knowing he'd hit a nerve. "Until then, Mrs. McCarthy... good evening"

"The same to you, Father" Bridgette said,

Closing the door, she leaned against it sighing.

She'd made such a huge mess of things... could she ever get it fixed?

She hoped so, for Father Brown's sake. She shuddered as she remembered how angry he had been at the Quintons', saying if she ever made a remark like the one she did, she'd be dismissed.

Bridgette shuddered, then shook her head, setting to work once again on the disgruntled blossoms.

One week later...

Michael was up reading the newspaper by the time Felicia got back from her daily ride.

She was heading up the stairs to her quarters when suddenly, he spoke.

"He doesn't love her, you know"

Felicia looked back at him, confused. "Who?" she asked.

"Father Brown- He doesn't love Bridgette McCarthy"

Still confused, Felicia made her way slowly to him. "How do you know... that is... that I...?"

Michael sighed. He would have sworn that somehow, Eleanor's grandfather's DNA was infused in his bloodstream.

"Look at the basics of your physiology for the past week."

Felicia frowned. She didn't get it. That meant that Michael would have to spell it out for her, which annoyed him to no end. He rolled his blue eyes to prove it.

"Low diet, decreased Lean Body Mass, flushed face, increased heart rate indicates more than you've just been riding. You've been distressed for the past 168 hours since the moment you made a soul-searching attempt, however pitiful, of stepping aside to your assumed romantic rival" he took a moment to shudder deliberately, "indicating you are indeed in fact in love with the priest. All the while aforementioned clergy is desperate to find a way out of his present-" he paused "-predicament, indicating he is counting the moments until he is free to dedicate his life to you, which I assume he has done since asking for your hand in marriage, not... two weeks ago, am I right?"

He glanced at her with a smirk as she stood blushing red as a tomato. "Conclusion, don't go for anything less than you deserve' to coin a phrase" he winked.

Felicia blinked, and then smacked him upside his head with his own newspaper which he'd set down, so lost in his dissection of her innermost secret being, he'd abandoned it.

"Shut up, Khan" she hissed. His sudden grin was terrifying. "Just waiting in patient anticipation of your elopement to Gretna Green, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go plan my own."

He was halfway up the stairs before looking back at her. "Oh, um... you don't mind watching Kathleen while were away, do you?"

Felicia glared, flinging the paper at his head. Michael chuckled as he headed upstairs, delighted, yet another door he'd nicknamed Nalicia, appeared in his Mind Palace.

Oh, what endless possibilities awaited the Lady and her priest in the future...

Later that Evening...

The boat horn blared as the two passengers stood on the dock, ready to board. A woman, a recent widow and her young daughter, stood ready to board the boat that would return them to their native land of Scotland, where Eleanor's mother's family resided.

The boat was almost to the dock when Eleanor turned at hearing her name being called.

"ELEANOR! ELEANOR, WAIT!"

Both young women gasped as they noticed a young man with short black hair in a white shirt, black vest, trousers and shoes rush up to them.

"Michael?" she asked, confused, as Kathleen asked, "Uncle Sherlock?"

"Eleanor" he groaned, finally catching up to them, stooping over to catch his breath.

"Michael, what are you doing here? Why were you running so quickly?" she asked.

"Because" he whispered, placing a hand to her cheek. "Because I didn't run fast enough to catch you the first time. You got away from me once, Molly. Don't think it will ever happen again" he growled.

"Michael- Mmph!" she gasped as he placed his lips on hers, joining them together again after so long a separation.

"Say yes, Molly. Become my wife. Say yes, and I promise you'll never want for anything, you or Kitty"

Kathleen, with tears in her eyes, ran to her uncle's loving arms. Finally, she and her mother were home... they were free...

"And, before I forget, this little beauty belongs to you, my love" Michael smiled, handing her a small black, rectangular case.

Eleanor smiled in confusion, her heart so full of love for Michael and Kathleen, she felt she would burst.

"What is it, darling?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Open it and see"

Biting her lip and looking at Kathleen., who nodded, she opened the case.

Once open, her eyes fell upon one of her family's most sacred treasures. Her grandfather's Stradivarius Violin.

"B-but... I thought..." tears fell from her eyes, as Michael wrapped her in his arms and smiled sadly.

"No, my darling. Your grandfather Sherlock Holmes was a very astute man indeed. His last caper was involved your husband."

Eleanor looked quizzically, as she thought back to the time she had been courted by Kathleen's father. Her grandfather had been so worried he had sent his henchmen to watch her and William at school? Inconceivable!

"But he never said-" Michael shook his head. "Because he loved you too dearly. He made your mother swear never to intervene, especially when it was found you were pregnant."

Michael gently gave Kathleen a squeeze.

"And what about...?"

"They are very expensive, especially nowadays. He wanted it and you to be safe, and to united when you were safest"

"So, he planted a decoy..." Eleanor nodded, "and gave the Stradivarius to you"

Michael nodded. "It was to be my wedding present to you"

Eleanor's eyes misted with tears. "Oh, Michael..." He shook his head, drying her tears. "Hush my love, all is well, and can only get better from here."

He turned to Kathleen. "And now, young lady, about where you'll be going away to school..."

That's it for this chapter!

I wanted to give Sherlock and Molly some screen time, and explore where their love story began.

There will be more of Nalicia soon, as well as the ever-faithful Mrs. McCarthy... let's see if she can turn over a new leaf ;)

Stay tuned!

Read and Review!


	10. Believeth In Me

cqofegypt owns nothing

Believeth In Me

Mrs. McCarthy gave Father Nathan Brown a look. "I hope that wasn't who I think it was, Father"

Father Brown gave the older secretary a cross look, drumming his fingers against the confessional stall of St Mary's church. _It was and it's all your fault!_ He thought, feeling bad a second later for blaming her. Mrs. McCarthy had nothing to do with the vagrant, whose soul was in desperate need of deliverance, in Nathan's mind. He sat back and sighed. It was only a matter of time before the world came crashing down on him…

One week earlier…

Father Brown had been sitting down on his chair in the sitting room of the presbytery, enjoying a glass of wine and one of the wartime radio shows before bed. He'd been laughing at something humorous when he'd heard something outside. Was it Felicia? Nathan felt a stab of guilt in his chest. It had been nearly a month since their last encounter what with Susie leaving to get married to a German soldier she had been acquainted with, and Mrs. McCarthy loyal as ever, to a fault. He had hoped to call upon her Ladyship, and yet had never gathered the courage to do so, having felt he would be rather ill received, if not by Felicia, then certainly her maid, Ms. Emily. Nathan shivered. No, it couldn't possibly be Felicia roaming around at this time of night… then, if it wasn't her, then who…?

He decided to go to the church and find out what was amiss. When he'd gotten there, everything seemed fine, except for the placement of a white handkerchief with a fancy embroidered red "F". F? Felicia didn't to his knowledge, own a handkerchief this elaborate… He sniffed a distinct French cologne, though he couldn't place it… Hmmm. Since this handkerchief and its additional note was placed next to the Blue Cross, was it possible someone were planning to steal it? Nathan hoped not. He decided to take all three to his office for safe keeping under lock and key. He finally locked the church and planned to call Inspector Sullivan in the morning… then shivered. If it was the Blue Cross this person were after, then Bishop Tolbot also needed to be notified at once…

Nathan was frustrated the next morning as it seemed both the Bishop and the Inspector were 'on the same page'. How dare the bishop call him an absent-minded half-wit… or whatever it was he said…

Three days later, Nathan was in big trouble. He'd been accosted by a 'cripple' stricken 'with polio' he'd said. There had also been a soldier headed for Korea on the Santa Cruz. Something about him seemed off, since he didn't act much like a chaplain. When the two were safely off the train, Nathan felt the best thing to do, would be to let Sullivan know where he'd gone. No telling what this 'vicar' was up to.

Present

He'd lost it. The vicar turned out to be a fiendish thief named Flambeau, who'd blackmailed him; the cross for his soul- the chance to redeem him. Nathan truly felt that this man could be saved, but could he truly have absolved him and kept the cross, much less his own life? Most likely not.

He pulled off his spectacles, his life's calling stripped away within seconds. What was he going to do now? The evening passed quickly within the walls of the church. All his life's work stripped away as if it meant nothing. He was only allowed to stay in the presbytery because he had no place to go…

' _The Son of Man has no place to lay his head'_. Nathan shook his head, feeling miserable. Sid had tried to talk to him, console him, but that hadn't done much good. Susie, visiting from Strasberg tried to get him to eat something, the sweet lamb, but Nathan found he didn't have much of an appetite. Mrs. McCarthy had just about chewed his ear off with exclamations 'How could you have done such a thing?!" that, and "I told ye that man was up to no good, didn't I Father?"

Nathan had to walk quickly away from her, lest he growl out in anger for her to shut the hell up.

Nathan sighed, feeling depressed. It wouldn't be long before word got out, thanks to Mrs. McCarthy; he may not be long as Kembleford's parish priest, even by some miracle he somehow managed to get his post back…

While praying in the church, Nathan gasped as he felt a small hand upon his shoulder. Fully expecting to see Susie, Nathan was surprised to instead cast his blue gaze upon Lady Felicia Montague.

"Lady Felicia" Nathan smiled, wiping the tears he knew had streamed freely down his face. She shouldn't be seeing him like this. She smiled slightly, handing him a handkerchief which he accepted gratefully. "Whatever brings you here this late?" he smiled, though that smile didn't reach his eyes. Felicia, totally intending not to bring up the occurrences that happened a month before, opened her mouth to say what she'd been told to say to him. "Matthew 7.21-27" she said, a look of slight confusion in her eyes. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Nathan scanned his memory- then felt his stomach clench.

 _21_ _Not every one that saith unto me, Lord, Lord, shall enter into the kingdom of heaven; but he that doeth the will of my Father which is in heaven._

 _22_ _Many will say to me in that day, Lord, Lord, have we not prophesied in thy name? and in thy name have cast out devils? and in thy name done many wonderful works?_

 _23_ _And then will I profess unto them, I never knew you: depart from me, ye that work iniquity._

 _24_ _Therefore whosoever heareth these sayings of mine, and doeth them, I will liken him unto a wise man, which built his house upon a rock:_

 _25_ _And the rain descended, and the floods came, and the winds blew, and beat upon that house; and it fell not: for it was founded upon a rock._

 _26_ _And every one that heareth these sayings of mine, and doeth them not, shall be likened unto a foolish man, which built his house upon the sand:_

 _27_ _And the rain descended, and the floods came, and the winds blew, and beat upon that house; and it fell: and great was the fall of it._

Is it true, Lord? Have I allowed my station and duties to overshadow You?

How utterly sobering! The thought of the relics, the Blue Cross being stolen, his pleasing the Bishop and losing his post, heeding Mrs. McCarthy's words though she sounded like a nag… none of that mattered in comparison with what Felicia had just imparted to him. A feeling, one he'd felt before hitched in his chest. He remembered this feeling as a young boy, the call of Christ upon his life, a feeling of a holy flush coursing through his veins, the impression of the Holy Ghost within him, convicting him of his sins…

Nathan glanced at Felicity, the dim candlelight illuminating her hair, making her look like an angel.

 _Would you worship her as you do Me?_ The priest heard in his mind.

 _ **No, Lord… not in the same way…**_ he thought with a flush.

 _Why dost thou cast reverence upon my servants, the apostles? Upon Mary my maidservant? Why dost thou look to them instead of Me? Thou shalt have no other gods before Me_

Nathan gulped. _Uh oh…_

He turned to Felicia again and smiled. "What does that passage of scripture mean to you, my lady?"

"Well," she smiled, "not to point fingers at others or to puff my pride, but I don't believe we should allow duty to get in the way of knowledge-learning, knowing, loving God for who He is, as He is- lest we become like the Pharisees of old and miss the true sacrifice of Christ, the true meaning of what he did for us"

"Sacrifice" Nathan nodded. He turned to her, suddenly, curiously.

"I've noticed that you don't cross yourself at Mass. Are you lapsed?"

Felicity giggled. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't cross myself at Mass, Father," she drawled, "because unlike you and your perishoners, I'm not Catholic"

Nathan looked in shock as blood rushed to his ears, his head ringing! First, she tells him six months ago she's a widow, and now she says she's not Catholic?! Was there anything else he didn't know about this woman?

"Th-then what are you?" he stammered, not expecting what she had just told him…

"I was born and raised Protestant" she mused, quietly as they sat side by side in the pew together.

Protestant he thought, remembering. No wonder Thomas had politely listened to his arguments, and Nathan to his without reaching an agreement.

Protestants didn't hold to being governed by the church in the same way the Catholics did. They worshiped God as they saw fit in accordance with Paul's teaching, apparently concerning themselves more with relationships than with religious rites and duties.

No rites, no confessionals… Nathan thought, feeling a foreign sense of freedom of the lack of those responsibilities.

One thing that always had Nathan curious was the way that ministers worked with death and funerals, and praying for one's soul after death.

"How does a minister handle death?" he asked. "Does he pray for the souls of the dead as a priest does?"

Felicity shook her head. "Salvation is between man himself and God. Ministers are meant to care for those who are living, and spreading the word of God. No priests and bishops about it"

Nathan looked at her wryly. She'd said that on purpose.

"Dead is dead. One better hope he's living for and believing in Christ while there's still breath in his body. There is no praying for souls after death, limbo, purgatory or otherwise. I think others like the thought of limbo, because it sounds nicer than the thought of being dead and waiting for Judgement Day."(1)

Felicity continued. "There's celebration and damnation. It is up to a person to choose which life they will live. If you don't believe me, read Luke 16.19-31"

Nathan laughed, feeling better than he had in hours, especially with the sweet little pout Felicia had on her face.

She's a Protestant he thought again, having a slightly sinking feeling.

He still loved her, but they could never be together, despite the fact they were engaged, due to having different faiths. This saddened him beyond belief. She was right when she said they had known each other for years. Looking at her she was still the sweet, beautiful vivacious young lady he'd known and fallen for the night they met. Then they had been torn apart, by her brute of a husband. Nathan clenched his teeth and fists. It was his fault that she'd been taken away. His fault he hadn't fought harder to rescue her from the life of torment he felt she had suffered at Xander Montegue's hands. Looking at her again, his heart clenched with love, wanting to grasp her hand… wanting to kiss her… Now wasn't the time, especially when Mrs. McCarthy could come in at any moment. He decided he would ponder her words in his heart and pray about them. What did they mean for him and his future? Could he have a future with Felicia?

He took her hand and kissed it, noticing her flush, and uncomfortable body language. Something was wrong, but what? "Fancy a late supper? I think I still have some sherry left" he winked. Felicia smiled, touched at the invitation, despite it was four weeks in coming; they hadn't talked since the aftermath of his last case. She'd had a letter from Michael and Eleanor a week ago saying they were living in London with Kathleen as a family, and expecting a little one of their own. In a fit of momentary jealousy, Felicia shoved the letter into a drawer, having not looked at it since. She felt the sudden need to return home. She loved Nathan so much it hurt, but if he was not to be hers, then so be it. Her heart still ached with the thought of stepping away, but until he proved himself to be the man God had chosen as her husband, God's will be done through her absence. Little did she know; her absence was making Nathan's heart much fonder.

"Thank you for the invitation, Father, I-" she yawned. "Oh!" blushing, she met the priests warm blue gaze.

"Perhaps another time then," he smiled, his stomach flipping with disappointment.

"Until then. Goodnight, Father" Felicia stood and made her way out of the church.

"Pleasant dreams my Lady" he called after her, wishing she would stay and they could talk some more.

Quietly the priest watched the woman he still loved as she made her way back to Montegue Mansion.

"Thank you, Lord" he prayed as he made his way back to the presbytery for the night.

Just been at the police station.

And I've been on the phone to the Cardinal Archbishop.

This time, Brown, you have gone too far.

I was acting for a higher authority.

You chose to disregard my clerical instruction, inclined to pit your wits against this religious kleptomaniac.

Your actions have bought the clergy into disrepute.

Perhaps a period of penance.

I'm removing you from your parish, effective forthwith.

You've left me no choice.  
He was packing when he heard voices

 _ **Divine retribution.**_

 _ **So you keep telling us.**_

 _ **Heaven only knows what the Father was thinking.**_

Leave it to Mrs. McCarthy to point out his faults at a time like this…

 _Traitor_ he thought with a smirk.

 _Maybe there's a Protestant mission somewhere nearby._ He smiled to himself, trying not to laugh.

No one knew his secret, but he felt as if he'd been reborn again (2)

 _ **What would I do without holy orders?**_

 _ **Better start packing.**_

 _ **You will do no such thing.**_

 _ **I will go and talk to the bishop.**_

 _ **It's a bit late for that.**_

And just when he was starting to picture an equally blessed lifestyle than the one he'd lived for twenty odd years… alone….

Ah well… until he could find a solution to his 'office' issue, best see if he could attempt to get the cross back.

 _Come now Nathan,_ he heard Thomas' voice in his head. _You know it's more to do with Felicity than it ever had to do with being a priest…_

Nathan wiggled his head as he changed into his cassock. He had to find Sid. They had work to do…

One day later.

It was done. Flambeau had given up the cross and jumped into the water, all before Nathan could finish the absolution. However, as he was saying the words, something about the prayer seemed rote, as if it had been rehearsed. He couldn't absolve anyone… Christ had already done so…

Felicia was right…

The bishop came to see him the next day. He'd spoken to Bishop Granthom

"Any more lapses will not be tolerated, Brown" he growled. It seemed to Nathan that the bishop had been hoping that Nathan got fired… Hmm….

Nathan stood straight, feeling as if he were 17 again in the Gloucester's.

 _Even if I have changed my beliefs?_ He thought

He loved the idea of peace, rest, love to be gained and given… a new way of _life_!

He had spent a lot of time in prayer and Scripture last night.

He did not feel a calling to leave the Catholic church- not just yet.

There was still a few loose ends he needed to tie up.

"Absolutely"

 _ **And do sort yourself out, Brown.**_

 _ **You look as if you've been in bar brawl.**_

 _Prideful jackass_ Nathan thought.

After he celebrated getting his post back with his friends, Susie mentioned he had a telegram.

Nathan opened the telegram, knowing that Lady Felicia was still at Montague Mansion; he fully intended to call on her and share the news… privately…

Whom had sent the telegram?

DOMEC OBVIUM ITERUM

Hmm… Father Brown mused with a smile. Until we meet again indeed…

That's all for this chapter! Let me know what you think! Your favorite parts, all of it! :D

Until next time,

cq


	11. False Accusations

Disclaimer: cqofegypt owns nothing

Nathan Brown: If you're out there... RUN!

Note to reader: Bold/Italic- spoilers from show

Thomas is played by Stephen McGainn from Call the Midwife- They also had Laura Main more on her later.

Felicia/Felicity's backstory will be explained in future chapters.

Read and Review!

* * *

Father Brown and Mrs. McCarthy stood watching the McKinley's walk off, after Charlotte McKinley made arrangements with Nathan for a blessing on their house; apparently, she thought her sister Elspeth was stalking the place.

 _ **Do you remember Elspeth Grainger going missing?**_

 _ **I most certainly do. I always thought if you hadn't been off on the pilgrimage to Lourdes for the duration, he'd never have got away with it.**_

 _ **Who?**_

 _ **Victor McKinley.**_

 _ **Charlotte's husband? What was he accused of? Abduction?**_

 _ **Murder. But they had to let him go. No body, no evidence.**_

 _ **That does tend to put the kibosh on an investigation.**_

 _ **She just vanished off the face of the earth. If ever a house were haunted, Cudeley Manor would be it.**_

 _ **Lady Felicia Montague walked over to them, much to Nathan's delight. They hadn't gotten to speak together in a while.**_

 _ **Cobblers to borrow from the vernacular.**_

 _ **Nathan looked over at Sid, Lady Felicia's driver in suspicion.**_

 _ **She didn't get that from me.**_

 _ **Go offer the McKinley's a lift, would you?**_

 _ **She turned back to the priest and the secretary standing side by side, her stomach turning.**_

 _ **Next time you want to**_ _ **gossip**_ _ **, Mrs. McCarthy, run it by**_ _ **me**_ _ **first. Elspeth**_ _ **eloped**_ _ **, to get away from that domineering father of theirs. Everybody knows**_ _ **that**_ _ **.**_

Nathan watched Felicia walk away, wondering just how she knew that…

 **You can't explain it, can you, Father?**

 **What?**

 **The "ghost", or the disappearance?**

 **Either.** She took a breath, then started back up again.

 _ **Maybe they're connected. Maybe Elspeth's spirit is taking its revenge.**_

 _ **What was Lady Felicia's term? Oh, yes "cobblers". He found a book that he'd wanted to read for ages.**_

 _ **A clue?**_

 _ **This has been out of print for years! He put the volume into his cassock.**_

 _ **Father! You're not going to steal it?!**_

 _ **I'll give it back. She's hardly going to be reading it, is she? Not in the short term.**_

 _ **Father? You'd better hurry up. Valentine's here.**_

 _ **That'll do for now. And don't leave town.**_

 _ **Inspector**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **This is a big operation for someone who's only been missing for a few hours.**_

 _ **Valentine rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **It's a potential murder investigation.**_

 _ **Nathan looked alarmed. You think she's been killed?**_

 _ **He's done it before. And got away with it. I'm not going to let it happen again.**_

 _ **The priest shook his head.**_

 _ **You're saying Victor McKinley might have killed both of them?**_

 _ **Victor was struck off for mis-prescribing strong sedatives, and all indications are that Mrs. McKinley was drugged or Carter and her daughter would've heard her being abducted.**_

 _ **She could have left the house of her own accord. Nathan suggested, hoping to give McKinley the benefit of the doubt.**_

 _ **No, she couldn't. Not alone, anyway. The only other exit is by the windows. But there's only two sets of keys, and Charlotte didn't have either of them.**_

 _ **Who did?**_

 _ **Valentine smirked. Ah! Finally, you're asking the right questions. The builder, Seth Wake, had one. And the other**_

 _ **Nathan continued shaking his head. What possible reason would Victor have for abducting his own wife?**_

 _ **Later, Nathan was snooping, trying to keep away from Inspector Valentine.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Felicia was taken aside by Victor McKinley.**_

 _ **I didn't know who else to call.**_

 _ **Well, I'm flattered that you picked me. Anything I can do, anything at all**_  
 _ **I need an alibi.**_

 _ **Felicia looked at him, surprised.**_

 _ **Sorry?**_

 _ **They'll try to pin this on me. After what happened with Elspeth, the Inspector will have a field day!**_

 _ **Felicia felt the Holy Spirit tugging inside her stomach… this didn't feel right…**_

 _ **You want me to lie for you?**_

 _ **If not for my sake, for my daughter's. She doesn't deserve to go through that again.**_

 _ **If I say I was with you, alone, all evening you know what this means for my reputation.**_

 _ **Victor scowled, angry that she wasn't so easily won. What reputation?**_

 _ **Felicia glared at him. Insults are not the way to convince a lady to do you a favor.**_

 _ **Victor shook his head. It's not that, is it? You think I might've done it…**_

 _ **Victor McKinley was later arrested. Felicia avoided Nathan at all costs, hoping it would keep him from questioning her.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, that was not to be brought…**_

 _ **Inspector, about Victor McKinley's arrest Victor's out. Lady Felicia's given him an alibi. Lady Felicia? I'm amazed you didn't know. They were sweethearts' years ago. Apparently, they've rekindled their affair.**_

* * *

 _ **At the west end of the house they found it.**_

 _ **Get Dr Miller. Valentine barked. He's going to want to certify this. We've got a body.**_

 _ **Selina screamed. No! Please, no!**_

 _ **Nathan rushed to keep the girl from falling in. It's all right. It's not your mother.**_

 _ **She looked anxiously into his eyes. How do you know?**_

 _ **Father Brown shook his head. Whoever that is, they're long dead.**_

Mrs. McCarthy came over to have a look, and nearly fainted. Nathan was tempted to let her fall in.

 ** _Oh, dear God. A skeleton! You know what this means, Father?_**

 ** _Nathan rolled his eyes. I'm sure you're going to tell me._**

 ** _They've finally found Elspeth. And if Elspeth's dead, and Charlotte went missing in exactly the same way they have to be linked! Two murders. It's Victor McKinley, you mark my words._**

 ** _Nathan glowered at Felicity. But Victor's got an alibi._**

Felicia gulped. Nathan hadn't looked that suspicious since their roundabout with Mr. Short... oh dear...

* * *

 ** _Felicia, in the company of Father Brown, went to the police station to recant her testimony. Nathan wondered why…_**

"Inspector, it's about Seth Wake. He has an alibi for the night Charlotte went missing. He was with me, on Kings Road."

 ** _Valentine so much as scoffed in her face. "Forgive me, Lady Felicia, but are you planning on giving an alibi to every man I interview?"_**

* * *

Nathan and Felicia were back at the presbytery, the priest sitting down to tea, a look of disappointment on his face.

Felicity watched him anxiously, hoping he would say something soon, the suspense was killing her.

"So, you lied"

Felicity was incredulous. "I did no such thing!"

Nathan glared at her over his glasses.

"Recanting your testimony means that you lied about something, or everything… did you know that?"

The Countess shook her head.

"You've stated you didn't lie; if not, then why did you give an alibi to both men?"

Felicity sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to think about her childhood, especially the years spent under her tyrannical stepmother.

"Victor McKinley's family were acquaintances of my mother's. She thought he was a good catch for me, but I wasn't interested"

Nathan was confused, knowing that she had been lovely in her youth. Why not make a match with Victor?

"Why not?" he asked.

Felicity blushed "It was the day after I met you. Mother was convinced that when Xander left, he'd walked out on the proposal too, so she kept searching"

"So anyway, after I refused Victor, he met and married Charlotte."

Nathan frowned. "what about Seth Wake?"

"Seth was Father's mechanic. I was nineteen and away at school. I didn't know, but he had seen my portrait and fallen in love with me. My father let him down gently, saying he'd already had someone else in mind"

Nathan wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt a feeling of jealousy in his stomach at Felicity's far off dreamy glance. He assumed she was thinking about Seth, when in reality, she was thinking about him...

 _Seth looked over the mantle and noticed a photograph of a beautiful young lady. She was fair, slender, with auburn blonde hair, and modestly dressed.  
"My daughter, Felicity... she truly is my happiness" Thomas said with a beaming smile. She was looking more and more like Lydia every day, Thomas thought, his heart clenching in pain.  
"She's very beautiful," Seth agreed. "Mr. Marsberg..."  
"Stop right there, my boy. I am sorry for any pain this may cause you, but I have agreed to another suitor. Again, I apologize for any pain you may feel." (1)  
"Who?" Seth said, angrily, upset he hadn't been given a chance.  
Thomas smiled sadly, patient in the face of the boy's pain.  
"You wouldn't know him," Thomas said, "His name is Nathan Brown"  
_  
"Seth was with me the night Elspeth disappeared, fixing my car. At the time, Mosely was my driver; a wonderful chauffer, but a horrible mechanic."

Nathan looked at her skeptically, not sure if she were telling the truth, or digging herself out of a hole.

"Can you prove it?" he asked.

Felicia got her checkbook out and showed Nathan the negative. Sure enough, she could prove with an amount to Seth Wake an amount of 20 shillings for services rendered to her automobile.

"Hmm... that still doesn't explain the alibi for Victor McKinley..." Nathan looked up into her eyes.

Felicity noticed the doubt in Nathan's eyes. It stung her deeply. This felt worse than a month before when she told him of her disagreement with Mrs. McCarthy...

"You're concerned about my giving an alibi to Victor McKinley, aren't you?"

"Yes." he said, curtly. "Yes, I am."

"Why?" she asked, before realizing that question was a mistake.

Nathan looked at her incredulously. "Are you joking?" he asked. "Why are you willing to give both men an alibi, if it wasn't the truth?!"

Felicia looked at him, startled. "I don't want innocent men going to prison!"

Nathan's next comment came out in a rush of anger and jealousy. "So, you plan to _alibi_ each and every one?"

Felicia flushed with shame, as Nathan glared at her over his glasses. She hadn't expected his anger to ever be directed at her...

Felicia frowned. "Just what are you implying, Father?"

Nathan took on a look of feigned surprise. "Oh, I'm not _implying_ anything, my dear," he sneered.

"It's merely an _observation_. Any and _every_ time we have a case, you _jump_ at the chance to do the "greater good" for any and all men involved!"

Felicia was resolute as she rolled her eyes. He was neither her spiritual advisor, as she attended a Protestant church in Kent, nor was he her husband. She had said yes, but he had not put a ring on her finger, she was not subject to him... yet... Therefore, he had no means to be jealous.

"Come now, Nathan, I'm no saint, but surely you don't believe as others do that I'm promiscuous!"

Nathan's eyes narrowed at the thought of her telling him what he should and shouldn't believe, especially about her past...

"I really don't know what to believe; your past is your own, and I don't judge. I am, however tired of playing cat and mouse with you regarding the affairs of your heart. So, until you can become completely honest with me, it's best we start from square one and remain strictly professional." he sighed as a man satisfied of saying his peace. "Good afternoon, Your Ladyship"

Felicia watched Nathan walk away, her heart officially torn to pieces as tears streamed down her face, feeling as if she had been slapped. Throughout his speech he sounded like Mrs. McCarthy, verbatim. perhaps they deserved each other after all... What had she done wrong?

* * *

 _ **Is this Elspeth's handwriting?**_

 _ **That's right. Her ones always looked like sevens. Why, what does it say?**_

 _ **It says, "Never give up hope."**_

* * *

 _ **Hello? Dad! Help! Somebody, help me!**_

 _ **Selina?**_

 _ **Father? Help! It's my dad - he's done something awful.**_

 _ **He's still breathing. Stay here, I'll call a doctor.**_

 _ **Nathan was on the telephone with the operator at the hospital. He almost wished Felicia were here to give Victor a fighting chance… almost.**_

 _ **Please. As fast as you can.**_

 _ **There was a note addressed to him on the sink:**_ _Father Brown_

 _Father Brown,  
Consider this to be my confession if by the time you reach me, I am beyond all aid. I am a drug addict addicted to morphine, as evidenced by the tools you see before you. I assert and affirm again, I did not kill Elspeth- however I do confess that I have perjured myself and stained the credibility of Lady Felicia Montague. Though she is a family acquaintance, she was nowhere in Kembleford on the night Elspeth disappeared. I forced her to arrange a faux alibi to prevent further police investigation and inquiry. She did so, merely out of the goodness of her heart, not because she and I were lovers. Speaking of which she has informed me of your arrangement. Had I known previously what I know now, I never would have put her in this position; I beg you, Father to make amends with her, as soon as possible... truly if any man is deserving of a woman like Lady Felicia, it is you. May God and you both forgive me. Its better this way.  
Victor McKinley  
_  
Nathan realized Victor was right; Felicia was never in Kembleford the night of Elspeth's disappearance. She had learned of the gossip from someone else...

What had he done?!

First things first...

 _ **Nine across, one up, not seven. Ha-haa!**_

 _ **Charlotte? Charlotte!**_

 _ **Father, water! Please!**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'm getting you out now.**_

 _ **Hello? I thought I told you to stay with your father.**_

 _ **Mum!**_

 _ **Please tell me that you didn't move the umbrella!**_

 _ **Father? I knew it was a wild goose chase.**_

 _ **'Which number, please?'**_

 _ **The presbytery, please. 'Just putting you through. '**_

 _ **'Morning. Father Brown's residence. Mrs. McCarthy speaking.**_

 _ **' Mrs. McCarthy, tell the Father, I'm bringing charges for wasting police time.**_

 _ **But, sir! Victor McKinley's upstairs. Out cold. Looks like suicide.**_

 _ **Why can't they hear us? This place was built to be soundproof. The priests hiding down here were only safe if they couldn't be heard.**_

 _ **And how did THEY get out?**_

 _ **They didn't! Until a sympathizer who knew the coast was clear let them out. It had to be utterly secret, so unless you were in on it, you wouldn't even know it was here.**_

 _ **Then how did Mum find this one?**_

 _ **Ah. The book. She was reading your Auntie Elspeth's book about historic Gloucestershire houses, trying to find out what, or who . . was haunting you.**_

 _ **The marks inside were Elspeth's. I imagine no-one has even opened that book since the night she disappeared.**_

 _ **The police station, please. Hello? This is Charlotte McKinley. You have to tell the inspector, I know what happened to Elspeth.**_

 _ **But if Auntie Elspeth found it first, why didn't she No, she can't be.**_

 _ **What's that box?**_

 _ **The mythical family treasure. Looks like Elspeth found it after all. Much good it did her.**_

 _ **How could you let Selina follow you? I'd come to terms with this, for me. She's 17.**_

Felicia had been on his mind since the moment he'd decided to try again. He'd never stop thinking about her, especially now, when there seemed to be no way out.

The thought of never getting out of the crypt angered him and he resolved to get back to his love no matter what the cost...

 _ **There are three of us down here now, making noise. Someone will hear us!**_

 _ **We're all going to die down here.**_

 _ **It just says "sorry". Not a confession per se, but perhaps the alibi Lady Felicia gave the builder was true, after all.**_

 _ **Ah, the penny drops!**_

 _ **Is Victor going to be all right?**_ Mrs. McCarthy asked. _**The doctor thinks he got here just in time.**_

 _ **What are you all doing here, anyway?**_

Bridgette rolled her eyes. _ **Well, it's hardly my fault if you insist on talking police business whilst on the telephone to me.**_

Valentine scoffed. _ **I'm amazed Father Brown isn't here to gloat, too.**_

 _ **Where is he, then?**_ asked Mrs. McCarthy.

Despite herself, Felicia's stomach clenched. _**And what about Selina? Where is she?**_

 _ **Don't look at me!**_ Sid protested.

 _ **That's another two people missing. **_Felicia barked. _ **  
**_

Looking up to heaven, she sent a prayer. _**Father, please, if they're nearby, allow us to find them quickly!**_

 _ **I'll get the men searching the woods. If you want to help, you can join them.**_ Valentine walked away.

 _ **Charlotte? Where does this tunnel lead?**_

Charlotte's head lolled. She needed hydration, quickly. _ **I went all the way down there. It felt like miles. I tried banging and shouting, but It's just a dead end.**_

 _ **Or really sound-proofed, like down here. What does it matter, anyway? Selina groaned.  
**_

 _ **We know no-one heard you, or they'd have helped. Unless they thought your mother was a ghost.**_

 _ **Father Brown?**_ Valentine cursed. _ **Sorry. Listen I don't do this praying thing often. Fair cop, ever. But I've got a bit of a situation. Three people have gone missing. Four, if you count Elspeth. If you do exist, maybe you could see your way to sending me a sign?**_

 _ **Valentine thought he was hearing things when he heard a sudden clanging sound.**_

 _ **Father? Selina asked, as Nathan wrapped an arm around the young girl. He imagined doing the same to Felicia when they were alone, together.  
**_

 _ **Hello? Do you come here often? Isaac Valentine had never felt so overjoyed in his life. He sent a prayer of thanks.**_

 _ **Inspector I have never been so pleased to see you!**_ Nathan grinned. Finally, they were getting out! _ **  
**_

 _ **A little while later, after a proper burial for Elspeth, Nathan saw a young man in a suit looking out of place.**_

 _ **Nathan went to introduce himself.  
**_

 _ **Father Brown.**_

 _ **Father Brown. I've heard so much about you.**_

Nathan was surprised. He'd never met this man and yet he'd heard all about him? How extraordinary!

 _ **All good, I hope? Are you a relative of the deceased, or...**_

 _ **I hear you got yourself stuck in a tunnel. Inspector Valentine had to save you.**_

 _ **Well, I suppose I did, yes.**_

 _ **Meddling. It's a dangerous business.**_

Nathan felt insulted. _**I'm sorry - who are you?**_

 _ **Ah! You two have met. Do you mind if I borrow the Father for a second? Father, I don't think I've thanked you properly. Two cases closed. Make it three. The skeleton you dug up in the garden.**_

 _ **I've been doing some digging of my own in the parish records. There are references that the disappearance of a traveling priest**_

 _ **And I appreciate you keeping your investigative involvement on the QT.**_

 _ **Yes, well, my boss isn't that interested in detective work so I'm happy to let you have the credit.**_

 _ **You have no idea what it means to me.**_

 _ **Maybe we can work together in the future.**_ Nathan smiled. _**  
**_

_**Ah. I see. You haven't heard. I'm London-bound. DCI, Metropolitan Police. So you see, I really do mean it. Thank you.**_

 _ **Inspector Sullivan will be taking over as the new DI of Kembleford. So, no more meddling, eh? I don't want to be picking up the pieces. You know, I almost think I'll miss you, Father.**_

Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes. _ **The feeling might be mutual.**_

* * *

Speaking of the company of missing others, Father Brown went inside the church to tidy up before heading home.

He noticed Lady Felicia at the candles. It was as if she did out of respect for the dead, nothing more.

"Whom are they for?" he asked with a smile, gesturing to the candles. Never had he been so happy see her.

"I'm sorry?" she turned to see him narrowing her eyebrows.

"Your candles? Who were they for?" He took a step closer to her, she pursed her lips, frowning as if pondering whether to answer him.

"I believe that is _my_ affair Father Brown," she stated, icily. "I think you made it perfectly clear your opinion of me, especially in this community."

The priest was confused. What could have brought this on?

She started to walk away and then she turned back. "If you want my honest opinion _Father_ , here it is."

"As I stated before I am no saint, I have a past which, unfortunately, for both of us, involved you."

He winced at her glare, his stomach churning.

"My husband, if you care to call him that, was in fact killed. I have been a widow for the last 15 years."

Nathan noticed with a pang, the pain, resentment, fear, and pride shining in her eyes as clearly as her tears.

"And like it or not, I did what I had to do to **_survive_**! Am I proud of it? No. Am I thankful, yes. God has brought me out of the darkness

into His light, so believe what you want, Father. I am actually of the belief that you and Mrs. McCarthy deserve each other. You both have

jumped to conclusions about my past, as others have done, without first searching for the truth by asking me. I didn't want to think that our romance

had come to an end. But I'm afraid that is what must happen. Goodbye, Father Brown."

As she turned again, Nathan panicked, he felt like this was goodbye for good.

 _You may not care anymore about us, but I do!_ He thought.

After being trapped, thinking mostly of Felicity in a dark, dusty tomb, he really didn't want to lose her forever.

He was afraid, though as he lost sight of her retreating form, that was exactly what had just happened...

* * *

Cliff Hanger! hahaha... Okay, rofl so before you review, I must please ask that you don't destroy your computer, or go after Mark Williams- he had nothing to do with this plot!

Second, this is the lowest of the low that they will get- things WILL get BETTER! Especially in maddest of all :p I have some plans for our dear Father Brown...

rubs hands and cackles evilly...

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

Till next time

cq


	12. Mad about You

Disclaimer: cqofegypt owns nothing

Felicia was busy looking at some flowers when someone bumped into her from behind.

Her arm sent into spasm, she whirled around to see who it was to bump into her.

Her husband was dead, so there was no fear of him creeping up on her.

Nathan usually had more balance than that, and wouldn't physically bump her without immediately apologizing, so who could it be?

…

"Sir?" in his comatose state, she was able to grab a hold of his arm without him flinching or objecting. She felt concern overwhelm her when she felt the man's thready pulse beating erratically at 30bpm.

She thought of consulting the doctor, but Kembleford's physician was unreliable; misdiagnosing and insisting his diagnosis was law.

Felicia had nearly smacked him the first time they met when he tried to make a pass at her.

Surely, she knew the stigma of doctors and nurses coming together eventually on some occasions, but really!

Was that all she was to the men of this town? A pair of pantyhose they could rip into and forget whenever they felt like it?

Felicia knew not all men were that way, but she wished men and women both would see her for the woman she was born, and not the woman they conceived her to be.

Shaking away her thoughts, Felicia followed the man until he nearly approached Inspector Sullivan, Inspector Valentine's replacement.

Felicia had been so busy with soirees and avoiding Nathan, that she hadn't taken the time to introduce herself. Ah well, better now a time as any…

…

Inspector Sullivan shook her hand. "How did you know he was going to collapse?" he asked.

Felicia smiled slightly, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as even Nathan turned to them at the question.

"I felt his pulse, which was rather threading…. As you could see he was dazed…"

Sullivan gave her a look that he knew there was more to her explanation than she was letting on.

Mrs. McCarthy snickered. Felicia glared at her, pulling out her identification cards, and handing them to the Inspector without a word.

"Felicia Vivian Montague, 8364 Queens Road, Kembleford, Glousteshire England…."

His voice halted as he read the second one. "…Registered Nurse 1947 Second War Gloustechire"

He looked at her. "Your registration is still valid"

Felicia nodded, her cheeks darkening. "Yes"

"Why aren't you in hospital instead of here?" Sullivan asked, curiously.

Nathan stood up, noticing the embarrassment on his beloved's face and walked over to the group.

"I haven't seen Felix at Mass in a long time" he said, changing the subject.

Felicia refused to look at him, he noted. "Nor his wife for that matter"

Felicia whipped her gaze to him, scowling. He winced. They would have to talk, and soon.

….

Felicia groaned. "Did you not hear what I just told the Inspector?"

"What, that you're used to seeing half-naked men, and worse?"

"That, will be enough. Mrs. McCarthy" Father Brown growled. He glared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Lady Felicia's service in the War is just as commendable as anyone else's"

Felicia swallowed her next question, asking Mrs. McCarthy what she had done to contribute to the Cause.

Nathan noticed this and smiled slightly.

"How do we know she didn't make it up, to get attention from other men?"

Sullivan had walked away before this half of the conversation. Felicia took a sharp intake of breath and walked away.

 _ **If things change, think, WWJD as m's w….**_

What _would_ Jesus do in this situation? Keep silent and walk away without speaking anything else.

"Bridgette McCarthy, I am absolutely ashamed and appalled at what you just said to Lady Felicia just now… that's even worse than what you told her at the Quinton's, or accused Mr. Bennett of four months ago." Nathan said, scowling at the secretary.

He needed to make amends with Felicia and soon. It wouldn't help if Mrs. McCarthy were constantly tearing her down…

"Until you have sufficiently made amends with the Countess, I will look elsewhere for sustenance." With a curt nod, Father Brown walked away, wishing he could talk with Felicia now.

Now wasn't the best time, however. Felicia was looking at him as if he were an insect crawling on the floor that disgusted her.

His face flushing in shame, Nathan decided that it would be best to first find out what had happened with Felix, and then make amends with Felicia.

It was a rather awkward time speaking with Felix's widow, since both men had the same questions to ask, and Inspector Sullivan was of the mind that Father Brown didn't belong there.

Indeed, the priest physically felt his stomach tugging, and heard in the back of his mind to go to Felicia, but he ignored it. This was an interesting case, and he would see it through to the end…

If only he knew what lay in store for him…

While attending the Danvers Retreat for Veterans, Father Brown grew appalled at the state of the rooms and condition of the patients staying there. He resolved to find out more… until he met the vulturous Nurse Farrow.

Nurse Farrow didn't like priests, and was worried for the sake of her patients, or so she said, but Father Brown had a feeling that she was hiding something, much, much deeper…

 _Like Felicity did when you spoke to her that first night…_

Nathan wiggled his head. Surely that voice couldn't be that of the Holy Ghost… could it?

Romans 10:10

Then on the back, Genesis 2:24-

Nathan shivered as he read that… either his mind was playing tricks on him, or Holy Spirit was using Sarah to convict him of his behavior towards Felicia.

 _So, you lied…_

She had tried to defend herself, but he had ignored her and near berated her, not refuting her claim of his perception of her promiscuity…

 _"Come now, Nathan, I'm no saint, but surely you don't believe as others do that I'm promiscuous!"_

 _Nathan's eyes narrowed at the thought of her telling him what he should and shouldn't believe, especially about her past..._

 _"I really don't know what to believe; your past is your own, and I don't judge. I am, however tired of playing cat and mouse with you regarding the affairs of your heart. So, until you can become completely honest with me, it's best we start from square one and remain strictly professional." he sighed as a man satisfied of saying his peace. "Good afternoon, Your Ladyship"_

In hindsight he had acted monstrously, refusing to hear her out all due to the fact that he had been angry and jealous of the men in her past.

Wasn't it right then that she should feel hurt and refuse then to talk to him?

Of course, she should! He shuddered at the memory of their departure nearly two weeks ago.

He wondered if this were the end to their relationship entirely… he hoped not, then again, she had every right to call everything off after the way he had treated her.

He shuddered at her last words to him…

" _Your candles? Who were they for?" He took a step closer to her, she pursed her lips, frowning as if pondering whether to answer him._

" _I believe that is my affair Father Brown," she stated, icily. "I think you made it perfectly clear your opinion of me, especially in this community."_

 _The priest was confused. What could have brought this on?_

 _She started to walk away and then she turned back. If you want my honest opinion Father, here it is._

" _As I stated before I am no saint, I have a past which, unfortunately, for both of us, involved you."_

 _He winced at her glare, his stomach churning._

 _My husband, if you care to call him that, was in fact killed. I have been a widow for the last 15 years._

 _Nathan noticed with a pang, the pain resentment fear and pride shining in her eyes as clearly as her tears._

 _"And like it or not, I did what I had to do to survive! Am I proud of it? No. Am I thankful, yes. God has brought me out of the darkness into His light, so believe what you want, Father. I am actually of the belief that you and Mrs. McCarthy deserve each other. You both have jumped to conclusions about my past, as others have done, without first searching for the truth. I didn't want to think that our romance had come to an end. But I'm afraid that is what must happen. Goodbye, Father Brown."_

 _As she turned again, Nathan panicked, he felt like this was goodbye for good._

 _You may not care anymore about us, but I do! He thought._

 _After being trapped, thinking mostly of Felicity in a dark, dusty tomb, he really didn't want to lose her forever._

 _He was afraid, though as he lost sight of her retreating form, that was exactly what had just happened..._

Nathan shuddered at the whole scene replayed in his head. He had acted abominably to his one true love, and she still had the grace to depart as a lady.

He wouldn't be surprised if the next time they met she would smack him senseless. It was what he deserved!

 _I am actually of the opinion that you and Mrs. McCarthy deserve each other…_

 _Deserve each other_

 _Deserve each other_

 _Deserve each other_

"Noo…" he moaned quietly, when he was alone in the presbytery that night, laying down in bed after saying his prayers.

" _I didn't want to think that our romance had come to an end. But I'm afraid that is what must happen. Goodbye, Father Brown."_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Her form disappeared from sight, never to be seen again…_

 _Further in the dream, Father Brown was conducting a funeral for someone._

 _He didn't know the identity of the person yet, but something felt routine, as if it were to be expected, and yet his muscles felt heavy as if something were dreadfully, terribly wrong…_

" _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"_

" _though he die yet shall he live…"_

" _such a beautiful woman, kind to all who know her" sobbed Faith Crabtree_

" _Pft good riddance" muttered Bridgette McCarthy…_

 _Nathan still didn't know…_

 _Couldn't see…._

 _Until the casket was lowered and the body fell out…_

 _Eyes still, motionless looking straight ahead…_

 _The body of a woman, with strangled marks on her neck_

" _Never figured her for a murderess" Sullivan frowned. "Well, she'll have her judgement come yet…"_

 _Confused, Nathan felt himself looking into the hole where the body had fallen in…_

 _Lady Felicia… was dead…_

Nathan woke up screaming.

"NNNNGH FELICIA… DON'T LEAVE ME… PLEASE! FELICIA!" as he cried out, tears streaming down his face, lightning cracked, and thunder boomed outside, as rain skittered and scratched upon the windows, beating harshly upon the roof.

Nathan curled into a fetal position on the bed, crying and wailing with the wind and rain as he fought for sleep.

He had ripped out Felicia's heart and stomped upon it, just as something special had sparked between them.

How would he ever gain her trust and feel her love again?

Was it even possible?

Meanwhile, within the walls of Montague Mansion, another heart was breaking, despite its owner's attempt at taping the pieces back together, all for naught…

Felicia cried into the night with the howling wind that tore into the land outside. She wanted Nathan back. She missed him desperately, but he had hurt her, deeply…

Were they not to marry? Were they not to spend the rest of their lives together? If not, why would the Lord give her a love for this man that ripped her in two?

Rolling over, she grabbed for the end quilt that Nathan had used on his last visit. Breathing deeply, she breathed in the Aloe soap he used, his aftershave, and the medical smell of camphor oil that had been placed on a war wound, he'd said.

Smelling the blanket, Felicia cried herself to sleep…

The next day, as Father Brown rode to the Danvers' retreat, he decided that the best tactic for getting information about Felix and Benjamin, was to get admitted himself.

He was actually getting a late start this morning because he had slept late, and had stopped off to run an errand.

Speaking with Sarah again away from the prying eyes of Nurse Farrow, was tricky, but Nathan somehow managed. She left him another clue and another puzzling verse: Genesis 2.23-25

 _And Adam said, this is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man. Therefore, shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh._

Say what? He decided to find that girl, Sarah, and ask her what she meant by that verse.

Meanwhile…

"Inspector Sullivan…"

"I told you, Mrs. McCreedy…"

"-That's Mrs. McCarthy to _**you**_ young man!

 _It would be if you were still married, you old goat_ Felicia thought with the roll of her eyes.

"All of our departments are busy at the moment…"

"Not looking for Father Brown, that is for sure and for certain! I just checked the presbytery and he's not there!"

Felicia flushed as she listened to Mrs. McCarthy's last remark. Had the woman walked in the presbytery looking for Father Brown the morning after she'd spent the night the last time? Not that she recalled.

That thought made Felicia seriously uncomfortable.

At that moment, a strange look had come over the Inspector's face. "Did Father Brown say where he was going?"

"Danvers Retreat" Felicia spoke up. "It's a medical hospital for veterans" she wanted to tweak Mrs. McCarthy's nose for eyeing her up and down in disgust.

"Right. I'll return later. If Father Brown comes back, tell him I want to speak with him."

"Righto" Felicia said, hoping secretly they'd lock Nathan up for good, and toss the key…

Little did Felicia know, Father Brown had committed himself to Danvers' Retreat in order to gain insight of what was really going on.

Sarah hadn't been able to tell him much of anything, save the fact she as apparently next in a murder plot conjured up by Dr. Henshaw and Nurse Farrow.

Sarah had also supplied him with more puzzling verses such as Malachi 2.14-16, Ephesians 5.25-31, Proverbs 31.10, 1 Peter 3.7, and Colossians 3.19.

He didn't have time to look at all of them save two.

Malachi 2.14-15,

 _Yet ye say, Wherefore? Because the Lord hath been witness between thee and the wife of thy youth, against whom thou hast dealt treacherously; yet is she thy companion and the wife of thy covenant. And did he not make one? Yet he the residue of the spirit. And wherefore one? That he might seek a godly seed. Therefore, take heed to your spirit, and let none deal treacherously against the wife of his youth._

and Proverbs 31.10

 _Who can find a virtuous woman? For her praise is far above rubies. The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil. She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life._

What had he done? Nathan had been blessed with a gift such as treasured and gentle as Felicity's heart and what had he done with it? Trampled it as if it meant nothing… Proverbs said 'the heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil'

He hadn't treated her as a husband does a wife; how a husband was supposed to treasure and cherish his wife… he didn't deserve such a virtuous woman as she!

You and Mrs. McCarthy deserve each other….

Nathan shuddered as tears again came to his eyes. He didn't want Mrs. McCarthy! Mrs. McCarthy didn't make his blood rush to his veins, he didn't feel invincible or as confident in himself without Felicia around…

He deserved to crawl in the dirt and wallow in mud with pigs, like the prodigal son…

Well, there weren't many pigs about, but if he solved this case would he be able to talk to her and set things right? He hoped so!

(Ode to Joy) 1

 _Felicia, I love you!_ He thought

Spoilers

Father Brown cheered to himself as he tossed and hit Inspector Sullivan with a bowl of tomato stew. The priest surmised that he was possibly going to prison after this 'mishap', and wouldn't likely get bonded out by Felicia for anything…

His heart tugging in pain and guilt, he kept his mind focused on the case.

"Father! What the devil?"

"I'm so sorry" he winced, as he pulled back his fist and punched forward.

"Augh!" the inspector yelled, as the priest's meaty hand connected with his eye.

 _That's for interrogating my fiancée_ Nathan smirked. (2)

 _ **I'm sorry, Inspector. I can't help myself.**_

 _ **Doctor, I suggest you admit Father Brown for psychiatric evaluation.**_

"And get me some ice while you're at it… please"

 _ **The retreat's only for ex-service personnel.**_

 _ **I was in the Glosters. An army chaplain.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, we're full.**_

 _ **Last I counted, you had at least two empty beds. I'm starting to find your reluctance somewhat suspicious.**_

 _ **Nurse, fetch an admissions form. Now.**_

 _ **Are you sure you know what you're doing?**_

 _ **Absolutely.**_

"You'll be lucky to end up in jail after this for assaulting a government official. I may let you stay here"

Nathan smirked after thee inspector left. _Of course, you would_ he thought.

Kleptomania? Frequently. Mr. Hammond's apple tree is a particular casualty. Gambling? I like an occasional flutter. Occasional? Every day. Compulsive eating? Who can resist second helpings? Or third. Or fourth. Do you ever have the urge to take off your clothes in public? Often, especially during Mass.

Nathan felt a stab of guilt for lying, but if it would help find out the reason why Benjamin was dead and Felix was MIA, then so be it.

 _I really didn't need that image in my head_ Henshaw thought.

Thank you for your candour, Father. That concludes the evaluation.

Nurse Farrow? Congratulations. You score highly on most markers for impulse control disorder. You would seem to be in the right place.

We'll start you on a treatment plan tomorrow morning.

Thank you. It's such a relief to be finally getting some help.

Nathan really wished it were Felicia that had come to see him, but he had a feeling that his 'impulse control problem' would send him to the isolation chamber, unconscious, hands crossed behind his back instead of around her lovely waist.

Mrs. McCarthy waved the key at him after three diversions and a shout of where the key was located.

 _Humph- about time…_

Pretending to sleep was easy enough. Sneaking around, and hoping to catch Sarah awake so they could chat some more was another number entirely, especially when Jeremy caught him and demanded more 'magic'.

Father Brown hoped to find out more about Benjamin's death, especially since Sarah had been holed up by the notorious, vicious Nurse Farrow.

Nathan was sure the Nurse wanted nothing more than to see snoops like him 'get it'.

He shivered. How that… _woman_ … could be seen fit to wear the same nurse's cap as Felicia, was beyond him.

He'd have to watch out for Farrow, like a hawk.

Nathan found a tape recorder and notes on a drug called psilocybin- what was it, and what did it do?

Unfortunately for him, Nathan Brown was about to find out on a very personal level.

Do you seriously think I am that idiotic? He sent to Nurse Farrow in an eyeroll.

As retaliation, she poked him in the arm with something sharp…

Damn

"Side effects include hallucinations and memory loss" she grinned wickedly at him. Nathan knew he was going to 'get it'…

Nathan's heart rate increased in alarm as he realized the ramifications of 'memory loss'

 _Noo! Felicia! Thomas! Sid!_

Then, suddenly he felt a peace, and was thinking rationally.

 _Don't panic, Nathan,_ he thought, _that's just what they want…_

As the doctor monologued his explanation, Nathan had the fortitude to prevent rolling his eyes.

 _Felicity my darling, I love you with all of my heart. I'll never doubt you again, I swear it!_

Nathan knew that by the doctor's testimony, he was the best person to break down.

Nurse Farrow was the driving force in drugging the patients, but Dr. Henshaw seemed hesitant. Nathan wondered why.

"Let go of your guilt"

 _As I let go of mine… not doing more to protect Felicia, not marrying her, not protecting her from others' shameful gossip._

Hadn't he once told Mrs. McCarthy that she was the most afflicted when it came to tale telling, and shunning families like the Bennett's?

He himself felt guilt and shame for how he had ridiculed her, mistreated her, broken her heart, and then shamefully expected things to be peachy…

Felicia was right… he _**did**_ sound just like Mrs. McCarthy. Nathan felt tears at the corner of his eyes. He blinked, allowing them to fall, looking to his left, and seeing that Henshaw was struggling with his own emotions.

"I can't!" Henshaw cried, "I can't!"

"Enough of this!" growled Farrow, just as Nathan and Henshaw locked eyes.

The priest had the same look of guilt that Wallace had when thinking about Elizabeth.

That meant that there was a woman in the priest's life that he felt guilty for harming in some way….

As Nurse Fanny Farrow turned the intravenous fluid upside down, Dr. Henshaw's face drained of color.

He had never been able to apologize to darling Elizabeth for all he had done. He could not undo all he had done, but he could allow Father Brown a second chance to do so…

Glancing at Nurse Farrow's face, Henshaw's own face drained of color at the bloodthirsty crazed look in Nurse Farrow's eyes.

If that intravenous fluid reached Father Brown's veins, he would never know his beloved lady again; Instead of ten, the nurse had changed the dose to thirty micrograms- enough to kill the priest at best…

He had to do something and quickly…

Seeing Felix by the door, Henshaw realized everything was hopeless, until he remembered his forceps…

"Noooo!" Nurse Farrow shrieked. The priest would only cause more trouble!

Henshaw found his forceps just as the liquid was two inches from Nathan's veins. The forceps successfully clamped, with no chance to reopen.

Nathan breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. That had been way too close!

The next morning after breakfast and prayer, Nathan Brown got on his bicycle, and headed towards Faith's Flowers and Gifts, owned by Faith Crabshaw, a friend of Felicia's.

Faith looked up when the bell rang and noticed Father Nathan Brown come toward the counter with a smile and very heavy countenance.

Faith had a feeling that Father Brown was in a heap of trouble with Felicity; the girl had hardly spoken to the priest in two weeks- he must have said something or done something dreadfully insensitive to incur Felicity's wrath.

Faith thought that the best course of action was to pretend she knew nothing about what was going on between Felicity and her beloved friend.

She smiled knowingly. "Good morning, Father Brown. I never expected to see you of all people this early in the morning"

Nathan smiled sheepishly.

"How can I help you?" Pretending that she didn't know what was going on between Lady Felicia and Father Brown was difficult. She liked and respected both, and had taken Felicity under her wing as soon as she had arrived in Kembleford…

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

 _Felicia walked into Faith's Flowers and Gifts, looking around. The saleswoman was busy with a customer, so Felicia took the opportunity to stop and smell the roses… literally._

" _Can I help you with something, my dear?" Faith Crabshaw smiled. She hadn't seen this woman before in Kembleford. Was she new?_

" _I'm just…gazing" Felicia said with a soft, sad smile, a wistful look in her eye._

 _Faith caught the look immediately, and suspected the woman to be in love._

" _Be sure to let me know which ones take your fancy… the cream roses are quite lovely this time of year, as are the scarlet"_

 _Felicia flushed. Faith smiled, suspecting she was correct; the woman was in love with someone._

" _Well then, I'm Faith Crabshaw and this is my store… how can I help you?"_

" _How do you do?" Felicia smiled, shaking the woman's hand. "Lady Felicia Montague"_

" _A pleasure, Your Ladyship" Faith smiled._

 _Felicia blushed. "Oh, please… call me Felicity"_

" _Felicity… a lovely name… your Christian name, I take it?"_

 _Felicia nodded. Faith walked around the counter and got a tray from the small kitchen sink._

" _Tea? I was just about to sit down. You're welcome to join me"_

" _Lovely! Thank you!" Faith beamed and set down the tray, turning her sign to Closed._

" _Now then, Felicity… if that is your real name" the women grinned at each other. "Who are you really, and what brings you to our charming village of Kembleford?"_

 _Felicia bit her lip, not knowing where to start. Should she start with her husband? No, she didn't like to talk, or even think about Xander… to everyone, he was alive and well, traveling abroad while in politics…_

" _Well… it all started twenty years ago, at my father's estate in Kent… there was a Summer Solstice banquet given for my birthday, and my father had invited a friend of his"_

 _Faith grew interested when Felicia started to blush, as she bit into a cream cake._

" _Oh?" she winked. "What was his name?"_

" _Nathan" Felicity sighed dreamily._

" _Nathan Alexander Brown"_

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Faith looked at the priest expectantly, since he didn't quite seem to know what he was looking for, or if he should even be in the store at all…

"Do you happen to have… um…" Nathan flushed, not knowing what to look for, or what to purchase. He knew men usually bought flowers for women as a courtesy or as an apology, but he didn't know what to do…

And how was he to account for the purchase without Mrs. McCarthy getting suspicious and asking what they were for?

Nathan gulped audibly.

Faith grinned, having a feeling she knew he was afraid of Mrs. McCarthy. She shivered. That woman could make Pharaoh shudder!

"Tell you what, Father, I'll put together the bouquet, and it'll be on the house"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded his thanks.

As she readied the blooms, Faith sent a cheeky look over her shoulder to the priest.

"So, any man coming in here asking for a bouquet is either in trouble with his lady, or trying to woo her"

Nathan flushed. "What brings you in here?" Faith grinned mischievously.

"Well, I er…." Nathan had never thought to portray his and Felicia's romance in public; it had been so new- he had assumed that she wanted to keep it private.

Faith grinned outright at him.

"A bit of advice, Father" Nathan looked at her, noticing she had a bouquet of eleven roses both red and white, within her grasp.

He gulped.

"Every woman wants to know she's loved and cherished by her man. Whether overtly or subtle, she wants to know and feel she is appreciated…"

"Not STOMPED ON" Nathan looked at Faith, who was glaring at him now, furious.

He had really screwed up if she knew and was yelling at him about it.

Felicia was a private person for the most part, and if she had shared something with Faith, that meant she was really upset.

"Honestly, some men, I'll tell ye" Faith muttered under her breath with her Scottish accent.

"Now, I am going to give you these bouquets. The next time I see Felicity, Father, she better be the happiest woman on this planet, or else I'll…"

The door jangled, preventing Faith from continuing her threat.

Faith turned, all smiles to her newest customer, keeping Father Brown in her line of sight.

"April" she muttered under her breath.

Nathan cocked his head, confused.

"Her month… it's April"

Nathan nodded, thankful, yet confused. He bid Faith Crabtree farewell, and took his parcel out to his bicycle.

Thinking over what Faith had said, Nathan looked over his bouquets and pondered for a moment.

Faith had given him a total of thirteen roses. 7 red, 6 white, and two of them were tied independently of each other.

Nathan, a student of botany knew exactly what message Faith was "encouraging" him to relay. It clicked together, especially with the implication of Felicity's birth month.

April.

Diamonds.

Last forever.

Eleven roses red and white- unity

Two flowers independent of each other…

Marry me…

"Mmm nnghhh!" Nathan groaned; he felt light headed.

He wanted Felicity- He loved her more now than he ever had; especially with what had occurred yesterday afternoon.

According to the Lord, it was time, anyway…

So, what was stopping him?

Felicia, and the thought of her reaction.

Would she punch him? Kick him? Slap him?

He whimpered at all thoughts of physical abuse he could suffer at her hands, then his body betrayed him with a heated jolt.

He decided he would much rather suffer physical injury or otherwise at Felicity's beautiful hands, than never have her in his life ever again- or worse, have her taken from him by another man…

NEVER! He thought heatedly.

She had been hurt too much by her first husband… and by him, he thought with a wince as guilt stabbed his chest.

He in no way deserved her, but he loved her more than he could ever realize or express.

Closing the small jewelry box, he now held within his hand, Nathan smiled as he geared his bicycle and headed in the direction of Montague Mansion.

After all, faint heart never won fair lady…

Making his way to Montague Mansion, Nathan hoped to find Felicia and make amends as soon as possible, whether it be kissing her senseless among many and all, or groveling at her feet at all hours.

Nathan found Felicia and her maid Sarah caked with mud in the garden.

Not quite knowing what to say, Nathan opened his mouth, and then shut it again, looking at the garden.

"A lovely spread you have here" he smiled, wondering if she knew and enjoyed botany as much as he did.

"What are you planting?" he asked, curiously.

Felicia wanted to roll her eyes, and say 'plants', but didn't.

She was tired, hot, sticky- she wanted to get out of these gardening things, take a hot bath, and curl up with a good book.

"Beans, potatoes, carrots, lavender, Aloe Vera, and forget-me-nots"

Nathan winced at that one. What sheer irony…

"Look" she growled. "I know you didn't come to talk about the garden," she sighed, as if she were doing her best to put up a front as she pulled off her gardening gloves.

"S-so what _are_ you doing here?" she huffed in irritation.

Nathan winced, not wanting to see her cry. She hadn't worn a hat, so he took his off, placing it on her head.

She looked rather comically adorable like that, her forehead stuck with damp curls, as others behind her, now safely nestled in the crown, spilled out and over the brim, making her look like a scarecrow.

He tried not to laugh. Her glare stopped him, mid-thought.

Shuffling his feet, Nathan went over his apology speech again, but it didn't sound right.

Looking at the garden, he thought about how there was a certain order to things, like planting in a garden.

A gardener dug a hole in the dirt, spread seeds, covered the seeds, watered the earth, allowed sunshine, and time to take effect for life to be born and grow.

While reminiscing for fifteen years on one week of memories, Nathan had expected life, seeds, sunshine and dirt, not accounting for holes in the dirt, rain storms to come, or seeds of work faith and hope to be planted.

Nathan and Felicity were not the same two people that had met, been attracted to one another, challenged each other, and fallen in love together.

They were not the same two people who had died together. Not physically, but the death of hope and of a life lived, planned, laid out, like the seeds of a garden…

"I came to apologize" Nathan murmured.

Felicity glared at him, tears streaming down her face. Sarah had excused herself. Her Lady and the priest had something to discuss, and they needed time alone.

"I-I don't understand" Felicity gulped. "After all these weeks, days, all of this time has passed, you feel that we should continue on a first name basis? As if none of this ever happened?"

"Well… er… no… not that it never happened… but I would like us to continue where we left off…"

Suddenly, Felicia shrieked. She yelled as she had when she had fought Patrick Galloway a few months before- yet, instead of a sword, she pushed Nathan down… into the mud.

"Oof!" he yelled. He didn't have time to scramble before Felicia straddled him and started beating his chest with her fists and slapping his face, several times…

So… this was the physical altercation he had so feared… didn't hurt too much, but he supposed she had to let her aggression out somehow.

Then, before he knew it, she pulled back her fist and connected with his eye when his glasses had flown off in the mud somewhere.

"Aaagh!" he cried.

"That's what you GET!" she screamed. "You imbecilic infantile infuriatingly stubborn, indecisive… COCCYDYNIA"

Nathan, his eye quickly turning black and blue and nearly swollen shut, turned his head at that last phrase.

"What…?" he'd never heard of a 'coccydynia' before… (3)

"You, Father Brown, are a pain in my ever-loving ass!"

Again, Nathan felt a stab of guilt. She had every right to get angry with him, and call him a 'coccydynia'… whatever that meant…

She had gotten off of him, and was crying softly.

Nathan struggled to get up, then looked around for his glasses.

Bending over to find them, he tripped and slipped again in the mud, this time, coating his face.

He heard a snicker come from Felicia's direction. She was laughing at him.

Ah well, at least he had stopped her from crying…

"Felicia?" she looked over at him.

"What?" she sniffed.

"I'm really very truly sorry. I love you with all of my heart. It wasn't until today and faced with actually losing you made me realize I can't live without you in my life."

She glared at him, untrusting. The mud was hardening and dropping from his cassock.

"What about Mrs. McCarthy?" she sniffed.

"What about her?" Nathan asked.

Oh, I don't know… how about the fact that she picks on me for no reason, or she sticks to you like a leech! Or maybe the fact that she's the worst gossip in all flipping Europe!

"..cia?"

"Hmm…?"

"What about Mrs. McCarthy?" he asked, confused.

He was here about Felicia, not about Mrs. McCarthy.

"Felicia…"

"Fine…" she muttered. "SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Nathan winced, then smiled. "Well, it's too bad for her, then"

"Why?" Felicia asked, still wary, but not as hostile.

"First, there's something I must tell you" he said, nervously feeling in his pocket, then releasing a sigh of relief when what he was looking for was still in his pocket.

"Wait a moment, hold that thought" try as she might, Felicia was trying not to laugh in his face.

"I made a mistake in not trusting you, not taking you at your word"

She frowned. "I suppose it didn't help my offering my assistance like that. Mother did always say that the best intentions could be easily misconstrued…" she glared at him again. "Especially by men"

He took it, wincing, knowing he deserved that.

"I had a rather eye-opening experience this morning" he said, not intending to change the subject, but needing her to know what was truly on his mind.

"they led to the retrieval of those" he nodded to a mysterious package resting on his handlebars.

"Oh?" she asked, not wanting to reveal her curiosity peaking, especially concerning his package.

He nodded, deciding she must hear all details at once. Being angry with him was exhausting work, especially out here in the hot sun all day. It took more effort and strength than she had at the moment.

Besides, she still loved and missed him. She was also curious about his case. Why had he winced when she mentioned forget-me-nots?

She still wanted to change and get comfortable.

Nathan would stay for lunch of course, and…

"Sarah! Have Emily run my bath, would you?" Thank you dear"

The maid rushed off.

Nathan geared his expression to neutral, trying not to go down a familiarly recently travelled path to his destruction…

He was in love with this woman, and come hell or high water, she would be his…

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

20 minutes later…

Nathan paced the library, volumes once quickly holding his interest, paled in comparison to the agony of waiting. What would he say to Felicia?

Would she love him, or laugh at him?

Gahh! What was taking so long!?

Finally, she joined him in the study, donned in a cream-colored tea dress with pearls light rouge, and lipstick.

White house shoes completed her look, causing Nathan to correctly assume she would not be going out this evening.

"So," Felicia said, instructing the maid to serve Nathan first from her mother's finest tea service.

The priest had a wry grin.

"Tell me all about the case. Who was the stranger? Did he have family? What happened?"

Before speaking, Nathan sat his teacup down, joining her on the loveseat. She placed her teacup down, as the maid Sarah, vanished from the room.

Noticing they were alone, Nathan gently grasped Felicity's dainty hands in his larger calloused ones.

"Before I begin, there's something I need to tell you"

Felicia looked at him curiously, anger no longer evident in her eyes.

In truth, Felicia's heart was pounding in anticipation. What did Nathan want to say?

We have known each other quite some time. When we first met, I found myself attracted to you quite instantly"

Felicia smiled and flushed. Nathan smiled, squeezing her hands.

"When I hear gossip about you among others, it well- it makes me feel anger for you. I know you aren't they type of lady to harm someone intentionally- because of your caring nature, you're too kind for your own good.

He looked at her sheepishly over his glasses, his eye healing somewhat after his own hot bath, a spare change of clothes he had left last time he was there… (4)

Well this was coming out wring, and he was digging his grave.

Instead of anger, he saw Felicia trying not to laugh.

"Father Brown… are you calling me naive?"

His open and shut mouth as he thought of his answer, answered her question.

"You're lucky I love you" she blushed as he looked at her in confusion.

"Dinner's getting cold, dear" she smiled.

"I'm sorry?" he asked in confusion.

Felicia sighed. "You were jealous of the thought of other men in my life. Since we were never betrothed, despite Father's wishes, I was forced to marry someone else, preventing me from waiting on you, which was a moot point, since priests can't marry. That being said, you put your foot in your mouth, effectively, and solved it by apologizing and buying the most beautiful bouquet I've ever seen!"

She took a breath. "Does that sound about right?"

Nathan gaped, blinking.

"You're forgiven Nathan" she purred wickedly as she kissed his cheek.

He in turn grinned wickedly and turned his cheek to kiss her mouth.

She gasped into the kiss as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

"Mine" he whispered, grinning.

"Oh, no you don't" she smirked, leaning her head against his, then necking him out of desperation.

She whimpered, causing Nathan's grip to tighten, holding her fast to him.

"I should have never said those things and acted the way I did. I had no right to doubt you, ignore you, or force you to tell me things best left forgotten." he said hoarsely, tears in his voice.

He sniffed as he put a hand to her cheek.

"I don't deserve you or your forgiveness" he croaked, as tears streamed down his face. "You have every right not to forgive me for what I've done to you…"

To his surprise, Felicia was crying as well.

"Shhh…Hush, my love… What is said and done is behind us now… all that matters is the future…" she necked against him again, cuddling into his embrace, as he ran his fingers into her hair.

"I love you, Felicity Vivian Marsberg" Nathan grinned cheekily.

"I love you too, Nathan Alexander Brown" Felicia giggled. "Now, let's go eat" she nodded to Hornsby, who had entered the room for that very purpose.

Nathan sighed as he followed Felicia to the dining room. He was seated at the head, in Xander's former seat filling him with a dark sense of pride he never knew he could be capable of.

One man's former wife is another man's treasure he thought with a wicked grin.

Felicia sat by his right side as they enjoyed tomato bisque, roast, cheese, bread and wine.

"Just a moment my dear." Felicia said with a smile. "Before you pray, I would like Sarah, Emily and Alan to join us"

The servants all stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"All three of you are my family, and you are responsible for creating this meal for us. It's only fair that you should join us."

"Here here" Nathan smiled, as he dropped something in the butter dish.

Alan looked at the priest and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you care for a knife, Father Brown?"

Nathan noticed the butler smirk at him and flushed, shaking his head and scowling.

"Not just yet, Mr. Hornsby, thank you"

Alan smirked. "As you wish"

The servants all sat down, Sarah had a nervous smile on her face. She wasn't accustomed to eating with the Lady of the house.

"Get used to it" Felicia smirked. "There are going to be changes around here… big ones" she winked at Nathan, who wondered if she had any idea just what he had planned for her…

Instead of questioning her employer, Sarah heeded Emily's subtle shake of the head and blushed down at her food.

Felicia beamed as Nathan took and squeezed her hand. With her nod, and the others' heads bowed, he began to pray.

"Lord God, as we sit down before you about to enjoy this meal, we thank you for the many blessings you've bestowed upon us: family, friends, and most importantly, the love of your Son, our Savior, Jesus Christ.

"Yes" Emily whispered. Felicia squeezed her hand and rubbed it. (5)

"May your love shine through us every day, and may this food be nourishing to our bodies. In Jesus' Name, Amen"

"Amen" the others chorused as Felicia looked up at Nathan in surprised confusion.

She was curious as to the lack of ceremony associated with his prayer this time; no crossing himself, no Latin… what was going on?

Nathan watched Felica with a smile. She was no doubt curious as to his change and tone in his prayer.

After a few minutes of eating, Nathan opened his roll with the butter knife. Alan raised an eyebrow, raising his wine glass to his lips.

Felicia didn't see the look of mirth in his eyes, or the subtle smirk on his lips. No butter knife indeed…

"My compliments to the chef" Felicia flushed as Emily chuckled. "Well, I did have help yesterday, Father"

Nathan looked surprised at Felicia. She nodded at his supposed question.

"Yummy" she flushed redder, and Sarah chocked on her bite of roast. Nathan chuckled at the two women.

Alan frowned at Sarah who flushed, but Emily looked amused.

"Felicity, my dear, would you mind passing the butter?" he knocked his roll on the floor.

"Oh dear" Sarah startled and made to stand up, when Nathan shook his head at her. Sarah nodded, smiling.

Felicia, handing Nathan the butter, was surprised to see the priest not sitting on his seat, but kneeling next to her chair… on one knee.

Confused, the Countess looked back at the butter dish in her hand, when something shiny caught her eye.

Fishing it out, she noticed it was a ring.

"Nathan…"

Emily gasped. Alan chuckled. Sarah squeaked.

Felicity gulped, unsure if what she hoped was coming true… "what…?"

Nathan paused, seeming to be searching back in time. "If it weren't for that strike against my leg, I would have won, and you would have never had to endure the life you did…"

Sarah looked confused at Alan, while Emily sniffled, dabbing her eyes. She was nodding.

Felicity thought back to the night he was referring to, and closed her eyes. He was right. He had been one swing, one hairsbreadth away from winning her against that monster…

"Nevertheless, that was then; this is now. I have been a lonely, angry, bitter Catholic priest with no joy in site save Sid and my Savior."

Felicia turned her head with a smile.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, and occasionally Mrs. McCarthy," he shivered. "I do not love her the way that I love you. She is someone I love like a mother."

"You" he paused, kissing her hands, "You are my Eros, Pathos, and Agape all in one."

Felicia smiled. "But mostly Eros" his eyes glittered a rich sea blue as her cheeks burned.

Alan cleared his throat, as Sarah giggled. Emily smiled.

All five chuckled a moment.

"In Genesis chapter 1 verse 24, it says 'a man shall leave his father and mother, and cleave to his wife. For twenty years my mother has held to my cassock with an iron grip"

Felicia snorted. "I am no longer Catholic" he said with a smile.

Felicia opened her eyes wide in surprise, as did the others. "When?" she asked.

"Since the morning I was released for the Blue Cross incident" he murmured.

Felicia scanned her memory. That was a good near three months ago! "The day after I…?"

Nathan nodded. "I realized I was grieving over lost items, rights, and duties- that I've come to resent. Death rites, ceremonial duties, confession, its nothing compared to the love for people. I also acted abominably to you and can give no rational reason for my behavior save the sin of jealousy and covetousness. It took your absence and today's case to understand that I need you in my life, forever- and to do that, I need to do it properly."

"After today I felt like Saul turned to Paul who'd been sent out to other countries. I realized I could do it anywhere- loving others in Christ, and being used by him to spread his Gospel his truth."

Nathan flushed, but to his surprise, Felicia had happy tears in her eyes. Not the anger he had seen moments before.

"I am a Protestant, Lissie. I was led to 1 Corinthians 6.14. the firs that says one cannot be unequally yoked" (6)

Felicity laughed, happy tears streaming down her face. "I am now and forever yours. From this day onward I will love, lead, serve and devote myself to you and our family, as long as our Lord gives me breath.

Nathan gently took the ring from her hand, a small, gold princess cut diamond ring, with two freshwater pearls on either side of the diamond- Nathan's birthday was June 18th.

"Felicity Vivian Marsberg, will you marry me?"

Felicity let out a happy little gasp, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Nathan Alexander Brown… I will be your wife"

Crying himself and thanking the Lord that she was finally his, Nathan slipped the ring onto her finger, which was aided by the butter that it had been sitting in.

Finally, they shared a kiss so tender, so sweet, that the rest of dinner and dessert were forgotten as their family clapped and smiled at the two souls whom had finally found each other…

That's all for this chapter! Read and Review!

Rofl I loved this chapter and the idea of playing with Nathan's head. It was fun and hilarious.

1 This scene was funny; I liked that they used Ode to Joy to commemorate his 'insanity'

2 I know they weren't 'engaged' by this point, but I felt it only fair for Nathan to take out his physical aggression on the nearest male possible- Inspector Sullivan- who, by the way, pressured Felicia into answering questions about her military service. Nathan had not been amused.

3) coccydynia- medical term used long ago for 'pain in the butt'

4) For fanfictioning purposes before their argument, I interject that he spent the night once more at her house between chapters 7 and 8, leaving some objects at her house (No, nothing happened :p)

5) I am a ND Christian (non-denominational). While people pray, I say things like this a lot.

6) This is not to say that Catholics and Protestants don't both believe in Christ. I being an ND, wouldn't marry a Muslim, or a Catholic (Catholics believe in Jesus too, but they also practice some other things I don't believe)

Anyway, for Nathan and Felicia, I wanted them both literally on the same page. They're both Protestants, though, he will still have to remain a "Catholic" priest for some time, until he is free to leave the Vatican to marry Felicia.

Due to my canon plot, he would have to follow the series to the end. If your confused, I'll explain in future chapters.

Anyway, feel free to read, review everything, and let me know what you think!

Till next time,

cq


	13. Pride is a Deadly Sin

Disclaimer: christianqueenofegypt owns nothing!

Finally! After forever, its up! Thank yall sl much for sticking with me! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

By the time Felicity had been in Kembleford for two years, and she'd been working again as a hospital nurse under Dr. Sherwin for a year, Felicity and Michael were getting swamped at the hospital with no reprieve in sight, it seemed. Enter Fanny Derstan, a nurse located from south of Derbyshire. She came from a family of money, however, her family cut her off when she became engaged to a penniless missionary Robert Camden. Both were new to Kembleford. Fanny was looking for work as a nurse while Bob travelled to and from London having joined a local seminary.  
When Fannie and Felicity met, they became fast friends, though Felicia wasn't sure how to keep quiet that she was working at the hospital thanks to a reference from Dr. Michael Sherwin, who had written that he would be down from London with his family within the week.  
Fanny suggested that if Felicity was worried, perhaps they should start a book club at Faith's Flower Shop since they were all Protestants- they should read books after work; when she was ready she should tell Nathan about working at the hospital. Felicity nodded, liking the idea.

The books the women were currently reading were Wednesday Letters by Jason F. Wright* and Fervent: A Woman's Battle Plan to Serious, Specific, and Strategic Prayer by Priscilla Shirer*  
(1)

As they read the books for a consecutive two weeks, the three women found themselves laughing crying and bawling their eyes out. Felicity, the romantic of the group loved the love story of Wednesday letters. Fanny, who was the critical one, criticized the children and how they live their lives. Faith, the older and wiser of the trio just mentioned to Felicity that not all love was a walk in the park as well she should know, and to Fanny that they were all children ones trying to make their way through the world. Someday she would have children of her own and would better understand what her parents were going through at that moment...

All in all, Faith always had a nugget wisdom for Felicity and Fanny to think about; and they were always able to laugh at not only each other, but at themselves because she was absolutely right...

The morning of the fete, instead of book reading Faith calls for a time of prayer she felt the need to do it calls not only to pray for their leaders "not just the Queen, bless her heart, but also your men are leaders in the faith and that she and you both as their help mates" Both ladies smiled it was Wednesday and both were given off days from the hospital Michael and Eleanor were coming and Bob would be in town... it would be such fun!  
Before they left to the castle, Faith called both girls for a time of prayer _ **.**_

Dear Father in Heaven

He was ready _ **  
We come to you now before Your Throne of Grace  
**_ He was prepared-everything was in place -it was time  
 _ **We pray all will go well according to Your will, Lord  
**_ It was time for that old fool to go; she had served her purpose...  
 _ **Let no man or heart to be torn asunder  
**_ _Was he mad? Could he end this?  
_ _ **We pray hedge of protection around us all  
**_ No- it was time _ **  
In Jesus' Name we pray  
**_ Audrie Diggle was going to die  
 _ **Amen**_

"So, tell me about your Nathan. He sounds like a dish" Fanny grinned as Felicity blushed. "He is, at least to me. He's tall, handsome, and a hopeless romantic" Fanny laughed. "So is my Bob. Have you two been engaged long?" she motioned to the modestly stunning engagement ring on Felicity's left hand.  
"No, actually, he proposed at dinner two weeks ago" she flushed, not seeing the need to rehash the argument she'd forgiven Nathan for, especially to a dear friend whom in some ways was still a stranger.  
"How romantic!" Fanny cried as both women burst out laughing.  
Ad they entered the castle, its occupants werent quite ready for the fete  
"Hello all!" Felicity smiled, Fanny in tow. "Isnt this exciting?" she gushed, as Fanny looked about the room.  
"Which one is he?" she whispered, looking first at the butler, the butler's son, St. John, the owner of the castle, and a tall, slightly stout gentleman with blonde hair, blue eyes, in a priest's clerical robes. He smiled at her, nodding politely, then flushed slightly as he grinned like a schoolboy over his glasses at the figure to her left.  
As everyone made their way outside, Fanny held on to Felicity's arm. "Tell me youre not engaged to a Catholic priest!" Felicity giggled.  
"Correction. I am engaged to a Protestant minister masquerading as a Catholic priest" she laughed.  
"Lissie! He's- he's..."  
"Perfect. and he's mine. Where's yours?" Felicity giggled again as Fanny spluttered indignantly.  
"Felicity! Be serious! We're Protestants! We cannot marry outside of our faith! You cannot marry a Catholic! As your sister in Christ, I forbid it!"  
"Who's marrying a Catholic?" a baritone slightly southern American voice asked.  
"Oh, Bob! Thank goodness! Tell Felicity she cannot marry a Catholic priest!"  
Bob grinned at Felicity, holding out his hand.  
"Robert Camden" he smirked, "n you must be the infamous Felicity I've been hearing so much about"  
Felicity smiled, shaking the man's hand politely.  
"I am, though most know me as Lady Felicia Montague. A pleasure, Mr. Camden"  
"The pleasure is mine, ma'am"  
"Ah! There you are!" Felicity turned around and grinned at Nathan. "Father Brown, may I introduce Ms. Fanny Derstin and Mr. Robert Camden"  
Nathan's eyebrows rose.  
"Not the Mr. Camden who worked with Reverend Graham!"  
"The very same, Father. I hear congratulations are in order for you as well"  
Felicity smirked and Nathan chuckled. Fanny was still frowning.  
"It is very recent. We thank you both, and congratulate you as well"  
Felicity beamed at Nathan. She had not told him, how had he known? He winked at her, opening an arm. "Shall we, my dear?"  
"Indeed we shall, Darling"  
Nathan flushed red, causing Bob to smirk again.  
Before they followed the couple, however, Bob held Fanny by the shoulders.  
"Now, I know that look... what's wrong?"  
Fanny pouted.  
"He is! He's Catholic, and she's Protestant! They can't be together!"  
"How do you know that?" he asked with a smile.  
"His robes!" she hissed exaperatedly.  
Bob raised an eyebrow.  
"Why Fanny, I thought you knew better than to judge a pastor by his clothes"  
he wrapped her in his arms  
Fanny rolled her eyes.  
"you could've fooled me, but you didn't..."  
Bob grinned.  
"hmmm and what about him?"  
Fanny looked at him crossly. "what about him?"  
Bob had a look of mischief in his eyes. "I talked with the Florist. She says he's completely changed. She wouldn't have accepted the match if he hadn't"  
Fanny looked up confused  
"so she was right in saying he was masquerading as a priest?" Bob laughed.  
"No dear. she was joshing you. He's a Protestant convert. I'll have to talk to him, but I don't see why they can't get married when their ready."  
Fanny humphed. Bob stroked her hair and face, bringing his soon to be bride into his arms. What a blessing she was...  
"Now, I know you take your friendships seriously, but you need to let Felicity handle this one on her own. Understand?"  
Fanny still looked cross.  
"Francis Lillian..."  
"Yes, dear..."  
Bob grinned and kissed her.  
"That's my girl. Now, let's go have some fun!"  
Fanny grabbed his hand smirking as she looked her Reverend out of the corner of her eye. They raced to meet up with the others, not expecting what they'd find...

 _ **As she was hauled to her execution site, her son, an archer in Udolf's army, let fly an arrow from the battlements and shot his mother in the heart in a final, merciful act of love! Where did that come from? And how on earth did she do that? Gosh! Has she been shot?**_

Felicia watched Nathan take off his hat, and realized something was wrong.  
 _ **Hello?  
**_ "Get Dr. Sherwin, quickly"  
Nathan looked at her confused.  
"My dear?"  
Felicia shook her head, signifying there was no time to explain.  
"Nurse Marsberg?" Dr. Sherwin inquired when reaching Felicity's side.-  
Felicity shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Ms. Diggle is dead"

FBFBFBFBFBFB

 _ **Good luck with the investigation, Inspector.  
Thank you, Father.  
Incidentally, can you think of anyone who would wish to harm Sir St John? Just one line of inquiry.  
Oh, in that case, Mrs McCarthy is widely held to be the eyes and ears of Kembleford.  
I don't know about that.  
Father Brown will tell you I am not one to gossip.  
Isn't that right, Father? I prefer to think of it as community wisdom.  
Exactly! Community wisdom.  
I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt Sir St John.  
Miss Diggle, on the other hand, was a bit of a busybody, if you know what I mean.  
Said the pot to the kettle.  
**_Felicity pursed her lips

 _ **But a harmless one?**_

 _ **No such thing as a harmless busybody, Inspector.  
Yes, that business in the parish office only this morning I don't know what she found, but it turned her white as a sheet.  
Looked as if she'd seen a ghost.  
Did she, now? **_Nathan gasped, pretending to be shocked. It gained the desired effect of Felicity trying no to giggle.

 _ **Miss Diggle Parish office Saw ghost.  
Sir.  
Excuse me.  
**_Nathan decided to use the Inspector's absence to his advantage to do some of his own investigating.

 _ **You don't happen to notice which register Audrey was interested in, did you?**_

 _ **1700's to the 1800's. Not that I was being nosey, you understand.  
Perish the thought, Mrs M! **_

Mrs McCarthy? Mrs Mc I heard you first time! Have you found something? Either there were no marriages, births or deaths in Kembleford between February and November 1850 or .

we have a missing page.  
Holy Mother! Who would want to kill a busybody? I fear the answer is a great many people indeed.

 _ **Ah! Thank you for a most generous lunch.  
You won't be saying that in the middle of the night.  
Nellie's Yorkshire puddings have a tendency to outstay their welcome.  
I understand, when she died, poor Miss Diggle was researching another project.  
She took it upon herself to write a history of the Prydes.  
Fascinating as our family is, I doubt Audrey's tome would appeal.  
She did have a rather florid style.  
**_Nathan tried not to grin as he thought of Felicity…

 _ **I trust I'm not interrupting work on next Sunday's homily? History of the Pryde family.**_

 _ **Illustrious but bloody, full of violent deaths and strange disappearances.  
Is Mrs Clackett ill? Oh, she'll be in tomorrow as usual, and she won't be finding a godly man in unclean surroundings.  
Well, go on.  
Lots of family members who disappear from their annals and then reappear, marked simply "deceased".  
And all male.  
Branwen's curse? Destined never to die peacefully in their beds.  
Does this shed any light on our missing page? When Audrey died, she was researching St John's grandfather, Ralph Pryde, 1829-1901.  
So in 1850, he would have been 21Were there any births, marriages or deaths in the family that year? Not one.  
Well, tomorrow's Monday, so no doubt all will become clear then.  
Feet, Father! Will it? When you go to the Diocesan Records Office.  
Do I? Where we keep copies of the parochial registers! Angel and saint rolled into one, Mrs M! **_

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the visage of Lady Felicia Montague in Nurse's uniform, taking Jego's pulse as St. John looked on helplessly.

Placing the stethoscope to her ears and to the lad's wrist, she listened intently for a moment, grabbed a pad and pen from her apron and wrote something down.

St. John looked at the Countess who sighed. "There's not much more I can do for him I'm afraid, save for restating Dr. Sherwin's orders. Flush out his system with water, feed him light broth when he comes to, and for pity's sake no more whiskey! It's a miracle the boy is still alive! lock it up if you must, but keep him away from it..."

She looked up as did St. John, at the newcomer who happened to be Nathan Brown.

Felicity nodded to the men, and made her way quietly out the door. She felt she might be in for some trouble later on...

Nathan looked after the nurse for a moment longer before returning to St. John, intending to speak to her once again about not telling him events of her present. things were different between them now considering the fact that they were soon to be wed; he was entitled to know more, though he decided he would not drag it out of her...

 _ **Morning, Father.  
Thank you for coming.  
I hear he had a lucky escape.  
Luckier than you know.  
He was pulled from the pool with a lethal dose of barbiturates in his system.  
If he hadn't spewed them out, along with a stomach full of water, he'd be dead.  
How were they administered? Jago has a habit of filching whisky when our backs are turned.  
Traces of drugs were found in his hip flask.  
Who would want to kill a child? **_

Surprisingly Nathan met up with Felicia later, when she stopped by the church.  
"I popped in to see the invalid and Danby said I'd find you in here."

"Funny," said he, "I remember our paths crossing just once earlier this morning"  
she flushed ashamed of herself for not telling him what she was up to.  
"doctor-patient confidentiality as I mentioned before," she said "but I can tell you that Dr. Sherwin is planning to transition here, permanently."  
Nathan raised an eyebrow.

Just out of curiosity my dear, when were you planning on telling me you were working at the hospital?

Felicity flushed. I honestly didnt want to tell you. I didnt know what your reaction would be.

Did he know?

Felicity shook her head

I didn't become a nurse until after he was dead. it was part of my taking back my independence

Nathan nodded then who am I to take away what you've worked so hard for?

Felicity grinned, rushed into his arms, and kissed him. He returned the kiss lovingly.

When they parted, Felicia pouted.

Nathan was thinking... or planning something...

 ** _What are you up to, Nathan? I was wondering what happened to Jago's father.  
Mm.  
Simon and his wife died in a car crash in France.  
Poor little chap was only six weeks old.  
France?_**

 ** _Close enough to have the body repatriated, yet conspicuous by his absence in the family tomb._**

 ** _I thought it was odd at the time, but then there were the rumours about his job.  
Something in the Government.  
Terribly hush-hush._**

 ** _Is it important?_**

 ** _I sense the key to this crime is in the past._**

 ** _Well, then I'll telephone Michael.  
Felicity grinned and nodded her head.  
He has a twin brother by the name of Marshall whos sitting in the Lords this week.  
_** ** _Plenty of right ears he can pop a word in.  
Thank you.  
And now, I must away or I'll miss my train to Gloucester.  
Oh! Are you going to see Bishop Talbot? Not if I can help it._**

 ****Felicia turned her head in confusion.

"Why not ?" he always went to see the Bishop when he went to Gloucester... Nathan turned back to her.

"For three reasons. First, Every time I visit he makes remarks to me about Ambrose. Second, Lately he's been questioning me as to why I am not attending the Directa Dicreetal. Finally, This time I don't want him asking about you. It will prod him to ask about my change of faith and questions about you I will not answer. Not to mention the fact that his questions and those answers are none of his business". Nathan nodded as did Felicity in understanding.

Nathan brushed her cheek and kissed her lips.

"Get some rest, darling... no need to wait up." He grinned knowingly.  
Felicity gave him a mischievous wink. "As you wish, my love. God be with you" She watched him walk out of the sanctuary, praying for his safe return...

The next morning, Felicity was getting ready for a weekly Kembleford WI meeting, when the phone rang. It was Marshall with some devastating news…

Felicity spent about twenty minutes composing herself before calling her fiance, if there was ever need of a stiff drink, now was the time; after all, she wasn't on duty...

 _ **Father Brown? I'm glad I caught you.  
I just got off the phone from Marshall.  
He found out what happened to Simon Pryde.  
I hope you're sitting down.  
It gets rather unpleasant from here on in.**_

Nathan sat down as Felicity relayed the information she had been told.  
Lissie was right about him needing to sit down... how awful! No wonder the family, Lydia especially, felt the need to keep everything quiet...  
Lord, what am I to do?  
He felt an impression that he was to everything to light...  
 _ **Let the little children come to me...**_  
Uh-oh  
Place a hedge of protection around us all...

 _ **Thank you for gathering everyone together.  
We're all keen to know why.  
To hear the truth, which involves you all.  
Your son, Simon.  
Absent from the family tomb.  
He died abroad.  
But not in a car crash.**_

 _ **I've been informed that Simon's body wasn't repatriated because a Government department appropriated it.  
What's this got to do wuith Audrey? Does Jago know the truth? This is none of your damn business! That's enough, St John! It's too late now.  
Jago's a child.  
Do you think we'd whant to burden him with the knowledge..,that his father...slashed his mother's throat before blowing his own brains out? **_

_**Bunty looked terrified.**_

 _ **Daddy?**_

 _ **Simon was MI6.  
It was all handled very discreetly.  
We never knew what happened to the bodies.  
The curse of the Prydes.  
It's a legend.  
All legends have some truth, and your family has spent centuries covering up the curse of hereditary insanity.  
Everybody knows the Prydes are as mad as a box of frogs.  
Are you seriously suggesting that Audrey was murdered because she'd uncovered some imaginary curse? **_

_**I'm suggesting the curse is the reason why you attempted to murder your grandson.  
'Why on earth would I lend you money?' Because you're going to be the fourth richest woman in the land.  
And if you don't, I'll tell the inspector that you were with the butler's son when you said you were in the nursery.  
It wasn't the shock of Bunty's love affair.  
It was the knowledge that Jago didn't have an alibi.  
How dare you insult Mummy like this! I insist you leave this castle immediately! Who would want to kill a child? Someone who loves him the most like Udolf's archer, who shot his mother to spare her torment.  
**_Nathan frowned at Lavinia. If she had been honest from the forefront...

 _ **Branwen's torment would have been relatively short-lived.  
But Jago's would have lasted a lifetime, incarcerated with lunatics.  
Preposterous! Oh, do be quiet, St John! What choice did I have after what the boy did? Will somebody please tell me what you're all talking about? I'm so sorry, but it was Jago who killed Audrey.  
In a final, merciful act of love.  
What possible reason could He was your brother's son! You, of all people, should know that he didn't need a reason.  
From the moment of Simon's birth, I knew that there was something missing.  
An emptiness.  
Call it a curse, if you like.  
When he did what he did, it was almost predictable.  
And after, when Jago came to us .  
I saw, in an instant, he was the same.  
He didn't need a reason to kill Audrey.  
For all I know, she may have beat him at chess or taken the last scone at tea.  
**_It was then Nathans keen ears heard the sound of movement behind the curtains.

 _ **He did have a reason.  
What reason? Well, why don't you ask him yourself? You can come out now, Jago.  
Oh, no.  
Be my guest, Father.  
I wouldn't want to spoil your moment of triumph.  
Audrey found record of a secret marriage between Ralph Pryde and Violet Archer three months before she died in childbirth.  
Your father wasn't born the wrong side of the blanket.  
He was the Pryde's legitimate heir.  
That's ridiculous! The priest that married them would have said something.  
Father Dominic Gleave, buried August 28th, 1850, ten days after the wedding.  
Poor old Diggers! I was winding her up, spooking her by messing up her stuff, and then she found a letter to my great-grandfather from some housemaid and went rummaging through all the records.  
She wasn't exactly subtle about it.  
Neither were you.  
**_Nathan said angrily.

 _ **You left whisky on the desk when you tore the page out of the parish register.  
That was careless.  
You didn't kill her, Jago? What did you expect me to do? I did it for you, too, Cuz.  
That piece of paper makes all of us nobodies.  
So now all that's cleared up, will you please all line up, facing the wall? I'm ordering you, boy! Put down that bow! Quiet! Face the wall! Turn around! Get down! Nathan yelled**_

 _ **No, no, no! Don't worry.  
It's a dud.  
Thanks be to God.  
Just to be on the safe side. **_

Nathan tossed the bomb out the window, where it then exploded

Felicity was on the grounds of the castle- she hadn't left yet from giving Alan his yearly influenza shot. If that petty-bomb hadn't killed Nathan, she would!

 _ **Jago! Nathan gasped realizing the boy would have tried to escape and find a way to get away, even at the cost of harming himself…**_

 _ **Jago! I thought you'd be here.  
The murderer returns to the scene of the crime.  
The master tactician withdraws to a height more easily defended.  
I'll pick them off, one by one.  
It's over, Jago.  
The police are on their way.  
It was all Diggles's fault.  
She shouldn't have been so nosey.  
And now here am I, between Scylla and Charybdis! Incarceration or death! On balance, suicide would be the more honourable way out.  
Not in God's eyes.  
I don't believe in a supreme being.  
Nathans heart sank, remembering Felicity's words to him about salvation four months ago...**_

 _ **The only god my family worships is the god of pride.  
And I'm sure Granny would approve, especially as she tried to kill me.  
She had me there.  
My money was on Bunty.  
while the boy monologued, Nathan attempted to move closer… get him away from the ledge...**_

 _ **Take one more step and I'll jump! I'm sorry you heard about your parents like that.  
Oh, I don't know.  
I'd rather my father was a spy than a careless driver, even if he did kill my mother.  
Remind me, Father.  
What are the rules on lunatics and Hell? **_

_**Nathans heart sank again, as the boy slipped… he prayed desperately for the boy to come to Christ, even if he didnt die by falling...**_

 _ **Maybe the decision has been made for grinned nervously.**_

 _ **Don't let go! Nathan cried. He wasn't sure where Michael and Felicity were… would they be there in time?**_

 _ **How do you know I won't pull you down with me? Jego taunted.**_

 _ **Nathan saw through the ruse.**_

 _ **I'll take my chance, and I'm not alone.  
Buddha says the secret of existence is to have no fear.  
Never fear what will become of you.  
Only the moment you reject all help are you freed.**_

"No!" Nathan cried. Down below a woman screamed, but Nathans mind was too focused on Jego to realize the woman's identity…

"My lady! you really shouldnt be here... Sherwin caught up with Felicity just as Jego fell from the roof...  
Sherwin buried her face in his coat as the boy fell...

Felicia sobbed and tore her face away from Michael immediately kneeling next to the boy "It's all right Jego, she whispered

"It's alright..the Lord is here and he's with you..." she made room for Nathan, quickly shaking her head. He nodded, addressing the boy in his final moments...  
 _ **I'll soon know if there's a hell or not.  
Hell is only the absence of God.  
If you repent and accept Him, there will only be bliss for ever.  
It sounds nice.  
It's yours for the asking.  
**_The boy struggled, slowly nodding his head "Your wife looks like an angel, covered in light like that...mm..."  
Nathan looked at Felicity, a tearful smile on his face. He nodded his head.  
Felicity laughed tearfully, tears spilling in her eyes.

 _ **FBFBFBFBFBFB**_

 _ **Jago died in the light of God.  
Of that I am certain.  
Thank you, Father.  
Time to face the music, I think.  
What end would confessing serve, Lavinia? Are you saying I shouldn't be held to justice? I'm saying no such thing.  
Very well.  
Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.  
It is decades since I made my last, honest confession.  
In addition to the attempted murder of my own flesh and blood, I am guilty of many things, including the sin of pride.  
I fear this may take some time.  
Take as much time as you need.**_

 _ **FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF**_

As they watched the newly wedded Archers flaunt about, Felicity ribbed Mrs. McCarthy by repeating every word she'd said over and over again…

 _ **How do you like Daddy and Danby - I mean Arthur - are being frightfully civilised.  
The land's being sold to the tenants to pay off the death duties and the castle's being handed over to the National Trust, who'll let them stay on as sort of caretakers.  
And even Granny seems to be somehow more at peace with herself, but only when she thinks we aren't looking.  
Is it moist enough? Scrumptious! and six tiers.  
I don't know if I mentioned it That happens to be one more than Princess Elizabeth's! **_

Felicity flushed when Nathan winked at her over his glasses. Perhaps when their time came, and should still Mrs. McCarthy be around, perhaps she wouldn't mind making a confectionate sweet to mark their special occasion?

Felicity subtly tilted her head to the left raising a questioning eyebrow. Nathan understood immediately and grinned like a little boy, his eyes shining with delight. Both took pity on her when it seemed no one was paying attention to the work she had done, and poor thing didn't receive the publicity she had sought before the murders… Nathan decided to make her feel better, as Felicity offered up a toast for such a delicious cake!

 _ **Outstanding work, Mrs McCarthy.  
Outstanding!  
**_  
LFLFLFLFLFLF

That night Felicity walked up the stairs into the attic part of the house, where all of her fathers old journals and the family photo albums were kept.  
Blowing the dust off of one of the journals, Felicity noticed it was marked 1912, the year she was born.  
Opening the book, her heart ached with a pang as she viewed her fathers neatly scrawled script. She opened to a page,

13, May 1914.

My Dearest Lydia,

it began

It has been nearly two years since you've been gone. Our darling little Felicity is now two years old, and is the spitting image of you. How my heart aches to look into her face and to see you all over again. Much time has passed, and our daughter is in desperate need of a mother. Part of me is at a loss to know what to do or where to look, for no one can take up your place in my heart, my love. someday, when our daughter is old enough, I will speak to her about you, and teach her all the things you longed for her to know. My former secretary Mrs. Agathe Seymore has recently been widowed, or so I'm told. To my knowledge she has no children, but she was there the night Felicity was born. I had hoped for a prospect much younger; someone that Lissie could grow to adore, but I'm afraid that time is of the essence. I will continue to pray on the matter and write to you when I have made my decision...

your Loving Thomas

Felicity suddenly felt her cheeks dampen with her tears. How she loved her father and missed him dearly; how she appreciated all that he done and sacrificed for her, since she was born...

Suddenly Felicity had an unexplainable urge to do some further digging. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but she guessed she'd know when she found it...

16 April 1932

Dear Lydia,

I have about had it with Agathe and her lies! Her sneakiness, her deception, attempting to enforce her decision over the future of our daughter...our daughter! With every living breath I have in me I've grown to resent that woman; possibly since the moment we met. Theres just something about her that hasn't set well with me at all...  
For example, as I wrote you last week, the company has been losing business. David has been more than generous to give me a financial loan which he insists is a gift. You know the generosity of my brother, my dear, and I pray, someday somehow I will be able to repay him for all that he has done. My now "dearly devoted" wife insists upon Felicity marrying a man that I've never met! She claims his name is Xander James Montague. He is a rich stockbroker; apparently he is a distant cousin of the Prince of Wales, but even his name gets me shutters and I haven't even met him yet!

Felicity giggled while reading her father's expressions of his annoyance. His rolling green eyes, much like Nathan's blue ones came forth to her mind in vivid view.

Between you and I, my dear, I have someone more suitable in mind for our Lissie. Granted he is a Catholic, and has his heart on joining the church... however, his gentle, quiet, humble heart is likely to be changed with much prayer. His name is Nathan Alexander Brown, and he is a former student of mine from Oxford. He's also a veteran of the first war; my dear you should see him with a sword, why Ive never seen such marksmanship!

Felicity laughed; Nathan had been quite skilled with a sword- her fiance had never told her that he had parried with her father!

Finding another journal, Felicity held her candle closer to the parchment of the paper since the writing was scrawled...

13 May 1937

Lydia

write in hurry  
not much time  
Xander come  
I divorce Agathe  
want to kill  
should kill...for what done you  
Scripture say 'Vengeance mine'  
Nathan in hospital with leg wound  
Lissie home, safe  
upstairs resting

Felicity noticed the g was scrawled and tried to think back...had someone come into the house?

got to go  
hear Montague in hall  
Nathan and Lissie almost free  
I love you my Lyddie  
See you soon  
Thomas

hear Montague in hall...Nathan and Lissie almost free...13 May 1937... divorce Agathe... want kill what done you...

Felicity gasped, holding her head, feeling dizzy. 13, May 1937... the day Father...

 _Father killed Xander! I saw him!  
_  
want to kill what done you...

Father had divorced Agathe when Felicity was 22 and married to Xander... but why should he want to kill her? Unless...

Felicity slumped to the floor, not hearing the shrieks of her betrothed, tearing his way up the attic stairs...

"Lissie?" Nathan said nervously, running his fingers through Felicity's hair.

"Lissie, what's the matter, darling? what is it?"

Felicity's eyes filled with tears, hoping the mother she never knew never felt any pain...

"Mother... my birth mother. Her name was Lydia"

Nathan nodded; he remembered Thomas speak devotedly of his first wife

"What about her, dearest?" Nathan asked, calmly running fingers through her long hair.

"She was murdered...by my stepmother! Agathe Seymore!"

Nathan winced, knowing there was nothing that could be done. Agathe Seymore- Windemere had died ten years before.

He shook his head sadly scooping Felicity up into his arms, and down the attic stairs to the living quarters of the house.

"Pride is a deadly sin, my dear." she nodded.

"And pride," he continued, cuddling her into his embrace in the rocking chair by the fire as he kissed her hair,

"comes before the fall..."

Read and Review!

(1) These books didn't exist, but I look forward to reading them :) I needed some literature my ladies could bond over. Check them out!

2 Fanny Derstain and Robert Camden are supposed through Claire Foy and Paul Sparks- Ill let yall figure out which show they played in together ;). ps they look jist as they did in the show, in Kembleford dress.

If I need to explain anything else, let me know ;)


	14. A Peek into the Past

Disclaimer: christianqueenofegypt owns nothing. I disown Mrs. Seymour...

Chapter has slight cursing.

Ready? Begin!

 _Thomas Abel O'Malley Windermere_

"How are they, Doctor?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Take the boy" he said grimly. "They are gone"

Lord Simon Windermere took the ten year old child of his devoted gardener and maid with a firm yet gentle hand by the shoulder.

"Come, Thomas, you will be safe now with my family and I..."

Thomas hung his head, tears streaming down his face; he'd never see his beloved parents again...

One year later

Two boys were having fun kicking at rocks and cans, when they turned the corner and noticed two boys from the current neighborhood terrorizing a young girl- they were pulling her hair and one of them attempted snatching a book out of her hands.

Thomas Windimere, out and about with his younger brother, David was trying to escape the lecturing cadance of their new Nanny, Nanny Langton.

She was fierce and demanded to be obeyed, she wouldn't let Mother get a word in either, which for Thomas seemed odd... Da had always ruled the roost...

Anyhow, the two youngsters were deciding how to get into mischief without getting their clothes soiled, when they happened upon a roucous...

"Think yer so igh and mighty dontcha... Getter book, Liam..."

"Nicht! Leave...me... alone!"

Thomas and David looked at each other in alarm... just what were these two lads up to?

They rushed over to see what was happening.

"Cmon, lebest I just wanna have a bit of fu-"

The boy, big muscular and grimy grinned as he grabbed the girl attempting to kiss her.

She spat in his face. the boy swore, slapping her as she cried out...

"HEY! MEATHEADS!" yelled Thomas both lads looked up from shuffling the lass when the skinny one, Liam, was suckerpunched by David.

"Alf!" he yelped as Alf turned, was grabbed by the collar and kicked in the shin by a midget, a lad two-thirds his size.

Alf shrieked in pain, glaring daggers at the interloper.

The boy cursed in German, causing the girl to blush, still behind him and shaking.

Thomas grinned.

"Next time, try pickin' on someone yer own size! If i see yer filthy arse anywhere near this lass again, I won't stop at yer shins" he grinned evilly.

"Now, why were ye attackin this girl?"

"shes a bitch" growled Alf who glared at the girl "always thinks shes better than us, just cu she can read."

Thomas made a fist while Davey shook his head.

"Stupid shit" added Liam "bastard filly if i ever saw one"

Lydia blushed crimson, eyes filling with tears.

"Not natural" growled Alf.

Thomas' blood boiled. These boys were Arians... racist, no good, bloody heathens!

"Well what does that say about you? Tormentin an innocent girl! Tis _you_ who're unnatural! someone should send you and your kind away- those with the same thoughts as you that yer better than anyone else!"

"I am!" yelled Alf "Jah!" yelled Liam.

"What do you know of her anyway! her father is one of us and he goes and marries a Polish Jew" he spat the word out as if it were poison.

"And so she is of a mixed race, so what?"

"Shes a Jew!" Alf howled.

"So was Jesus" grinned Thomas.

Alf muttered something under his breath. Thomas caught slave, master, and pleasure...

He didn't know what that meant, but it wouldn't be good if the brute had been trying to kiss the girl against her will.

He assumed the boy to be about fourteen or fifteen... the girl couldn't be more than twelve...

Thomas glared as he remembered a discussion he and David had had with Father about women and how they were to be treasured and protected, not abused.

Thomas was struck with the realization that he and David were led here... that these boys would have done harm to the girl if he and David had not arrived...

Thomas took a chance and looked at the girl, into her eyes.

There was pleading, fear, and also, pride. She knew who she was and loved her family. she wasn't strong enough to defend herself against others who despised her because of her birth...

Thomas nodded, feeling a surge of affection and protectiveness. It ran through his bloodstream and made him want to beat the shit out of these two heathens!

"Leave" he hissed. "Leave and don't come back... if you do, be sure to have kissed your mothers goodbye- if I see either of you near this girl, you will regret it... do ye understand me?"

Alf spit in his face.

"Tú leathcheann dúr"(1) Thomas hissed, not heeding David's warning as he pulled back his fist and hurled it at Alf, as Liam tackled him from behind, pushing him to his back and punching him.

As Liam punched, David roared, Alf egging Liam on...

Thomas looked at the lass... she was beautiful.

With her strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin and warm brown eyes, she was a vision.

Even if he never saw her again, twas an honor to fight for her name and virtue.

His Ma and Da would be proud of him he was sure... he closed his eyes, and surrendered to the dark…

 _Lydia Marie Dietrich_

she didn't expect them at all...the two boys who came to her rescue from the two idiots whom had been stalking her since she moved here...

she winced as the smaller of the two, Thomas, was grounded by Alf and held down by Liam.

She screamed with all her might, surely someone would come to their aide...

"Lydia!" her father called "Mien Schat's what's wrong?"(2)

"Alf and Liam are beating up that boy, Papa! They're going to kill him!"

Her father shook his head and ran over to where Alf was beating Thomas up.

Lydia gasped as her father threw Alf off of Thomas with surprising strength.

Alf gave her father a 'what the hell!' look as did Liam, but her father stood strong in the face of his adversaries.

"You leave this boy alone! If you come near him ever again, or my daughter for that matter, you will answer to me!"

Both boys gulped

"Now get!"

The boys ran off looking off at behind their shoulders at him glaring at him with all their might.

Hans Dietrich gave them a dirty look until they were out of sight.

Then, he turn behind him where Thomas was holding his rib and bleeding.

are you alright my boy?

Aye, sir thank you

"It is I who should be thanking you for protecting my beautiful flower. I am Hans Dietrich, and this is my daughter, Lydia Marie."

Thomas gave Lydia a shy smile as did she when her cheeks gave away her telling blush.

Hans smile to himself, as did David.  
Soon, these two would be inseparable.

"Now, let's see what we can do about getting you inside"

Hans said, doing his best to gently pick Thomas up and not hurt him; the young man who would someday become his son-in-law...

 _Agathe Mortimer- Seymour_

Agathe Mortimer- Seymour was a proud woman, known for her good looks, her charm, and most importantly, her money.

Her connections got her in high standing; the clubs near the elite of London, even in circles that included members of royalty.

One of those circles catered to the family of Windemere know David Windemere, David's brother Thomas, and several second cousins...

The family reeked of money and showed it, at least most of them did...

The Windemere men were known for being handsome and charming as well as wealthy.

Agathe had her eye on handsome Thomas Windemere the younger brother of David who, according to social circles, was seeing someone...

Thomas himself had just gotten married to beautiful brilliant articulate Lydia Marie Dietrich.

She'd been a childhood friend and later childhood sweetheart to Thomas and after they got older, they decided to get married after high school.

Though still children themselves, they hoped to someday go to college and have a family.

Being adopted into the Windemere family, Thomas of course would have his education paid for; his wife he would have to pay for himself.

This stipulation seemed cruel to David, who secretly decided to give a portion of his savings to his brother as a wedding gift to have Lydia achieve her dream of becoming an artist...

Another little known secret of the family was that Lydia was pregnant with Thomas' and her first child.

They weren't quite sure what the baby would be, but they were secretly hoping for a girl.

"What should we name her?" Lydia asked.

"Felicity" Thomas grinned "because her mother has made me so happy ever since the first moment I saw her."

Lydia laughed and blushed.

"What of her Christian name my love?"(3)

Thomas thought about it

"Vivian" he answered grinning again.

"Alive?" Lydia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes seeing as her mother is also vivacious"

"Yes and she also gets her mischievous side from her father" Lydia winked.

Thomas laughed and moved to tickle her, He instead settled for a kiss and cuddled her to him bringing her in his arms.

Lydia sighed happily caressing her eight month pregnant stomach.

It wouldn't be long now before Little Lissie would be on her way, the light and joy of their hearts...

Unfortunately for the couple, Thomas had to work later the next couple of weeks. It concerned him, working so late seeing that his wife was near her due date and could give birth at any moment...

Thomas sighed as he sat looking at the paperwork stacked on his desk.

His new secretary Agathe Seymour sat typing away in the next room.

Thomas reclined in his chair and sighed...

How he longed to be home with Lydia and preparing with her for Felicity's arrival!

As she worked typing away endless, mind numbing reports, Agathe scowled.

She had been hoping to sweep Thomas off of his feet, despite that he was married with a child on the way!

Agathe thought the girl was just a casual affair; Thomas would look Agathe's way and forget all about the little trollop.

She especially did not expect the girl to be pregnant!

Agathe started to think: _hmmm how to get rid of the girl and her brat, keeping Thomas and his wealth all to myself…_

She could pretend to be a midwife... if something went wrong with the baby and mother, it could not be helped.

They would die tragically and Thomas would have her to lean on...

"I understand you've conducted some research on midwifery, sir. If you ever needed someone, I would be happy to assist..."

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"You're qualified as a midwife?"

"I am sir... allow me to meet your wife and together we will deliver your daughter safely…" Agathe smiled.

Thomas sighed and rubbed his face.

"It will take a load off of my mind if you can do so, eternally grateful…"

"Yes sir... as you wish"

Privately, Agathe grinned to herself. _Oh yes, I'll be more than happy to assist your wife..._

Two weeks later, it was time.

Lydia woke up frantic. "Thomas, she's coming!"

Thomas called for Agathe via telephone…

Agathe came soon with her medical bag and walked into the room; Lydia was ready, but nervous.

"Oh, my dear" Agathe crooned. "Rest relax... the baby needs to feel that Mother is ready…"

She set her bag down and put together a mixture for Lydia to drink.

"Drink this. it will help you to rest…"

The drink tasted bitter, causing Lydia to feel nauceous, perhaps due to pregnancy...

"Abba" Lydia whispered "Azri Li" (4)

Something was wrong...

Agathe left the room shortly.

Lydia, in a panic, felt she must urge her husband… she felt she did not have much time left.

"Thomas, you must promise me that you will care for Felicity! Protect her from... Augh!"

"Lydia!"

"It is time!" Agathe said "the baby is ready to be born, sir... you must leave the room at once!"

Thomas was torn, especially after he left. he could hear Lydia's screams along with Agathe telling her to push...

Soon enough, Thomas could hear the wailing of a baby. His heart both soared and sank as he felt a pit of dread in his stomach.

Was something wrong with Lydia? why had she looked so fearful before making him swear he would take care of their daughter?

Without another thought, he burst into the room.

"Mr. Windemere! I did not permit that you could reenter the room! Your wife is hardly decent!"

"I dont care about that!" Thomas snapped. "Lydia... Lydia my love, I'm here... It's me, Lyddie. Its me Thomas…"

she seen peacefully asleep but there was something wrong… Her lips were blue and

his fear rose to panic.

Thomas never noticed the faint scent of bitter almonds...

"Lydia? Lydia can you hear me?" Thomas started shaking his wife as their baby girl, Felicity Vivian started to bawl.

"LYDIA!" Thomas howled. he was crying now, realizing his beloved wife, mother of their beautiful baby girl was dead...

Agathe stood, humming and bouncing the baby to sleep, a queer triumphant smile on her face.

She had what she wanted... at last...

Nathan Alexander Brown

Nathan Alexander Brown was the youngest of four, three boys, and one girl who died as a teenager; no one knew why.

Nathan grew up shy, quiet, very studious with his heart set on joining the church.

His father had been a minister, a war chaplain in England's Revolution against the crown.

He'd been killed in action when Nathan was seven.

Nathan's mother Gladys had died of a broken heart.

Nathan had been sent to school by his eldest brother Jeremiah, and encouraged by his middle brother, Abner, to join the war.

it was during the war at age seventeen Nathan felt a calling to join the church, but through what capacity, he knew not.

After the war, Nathan returned home to attend school, Oxford, where he was paired with a new mentor, Thomas Marsberg-Windermere.

Nathan had heard of the Windemere family, and had expected them to be stuck up.

Perhaps many were, but there was something different about Thomas...

Thomas had joined the Protestant church after the Catholic church shunned him for marrying outside the faith.

Thomas preferred the Protestant church much better.

Sermons had more to do with salvation than religion.

Unfortunately, mentor nor mentee could come to any sort of agreement in pertains to their faith.

"Nathan, my boy, tis a pity we cannot see eye to eye. I pray that someday the Lord would open your eyes to His truth- there is so much more to a relationship with Christ than objects and duties…"

Nathan felt guilty for allowing his temper to get the better of him, especially when Thomas expressed his thoughts with humility and love.

Thomas smiled sadly. "I fear I must leave you now. Our time is drawing to an end."

Nathan frowned. where was Thomas headed?

When they shook hands and parted ways, Nathan followed Thomas to a section of the school meant for the care of children of students and staff.

Nathan was surprised to see Thomas pick up a little girl with bright reddish golden hair and big brown eyes.

"Papa!" she giggled. "Hello, my Lissie love!" Thomas grinned, picking up the child and placing her on his hip.

Nathan wondered what "Lissie" was short for. Felicia? no, wait! Felicity!

Nathan did not hear any more of the conversation, but from his vantage point he noticed the child to be about three years of age with a mop of red curls and chubby little limbs.

She was a beautiful little girl, and would someday become a beautiful young lady...

Nathan's heart tugged as it never had before, and then realized- as a Catholic priest, the thought of marriage to a beautiful young woman like Felicity Windemere would be near impossible... wouldn't it?

(1) - Irish- You stupid idiots!

(2)- German- My dear

(3)- Christian name- Old European term for middle name

(4)- Hebrew- Father, Help me

Read and Review!


	15. What Has Been What Will Be

One week after Felicity's discovery of her birth mother's death, Nathan was called upon to perform the death rites for Violet Fernsley.

The evening after the discovery, Felicity decided to give a small dinner party for close friends in their circle, including Faith Crabshaw, Michael and Eleanor Sherwin in attendance with Kathleen and little Khan, Robert Camden and Fanny Derstan as well as Alan, Emily, and Sarah.

There was much laughter, joy, and happiness during the dinner, and many toasts, to the married parents, and engaged couples when champagne and apple cider was brought out.

Kathleen was turning out to be quite the little madam, her eloquence and grace had improved while in school.

Khan was serious and somber like his father, and had an intelligence that rivaled his mother's. He expressed himself well for a two and a half year old, and was forever playing with his father's old stethoscope- leading the grownups to suppose that he may follow his father into the medical field.

Both children were the apple of their parents' eyes. Nathan toasted him and Kathleen both, and the others followed suit.

When the Sherwin family and Mrs Crabshaw left for the evening, Robert and Fanny sat down with Nathan and Felicity to get to know each other better.

Laughter was shared, tears were shed when first Robert and Fanny, then Nathan and Felicity shared the stories of how they met.

Robert was the eldest of five, raised in a Christian home, and always had his heart set on becoming a doctor, until he'd seen a priest holding a mans hand as he lay dying in a hospital.

"It was the moment I was certain God had a higher calling on my life than just as a doctor. He was more concerned with mans eternal soul than just their physical bodies"

The others nodded, and Felicity and Bob turned to Fanny. She grinned and nodded.

"I was a princess, raised on Daddy's riches, but I was never happy. I wanted more out of life, but i wasn't sure what! I soon got into school as a secretary. It was at a cause rally that I first heard Reverend Graham speak-

Tears clouded her brown eyes.

"He was speaking on God's forgiveness, and how much He loves us… I felt the stirring in my heart and knew I wanted Him as much as He wanted me… about five minutes later, I met Bob"

All four laughed.

"He asked me if I had asked Jesus into my heart yet and become saved."

I said I hadn't prayed yet, and he asked if he could pray with me."I told Jesus I was sorry for my sins and asked for forgiveness. I asked him to help me change and continue my life serving him. I also thanked him for sending the nice pastor to help me pray"

"Aww" Felicity crooned.

"How long was it before you both started courting?" Nathan asked.

"Two year's" Bob smiled, kissing Fanny's hand. "I knew immediately that I loved her, but, I knew she needed time to find herself and to grow in Christ on her own without my leadership."

Fanny nodded. "He advised me to find my local pastor and read my bible everyday"

"The one I gave you" Bob grinned

"It's falling apart" Fanny laughed.

"That's a good sign" Nathan smiled. Felicity nodded, looking at the clock. It was nearing one in the morning.

"Oh, dear" Bob said looking at his pocket watch.

"What is it darling?" Fanny asked.

"It's getting rather late. We ought to be heading home"

Felicity shook her head.

"It's far too late tonight, and there's extra room here"

Bob looked nervous, and Nathan looked at Lissie.

"Is something wrong?" Felicity asked.

"N-no… I um…" Bob looked at Fanny. She nodded.

"We've never stayed under the same roof before. We decided not to, in order to keep from any accidents" she flushed.

Nathan grinned and flushed himself. He knew he had been guilty many a time for giving into temptation with Felicity, even before they became engaged.

Felicity flushed also looking at Nathan, as if she'd read his mind.

"One of the good things about this house, is that each room has its own relieving quarters. You dont have to worry about bumping into each other in the hall by accident"

All four laughed.

"I'd like to say that I commend you both for your strength and willingness to remain pure at this time, especially when it can be so easy to give in."

He looked at Lissie and she blushed redder.

Fanny giggled.

"It hasn't been easy" Bob grinned, hugging Fanny to his side.

"I agree" Nathan laughed. Again all four laughed, hoping to relieve their nerves and jitters.

All four gathered and joined hands, closing their eyes in prayer.

"Lord, Thank you" Bob began. "Thank you for friends, joy, laughter, and uncertainty.

Thank you for commonality among us four, that we can bring our concerns to each other, and to you.

Help us now, as we continue on our road to sanctification each individually, and each man with his wife, and helpmeet.

We pray for purity of mind and heart as we continue to wait for each marriage to take place. Help us to rest in your love and grace.

In Jesus' Name, Amen"

"Amen" all four said, giving hugs and handshakes alike."Now for the fun part"

The others looked at Lissie.

"A stay over. Fanny, you're with me, and Bob will stay with Nathan"

She looked at the priest raising an eyebrow. He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

Felicity nodded and stood waiting for Fanny.

Fanny clapped and grinned with excitement.

"Not a bad idea" Bob laughed, holding Fanny and kissing her on the head goodnight.

Nathan hugged Felicity in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"I love you" he grinned, kissing her cheek.

She grinned in return. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now off to bed with you!"

While the ladies were already asleep, the gentlemen were still awake and rather restless.

"I guess I shouldn't ask how it is you have provisions here" Bob grinned.

Nathan flushed. "They aren't many, but I'm thankful"

Bob smirked as he dressed in Nathans oversized green two set.

He smirked as the pants began sliding down.

Nathan shook his head, trying not to laugh. "There's- hehe- a drawstring."

" _Now_ he tells me" Bob snickered.

Nathan laughed, making himself comfortable on the cot by the bed.

"I can sleep there if you like" Bob said.

Nathan shook his head. "It's alright. I've discovered an obsessive attachment I have to Felicity being with me at all times." He flushed. "This is good for me"

Bob nodded sympathetically. He and Fanny had never fallen asleep side by side, for that very reason.

He didn't want to scare her, or himself by waking up with an unneeded desire. It wasn't worth it.

"Are you asleep yet, Nathan?" Bob asked.

"Not yet." Nathan smirked. "What's wrong?"

"Just curious how you got that gash on your leg."

Nathan looked over at him, sans glasses. "It's a long story, but if you're really curious, I'll tell you"

Bob got himself comfortable, wondering for a brief second what Fanny was up to at that moment.

Soon after Bob heard the whole story, he hung his head, tears making his way down his cheeks.

"Wow" he whispered. "No wonder you two are so close"

Nathan nodded, rubbing the tears out of his painfully tired eyes.

"As I said before, I loved her so long, I even waited for her an extra year, waiting during the war to hear word from her…"

He shook his head. "Maybe it was punishment for loving a betrothed woman"

"Not punishment" Bob offered. "No one could have known what happened to Felicity or her husband. But the Lord knew that it wasn't your time to have her as your wife."

"But to have to marry him at all?!" Nathan hissed in frustration. Felicity hadn't been sleeping well, and he didn't want to yell and wake her up.

"She, according to both of you was in an abusive marriage. We don't know how, but the Lord knew that her husband was going to die. And only if they divorced or he died, she was free to be with you. You and I _both_ know that had you been together any other way, it would have been in sin"

Nathan nodded his consent. "I just wish it had never come to that"

Both men consented they needed sleep and decided to call it a night.

The next day, Nathan was called to the prison to give death rites to Violet Fernsley.

He had shared with Felicia and others that he didn't feel confident continuing in his practices with consideration to his faith.

Listening to Violet, Nathan was confused, pensive... to claim she was with child would not go without investigation. to kill an innocent child while inside its mother's womb would be murder in and of itself.

Was it true, or did Violet say it to buy herself more time?

Felicia was reading to Mrs. Fernsley when Nathan rode up.

He had a slight conversation with Sid before entering the house.

"Oh, Father, good, you're here. Ethel is in a bit of a state in is resting uneasily at the moment. We've been doing a bit of reading from my manuscript."

 _Perhaps that is why she is uneasy_ he thought with a smirk, deciding wisely not to say it aloud...

Felicia looked at him sideways.

"when are you going to give me notes?"

"Oh, Im not the best literary critic, I'm not certain I can attribute anything of value"

She eyed him affectionately.

"Nonsense- what about the time you first arrived here?"

Nathan looked at her. "In Kembleford?"

Felicia nodded. "I know of at least one reader who would be _interested_ " she purred the last word, causing her fiancée to grin.

"I am afraid, my dear, the excitement of my life in Kembleford did not begin until after the arrival of a very special lady" he winked.

Nathan was tempted then to shove her toward the wall, kissing her in a frenzy, which would go against everything he had been taught during the Directa Dicreetal.

He had missed the last one nearly six months ago, and the Bishop had been against him missing it a second time.

Nathan was tempted to literally toss it all away and have his way with the woman he was soon to wed.

They hadn't set a date as of yet, and had told no one of their plans, yet...

Nathan backed away from Felicia, afraid to touch her, lest Ethel hear some interesting sounds drawing from the foyer...

As if reading his mind, Felicia's breath quickened, her hazel eyes dilating a fraction, in arousal...

Giving his beloved future wife a dark grin, he moved forward, gently took his fingers of his right hand, and moved some curls from her forehead.

He could do so without acting on his wants and desires...

 _Lead me not into temptation, and deliver me from evil..._

"I rest my case" he growled lowly, sensually, in her ear.

Felicia flushed bright red, looking away shyly.  
"Thank you, Father..." startled to see him closer than expected, indeed, a small move forward and a shift to the left...

"FELICIA!"

Nathan and Felicia jumped instantly moving away from each other, the magic of their moment vanished with the insistent roar of the invalid in the next room.

"FELICIAA!" yelled Ethel again, this time a decibel louder. it was plain she wouldnt give up until the Countess saw to her patient's needs.

"Duty calls" Lady Felicia mumbled, looking slightly cross, then hopeful within an instant.

"I'll see you later, then?" she asked, hopefully.

Nathan winked, feeling like a young lad again, as if Ethel was Felicia's mother... thank the Lord she wasn't...

"You can count on it." he said softly. They parted ways, he outside to wait for her, and she to Ethel's room to see what the woman wanted.

"You called?" Felicia asked, once in the privacy of Ethel's room.

"Did I call..." Ethel scoffed.

"Aye, I called ye! Twice! Not that ye would 'ave 'eard... fraternizin' with a PRIEST under MY OWN roof! Your 'usband would be turnin' in 'is grave if 'e knew, if 'e were dead... Fraternizen... makin love woth our 'Oly priest! The SHAME of ye girl..."

Ethel carried on, whining about Ivan, claiming he wouldnt have ever done that to Violet, the cheeky slut...

All the while, Felicia sat quietly, motionless, expressionless... How did Ethel know about Xander?!

Rationally, Felicia knew no one could know about Xander, save Nathan, since he was the only one she told...

Ethel by now had circled back to the issue at hand, through by what means, Felicia had no idea, nor cared...

"...how are we supposed to take confessionals now, when 'e's tied up in the likes o' you? Eh? Under me own roof..."

Felicia rolled her eyes, knowing far more about Ethel and her masculine "exploits" than she cared to ever know.

What's more, she didn't have the inflamation on her back of one losing their legs in a car accident.

As her attending Nurse, Felicia had checked numerous times, while getting fluid from a spinal tap... the liquid was clear, her vertebre all in tact, which could only mean one thing...

"Said the pot to the kettle. I have it on good authority that you have had quite the dance card, both domestic and extracurricularly, even from as young as twenty!"

Ethel turned purlple as a turnip. "You get outta 'ere you little trollop, you 'ere me! OUT!"

She threw one of the vases at Felicia's head, who ducked out of the room.  
Outside, Sid and Nathan looked back towards the door as Felicia came out breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, nothing, Ethel just dropped a teacup, Father, she'll be alright. But on second thought, Id wait until tomorrow to ask her anything. Come along, Sid"

Sid and Nathan looked at each other, Sid shrugged and made to follow Felicity.

Nathan pondered in thought, before going to get his bicycle.

Teacups weren't that loud... what had Ethel done?

After giving Violet her last Holy Communion, Nathan caught up with Felicia at supper at the mansion.

When he finally met her, stance for stance, stare for stare, something snapped in both, they grabbed on to each other, or rather Nathan grabbed on to Felicity, bringing her fiercely yet gently into his arms.

As their lips met, he could taste the mint and sugar of her tea... a laugh bubbled from her throat as his tongue bridged her teeth and tongue... he always did have a sweet tooth.

And just before things could get even more heated- him gently shoving her against her bedroom door as he squeezed her hips a loud "A-a-ahem!" was heard from below the banister.

Felicity snorted as she lay her head against Nathan's chest, his cassock robe lost somewhere in the vicinity of the couch...

"Yes, Hornsby?" Felicity laughed.

Mirth twinkled in the old man's eyes. He was a good ten years older than the priest, yet not impervious to the wiles of a willing, beautiful woman... Perhaps Emily would care later to join him on a stroll in the park?

"-lan?"

"Mm... yes. Dinner is served, m'lady" Felicity nodded, having suspected as much as she and Nathan made their way into the dining room.

Alan and Emily were present at the table, but Nathan was surprised to find Sarah missing.

"she went to visit her mother in Kent" Felicity nodded, understanding her fiancée's unspoken question.

Emily huffed, and Felicity awkwardly took the bowl of mashed potatoes from the table.

Before Nathan could inquire further, Alan asked Nathan about his latest case.

"Quite puzzling, really, and I fear we're quite running out of time."

"Oh? why's that?"

"Well, Violet's claim of pregnancy was unfounded, and there's something about Ethel's story that just doesn't set well…"

Felicity's fork clattered as she jumped, as Nathan grasped for her hand.

"My lady?" Emily crooned.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Nathan asked worriedly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I need to be excused" she murmured, giving him a look as both he and Alan rose when she did.

Nathan caught her look and nodded. He smiled guiltily at their friends as Emily smirked. Alan chuckled, and Nathan beat a hasty retreat.

"What's wrong?!" he hissed as he met her in the kitchen, Emily's buttercream custard with chocolate ganache sat cooling on the counter.

Eyeing it, Nathan moved a finger, until it was suddenly, painfully swatted away.

"Ouch!" he whined. "Leave that for dessert!" Felicity scolded. he grinned.

"But I want something _else_ for dessert..." he muttered, grinning cheekily and swooped in for a kiss.

She glared at him, turning her head at the last second, his lips caressing her cheek.

He pouted, like a little boy having his favorite candy stolen.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush now... this is important!"

Nathan was curious. "What is?"

"Ethel Fernsley. She scolded me earlier, but that's not important. I just remembered the therapies I had worked with her, and just this afternoon, I gave her a spinal tap."

Nathan nodded for her to continue.

"When a person is paralyzed even from the waist down, they cannot lift their legs on their own, and they dont feel the joint when hammered."

Nathan nodded, trying to keep up. No lifting legs and hammered knees...

"What's that got to do with Ethel?"

"She winced" he looked at her confused. "When I hammered her; she tried not to show it, but she winced!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "What were the results of the spinal tap?"

Felicity frowned. "Doctor patient confidentiality" Nathan huffed.

"but, I can tell you this. a normal person comes clean, while someone with paralysis can be murky, depending on the diagnosis"

Nathan nodded. "and Ethel?"

"water" she smirked, then squeaked when Nathan kissed her lips passionately; Felicity had just handed him the case on a silver platter.

"I take it you have a plan?"

He winked and grinned. "I do"

She frowned. "what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hmm... curious you should ask... How long can our friends hold without our company?"

Emily came in just then with a smile and a hue of pink in her cheeks.

"I'll be stepping away for a bit... the dessert is off limits, Nathan..." both Nathan and Felicity laughed.

After Emily and Alan were gone, Nathan turned to his beloved, his eyes darkening once more...

"Now, where were we?"

FB ~LF~FB ~LF~FB ~LF

The next day, Father Brown spent the morning trying to convince Sullivan he needed to change his mind when the sergeant rushed into the room.

"Sir, Ethel Fernsley, reporting screams."

' _I heard him crying out. ' Please, help. I can't move, I'm trapped here! Mrs Fernsley, do you know how Mrs Fernsley?_

You can collect me in an hour. Felicia said, as she walked inside "Hello? Hello?"

Meanwhile, in accordance with their arrangement, Lady Felicia returned to the Fernsley residence to try and get information from the woman whom she felt was guilty as sin- yet, she needed proof... until she got more than she bargained for... there was a body laying dead.

Despite the temptation to scream, she immediately went to the body to search for any signs of life, per her medical training.

Sid rushed back at the sight of Lady Felicia on the ground.

"Milady!"

"Sid, call the police... this man is dead"

Sid looked from the corpse, to Felicia and nodded, rushing towards the house...

Felicia did brilliantly, holding up the facade that she had 'just found the body' as Father Nathan Brown rode up on his bicycle.

"Oh! Thank the _Lord_ you're here!" she said with her usual dramatics.

He nodded to her, trying not to smile. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Taking in account her medical training as a nurse, Inspector Sullivan decided to use the woman as an asset.

"Lady Felicia, I don't have a WPC at my disposal."

Felicia waved him off. "Thank you, I'll be quite alright without one."

Sullivan looked annoyed. "No, I mean, would you mind attempting to comfort Mrs Fernsley?"

Felicia rolled her eyes…

Nathan, meanwhile was attempting to hold to his temper...

"Another murder. Another corpse disposed of in the same way as Ivan's. How many more people have to die before you will listen to me?"

Meanwhile, Felicia was having a time of it- pretending she knew nothing of the case, and that Ethel Fernsley was in fact faking her paralysis.

"What's happening out there? What have they said?"

"They're doing everything they can."

"That's what they said about Ivan. Someone's out to get us!" Ethel whined.

Felicia decided to have pity on her, instead of calling her out; that was Nathan's job.

"Don't worry. The police are going to get whoever did this."

Ethel humphed. " I can't just lie here. Get someone. I have to get up!"

 _Get up my foot_ Felicia thought with a smug smirk.

"Oh Sid! Sid!" _Just wait,_ she thought smirking at Inspector Sullivan. _Ethel will walk, and you'll have to apologize to Nathan for doubting him!_

"She's played you like a fiddle, Father. But in under an hour she'll hang." the Inspector sneered as Nathan stood, stoic.

"And, in due course, I fully expect her lover to follow her." Behind Nathan, Sid shook his head in defeat.

Nathan was already onto something else "That's how they died." he muttered.

He showed the scrap to Sid. "What does that look like?" Sid was confused as he looked at the scra

"A dress."

"Ethel's dress." Nathan stated, trying to affirm.

Sid shrugged.

"Well, it could be. You can ask her yourself. She's in the kitchen"

Nathan looked where Sid indicated but saw no one. "Where?"

Sid rolled his eyes "She's in there, trust me. I had to push her in there myself."

Nathan nodded, finding Felicia, Ethel and Alf in the sitting room.

"Good morning." He gave Felicia a subtle nod.

She smiled as he sat up and down on the couch in front of the window which overlooked the water trough.

He could see it standing up, but not sitting down.

He continued this process until Ethel about snapped with the pressure.

"What's he doing?" She snapped at Felicia. Nathan clenched his teeth. The woman wouldn't yell at his fiancée again, even if she _did_ know about them.

"Ethel, your evidence about Violet. Take it back." Ethel raged up, confused "What?

Nathan was getting impatient.

"An innocent woman is about to hang. Your evidence about the water trough, take it back."

"She's _not_ innocent!"

"No? Well, from where I'm sitting, which is the level at which you sit, there is no way that you could see the water trough across the yard."

"I don't understand." Alf started.

"You're lying, take it back." Nathan insisted. He felt like the prophet, calling David out on his sins.

"There was blood on her hands. I swear it!0

"Then, in that case, the only possible explanation is that you . . can stand unaided."

"Pfff! And people say _I'm_ daft!" Alf scoffed.

"I wanted to ask you who would have access to your old clothes, who could've stuffed the flue and poisoned the workers." Nathan started.

"But, of course, the most obvious answer is you."

"What? Father!" Felicia was playing her piece brilliantly!

"This is _**poppycock**_!"

"And if you stuffed the flue and asphyxiated the workers, then you killed your son Wilf before he could take the evidence to Inspector Sullivan." Nathan surmised.

Alf looked incredulous.

"Ma, tell him, that's ridiculous!"

"Well, we'll see how ridiculous it is when I ask the Inspector to compare the fingerprints in the van with yours."

He looked back at Felicia and winked. "The ones on the steering wheel."

Suddenly, Ethel jumped up. Grabbing a wooden candelabra, she hit Felicia on the forehead.

Felicia, not having expected the move, roared in pain. "Aaargh!"

Nathan instantly ran to her side, looking deeply into her eyes. He recalled their conversation the night before.

 _Alright, so I'm pretending to know nothing of the case, and pretend to act all shocked when you point out the evidence?_

 _Nathan nodded. He and Lissie were on the porch, enjoying coffee, and Emily's rich cream custard with ganache. Mmm…_

' _That about sums it up' he said with a sly smile._

 _!Alright smartarse on one condition'_

 _He raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'And that is…?'_

' _If she hits me in order to get away, you won't stop to check on me; I'll be fine. She needs to be brought to justice!'_

 _Nathan frowned, not liking the idea. However, Felicity was right…_

' _As you wish my love,' he said, kissing her hand, hoping and praying nothing would go wrong..._

"Oh!" Nathan looked at Felicia, a worried look in his eyes. She glared at him, and motioned with her eyes to get going.

 _Get on with it! I'll be fine!_

 _Nathan nodded, determined to see something through even if he couldn't be by his fiancée's side._

"Right _._ Archie, you stay with Lady Felicia, here. Sid, come with me."

The two fought for their lives, battling a herd of hungry sows, as Nathan explained the case to Sid.

"Explain to me, Father, in case I should fall to my death. If Ethel could walk, why would she pretend for so many years that she can't?"

"Some people fake chronic illness. Why? It's a psychological condition. It's an illness itself. They crave attention from doctors, hospitals, their family."

"But why would you kill your own son? And that Piotr? Because they were threatening her facade. Piotr was helping Violet to escape from her marriage, which meant Ethel would've lost her household slave. And Wilf was going to the police with evidence that the workers had been killed."

" And what about the workers? Why kill them?"

"They saw her out of bed. They would have told her sons. Oh!"

Sid did his best to distract the pigs as Nathan made his way over to him.

"Come on, piggies! Come on!"

Nathan shook his head. "It's not going to work.

They finally got out of the pigpen and ran over to Inspector Sullivan

"Inspector! You have to find Ethel Fernsley. She's the killer!"

Michael Sullivan glared. "If this is a stunt…"

Sid and the priest shook their heads.

"You have to find her now. You have to stop the execution!"

I'm leaving now, Father. No more diversions! If Ethel's the murderer, then I'm the next pope!

Suddenly there was a scuffle, and one of the cars was speeding off.

That is until Alf stopped it with the tractor, grinning to beat the band.

Ethel sent up a holler against Violet, even at the station as Nathan approached her.

"If you ever need me…"

She spat in his face and hollered all the way to the prison cell.

Sullivan smirked, handing Nathan a kerchief.

"Thank you." He said, wiping his face, even more disgusted than when Felicity upchucked on him.

"Well. It would be ungracious of me not to offer my congratulations. I imagine you'll be celebrating."

Nathan focused on cleaning his glasses.

"Well, I'm pleased that Violet and Charlie will be released. But Ethel is facing a death sentence. So, nothing to celebrate there."

"By the way Inspector, which ones hasn't she confessed to?"

FB ~LF~FB ~LF~FB ~LF

After narrowly escaping the firm grasp of the church secretary, Nathan made his way during the night to the mansion.

There was something freeing in riding at night. (1)

His whole morning had been occupied with taking down Ethel Fernsly, he hadn't taken the time for a genuine devotional study this morning as he had done every morning since his conversion.

 _ **I am at a loss of what to do, Father. Give me a sign that I am to leave this flock, and begin anew…**_

Nathan turned into the street and noticed a car there that looked familiar.

In truth, he was in turmoil to know what to do, now that he was a Protestant.

Was he still to take confession and grant those within his parish Holy Communion?

What did that include in regards to Felicity? If he were still acting as a Catholic priest, how did that fall in line with leading her, as her husband, when technically, they could not marry at all?

His heart aching for his love, grief settled into his chest, causing tears to flood his eyes. He _loved_ Felicity so much, it was painful. To be without her again…

" _He who finds a wife finds what is good and receives favor from the Lord."  
_ (2)

Similar to the joy that flooded Felicity's face when she learned of his conversion, Nathan felt an indescribable joy in hearing the words of that proverb. There was hope, and peace.

He now recognized the vehicle as that of Mr. Robert Camden. Ah, what sweet fellowship to be had! Nathan excitedly kicked up his footstand, and leaned the bicycle against the wall.

Politely he knocked on the door, and it was opened by Felicity herself. Without a word, Felicity threw herself into his arms as he embraced her firmly.

Both of them had happy tears in their eyes as they shared a loving, passion filled kiss behind the closed door, Gillespie barking at their heels.

"Lissie, dear, are you alright?" a female voice called from the dining room.

Nathan and Felicity broke the kiss and chuckled.

"You'll stay, won't you?" the hope in her eyes was bright.

"Wild _nurses_ couldn't keep me away" he murmured, nodding to the dining area.

Felicity snickered. "Nathan! You _are_ a sly thing!"

Nathan grinned mischievously and kissed her forehead, noticing the plaster that was placed on it.

"Like a fox" he grinned toothily, as Lissie laughed.

"Shall we?" He motioned for her to go first.

"Of course, _Reverend Green"_ she quipped.

Nathan raised an eyebrow… could things really be that simple?

 _Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not to your own understanding. In all your ways acknowledge Him and He will make your paths straight. (3)_

 _FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB_

Nathan was praying the next morning in the chapel, thanking the Lord for last nights fellowship and peace, flushing as he also gave thanks for waking up in the arms of his future bride.

The two of them had a strict vow, witnessed and made accountable by Robert and Fanny, that they wouldn't tread into dangerous and compromising territory, by having sex before the wedding. Nathan and Felicity discussed dates long into the night, hoping to be wed sooner rather than later, especially considering the research found in Thomas' writings.

It had been the Irishman's delight that his daughter and student had found attraction with each other. Granted Nathan was a bit older than Felicity, his being thirty-five to her twenty,

 _But it would do my heart so much good, as slow as it is my Lyddie, for our Lissie to be attached and attracted to such a humble compassionate man of God- so much better than the wastrel Agathe has set her designs on! Did you know, my love, that after Sir Montague left, Agathe tried to set another man onto Lissie! His name was Victor something-or-other… praise be to the Lord that Lissie showed no interest in him, and he soon was off!_

Nathan flushed as he remembered just a month ago how badly he had treated his beloved because of presumed jealousy towards Victor McKinley.

Sensing his shame, Lissie flushed and turned the page.

14, August 1932

 _ **I, Thomas Abel Marsberg, being of able body and sound mind, do bequest that my daughter,**_

 _ **Felicity Vivian Marsberg**_

 _ **enter into Holy Matrimony to**_

 _ **Nathan Alexander Brown**_

 _ **on a date that they so choose**_

 _ **This bequest remains unaltered provided that he be able to financially provide for her and stay true to his vows 'until death do I part', and provided they also believe on the same path, that Jesus Christ is their Lord and Savior.**_

Tears came to Felicity's eyes. She looked at Nathan, who smiled down at the paper, the tears welling his eyes now streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, darling…" Felicity whispered, rubbing his cheeks from the tears.

"Want to know a secret?" Nathan smiled.

"What?" Felicity grinned.

"I saw you with your father, once"

Felicity looked at him confused. "When?" She asked.

"You were three years old" he laughed.

Felicity raised an eyen. "You were very sweet and such a chunky little thing"

Felicity groaned as Nathan laughed.

He took her into his arms and rubbed her back up and down.

"But even then," he whispered. "I never dreamed I was worthy of you… or even that your father felt the same way…"

"My darling… you are ten times the man that beast was. I love you with all of my heart, and I cannot to become your wife"

Nathan, tears streaming freely now, felt Felicity lean in as he gave her an endearing kiss.

He too was anxious for the day when Felicity Vivian Marsberg would become his bride…

FB ~LF~FB ~LF~FB ~LF

 _One week later_

Nathan's mind was brought to the present by Violet and Charlie seeking to be wed.

Nathan looked at Violet and knew something was off.

Still masquerading as a priest, he advised her to participate in confession.

"I killed my husband, Father."

"I know. But it needed to be said, for God's ears, not mine."

" How did you know?"

"Ethel's evidence against you. She'd refused to back down, even when it proved that she wasn't handicapped. And then, when I found out that Ivan's death was the only one she didn't confess to."

"Why didn't you hand me in?"

"Facing death did not convince you to seek peace with God. But looking forward to a life of perhaps undeserved happiness has brought you closer to him."

"I did a terrible thing. But Ivan was a terrible man. I didn't deserve to die for it."

"I know how savagely he beat you."

Nathan couldn't help but think of Felicity. Had she been within his grasp after Xander left her broken and beaten in the hospital?

He shuddered, trying not to let his emotions give way when dealing with Violet.

"When I said I was innocent, Father, I meant it."

"And Charlie? Does he know the truth?"

Nathan was glad Felicity felt strong enough and trusted him enough to tell him the truth.

"No."

"If you think that Charlie wouldn't marry you if he knew what you'd done . . how can you marry him while keeping him in the dark?"

Then Violet seemed to change the subject.

"Father, God has given me back my life back for a reason."

"I agree."

"Father, I love him. You have to marry us, please!"

Violet sounded so desperate in her uncertainty, Nathan turned his head to her.

"Of course I'll marry you! I'll do whatever you think is the right thing."

The next morning, Father Brown and Mrs. McCarthy were walking back to the church, when Alf approached Nathan.

"Father Brown, do the honours! Ta-da! See, I caught him in the end, Father. Hunted him down."

Nathan smiled truly lost for words.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do." Mrs. McCarthy smirked.

" It's you, can't you see? Cunning, wily. More wily than my mother, anyhow. There's not a lot of people who can say that. Thank you, Father."

Nathan looked at the fox with a grin as Alf walked away.

Mrs. McCarthy looked annoyed, but Nathan ignored her.

"Tell him to take that thing with him!"

Nathan shook his head.

"I'm not going to look a gift fox in the mouth.

"That's actually a good likeness."

Nathan grinned at her, holding the fox close for her perusal.

Felicia smiled. "I must dash. I'm just dropping this by."

She handed him a thin yellow covered book. The title read _The Adventures of Reverend Green_ Penned Felicity V. Marsberg

"A first edition of my published novella."

Nathan's eyes flickered to Felicity, filled with mischief as he grinned. Shed finally found a title…

"Well, I'm flattered. I shall look forward to reading the investigations of _Reverend Green_."

Felicia grinned recalling their conversation the week before.

"I got the telephone call just after Ethel's story  
appeared in the paper. My blow to the head in the pursuit of justice was the icing on the cake. They offered me a publishing deal. Only cost ˆ ́£100!"

Father Brown ignored Mrs. McCarthys snide remark.

"Oh! Now, Father, if I'm not mistaken, there's somewhere you need to be."

"Would you?" He handed her his items as Charlie walked over

"Father. Shouldn't you be dressed, or something?"

Having seen Violet as he escorted her to the Abbey, Nathan looked at Tom with sympathy in his eyes.

As he'd seen Violet, Nathan couldn't help but fantasize what _Felicity_ would look in _her_ wedding dress as _she_ married _him._

Feeling guilty, Nathan felt the peace of the Holy Spirit upon his heart.

 _The love between man and wife is holy, My son. Do not fear your love for her, for it came from Me._

 _ **Thank you Father**_

 _I love you, My son. Now, comfort my sheep._

 _ **Yes, Lord**_

"Come inside."

Inspired by _Spare the Rod_ by RatFink

Proverbs 18:22

Proverbs 3:5-6


	16. The Ladies Fair

**Yay! Another chapter up! I have been so busy with school and work it's been hard to update. ? Now a note to readers, this is officially the first chapter of this story- it is also one of my favorites.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

Within the walls of a modest Manor in Kent, a married man of Irish descent sat in a rocking chair in the sitting room by the fire.

Being rocked in his arms, was his three-year-old daughter, who had asked for a lullaby before she went to sleep.

His wife was asleep soundly in her room, so the man smiled, taking joy in the moments spent with his little girl.

"Which one would you like, my dear?"

The girls head lolled heavily as she fought the sleep threatening to overtake her.

"The lady fair"(1)

The man laughed and prepared to sing.

 _My young love said to me, "My mother won't mind_

 _And my father won't slight you for your lack of kind."_

 _Then she stepped away from me and this she did say:_

 _"It will not be long, love, till our wedding day."_

As he sang, his voice filled with longing and remembrance as he recalled how lovely his first wife had been...

 _She stepped away from me and she moved thru' the fair_

 _And fondly I watched her move here and move there._

 _And she made her way homeward with one star awake_

 _As swan in the evening moves over the lake._

The man felt his daughter nodding off, and swelled with pride that he had her, holding her close.

 _Last night, She came to me, She came softly in_

 _So softly she came that her feet made no din,_

 _And she laid her hand on me and this she did say:_

 _"It will not be long, love, till our wedding day."_

Is that the end of the song, Papa? the little girl asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

The man smiled, running his fingers through his daughters reddish golden hair. She looked so much like her mother, it brought tears to his eyes...

 _My love, she married me,_

 _I loved her as glass_

 _And soon she gave birth to_

 _A bonnie sweet lass..._

The man smiled as he tapped his daughters nose. As he remembered, his eyes filled with tears. Tears of pain and grief as he struggled to finish the verse.

 _She smiled, her eyes closed_

 _And with her last sigh_

 _Whispered "Darling, I'll love you_

 _forever, mo ghrá..."_

His little girl was asleep now, so the man prayed yet another blessing over her future...

 _Yonder lass, she grew to be_

 _Kindest maiden so fair_

 _So beautiful was she,_

 _That all men lost air_

The man smirked as he recalled noticing a student of his eyeing his daughter out of curiosity...

 _In all of her suitors_

 _She denied brute and sod_

 _Joining heart and hand with_

 _A humble man of God_...

The man carried his little girl to her room, placing a kiss on her forehead as he gently tucked her in. He stared at her one last time in the doorway, before retiring to his own room for the night.

"Pleasant dreams, Felicity..."

(1) She Walked through the Fair belongs to the writer itself. I only lay claim and artistic license to the last four (2) verses.

Enjoy! Review!


	17. Lady and the Paupers

Three weeks after her dinner party for her fiancée and friends, Lady Felicia Montegue received two telephone calls.

One was from Sister Julienne, of Nonautus House, asking if she would be interested in a temporary nursing position in London.

Felicity was extremely excited, and let the woman know she would have to talk with her fiancée, and would call her as soon as possible. Sister Julienne agreed, and said she would expect Felicity's call the next day.

The next call made Felicity rather nervous. The caller, Bishop Tolbot wanted a favor...

"Montegue residence, Lady Felicia speaking..."

"Lady Felicia? Bishop Tolbot. I was wondering if I could ask a favor"

Felicity's stomach rolled around like a bowling ball. The last time she did someone a favor, Nathan and she had been on the outs for a month!

"...it depends, Bishop Tolbot... what can we do for you?"

 _Mrs. Nathan Brown...Mrs. Nathan Brown... Mrs. Nathan Brown..._

"...of your garden... Lady Felicia?"

Felicity shivered and had brief curiousity if the Serpant Eve heard sounded like Tolbot. Something about him gave her the willies...

"Y-yes... I'm here"

"So is that a yes?"

' _Yes to what?'_ she thought.

"Using your gardens for the ceremony"

Felicity was officially spooked. It was as if he could read her mind...

"Of course... and this will be opened to the general public?"

"Oh, no! Just the benefactors of the church that have helped Ignatius along- much like yourself"

If Felicia didn't know better, she'd say he was purring...

"I see, and when will this take place?"

"Saturday"

Felicia made a mental note to talk to Nathan as soon as possible.

"Very well"

"Excellent!" Tolbot cried. "I shall call on you tomorrow to work out the details."

Felicity hung up the phone, shivering so badly she was near tears. Why did she detest that man so much?!

In his study, Tolbot grinned- he'd gotten Felicia Windemere to do him a favor for little at all!

He stroked his fingers on the cheeks of a woman in a picture- an old society clipping of Felicia Windemere herself...

 _Soon..._ he thought with an ardent smile. _Very soon…_

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Bishop Tolbot was annoyed. Not only could he not get ahold of Father Brown, but the hair brained half minded twit seemed to be avoiding any and all correspondence from Tolbot! That, and he had not attended the Directa Dicreetal hosted last month!

Tolbot began to consider certain possibilities, one more unlikely than the next...

The first being Father Brown was entertaining the presence of a lady. In the midst of his sleuthing? It seemed preposterous, laughable even.

 _ **I know more about**_ _ **loving**_ _ **someone than you can even**_ _ **begin**_ _ **to imagine!  
**_  
The memory made the bishop shudder. It hadn't been the words themselves, by the haunted, heartbroken look in his face as he said it.

He had loved and lost someone, and Tolbot, nor anyone else had been privy to her identity...

Tolbot shook off the uncomfortable feeling that particular memory had given him.

He hadn't liked Brown in the beginning, and he didn't like him even more now.

He was absent minded, infantile, and prone to wander off on his own, disobeying orders while off on escapades likely to get him killed...

Speaking of which, Tolbot didn't think Brown could actually be dead, either. Pity.

If Brown were dead, Tolbot could get someone to fill his position- someone who would actually follow orders...

On that note, Tolbot made a mental note to write to a promising young postulate, to see if he could test the young man's efforts. Then, building a case against Brown to get him dismissed altogether!

Ignoring the thought of Brown for the moment, Bishop thought of why he wanted to contact the priest in the first place...

Lady Felicia.

A thrill went through Tolbot at the thought of the woman, beautiful, charming, and very... alone... at the moment.

Lord Montague was away on politics intermittently, leaving Lady Felicia in the care of Father Brown, in regards to her spiritual care.

 _Pft_ Tolbot thought in regards to Brown and Lady Felicia together. Preposterous!

What did Brown know about giving care, spiritually or otherwise, to a woman like Felicia Montague? It was laughable!

Feeling better about himself, Tolbot went in search of Brown, not finding him in any of the usual places.

The Holy Church was ordaining Bishop Ignatius as Monseigneur on Saturday. They needed a venue, and Brown's secretary had lost the woman's number!

Tolbot then decided to search the hospital, to make sure that Brown didn't injure himself...

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Lady Felicia Montague, also known as Felicity Marsberg, was in attendance with her coworker and best friend, Nurse Fanny Derstan.

As they treated patients, both women dreamed of the men they would soon marry.

Fanny was engaged to Mr. Robert Camden, a Protestant pastor who had worked alongside Reverend Billy Graham when he was ministering in London. It had been a famous day in history when Reverend Graham was sought out by Queen Elizabeth I, in audience about forgiveness.

Fanny had met Robert the night the Queen was due to receive the Reverend, before Felicity and Fanny had met. (1)

After waiting two years, the two decided to get married, and were settling in the quiet town of Kent which neighbored Kembleford. It was ideal at the moment, especially since Fanny worked in Kembleford as a nurse; Robert picked her up when she was finished, and the returned home to a quaint boarding house on the border of town.

Fanny looked up at Felicity, and both women started to laugh.

"I trust your thoughts are commendable?" Felicity teased.

"Oh, you should talk" Fanny sniffed, smiling secretly.

Fanny suddenly turned, nearly colliding with a tall older gentleman, who looked to be in his mid to late sixties. He had grey, nearly white hair, and smelled oddly of fish…

"Oh! I beg your pardon, sir! Can I assist you in any way?"

The man's smile sent a quiver up Fanny's spine.

"Yes, I think you may- I am looking for a priest."

Fanny blinked. "Are you a patient?"

The man shook his head. "No-I" he looked around, something or someone very evident on his mind.

"Perhaps you know of him. Father Brown"

Fanny raised an eyebrow in surprise. Whomever this man was looking for, it certainly wasn't Father Nathan Brown.

"Father Brown is not here" Fanny stated, turning to the one person she knew whom would know where the priest was located that morning.

She went over to where Felicity Marsberg, formally known as Lady Felicia Montague, was engaged in a friendly discussion with Mrs. Sherwin.

Fanny touched Felicity's arm gently, as the women turned.

"I am sorry for disturbing you both, Lissie, that man over there is looking for Nathan"

Felicity was puzzled. Who might be looking for her fiance at this hour of the morning?

She turned back and noticed that Dr. Sherwin's wife Eleanor was making a disrupted face, and trying not to laugh.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Felicity took a whiff of the air, and nearly gagged. The air was becoming nearly pungent with the scent of stale fish!

Naturally, Felicity's nose crinkled with disgust and looked over at where the offender was standing.

Nurse Marsberg was startled and a bit apprehensive at the sight of Bishop Tolbot near the radiation hallway of the hospital.

What was he doing here? Was he not able to get in touch with Nathan?

"Who is that?" Molly hissed. "That is Bishop Tolbot- Nathan's employer" Felicity replied, hoping that her anxiety did not show on her face.

"What is he doing here?" Molly hissed, voice near hysterical with laughter.

"I have no clue, but I will find out. Excuse me, Eleanor, Fanny"

Both women nodded, and watched as Felicity approached Bishop Tolbot.

While Fanny was looking in disgust at Tolbot, Eleanor noticed with quick aptitude how hesitantly their chief nurse approached the bishop.

 _She is afraid of him!_ Eleanor thought with surprise. She wondered if Michael was busy at the moment….

"Bishop Tolbot! What are you doing here?" Felicity asked.

Bishop Tolbot raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of Lady Felicia Montague in a crisp, white nurse's uniform.

She looked- clean- and… beautiful.

There was an awkward silence as the two stood in the hallway, Felicity wondering why the Bishop was there, and wishing the whole time that he would leave.

Tolbot ran his gaze up and down the Countess' form in approval, as Felicity became more and more uncomfortable, thinking that in some way, the bishop reminded her of her deceased husband, but she wasn't sure why…

She was torn between staying, and fetching Dr. Michael Sherwin to run the bishop off of the property.

Dr. Michael Khan Sherwin may not be of the same physical stature of Bishop Tolbot, but he had an imposition about him that scared most brutes into silence.

With a wife and young family to raise, he had no choice but to appear that way.

Nevertheless, Dr. Sherwin was an exceptional employer, and took very good care of his nursing staff, Felicity included, especially with both nurses being engaged to ministers.

Unaware of Lady Felicia's intimidation of him, Bishop Tolbot continued to look at her approvingly.

 _If I were a young man, I'd..._

Felicity was getting the willies standing there with Tolbot not saying anything. She missed Nathan, but he was off on another case...

"I am sorry…" Tolbot purred. "I was looking for you, actually…."

His voice faltered into silence.

Felicity felt that if he didn't say his piece and get out of that hospital, she would likely scream her head off.

"Yes…"

"Can we speak…" he asked, guiding her to a secluded area of the hospital, "...alone?"

If it weren't rude, Felicity would have looked back at Fanny and exchanged a dirty look.

"I-I'm sorry, Bishop Tolbot, but I must be getting back to my patients…"

Yes, a safe way out… she'd been in his company far too long already…

Bishop Tolbot looked her over a moment longer.

"Yes, yes of course- you see, as I mentioned, we are holding a bit of a gala on Saturday, you see, and I was wondering…"

As he was speaking, Felicity tried hard to breathe in the anesthetics of the hospital, and not the stale stench of rotting fish coming from Tolbot's person.

Why did he have to come here and contact her in person? He had already contacted her by telephone!

If he was so persistent on speaking about details, why not talk to Nathan about it?

"...if we may partake in the use of your Japanese Gardens for the fete"

While he was speaking, Felicity had zoned out.

"...I tried to contact Father Brown, but received no word from him" he said that last part with such distaste, that Felicity riled and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Bishop Tolbot, in regards to the garden for the fete, I already said yes when you called me on the phone about it… why in the world do you feel the need to come here, to my place of employment, and bring it up again?"

The Bishop was merely taken aback. What had brought on this attitude of 'higher than thou' spiritedness?

"In regards to that, my dear lady, this affair is none of Father Brown's concern… after all, it is not as if Father Brown is a permanent _resident_ of yours…."

A loud "Ahem" was heard behind the Bishop. When he turned around, Felicity let out a sigh of relief. That had been too close!

"Father Brown is not a resident, this is true," Felicity smiled, returning the bishop's attention to her.

"However, he is a permanently invited guest, and dear friend of mine…"

 _Unlike you_ she thought. As if Sherwin could read her mind, he shook his head. _Do not go down that road!_

"If that be all, your grace, I bid you good day. I have my work to attend to"

As if he were startled about her response, Tolbot blinked, then seemed to return to his old self.

"Splendid, splendid! I leave you to your work, then, my lady… Adieu"

He kissed her left hand, seemingly ignoring the modest but noticeable engagement ring upon it.

He turned back. "I look forward to your presence then, on Saturday?"

"Of course, thank you. _Goodbye_ "

Eleanor socked Fanny's rib to keep her from snickering aloud.

"Au Revoir, my dear" with a last smile, he walked out of the hospital.

 _Ah, yes!_ He thought. _If I weren't a priest, and then, perhaps if I were…_

He looked around, suspicious of anyone following him or hearing his thoughts.

"Perhaps, my dear Lady Felicia, you'll be mine!"

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

As soon as the Bishop left the hospital, Fanny let out a shriek, which led to a torrent of giggles- laughter that turned her from red to blue in the face.

Michael Sherwin glared at his wife vehemently. She nodded, and led Fanny out of the room.

"And what, on God's Mighty Green Earth, may I ask, was THAT all about?!"

Felicity buried her face in her hand, dangerously close to tears. Tears of embarrassment, shame, and tears of fear.

She was shaking with sobs when she released her face. She was terrified.

His face softening instantly, Sherwin walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Lissie?" he asked.

"Yes, Doctor?" she murmured, looking out blindly of the rain drenched window.

"I know how much that man scared you. And I pray to the good Lord he does not return, especially if Nathan is here."

By God there would be hell to pay if the priest had just seen what Dr. Sherwin had just been privy to.

Unfortunately, this could not be dismissed. Sherwin would have to call Nathan and tell him what had occurred this morning.

Sherwin gulped, hoping all would go well for Lissie… and Father Brown would not be arrested for Tolbot's desecration.

"I don't mean to upset you, but Father Brown must know about what transpired this morning."

He felt Felicity tense. "It's for both of your good."

"Also, I do not want that man upon the premisis of this surgery again. Do I make myself clear?"

Felicity nodded.

"I know he scared you; I advise you to stay awsay from him. As for any furture correspondence, it must be done through Father Brown"

 _ **Because Nathan is your husband-to-be, and that man is his employer, not yours,**_ Sherwin seemed to say.

"Is that clear?" Michael rubbed her shoulders gently in a brotherly manner.

"Yes, Doctor" Felicity murmured, wishing the funny feeling in her stomach involving Tolbot would go away…

And soon…

"And for goodness' sake someone please boil some peppermint! This surgery smells of rotting fish!"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

The fete went on as planned. Lady Felicia was so busy planning for it, that she forgot how unnerved she had been while at the hospital.

Unfortunately, true to his word, Dr. Sherwin had told Father Nathan Brown what he had seen, but the priest hadn't spoken to her about it- yet

Felicity gulped as she and Emily were preparing the luncheon that would be served.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Emily asked.

Felicity shook her head, distracted "No, Emily, I'm alright. If you have things here, I'll help Faith outside"

Emily and Alan shared a look when their lady was outside.

Lissie would have to have it out with Nathan, and soon…

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

"Here, now! Drop that, lass! This minute!"

Felicity had tried to lift a wreath of brambles that was far too heavy for her. Faith had seen the strain on her face, and rushed over immediately.

"That's a man's work, lassie- no use in overdoin' it! We need ye up and able to direct!"

Faith grinned and soon noticed Felicity's nervous state.

"Here now, Lissie. What's the matter with ye lass?! you're as taught as a high strung cat!"

Felicity told her in a sudden rush about Tolbot's visit to the hospital.

Faith nodded, patting the Countess' hand.

"Aye, lassie. Emily told me about that, as did Dr. Sherwin"

Felicity felt cross. Why did they have to talk about it to others?

"Out of concern for _you_ , my girl" Faith soothes as she touched Felicity's cheek gently as a mother would her daughter.

"As it should be! Someone's gotta look out for ye in this big house! Specially since yer man isn't ready to yet" she winked.

Felicity pouted, then grinned as Faith tapped her nose.

"Now then, if you're ready, tell me where ye any this garland of petunias…"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"From the grandeur of the Mass of Thanksgiving, to the pastoral delights of Lady Felicia's garden,"

Tolbot gave the Countess a look that did not go past her fiancée. Nathan was furious, as he was about the event Michael Sherwin had shared with him, but unfortunately, he had to keep calm. He settled for crossing his arms in disapproval. He didn't like Ignatius either, but he was more furious at Talbot.

"I think we'd all agree that today has been a day to raise the spirits. Awards for distinguished service are to be cherished. I can only quote from the tribute of Pope Pius himself. "For the devout duty, the boys of St Bartholomew's "will always be in your debt. "

Suddenly there was a scuffle with two boys that Felicia had never seen before. They were having an argument. She looked on, bemused, grateful to have something to distract her away from Tolbot and Nathan, if only for the moment.

"I saw it first!" yelled the youngest to the oldest, reminding Felicity of her myriad of boy cousins. She winced as the younger punched the older in the eye. Unfortunately, the distraction didn't last long, as Tolbot with a smile in her direction, concluded his little speech.

"Please join me in congratulating Father Ignatius. Or should I say Monsignor?" He gave an extravagant bow.

Sid flicked a cigarette to the ground.

"I thought he'd never finish."

Nathan was keeping a close eye on the bishop, who had pulled Felicity aside to speak with her privately.

Nathan riled. What on earth was he saying to her now!?

"Bishop likes to rise to the occasion."

Felicia joined the party with the men in question, before Nathan got a chance to talk with her, alone…

"Moving service, Monsignor." gushed Mrs. McCarthy.

Ignatius, as if thinking of something else, brought his attention back to the secretary rather haughtily.

"Oh, "Reverend Father" will suffice."

Sensing an awkward pause, Felicia changed the subject. "I've persuaded Father Ignatius to stay for dinner."

"Which I will be attending as well, naturally" put in Tolbot, which caused the already awkward conversation to take on a rather pregnant pause.

Felicia flushed crimson as Sid hooted in laughter, just before Mrs. McCarthy shushed him and led him away.

Felicia tried to move toward (and behind), Nathan before Tolbot caught on to what she was doing, and fortunately for her, he'd left the group standing to talk to someone else.

Nathan, to attempt from yelling obscenities in Latin, further crossed his arms and decided to take his anger out on Ignatius.

Won't you be needed at your _mission_?" Father Brown spat.

Again with that flippant air, Ignatius ignored Nathan deliberately.

"The country air will be good for the boys."

Sensing the hostile countenance with which her fiancée addressed the priest, Felicia decided to move the subject along.

"They're certainly full of high spirits" the two had stopped fighting by now, but the nurse in Felicia still wanted to look at the injured lad's eye.

"Abandoned as infants and brought to my care." Ignatius droned on.

"Poor mites." Felicia sympathized.

"Pair of tearaways!" muttered Mrs. McCarthy as she once again joined the group, standing too close to Nathan, who moved closer to Felicia.

"Behave! Or it's straight back to Coventry!" As a nurse, Felicia understood quickly that the boys were perhaps a reason for the stress and strain on Ignatius' failing health.

"Why don't I show you the Japanese garden?" She offered. "You can tell me more about how the boys came into your care"

Nathan watched as his fiancée led the priest to the Japanese Garden. He didn't know why he felt so critical of Ignatius- he guessed that was easier to deal with than the emotion of anger he felt at his employer for scaring the love of his life!

What had he wanted, that Nathan himself couldn't address?

"Oi, oi, look out." Nathan was so into his thoughts he didn't think about Sids warning until it was too late.

"Ah, Brown."

Nathan inwardly scowled at the absurdity of tradition involving this man- especially considering what he knew now, both spiritually and physically…

 _Give to Ceaser what is Ceaser's. Give to God what is God's._

 _ ***grr* Yes, Lord**_

 _I heard that growl, Nathan_

Nathan smirked as he kissed the bishop's ring.

"Bishop."

Tolbot seemed to be looking for someone.

"Glad you could join us."

" My Lord." Mrs. McCarthy said, making her presence known.

"Oi!"

Nathan noticed the young boys that had caught Felicity's attention before were starting to argue again.

 _ **Father, I thought there was a Scripture in Your Word that said 'thy house must be in order'?**_

 _Judge not lest ye be judged_

"Ignatius and I were fellow seminarians." Nathan said by way of explanation.

"A sterling example of what we aspire to achieve without the _distractions_ of _amateur_ _**sleuthing**_."

Nathan wanted to growl at Tolbot.

 _Be silent._

Nathan kept his mouth shut.

"I was hoping to catch _Professor_ _**Ambrose**_." Tolbot sneered. "An update on his quest for the Lannington Rosary."

"I imagine he's busy with his research." Nathan said, feeling concerned himself.

Tolbot sneered again. "There's no fool like an old fool, eh?"

 _ **Such as himself?**_

 _Nathan!_

 _ **Forgive me for feeling unrepentant…**_

Feeling more concerned at the moment than angry, Nathan decided he would have a word with Bishop Tolbot later… right now, it was time to find Ambrose...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Ambrose was officially missing. His door had been opened and there were three jars of milk by the door, indicating he had been missing since sometime Wednesday or Thursday.

Nathan was worried.

Felicity was worried about him.

"Bishop Tolbot has no idea where he is?"

Nathan scowled as he thought of Tolbot; the old man had done nothing but gloat the entire time about Ambrose's absence.

For a curious moment, Nathan wondered: could he…?

 _ **No, that's preposterous!**_

 _Nathan, remember what we talked about judging others…_

 _ **But…**_

 _Seek, and ye shall find…_

" _..._ speaking about Tolbot… I wanted to ask you…"

The tea dishes rattled as she set down the tray.

"I didn't _**want**_ him there! I didn't _**ask**_ or _**invite**_ him! WHY does he keep having to…?"

"Shhh! Lissie… shhh… Darling, look at me…"

Felicity looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, two spilling down her cheeks.

"I was just going to ask if you were alright, dearest. I know you don't approve of him, and sweetheart, I don't either! As an employer, and as a man he is without a doubt, at this moment in his life, an embarrassment to the Christian faith"

Felicity sniffled, laying her head against Nathan's broad chest, as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

What would she do without him? How had she survived so long on her own without him?

He made her feel protected and safe…

"I love you" she whimpered.

He smiled into her hair, which he kissed.

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead.

Dinner with Ignatius and Tolbot had been a disaster, to say the least...Felicity had invited Nathan for assistance and support, while Mrs. McCarthy had tagged along, 'to make sure that Father Brown was sure to eat' she'd claimed

Felicity had nearly lost it with the butter knife. She was shooed out of the kitchen by Emily, and sent to tell the Monseigneurs boys to wash up before dinner.

Felicity felt wicked glee when Mrs. McCarthy was told by an angry Emily to stay out of her kitchen, and not to get any ideas about fussing over Father Brown- his needs were well in hand under Emily's care, thank you.

Discussion with Ignatius hadn't been a terrible affair, but Felicity had had it up to her eyeballs with Tolbot making comments to her at every turn, and Mrs. McCarthy vying for Nathan's attention.

Needless to say that Felicity was relieved when they all left, but cried herself to sleep with frustration when Nathan had had to go home for the night.

She'd wanted to fall asleep in his arms, and let go of her frustrations, but in the end, it wasn't needed.

She'd fell asleep in the Arms of One who understood her anger, fear, and anxiety better than Nathan ever could.

It wasn't fair that she expected Nathan to fulfill a position of protection that was already filled…

 _Be anxious for nothing_ she heard the whisper, feeling the need to comfort Nathan in that moment as he had comforted her…

"Nathan, we _will_ find Ambrose… we _**will**_!"

Nathan nodded and slowly released her, despite both of their silent inner protests.

"What if while I'm after him he'll ask me about my lack of practice?"

Felicity grinned "You're also out of practice with horseback riding, dearest, and that doesn't worry you. Why should this?"

Nathan frowned at her harshly- "This is serious!"

Felicity, noticing her fiancée's state of distress, tried to appease him.

"I never said it wasn't, darling. But while he is missing, worrying won't find him. God knows where he is."

Nathan felt the presence of the Holy Spirit fill him with her words. He nodded as she grinned.

"Perhaps riding bareback will give you a solution"

Nathan fought a groan as Felicity led him to the stables...

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Nathan certainly didn't expect Flambeau to be present at Lourdes, but he was thankful for the thief's intercession on his behalf.

While boarding at a local inn, Nathan's frustration with Sid was magnified tenfold about the rooming situation when Flambeau and his acquaintance de femme were obviously otherwise occupied…

In his heart of hearts, Nathan admitted to himself he was envious of the thief and his female companion, flushing as he thought about Felicity.

His Lady was off in London, training as a part of a Nursing House called Nanotous, run by the Sisters of Northington Abbey.

She wouldn't be back for a week, as one of their nurses, now a vicar's wife, was away on her honeymoon for the week.

As the House was closed up for the duration, arrangements had been made for Gillespie to spend some time with Nathan, who had been responsible for the dog, until he learned that Ambrose had been kidnapped.

Nathan quickly rang up Mrs. Callister at Marsberg Manor, asking if she would mind caring for the dog until he returned. Mrs. Callister readily agreed, especially when Nathan told her he'd be returning the following day.

While driving, Nathan looked out the window.

On Flambeau's side there was a beautiful ebony stallion running freely.

After he had opened the gate, Flambeau had already ridden off.

Nathan bit his lip; apparently the thief was rubbing off on him worse than he thought...

He was thankful Felicity had practically forced him to practice riding bareback, especially in his cassock robe.

The horse was surprisingly gentle, as if expecting Nathan to need a lift.

"I don't have much time, m'boy, but if you could indulge a fellow traveler... YAH!"

The horse took off, running down the path with ease, and galloped through the open gate that Nathan had previously opened for his cohort.

As the priest rode up on a beautiful midnight stallion, Hercule Flambeau raised his eyebrow in surprise, wondering just where the priest would have obtained such an animal.

"You know, when I spoke of us joining forces, I didn't think you would quite take me so literally"

Nathan glared at him, rolled his eyes, and jumped down, landing on his feet as he'd practiced. Once down, he smacked the horse's flank, which took off rearing back home.

"Huh, you need a girl, Father... all that hidden talent" Flambeau grinned lecherously.

Nathan scowled, baring his teeth- _shut up!_

The thief read him loud and clear.

"Then again, perhaps you've already got one"(1)

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

After getting shot at, and Flambeau getting away with the rosary, which Nathan, but for Ambrose, was tempted to let him keep, Nathan saw no choice but to return to St. Mary's...

Who but the thief himself was there, injured, seeking sanctuary and medical attention.

Nathan warred with the idea of wanting Felicity with him and not.

Flambeau was a cad, through and through- he wasn't sure he also wanted his fiancée corrupted by him as well.

In the end, Nathan patched up Flambeau, meager as it was, with the basic first aid knowledge he'd received from his beautiful wife-to-be.

Nathan later found the whole debacle to be a plot between Verity Penhallick and Ignatius himself! Ignatius soon passed away from a heart attack due to the stress of it all.

The rosary had broken, a hundred beads strewn across the floor, making Nathan grateful yet again that he had seen the Light and the difference between living out his faith, and idolizing objects. Ambrose had soon been found and Miss Penhallick arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Felicia caught up with Father Brown shortly after the funeral ceremony, as Bishop Tolbot looked after her with an appraising eye. She had ignored him, running straight to her fiancée.

"Such a sad way for Ignatius to go, but at least I've still got you"

Fortunately Tolbot wasn't there to hear that comment, but Felicity couldn't care less, as she loved Nathan and had missed him terribly while away.

Nathan grinned as she squeezed his arm and hand, her way of a subtle hug. He would have kissed her, there in front of Tolbot, had Mrs. McCarthy not been standing right there.

"I never trusted him for a moment" she sniffed with disapproval. Felicity and Nathan looked at each other.

 _Of_ _ **course**_ _you didn't!_

Upon the revelation that Monseigneur Ignatius' two boys would be sent back to St. Stephens Orphanage in Coventry, Lady Felicia Montague decided to open her home to them, provided they were well behaved.

It wasn't easy, especially considering her work hours and her arm still throbbing from time to time, however she did the best she could to make due with the resources she had.

Her hope turned to misery after nearly a week of the boys roughing Alan and terrorizing Emily.

They were rude and unkempt, refusing to follow rules.

After the first week, Felicity had had enough of their  
inappropriate behavior.

Taking matters into her own hands, she swatted their behinds with her father's old switch.

"Ow! what was that for you miserable, crippled old cow!?" said the oldest.

"Yeah!" cried the youngest, both rubbing stinging bottoms by the seat of their pants.

Felicity glared, holding on to the switch her father had used on her when she was their age.

 _Spare the rod you'll spoil the child,_ Father used to say.

"I barely _touched_ you" she snapped.

"Call me that again, and you'll not _sit_ for the rest of the evening" they pouted and glared at her.

"Now you're in _my_ house, and following _my_ rules. if you don't like it, you'll get a first class ticket back to coventry."

Both boys paled, shaking their heads.  
Felicity nodded.

"I thought not. Now, if you two act like gentlemen and learn some responsibility, we'll think of a way to keep you from going back to the mission."

Both boys looked at each other then back at Felicity excitedly. "really?!"

Felicity nodded and smiled, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before. She could give them a home, here…

"Miss um your Ladyship, ma'am…" Felicity giggled a little, putting the switch away. She had a feeling she wouldn't be needing it anymore… Except on special occasions…

"Yes?"

"Me an my bruva, we're um… Sorry we caused so much mischief" said the oldest.

The younger boy made a face. Felicity raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips and frowned at the little boy.

He gulped, looking down at his shoes.

"I forgive you. Now, if we're to be a family, I think it best we learn each other's names. My name is Felicity."

The little boy looked up seeming to take interest. His eyes looked bright, and if Felicity didn't know better, she'd have sworn he were blushing.

She tried not to giggle again.

"I'm Stephen" grinned the oldest, proudly. "This here's my li'l bruva, Michael"

Well, that would be easy to remember.

Stephen had been named for Apostle Stephen in Acts, murdered by the Jews for giving witness to Christ.

Michael had been named for Archangel Michael- enemy of Lucifer. He also had the same name as her employer.

Stephen started speaking again, as Felicity was heading to the kitchen for their supper.

"Ms Felicity, ma'am?"

Lissie turned noticing Michaels red little face.

"Yes, Michael?"

"Er… can we call you 'Mum?'"

Felicity beamed, tears in her eyes as the boys ran into her outstretched arms.

"Of course you can, my darlings" she kissed and held each boy in turn, delighting that they would hold her so tightly.

From this day forward they would officially be a family…

Two weeks later...

Lady Felicia's decision to take in Monsignor Ignatius' boys caused scandal throughout Kembleford.

The gossip mills were running overtime, Mrs. McCarthy being last for once to get the news!

"Father! Father! you'll never guess what I just heard! Lady Felicia has taken in those orphan terrors! What on earth was she thinking?!"

Nathan, puzzled at the news, decided to visit his fiancée.

Arriving at Montague Mansion after his rounds, Nathan found the  
boys in the stable mucking stalls and giggling.

Nathan had to smile. Lady Felicia giving hope and care to those boys...it's a wonderful idea...

She was weeding the vegetable garden with Emily's help when he walked over.

How ironic it was- the last time he'd visited Felicity while she weeded the garden, was six months ago when he'd officially asked her to marry him...

"I see you've welcomed two little soldiers"

She looked up and grinned.

"They're wonderful, aren't they? Now I can put money aside for school, instead of paying a stableman"

Nathan nodded. An industrial idea.

"What are your plans?"

Felicity winced, realizing she should have consulted with Nathan first about the adoption situation. Perhaps there was still time...

"I'm not sure yet- they don't want to go to school, I thought perhaps I could teach them the basics.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

Felicity playfully frowned at him.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know, I was a governess before you and I met."

With this knowledge, Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Felicity smirked "No, I was the Queen of England…"

He laughed.

"Mum! We're finished!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

Felicia shrugged.

"Very good Michael! you and Stephen go wash up for supper!"

Michael saluted, grinned, and ran off to find his older brother.

Nathan's heart yanked painfully in his chest at this domestic setting as he saw himself and Felicity married and having a family someday...

He was more proud and thankful for her than she could ever imagine...

"Whether or not they stay here, _you_ my love will someday make an excellent mother."

She blushed prettily and grinned, giving her features that lovely youthful glow he remembered.

As they kissed softly, the boys were making faces from the house...

"MOTHER! FATHER! HURRY UP! WE'RE HUNGRY!"

Nathan and Felicia laughed as they walked hand in hand towards the house, having high hopes for their future...

(1) If Reverend Graham and Queen Elizabeth from the Crown were to look in the mirror, youd have Mr. Camden and Nurse Durstan haha

Enjoy and tell me what you think!


	18. Daughters of Jerusalem

Cqegypt does not own Father Brown

well ello love… what brings you 'ere out by yerself? Cmon, I won't hurt ya… let's get ya home…

In the dawn early morning 21, July 1954 an ambulance raced to St Mary's general hospital,

Nurse Fanny Derston rushing through the halls to the nurse's lounge. Her best friend and colleague had been on call all night and had just been dismissed an hour ago for rest before her morning rounds, when an urgent call came over the wireless.

"Lissie, Lissie wake up dear quickly…"

"Mmm?"

"Lissie, its Nathan, dearest"

"Nathan? wha-?" *yawn*

"Get up quickly, Felicity! Nathan has had a terrible accident!"

Felicity shot up at the words "Nathan" and "accident"

"What?! What happened? When?!"

"I'm not sure, I was ordered by Dr. Sherwin to come and fetch you…"

"Francis, look at me! What accident? What happened? Is Nathan alive? is he alright? tell me!"

Felicity had grasped her best friend by the shoulders then and looked her straight in the eye.

Fanny nodded.

"He's alive, but I'm afraid hes been very badly injured"

"Injured how, Fanny?!" Felicity growled.

Fanny gulped. She knew Felicity was just worried about Nathan's safety. He was much like a child in some ways...

"They say he was chasing a dog that ran off with his hat, and he was hit with an oncoming car…"

Felicity practically sprinted to the nurse's station ward where Nathan was being held.

Lord let him be alive so he can feel the pain when l strangle him myself!!!

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

He didn't remember much about the accident; indeed, it was like a fleeting memory that happened to someone else not him.

He didn't remember the dog, or it having his hat, or even him chasing to get the hat back.

He didn't recall the car, the car honking, or even the impact itself.

All he could recall was darkness, and then blinding light, and a furious Felicia glaring at him much as she had the day he proposed.

She look like she wanted to beat him up again.

He hoped not - he was stiff enough already; he couldn't feel it, not yet at least...

If she had her way he would feel it indefinitely strand by strand, fiber by fiber, without any medication for pain relief until it healed thoroughly-as a reminder and a lesson to leave his hat be or replace it - not to run after stray dogs or into traffic when that dog had his hat.

He drifted off to sleep, hoping beyond hope to delay his relations with Lady Felicia for as long as possible.

He wondered how long that would be…

BT-BT-BT-BT-BT-BT

The first emotion Tolbot felt when hearing that Father Nathan Brown was in hospital, was elation. Finally! That nincompoop was out of his hair! Not for good, but incapacitated would do for now…

Now to find a replacement… he believed he'd found just the candidate.

Young Father James Paul Roland: an upstanding eager to please, follows orders type fellow that wouldn't give in- to… sins of the flesh…

And now that Brown was out of the way, perhaps he'd try his hand at Lady Felicia… Lord Montegue wouldn't mind, surely...

Tolbot grinned looking out the window… it was only a matter of time…

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Nathan Alexander Brown and Father James Paul Roland had gotten off to bad start as soon as the former priest met the striking young man.

'Father Roland' may have been a kiss arse to Bishop Tolbot, but Nathan knew there was more to the young man than met the eye.

The younger priest was handsome, engaging, with a modesty that Father Brown recognized in himself at James' age.

"How old are you?" Nathan asked. James looked incensed. "I am 30 Father, but I don't see what this has to do with..."

Nathan scrutinized the young priest.

About the same age I was when I met Felicity he thought with a smile.

"Mornin' Father" Sid called.

Nathan greeted his young friend, and then turned to the window first to see the goings on, (hoping to catch a glance of Felicia) as well as to drown out the whitenoise of Bishop Talbot's lackey listing any and everything that was wrong with his parish.

"My parishioners give what they can." He murmured, glancing out the window.

Where was Felicia? He had been lonely for her company ever since he had gotten out of the hospital with a broken leg.

His bicycle had met the business end of a moving van while in pursuit of his latest criminal, a rouge dog making off with his hat.

Now Mother Goose wouldn't let him solve any cases or have any fun 'until that leg is mended,' she'd huffed.

Unfortunately, he also felt abandoned by Felicia, who had also tried to reason with him. They needed self control now and after his leg was mended.

This left Nathan feeling rather lonely, and perhaps a bit more cross than normal.

As James Paul Rolland droned on about his lack of record keeping and other monotonous duties, Father Brown tried to think. Where was the cause of Roland's abnormal aggression?

He apparently jumped up in fright when the film had been switched, he'd also nearly taken off his head when the chauffeur made an off hand remark about him attracting a lady.

Could it be...?

Nathan smiled, deciding to do some snooping for the next few days...

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"I think we can rule out natural causes." Nathan began, ridding his mind of a certain fantasy... Why had he dared to watch that film??!!

"So, Mrs M, what can you tell us about the dead woman?"

Mrs. McCarthy puffed like a pigeon with her own importance.

Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Judith was a troublemaker and no mistake, a woman who took great delight in spreading malicious gossip."

Nathan smirked as Felicia muttered under her breath.

"And he who is without sin"

Ignoring the Countess, Mrs. McCarthy continued.

"And Vera Thimble wasn't the only one she fell out with today. Mrs Fortescue caught Judith pointing the finger at her Jeffrey over last night's cinematic catastrophe." Mrs. McCarthy gave a final nod to her story.

"Tore a strip off her in front of half the WI."

Intending to prove to Felicity that he had meant what he said about not returning Mrs. McCarthy's attentions, he decided to butter the old woman up a bit.

"Did she, now?" He asked, astonishment lacing his features and voice.

Felicity noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Mm, somebody's got their mojo back."

He winced, knowing she caught him at the game.

"Yes, well, I'm no used to anyone stuck in this chair." He grumped.

"Oh, fiddlesticks. Your brain's in one piece. Maxime ex eo" she muttered under her breath.

Nathan looked hurt. Mrs. McCarthy looked confused.

"And if you need any legwork doing, consider me at your disposal." She gave him a teasing smile.

He was tempted to roll her away with him and teach her some manners about her language, when his thoughts were rudely interrupted…

"You?!" Mrs. McCarthy scoffed rudely.

Felicity squinted at her. "Why not me?" I am engaged to him after all…

Though it was beyond appropriate for ladies of her age, Mrs. McCarthy replied rather catily:

"Well, I've always put you down as decorative rather than useful."

Oooh! If I weren't a saved woman I'd show you your own dark soul!

Peace, Little Daughter, Peace be with Thee

Felicity ignored Him, her pride injured.

She turned to her lover.

"Decorative?! Tell me, Father. Am I "decorative"?"

Nathan had been about to make a remark about rosaries, but stopped himself. He tried to catch Felicia's eye even as Mrs. McCarthy drawled on, the dreadful woman.

"I think it's up to Father Brown to decide which of us is the more useful."

That had done it... In a fit of childish pride, Felicity raced to the bin, Nathan grinning as he watched her through the telescope.

Mrs. McCarthy caught up with her, and for all her bluster, she refused to put her arm into the waste.

Score one for Lissie, Nathan thought, pride swelling in his chest as she proudly produced the discarded letter.

Nathan, You and Felicity need to work on loving Bridgette with Me. Not boasting in each other.

Nathan winced as he felt the familiar squeeze and drum of his stomach.

"A Kembleford postmark." Felicia murmured when they returned to the parish quarters.

"Why waste a stamp?" Bridgette wondered aloud. Felicia shrugged and decided they'd take it up to Nathan.

"Proverbs chapter 19, verse 9. "A false witness shall not be unpunished, "and he that speaketh lies shall perish. "

Mrs. McCarthy pursed her lips expectantly.

"Judith Bunyon spread malicious gossip aplenty."Ignoring the secretary, Felicia turned to Nathan.

"And the numbers? A code of some sort?"

Nathan relished in Felicia's light lemon scent as she leaned over his shoulder, touching his right shoulder.

"It's a puzzle. a threat, judging by her reaction when she read it."

Felicia looked at him thoughtfully. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair...

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

Nathan was deep in thought for a moment. It was about three minutes before he spoke.

"First things first, someone should takeit to the police."

Both women glared at each other. "I will."

Nathan nodded to himself as he'd made his decision."Mrs. McCarthy, thank you."

Mrs. McCarthy sneered at Felicia and sauntered out of the room.

Fully riled, Felicia world around to Nathan glaring at him.

"And just what was that all about?

Nathan grinned wolfishly at her, releasing the brakes of the halted wheelchair.

"Can't have Mummy dearest around to prove my point."

"What point...Oh!"

He tripped her and she landed in his lap.

"That you my dear, are so much more than 'decorative'" he touched his nose with hers, rubbing affectionately.

She smirked, running glove covered fingers in his hair.

"Hmm, go on." He grinned like a hyena. Why, it would be his pleasure to take off those gloves...

"Oh, trust me, darling. I intend to. Though I don't intend we should be as vigorous or as blasé as those two were in the film..." he winked.

Felicity gasped. "Nathan Alexander Brown! Do you mean to say that you...?"

He nodded, suddenly shifting lower in his wheelchair.

Felicity blushed as she realized why he suddenly moved.

"We're not going to do anything... compromising... are we?" She squeaked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, no love. I'm just going to nibble a bit..."

"Here-" at her ear, taking off her hat.

"Here-" at her neck, after she took off her gloves, her mink discarded on the bed...

"Can you guess where else?" He asked, eyes now a sea blue, his pupils dilated. Breathlessly, the Countess shook her head.

"Let me show you, Lissie" he hissed claiming her lips in his own. He kissed her as softly and gently as he had the first time they had kissed, about a year ago.

She kissed him back, fiercely, running her fingers in his hair...

They continued kissing for about fifteen minutes, blissfully unaware of the world, until they both heard a low whistle.

" Oh!" Felicia gasped.

" Shit!" Father Brown cursed, Sid grinning at them like the cat that caught the canary.

"So," Sid smirked "how long has this been going on?"

Felicia sighed, realizing she and Nathan were in a bit of a pickle.

She kissed Nathan's hair near his forehead as he squeezed her waist.

"Twenty years or more" she smiled. Nathan looked her in the eye.

"And does Lord M know about this?" Sid wondered.

Nathan gritted his teeth.

"Xander James Montague has been..." The Countess started.

"Away" cut in the priest. Felicia looked at him. He shook his head.

"What about...?" Sid started, until the parish door opened

"Cooo eee!"

Sid rolled his eyes then raised an eyebrow at how fast Lady F got up; the Father looking casual as if nothing ever happened.

Hmm... He'd ask later. If the two did have something going on, best they didn't allow Madame Gabby in on it...

"Father. You'll never guess what I found at the police station..."

Nathan and Felicity looked at each other. This should be interesting.

"Mrs. Bunion was murdered."

Nathan eyed the secretary, noticing she was flushed and looked over the moon about something.

"That very good information. But it isn't enough." Father Brown said.

Bridget McCarthy deflated instantly. "What do you mean, 'it's not enough'?"

Nathan looked at her pointedly. "Just as I said, we need more proof than that."

Gone was the seemingly lovestruck look she had in her eye as she frowned at him disapprovingly

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Nathan smiled "that Lady Felicia will be going with you this time, and you're both to work together."

Both women started to speak at the same time, but Nathan raised an eyebrow as well as his hand.

"I want absolutely no argument and no ridicule." He glared at Mrs. McCarthy. "Is that understood?"

Both nodded, muttering 'yes, Father ' under their breath.

The two ladies left. Mrs. McCarthy pouting at the priest ignoring her yet again! She did care for him, so...

But there were times that he looked at her like a fly in his soup! Did her years of service and friendship mean nothing?

"So, what else did Constable Pugh say?" Felicia asked, curiously.

Mrs. McCarthy glared at the Countess. The so called 'Father's favorite', at least in her mind.

What did Father Brown see in her, anyway?

She'd seen the way Felicia had outright kissed the priest on the cheek at the nest egg hunt... the kiss was near his ear, more like.

Twas unnatural, plain unnatural. Mrs.

McCarthy thought about keeping her findings to herself, but Little Miss Perfect would just go wailin' to the Father...

" I know you think of me, Mrs. M," Felicia said suddenly, " and frankly, I don't give a damn, but if you want to help Nathan get up out of that wheelchair, you'll..."

Mrs. McCarthy gaped in shock, raising her eyebrows as if she had been right all along about Felicia and her motives.

"Oh, so it's _Nathan_ , now is it? Listen here, "Your Ladyship!" You may take pleasure from turning heads and soiling beds, but you won't drag Father Brown into the ninth circle with you, you blasphemous, adulterous whore!"

Felicia wasn't sure which hurt more- the sting of her tears, or Bridgette McCarthy's words.

She knew they weren't true, and yet, she'd reacted... badly. Thus the sting of her hand itched upon Mrs. McCarthy's cheek.

"Oh!" Bridget McCarthy held her cheek, just as Violet had done.

Felicia felt somewhat vindicated at the look in Mrs. McCarthy's eyes.

"Mark my words. Father Brown will hear of this. You misbegotten little..."

"Mrs. McCarthy, you can cease your histrionics. We've arrived" Felicia allowed herself a smug smile as Mrs. McCarthy attempted to save face.

I'll get you for that! Mrs. McCarthy glowered at Felicia.

Speaking pleasantly to Gladys Clam, Felicity felt giddy with the information they discovered.

"...Then we paid a visit to the Post Office, where we managed to identify the writing paper by its watermark. Mrs Clam had only got in half a dozen and was obliging enough to remember who had purchased them. Three of those were at the WI fair. Vera Thimble, Dinah Fortescue and Mrs McCarthy."

For a brief moment, Felicity felt a dark sense of pride at the frightened look on the old woman's face.

"For the parish office!" She cried insistent.

Of course you're right… Felicity thought viciously.

Daughter…

Felicia ignored Him again, especially since she was angry with Bridgette about earlier.

Please, Dearest one, I know what thy sister said was hurtful, but do not allow thine pride to get in the way of a worthwhile relationship… Thou must respect thine elders…

Felicity tried to listen, but she still felt cross…

"Well, you might as well say Father Brown wrote that letter." Bridgette sighed.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Or Father Roland" Sid put in.

"Now you really are being ridiculous."

After Sids supposition, Nathan nodded in agreement.

"I think we need to find out what was in Miss Thimble's letter."

Felicity looked at him confused.

"How on earth do we do that?"

He winced. "I think we should ask her."

Bridgette and and Felicity looked at each other

oh no

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Driving back to Montague mansion, Sid noticed that the Countess wasn't her normal, bubbly, chatty self.

It usually took her at least ten minutes to take a breath, listing all the gossip she'd heard in town from friends...

Today, however, she was abnormally quiet, and Sid would have sworn he saw her Ladyship crying!

Lady Felicia never cried! Usually...

"Something wrong, Lady F?"

Sid seemed to have caught her attention, because she sniffed and wiped her eyes with a hanky in her handbag.

"No, Sid. I'm fine, you can keep going."

Something didn't sit well with the young driver and it wasn't due to the fact she'd been caught kissing the priest.

Heeding his better judgment, Sid stopped the car on the side of the road. Lady Felicia, confused, tried the door- which was locked.

"Sid, what on Earth are you doing? Start the car this instant!"

Sid smiled, shaking his head. Nope. Sorry, your Ladyship. No can do."

Felicia tried the door again.

"Then let me out! I'll walk!"

Sid gave her a look. "It's a long walk back to the presbytery," he winked.

Felicia flushed. "How dare you, let me out!"

Sid shrugged up. "Nope. But here's something you can do."

Felicia looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Are we out of petrol?"

Sid shook his head.

"No, but Mrs. McCarthy is out of her bloody mind for making you cry this way."

Felicia froze "I-it was nothing."

Sid scoffed. "Come on your Ladyship. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I'm not stupid. I heard as well as you did with Father Brown said to her and that was to be given you no more sass."

Sid turned around fully. Felicia's eyes welled. And the floodgates internally opened. When she was done, Sid's expression was unreadable.

He nodded, turned, started the car and continued home.

He would have a few choice words with the parish secretary himself before speaking to Father Brown.

"Sid?" Sid caught his employer's smile in the mirror.

"Thank you" Sid flushed. "Don't worry about it. No one messes with Sid Carter's friends."

Lady Felicia smiled again as she gazed quietly out of the window...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

The next morning was pretty boring and uneventful for Nathan as Mrs. McCarthy and Lady Felicia went with Sid to check on Miss. Thimble.

He'd felt strangely stifled earlier as Lady Felicia was abnormally quiet, and Sid glared the skull out of Mrs. McCarthy every five minutes.

All of which the woman ignored as she busily bustled about being sure 'Father Brown has everything he needs while she was away on errands'.

A few moments later, Lady Felicia went outside to wait for Sid and Mrs. McCarthy.

Nathan glanced at Sid who was frowning at Mrs. McCarthy, having an awful feeling in his stomach that something terrible had happened yesterday.

Nathan tried to catch Felicity's eye, but she wouldn't look at him.

Nathan was confused. Had he done or said anything to upset her?

No, that couldn't be right... Sid wouldn't be glaring at Mrs. McCarthy as if he wanted her head on a spit.

Sid opened his mouth as if to say something when he shut it again, frowned, and walked outside when Mrs. McCarthy entered the room again with his tea.

Frowning, the priest had a niggling feeling that his expressed orders from the day before had been ignored.

"Mrs. McCarthy," he began, not sure how exactly to broach the subject. She froze, as if caught with her hand in the biscuit jar.

"Yes, Father...what do you need?" Nathan turned, looking at Mrs. McCarthy over his glasses.

"I need to know if you disobeyed my direct orders and said something to Lady Felicia, as you have been known to do." he looked at her again, daring her to deny it.

"Why, Father... I don't know what you mean"Nathan glared suspiciously at Mrs. McCarthy's retreating form. Her whole face was red, which told Father Brown one thing.

Mrs. McCarthy was lying...

On Tuesday and Thursday while Mrs. McCarthy and Lady Felicia had been out, Father Roland had been seen by Sid dropping two different letters into the mailbox; perhaps letters to the Bishop.

Nathan thought nothing more of it until Saturday, when James paid him a visit, blackmailing him about the races, unless he buckled down and got to work seeing to the needs of the parish.

Annoyed, Nathan asked to see the bulletin, commenting on James' article, Sports Day in Swaziland. (Utterly boring reading mind you...)

Wait a moment! After the priest left, turning on the wireless, Nathan sat looking at the memo he'd been given when a concept flashed in his brain.

The wireless, of course! How could I have not seen it before? So that explains it!

James had been listening to the wireless for a certain program, on a certain day, at a certain time.

Nathan suddenly felt instant shame, sympathy, and empathy for the young man, as he remembered checking for letters with his superiors from Felicity.

Like James, thoughts and word from Felicity made life all the more bearable. the older priest shook his head. To this day, he was still in the young man's same shoes.

Whereas James and his friend were separated by miles and continents, he and Felicia were separated by communication.

Nathan frowned. He had a feeling that Felicia's sudden case of the cold shoulder had something to do with Mrs. McCarthy...

Felicia couldnt eat the scones she had been allergic to strawberries since childhood.

As the ladies came into the house, James Roland came through dressed in traveling clothes, excitedly explaining that he was leaving the priesthood.

Felicity wondered just when Nathan would be able to do the same...

Mrs. McCarthy stepped out just as Nathan hobbled in.

"Hello dear" he smiled, kissing Felicia's cheek. She smiled, yet he noticed her smile didn't reach her whole face. he looked at her concerned.

"You seem upset, dearest. What's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Cobblers"

"Beg pardon?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Nathan grinned and covered her hands with his own, caressing her fingers.

"I said 'Cobblers'. Now, what's really the matter?"

Felicity was unsure how to answer him.

"I'm envious, I suppose. I want us to be able to…"

Nathan smiled, kissing her hand, patting it lovingly as he gently pulled her in his lap.

She looked at him crossly, as he put his hands up in defense.

"It's only my leg that's broken, not the rest of me."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?"

Nathan made a face

"We'll be able to go soon, I should think, once I send in this"

Felicity took it and frowned. "What is it?"

Nathan smiled knowingly.

"Its a letter to the Vatican requesting my release"

Felicitys eyes started to fill with happy tears.

She hugged Nathan tightly, kissing him on the lips, which he joyfully returned.

"Well, and whats this?! I go out and speak with Sid for moment, and come back to...

Felicity tried to get up, but Nathan kept her where she was.

"Mrs. McCarthy you shall congratulate us; we are engaged to be married"

Several indescribable emotions The promeninant one being disbelief showed on the older woman's face.

"Oh, Father, I think Constable Pugh gave you a hit too hard on the head! You cannot possibly be "engaged" to this…"

Still sitting on Nathan's lap, Felicity scowled.

"Go on, Mrs. M. You said it so eloquently before- what was it you said?"

"M'lady..." Sid started.

Felicity bit her lip and turned away, tears in her eyes.

"I...erm...I…"

Nathan looked on concerned as Felicity walked outside again, Sid on her heels.

he took a deep breath before addressing the church secretary.

"Mrs. McCarthy you were in a rush yesterday morning, so I'll ask you again: what. did you say. to Lady. Felicia?"

Bridget gulped as the former priest's ire grew with each pronounced word.

Before she opened her mouth to defend herself, Nathan thought it would be best if he set her straight once and for all.

"Before you say anything, you should know four very important facts."

"First, I am legally engaged to Lady Felicia; I love her and there's nothing you can say that will change that. Second, I am no longer Catholic- no don't say anything at the moment."

"Third, I am not in love with you so any romantic attachments you may have formed for me over the years must end immediately. I do not love you in that form or fashion. I never have and I never will. Which brings me to my final point: whatever you said to Lady Felicia, I will find out" he looks at her over his glasses "so if I were you I'd get yapping as you always do." he scowled.

Bridget was shocked he didn't love her? he was engaged to that adulterous, loose, heathonistic floozy? And she turned him away from all he knew and believed?!!

"That... Jezebel!" Bridgette shrieked.

Nathan was scowling harder, as he raised a surprised eyebrow.

The secretary continue to rant.

"She's just like one of Saul's wives turning you away from all you hold dear! She is..."

"BRIDGETTE MCCARTHY THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!" Nathan Alexander Brown roared with fury.

"No" Felicity said, entering again with Sid behind her.

It was her plan to have the secretary hang herself with what she had said before.

"Let her continue to throw stones at me! Go on, Bridgette! Confess! Tell your beloved Priest how you really feel about me!"

Felicity didn't want the woman gone, but what she had said must biblically be brought to account.

As her betrothed, and Bridgette's pastoral shepherd, Nathan needed to know what had transpired.

"She's an adulterous harlot who will drag you down to the ninth circle of hell!" Bridgette shrieked.Nathan's eyes were slits.

One could barely see the blue of his eyes. "Get out" he hissed venemously.

"What?" she asked innocently; startled.

"GET OUT!" he roared, centimeters from slapping her face.

"But..."

"I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth! Bridgette McCarthy by the power vested in me under my Lord God and His priest over the parish of Saint Mary's I hereby declare you're fired!"

Sid and Felicity winced.

Nathan's anger was upon red hot coals at the moment and would not be changed.

It would be best to wait, pray, and seek the Lord for what to do, but for now, what's done was done.

Lord willing, Bridgette McCarthy would see the error of her ways...

Yikes!

That's all for this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	19. The Dancing Lesson

On a cold day in early January, Stephen asked Felicia to teach him to dance.

She put the phonograph on the Landler. "Any particular reason why?" she asked.

"No..." Stephen began to blush.

Felicity grinned. A party was planned for the celebration of the boys' adoption being finalized.

Kathleen Sherwin was among the guests; she and Stephen were six months apart- she being the one to rob the cradle.

"Mhmm" Felicity gave Stephen a look she always gave her neice Bunty.

"Come on, then. There's just enough time to get started before the party."

Nathan was finished his rounds and stopped by the mansion.

Not finding anyone, he found Sid in the doorway of the ballroom.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure. Think her Ladyship's teachin' the kid how to dance" Sid smirked.

"Which dance?" Nathan asked.

Sid shrugged "Dunno- Land something"

Nathan grinned from ear to ear.

Hmmm. What delicious memories the name of the dance brought to mind...

"It's the Landler... it's an Austrian folk

dance - very popular about twenty years ago."

Sid raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask how Nathan knew that, when the priest went to tap Stephen on the shoulder.

"What's it called?"

"The Landler... its an Austrian folk dance"

"Teach me?"

"Oh, Stephen, I haven't danced that since I was a young girl!"

"Aw, you remember! Please?"

"Well..."

"Pretty please?"

"With goobers on top!" Michael chipped in. He couldn't dance, but he wanted to watch Mummy dance pretty!

Felicity giggled. "Oh all right."

"Yay!" The boys cheered.

"Now you bow, and I curtsy"

Nathan watched bemused as Felicity curtsied and Stephen bowed. This would be interesting...

"Now we grasp hands like this, good, and we waltz to the right step-hop step-hop. Good! Now turn under..."

Nathan winced. That couldn't be good for her shoulder or her arm...

They made it back to the left side and tried again, but Nathan heard Felicity's sharp quiet hiss of pain.

"It's alright Stephen, we'll just have to practice, love... er"

"Master Marsberg, if I may..."

Felicity blushed and Stephen looked up and smiled at the priest.

"Sure, Father. Our arms were hurtin anyway"

Both adults chuckled.

As the trumpet sounded loudly, Nathan offered Felicity his hand.

Still blushing, she accepted.

As they were swept into the music, the memory of their first dance together took them back, years ago, when time, and they themselves were young, and very much in love...

It was an hour after dinner had concluded

Ladies congregated to the sitting room, while men gathered in the drawing room for discussions of business over cigars and brandy.

Among the men prominently engaged in discussion was one Lord Xander James Montague, esquire, Felicity Windemere's betrothed.

Having no desire to sit as the silent center of attention, or endure her stepmother's disapproving glarese as she sat with married friends discussing garden parties and babies all evening, young Felicity Vivian Marsberg managed to escape to the gardens and breathe in the delightful fresh air of the flowers her stepmother had spared no expense for.

Above the steps of the green was a marble plateau and gazebo where lovers could sit and chat, or dance for hours without being discovered, provided there was enough of a distraction inside…

If only… Felicity thought wistfully as she glanced up at the stars, twinkling like diamonds- mocking her, taunting her- at the visige of the gaudy lavish ring upon her left ring finger.

She tore it off, her finger raw. She hated it- him- her stepmother- the life they plotted for her- all a waste!

How ready she felt to toss it into the drink, never to be seen again… but alas! A promise was a promise.

Father needed Xander's money desperately- she had heard her parents talking.

Her match with Xander would ensure their survival and keep them from debt.

Her father had screamed at her mother and reprimanded her for her lavish spending that was the cause of their dwindling funds…

She had apparently known about some other money, but Father refused saying that money was "for Felicity when she comes of age"

Her mother had apparently soured and went to bed after that, because that was the end of the discussion…

Felicity wished she had someone of wise council with her, who may know the answer to her query, the one felt deep in her heart.

She flushed. Was a promise a promise if no words were spoken? Surely not! She were still unwed, still able to make decisions on her own, for herself, brash as they may be!

She was free to live her own life, have her own thoughts, love whom she wanted… wasn't she?

Felicity flushed again as she thought of a particularly kind young man with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Granted he was fifteen years older than she, but he was still good, still true, still… a prospect?

Away with this stone that was soon to be a millstone about her neck!

Her husband-to-be! HA! He was not saved! He was not even a Christian!

He certainly did not believe as she did- and yet, what was she to do?

Try as she might, she still lived in a man's world- the consequences for saying "No…" she shuddered to think.

"Are you cold?" asked a voice. Felicity gasped and turned behind her, so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed nor had she heard the steps of one Nathan Brown tread quietly behind her. She started as he chuckled lightly, not daring to touch her, and yet...

Here he was, holding his arm out to steady her, just in case she fell.

"M-Mr. Brown... Good evening" the girl flushed, eyes glued to the floor.

For his part, Nathan Brown was amused and struck with tenderness for this young lady, a feeling which was accompanied by something he had never felt before, not even with his Heavenly Suitor.

The feeling he felt for Him was more reverent, a thankfulness that filled him with gratitude that his eyes burned with tears at the thought of His holiness.

The feeling now that he felt for Miss Felicity, squeezed his chest and beat his stomach like a drum.

She was beautiful to behold, indeed he was smitten the moment his blue eyes beheld her golden features, so lovely in youth... she was vibrant and intelligent, burning with passion and fire, though she was also a bit meek and unsure of herself.

Nathan felt compassion for her in that standard, since that was how he felt on a daily basis when it came to strangers.

Given the right opportunities and chances for stimulating conversation, Nathan was sure that Felicity Windermere could make a worthwhile impression and impact on the world and all it had to offer.

To his knowledge she had no prospects, save one that apparently her stepmother considered, but of whom Thomas disapproved. The man was vain, a drunk, and a philanderer. Of course he had money, but he was not tender; he was cold, calculating, and would take advantage of Felicity, Thomas was certain.

Nathan began to wonder and indeed worry. Was that why Thomas was so insistent on speaking to Nathan about his faith? Was he intent on...?

But no, certainly not! Nathan flushed, stealing a glance at Felicity and gulping.

Once he became a priest, Nathan would not be allowed to marry. However, if he joined the church in another capacity, such as ministry within a faith such as Protestantism, he would surely be able to take on, and care for, a wife...

He that findeth a wife, findeth a good thing in the Lord.

Lord? Nathan flushed again, hoping that was indeed the Heavenly Father speaking to him, and not his own head reciting the verse he loved so well.

Attempting to think of anything other than the young lady beside him, the young postulate looked self consciously down at his attire, a three piece dark blue tuxedo complete with dinner jacket and cufflinks.

Nathan sighed to himself making a mental note to thank Thomas yet again for his generosity.

The older man had already shooed him off, saying 'a man can never go wrong with having at least one fine suit in his wardrobe, even if he is a priest'.

Nathan flushed not having missed the wink Thomas had given him as Miss Felicity and Mrs. Windermere passed the bedroom hall.

"I'd keep hold of that if I were you" Nathan nodded to the ring in her hand, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "It could be kept for a nice King's ransom"

Felicity eyed him and smiled. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps this stone could be put to good use, given time…

Both young people turned at hearing music drifting from the house. The women had joined the men in the ballroom, for a dance- the Landler, Felicity remembered her father telling her. A voice was cleared beside her, and Mr. Brown, bless him! The young man had his hand stretched out to her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Felicity?" he smiled nervously, a thousand and one thoughts plaguing his mind, the primary of which involved the young lady's other suitor…

Surely one dance wouldn't hurt, Lord? He thought in prayer.

"You may" whispered the voice of an Angel, as a soft, delicate hand was placed upon his own, and the dance began…

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Felicity felt the movement of a thumb grazing her palm. She looked into Nathan's mischievous blue eyes and noticed him grinning at her. She flushed.

"Do not worry, precious one" he murmured. "I only arrived seconds before you did" he winked. Felicity laughed nervously.

"It's been so long" she whispered sadly. "Hush… feel it in your feet" he advised, nodding when she stepped with him, in a waltz to the left of the room.

"That's it…now, as we hop, I will only twirl you" his voice trailed off as they linked arms, step-hopping to the right.

He let go of her left hand, only to twirl her with her right. She nodded as she understood(1)

As they began to waltz to the left a second time, he twirled her again, using her right hand instead of her left.

As they again stepped to the right, Nathan grinned, crossing their hands instead of their arms.

Felicity looked up at him and gasped. He shook his head and twirled her again when they reached the right.

As they reached the right, Felicity twirled under Nathan crossing their hands as they danced cheek to cheek.

She tried not to giggle as Nathan blushed, remembering her kissing him as he had inhaled her perfume when they were younger.

With a mischievous grin, she kissed him this time, too. Nathan laughed, his cheeks turning red.

Nathan surprised Felicity this time by waltzing her back to the left with only one hand on her hip.

He winks at her smirk as he twirls her right hand, before letting go.

Nathan claps as she prances around him, a move similar to the French Can-Can.

Both giggled as they had twenty years ago; she had almost lost her footing then, too.

Nathan trotted around her, still keeping the beat.

He's surprisingly as good now as he was then, she thinks to herself with a burst of love and pride.

Placing her right hand on his shoulder, both crossed hands and waltzed back to the right.

Nathan led her in a Cinderella twirl (2) as Mrs. McCarthy came into the ballroom and looked on, amazed at not only how sweet the two look together, but how well they moved around each other as they danced.

How could she have ever said those hideously mean things to Felicity, and to Nathan, causing in her departure from the church she loved so dearly?

She had seen the error of her ways in the past two months, her dwindling funds were proof of that; she was ready to return, if the two would find it in their hearts to forgive her…

As the melody ended, Nathan twirled and dipped Felicity, kissing her as she giggled. When they danced the Landler before, he had been timid and shy, yet bold enough to kiss her hand… the one with the "Kings ransom" diamond on it.

Sid turned off the phonograph before the music turned on again as the boys cheered.

"Thanks for the dance lesson, Mum. You too, Dad"

Nathan looked at the boy in surprise. Felicity held on to Nathan's arm and beamed with pride.

"You're very welcome, my boy. Now, seeing as this dance is meant for a young lady… presumably one Kathleen Sherwin,"

Nathan grinned over his glasses at Stephen, who was flushing beet red to beat the band.

"My only rule is this" Stephen looked at his adopted father-to-be.

"What's that?" he asked.

"No kissing her, until you're old enough to not make faces"

Michael giggled. Stephen frowned at his little brother then grinned sheepishly.

"how bout on 'er cheek?" he asked with a smile.

Nathan shook his head grinning. "Give it a year or two" he winked.

"Okay" the boy nodded, shaking the priest's hand.

"Good lad" Nathan grinned, gently shaking his son's smaller hand in his own.

A movement by the door caught the family's attention.

Nathan's smile faded from his face as he stoically stared at the former secretary.

As if sensing the issue at hand was to blow out of proportion any second, Felicity motioned for Sid to take the boys, who decided to take them outside.

"I-I've brought some scones" Mrs. McCarthy smiled awkwardly.

Nathan looked at Felicity who smiled graciously.

"Thank you, Mrs. M- I'll take them to Emily straight away."

Nathan was glaring at her, she could feel it.

She turned and glared at him and motioned to Mrs. McCarthy.

Get on with it!

Nathan gave Felicity a withering "we'll talk about this later" glare before returning his attention to the fluttering Mrs. McCarthy.

"Well, Father, I see you're back on your feet again"

He looked back at her coolly. "Indeed."

Searching carefully for her words, Bridgette wondered what to say next.

"A-and how is…everything…with the parish…?"

He glared at her. "Well in hand, thank you" he stated simply.

Mrs. McCarthy gulped, knowing what she should say and not knowing how to say it.

That Jezebel!

She's just like one of Saul's wives, turning you away from all you hold dear!

She's an adulterous harlot who will drag you down to the ninth circle of hell!

Nathan's ire was growing with each passing second. He had a feeling that 'harlot' was not the term she had used when addressing his fiancée…. It angered him to no end!

"What are you doing here, Mrs. McCarthy?" he asked, rudely, and not caring how it sounded.

"Well, I er, came by to, drop off the scones…"

Nathan eyed her venomously from behind his glasses.

"I see." He said. "Was that all?"

If the former secretary was in distress, Nathan took no notice of it, or chose to ignore it.

"I… er… I… wanted to… apologize for what I said, the last time, I saw you and Lady Felicia…"

Nathan sneered. "Did you now?" he asked, nastily.

"Well, I believe my fiancée is in the kitchen at the moment with Miss Emily, should you wish to make 'ammends'."

Not giving any further thought to the state in which he left Mrs. McCarthy, Nathan walked in the direction of the stairs, to a certain room in which to relieve himself.

Mrs. McCarthy, with tears in her eyes, allowed some to fall down her aging cheeks.

She soon made her way to the kitchen to find Felicia. After all, she knew where she was not wanted…

Two hours before the party…

"NATHAN ALEXANDER BROWN!"

Uh-oh… middle name! Felicity must be furious with him to use his full name at such a high volume in front of so many people….

The former priest gulped.

Robert and Fanny had just arrived with Faith, and some of the couples from Felicity's church, to help set up.

A couple of the older ladies looked at Faith questioningly- she smiled and shooed it off; they shrugged and return to work.

Nathan had been in the sitting room and had tripped when Felicity screamed for him.

He found her in the ballroom, eyes a'fire and madder than a wet hornet.

"Darling?" He giggled sheepishly over his glasses, looking like a little boy about to get scolded by his mother...

Felicity was not amused; she looked yet again ready to pulverize him!

Nathan tugged at his collar, gulping.

After shutting the doors for complete privacy, Felicity sighed, whispering his name.

"Nathan..."

Nathan looked perplexed... what had he done?

"What on EARTH do you mean by making Mrs. McCarthy cry and sending her away?!"

Nathan gulped, perplexed, and yet felt anger in his heart for how his beloved have been verbally abused by the old woman.

He himself had not received a hint of an apology for her last words spoken against them both upon her return.

"I did not send her away she left on her own accord." he stated.

"In tears!" Felicity cried.

Nathan winced.

"What did you say to her?"

Nathan drew his lips into a defiant line as he looked at the floor and into his fiancée's eyes.

"I told her that you were in the kitchen if she wanted to make amends."

The guests and staff jumped as a woman shrieked from the ballroom.

"You IDIOT!"

Fanny tittered as did Sarah. Faith tsked them both as Robert frowned at Fanny, shaking his head.

She ducked her head and he smiled and kissed her.

They all turned at the Sherwin family entering the kitchen, hugs and love aplenty going around.

"Where's Lissie?" Eleanor asked.

"She's um..." Fanny started.

"In the ballroom with Nathan" Dr. Sherwin deduced grinning.

"And I further deduce by the awkward stance of individuals out here, and the fact that the ballroom door which always remains open and is now closed, they are in the midst of a tête-à-tête, hm?"

The women snickered knowing he was correct.

"Very good, love" Eleanor said cheekily, kissing his cheek.

"Uh oh, Khan, dear, why don't you try to find your cousins, eh?"

Sherwin grinned as his son was trying to climb up on the stool that led to the chocolate creme custard, his favorite food.

If they weren't careful, the boy would take after his uncle in a quest for sweets. (3)

Fortunately blessed with a fast metabolism from both parents, weight gain

wouldn't be a problem for the

extremely active four year old boy.

"Don't worry son... we'll get sweets later... oh hoh!"

Kahn screeched with delight as his father picked him up and gently put him on his shoulders.

The two frolicked outside, finding Stephen, Kathleen and Michael already outside with Sid playing pirates.

Fanny and Molly giggled from inside as they watched the doctor and chauffeur being chased and ganged upon by the children.

Meanwhile...

Nathan Felicity sighed, "I love you, truly I do; when we're married I will submit to you as a wife is called to do, but right now, permit me to say that in this moment: you are out of your head!"

Nathan looked affronted.

"This house, as it is, is still mine." She went closer to him, knowing that Sherwin was there and would most likely perform deductions to show off.

"Legally you know that I am still considered married" she whispered.

"when you and I are married I will

decide what to do with it, but until that point, until that very moment we say

our vows- I am not yet your wife"

The priest nodded, trying to understand.

"in this house at this time I decide who I seen who I socialize with including those I have wronged," she nodded at him, "and those who have done me wrong, she nodded her head at the doorway, suddenly cocking her head to the right. Nathan looked over and no one was there; he looked back at Felicity confused.

"Mrs. McCarthy has already made her man's" Nathan gave Felicity a suspicious glare.

"When?" he asked.

Felicity sighed, rolling her eyes.

" on Saturday you were at Lourde's

again with Ambrose." Felicity smile.

"on Saturday she wasn't here when I returned" Nathan defended.

Felicity sighed again, shaking her head a little. "because of what you said to her last time! she's been afraid to approach you and make amends because you were still angry!"

Nathan was still adamant.

"she has had plenty of time to call upon us both and apologize!"

Felicity shook her head. "how can she when you treat her like you did?! yes she made a terrible mistake, yes she has said some awful things, but who is more wrong in the first place?"

"Sh-" Felicity interrupted him by shaking her head again. " as I said that morning: 'he who is without sin'"

Nathan grinned sheepishly.

" you have been hurting the both of you for two months and it's time to end this for both of your sakes! you've known each other for too long to let your friendship and like this. a relationship like the one you we have with her is a worthwhile one"

Nathan sighed.

" Lissie, how I am I the one in sin?"

You shouldn't be asking her that Nathan that question belongs to Me.

Oops

Do not let the sun set on your anger, My son

Nathan was in tears by this point. All of the anger and hurt he had felt over what Mrs. McCarthy had said came flooding out. He had held that anger in for far too long...

Collecting himself, he took Felicity into his arms and kissed her.

"Go" she whispered sadly, wiping away his tears.

He looked at her. "You don't have much time before the party starts."

He nodded. "This doesn't change the fact that what she said was unacceptable" Felicity nodded. "God be with you" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

As he left, Felicity started to pray.

Father help them. Help them both to understand and to come together again in You. In Jesus' Name Amen

45 minutes before the party

Father Nathan Brown found Mrs. McCarthy out in the English garden, sitting alone on a bench.

"Mrs. McCarthy..."

The woman looked up. Nathan smiled awkwardly and shifted. "I hoped I might find you here; I thought you had gone home"

She shook her head and looked away.

Nathan sat across ways from her on the bench.

"I haven't been out here to this garden in years" he said softly, reminiscing, both joy and pain gripping him at the thought of the woman who waited for him inside.

"Oh?" The woman asked. "How long has it been?"

Nathan smiled. "I was thirty-five, about twenty- three years ago"

Mrs. McCarthy raised both eyebrows.

"Yes, I didn't always see myself as being a priest- I had plans for it, yes, but there was something in me that wondered if I were supposed to become a priest at all"

"Did meeting her Ladyship have anything to do with it?" Bridgette asked with a small smile.

"She was an influence, yes, but the major reason was because of her father."

Mrs. McCarthy looked surprised.

"His name was Thomas... he was Irish like you"

Bridgette gave a start, which Nathan tried hard not to laugh wickedly to himself.

" yes I thought that might interest you."

The priest folded his arms.

"Not only was he Irish, but he was also Protestant." Nathan ignored the astonishment on the woman's face in order to tell part of the story of the woman she had misjudged so harshly.

"There is so much more to her than meets the eye" his voice trailed off for a moment until he thought about Thomas again.

"he was actively looking for a suitor for his lovely daughter. One who would love the Lord with all his heart and who would care for her and cherish her all the days of her life. For some reason Thomas felt that I was that man- a fact of which still humbles me to this day."

Silence fell upon the two sitting upon the bench.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked a moment later. A dark, stony look settled upon the priest's face.

"Another claimed her. I never saw her again until two years ago"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Much time had passed between us. We had to get to know each other again, and learn lessons that we never knew we needed"

He shuddered to think about Victor McKinley and how that whole disaster played out.

"How long... how long...?" She struggled to get the words out.

"How long were we engaged?" He enunciated the last word, watching her shiver uncomfortably.

"Tonight is our eight month anniversary"

Bridgette looked up at him surprised. Usually couples did not wait so long before getting married.

"I suppose you are wondering what is taking so long" Nathan surmised wryly.

Bridgette nodded.

"It takes some time for the Vatican to receive letters and process them"

Bridgette thought to herself.

" you are no doubt thinking about James Roland and how he was able to leave so quickly"

Bridgette nodded.

"He had just joined the church had only been a priest for about six months compared to myself who has been a priest for the last 20 years. Now, seeing as I have not expressed the reasons for my leaving, the Cardinals in the Vatican are not likely to take my letter with much seriousness."

Bridget looked at him shocked "but you told me yourself you were no longer a Catholic Surely that, not to mention the fact that you are engaged to be married and soon to be the father of two boys..."

Nathan looks at her wryly again. "with about how much seriousness are the Cardinals likely to take such statements? At this time I am not only a menace in Kembleford, but perhaps they may consider me out of my mind."

Bridget shook her head not wanting to believe it. "As a person out of their mind who wants to have a life full of God's blessings. Look around Nathan you have a beautiful, wonderful woman who loves you and two beautiful children to help raise... I cannot believe that you were out of your head do you want the life that God has placed before you."

Nathan squinted at her out of the corner of his eye. "Precisely my point" he said.

Bridgette look at him confused again.

"What I want to know is what made you say those things to Lady Felicia to call her 'Jezebel' and all else among that she was like one of Saul's wives?! Really?!"

He stood up again in incredulity.

"What in the world would make you say something like that?"

"Because you said you were not Catholic!" she cried. "I was jealous and envious! She had your love and attention! You and I have been friends for so long, and she comes into the picture and takes you away from me!"

"Felicity has no bearing on the amount of love and care I have for you. I do love you Bridgette, but I love you as a mother, nothing more! Think about our age difference! I am technically young enough to be your son!"

She winced.

"As for being Catholic I am no longer so! God through Felicity has shown me where as a Catholic I had faith confused. He sighed and sat down again. "it is not about rites and relics. It is not about duties and traditions by themselves! the church answers to know man but Christ Himself- that includes the Saints!

Mrs. McCarthy shook her head. Old and set in her ways, it would take the Lord to show her the difference if she were meant to see it at all...

Nathan sighed and decided to change the subject.

" Despite the fact I have no romantic feelings for you, I still love you as my own mother. I yelled at you in the heat of anger and held onto that anger for far too long. As a man of God and a minister, your minister, I am sorry for that, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

They were silent for a moment longer. Nathan looked around memories swimming around in his head. he hoped tonight would be as beautiful as it had been 20 years before.

"Father you mentioned before there was more to Lady Felicia than met the eye. What did you mean?"

Nathan supplied her with a mischievous little grin. Why don't you come inside and find out? Come along. I want to catch a scone before either of the boys get to them first"

Bridgette smiled for the first time that night. "What about Felicity?"

she asked hoping she'd made enough for everyone.

Nathan looked off in the distance. "She cannot eat them." he winced "She has been allergic to strawberries since childhood"

Mrs. McCarthy gasped into shock at this revelation the conversation she had with Felicia about the scones came back into her mind.

 _ **You didn't taste my scones?!**_

 _ **No, I only just pretended...**_

 _ **Bridgette looked hurt**_

 _ **Well, naturally if I had, you would have won!**_

 _ **Which is why, as embarrassing as this is, I'm planning to have the contest declared null and void.**_

 _ **That doesn't matter...**_

 _ **Bridgette decided, patting the woman's hand.**_

 _ **Deep down, I know the truth!**_

 _ **Oh, gosh Mrs. M.! Underneath it all you're a jolly good egg!**_

Bridgette realized with absolute clarity what had transpired and what she could have been responsible for, if Felicity had eaten one of those scones...

Nathan turned to Mrs. McCarthy as she attempted to hold back a whimper.

He smiled, and placed a hand around her shoulder.

It seemed as if Bridgette had finally seen the important facts and would be able to turn over a new leaf from now on... only time would tell...

From the house Felicity was in tears as she watch Nathan and Mrs. McCarthy come together and a mother- son hug. That was the sweetest sign of affection she'd ever seen! Things would be better now she hoped during the time to come. She held onto Faith who joined her outside thanking the Lord that her prayers had been answered.

"C'mon lassie, theres not much time left- let's go get you ready!"

By the way Nathan what is the Landler?" Bridgette asked as she wiped her eyes from her tears. Nathan grand "Mrs. M, stay for the party and meet with us at Mass tomorrow- you'll be in for a treat!"

"Does this mean Im hired again?

Nathan smirked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Honestly Mrs. M, I don't know how we've managed this long without you!"

"Oh, Father!" Bridgette squealed. "And now, unless I am mistaken, there is a beautiful young lady in there who needs a dance partner"

It was finally time for the party! unfortunately it was a little later than all had hoped, but everyone enjoyed themselves as they got to enjoy the taste of the finer things in life.

The younger men were dressed to the nine's and ladies, at least Fanny and Molly got to borrow a couple of Felicity's ballgowns and finery for the evening. As Nathan glanced at Felicity again for this first time in a few hours, he was taken aback!

She was stunning! The dress she wore was a warm powder blue, similar in style to the off the shoulder ballgown she had worn when they first danced together...

Nathan offered Felicity his hand once again and they danced the Landler to perfection. Stephen and Kathleen cheered lower than even Mrs. McCarthy as they were cheered on their completion.

As the guests mingled and Mrs. McCarthy was busy helping Emily in the kitchen, Nathan and Felicity snuck out for a stroll under the stars. "Well done my love" Felicity smiled as she held onto Nathan's arm.

"Happy New Year my darling" Nathan murmured as they stopped by the moonlit brook sharing their first New Year's kiss...

" I must say you are quite the dancer" Nathan Brown smiled as he released his partner.

He looked to the house and noticed they were still alone. Good...

"Shall we stroll through the garden, my Lady?" He asked with a smirk, holding out his arm.

"Why thank you, good sir" she grinned, holding onto his arm. As they began their trek, unchaperoned, the two young people started talking, getting to know each other. They talked about families, literature, travels, dreams, and even sports.

"How long before you leave?" She asked as he told her about the Vatican. He was on a sabbatical as he prayed about what to do.

"That's just it... I'm not entirely sure"

Felicity looked at him. "What do you mean? Surely the Vatican is to be your calling in life...?"

Nathan nodded. She was keeping him rational. His head agreed- go to the Vatican, become a priest... but his heart was starting to whisper something else...

"I believe it is my calling to join the church, indeed... but I also wonder if that is to be my true Calling"

They were standing side by side now, behind the hedge in front of the house in the moonlight... he and she together... alone...

Nathan gulped as he caught the stars twinkling in Felicity's eyes. Truly she was lovely... perfect... but alas, she did not belong to him...

"Mr. Brown, I want you to know that I admire you greatly. If there were no promise, I would accept..." her voice trailed off, but he understood her perfectly.

"My dearest Felicity" he whispered, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Were we able, I would ask for your father's blessing this very night! As it stands, I must do the will of my Father."

"I understand, sir. May God bless you with the path you have chosen. Will this be the last we see of you?"

Nathan laughed bitterly, tears streaming down his face. He was prepared to say goodbye, but in his heart he had a feeling he had a chance... a choice...

"Not yet, my dear. Not yet... I only ask one thing of you, Miss Felicity..."

She inquired with her gaze.

"Pray for me, that I do the will of my Father"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I will do so, sir" she whispered. "Until tomorrow then?"

Nathan smiled, caressing her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Until tomorrow, my precious one... until tomorrow..."

They bid goodnight and farewell, Thomas waiting at the edge of the hedge to escort her back inside.

The old man turned back to him and gave him a wink.

Nathan chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"Not my will, but Thine be done..."

That's all for this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Nathan knew Felicity would be injures trying a move like that. He altered the dance to prevent her further injury.

This is also a move played in Brandy's Cinderella

Watch the Sound of Music "Maria dances with the Captain" on Youtube.


	20. Three Tools of Death

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick_

 _Drip… drip… drip… drip_

 _Every second that went by, the life blood drained from his wicked, evil body._

 _Those hands that had beaten her, harmed her, stolen her dignity…_

 _Those eyes that had been so cruel, hard, menacing…_

 _That mouth with which he had uttered so many lies, the mouth that had twisted into an evil twisted smile, when she was sure that her beloved lay dying…_

 _He was dying now, the life blood dripping from his body from both his back and his chest, ribs cracked, lungs broken, the blade of the pirate saber stabbing his cruel heart that it beat no longer…_

 _It wasn't her husband's body that she looked on so with terror and fear, for with his death she felt freedom!_

 _No, it was the identity of his killer…_

 _The first man she had ever loved, the man who'd born her with the woman he loved and had been taken from him._

 _Her Knight in shining armor…_

 _Her father_

 _Thomas Abel Marsberg_

 _He was doomed..._

 _He would die…_

 _Unless…_

 _A sword_

 _A pillow sheet_

 _A rope_

 _The three tools of death in their succession…_

 _Thou shalt not murder_

 _Greater love has no more than this than one lay his life down for his friends…_

 _Did that not include children?_

 _Which of these then, was the greater commandment?_

 _Her father had saved her life!_

 _In return, she had saved his…._

 _The courtroom_

 _The judge_

 _He places a black cap upon his wig_

 _Judgement_

 _Felicity Vivian Marsberg Montague, from here forth you will be taken to the place from which you came- a place of execution where you will be hung by the neck until you are dead. May God have mercy on your soul…_

 _The rope stretched… the door opened… her neck feeling tighter and tighter until she couldn't scream…_

Felicity woke up with a start, sweat steaming from her as she lay upon silken sheets, the open window letting forth a breeze that did noting to aid her in cooling down…

The clock rung three.

Felicity groaned and rolled over, praying desperately for sleep…

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

Alice felt she were in a dream.

From beginning to end, through her whole hellish experience in the asylum, she felt she were in a nightmare.

She had her father to blame…

But then, there was also herself, she had the gun, she had been trained to use it properly…

The gun… it was that blasted, damned gun! Her gun… she would destroy it! Destroy the very thing that had taken her mother from her…

After that, Alice didn't care any more. She tried to hear and listen to what Father Brown said, but like everything else, it went in one ear and out the other…

So it was easy.

It was easy to blame her father.

It was easy to give herself to Aaron- she'd always planned to- all of those discussions about chastity given by Mummy ceased to matter, now…

But then, Daddy wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't listen… he kept telling her to leave…

Why? When they needed each other most at this time? All she wanted…

All she'd wanted…

What did she want, now?

She wanted it to stop, to end… she didn't want the pain anymore…

Her loved ones were lost to her, it was her fault… if she could just get the pain to end…

They had found her, Sid and Father Brown, the elderly priest begging her not to die- the Lord was there with her…

She felt Him, holding her, warm and safe despite shaking from cold…

As things became clear in her mind, what actually happened, Alice noticed something in Father Browns eyes, as if he was seeing someone else… someone like Alice…

For a moment, Alice wondered whom it could be, noticing for a brief moment until a Nurse in uniform called for "Nathan!" at the top of her lungs which sent him running faster than a priest could run in a robe…

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 _Nathan couldn't help but taunt the overprivileged tyrant as they dueled to the death for Felicity's hand._

 _Pant pant pant_

 _He glared at his enemy, this monster who wanted nothing more from Felicity than her virtue._

 _How dare he? How dare he assume that Nathan would stand aside and allow the monstrous excuse of a man take this precious flower, Nathan's Edelweiss, and crush her under his boot as if she were a speck of dust!_

 _Thou shalt not murder, Beloved…_

 _ **Lord?**_

 _Vengeance is Mine, My son… take heed and flee_

 _ **But Lord, I…**_

 _GO!_

 _Nathan felt anger surge in his heart. He would not leave Felicity alone to suffer by this brute's hands…_

"Rather tempting isn't she?" _Montague sneered._

 _

''Tis a pity you'll be dead- incapable of stopping me as I taste every… delicious…mmmm morsel…"

It wasn't the words he used. It was the way he wickedly licked his lips as he grinned, a vile, debased look toward Felicity as if…

Nathan growled as she shuddered. She hated him. Nathan knew that, and right now he was determined to put an end to that smirk, immediately…

"Oh ho ho… I know that look, boy…" he spat, "you think that you'll kill me with your saber and win her hand… How pathetic!"

Nathan grinned darkly.

"Of course I will my lord, because, unlike you, she has been promised to me! It is I who will marry her, love her, and care for her to the end of her days! It is also I whom will give her children and fill her heart with gladness to the best of my ability!"

"LIES!" the snide, entitled snob roared as he rushed at Nathan and parried…

"Get behind me, Felicity!" Nathan roared, "At the first chance that comes, you run!"

Felicity was frozen in terror… she couldn't leave Nathan alone to die! Especially with a madman threatening him harm!

"Yes my dear, stay where you are! Watch as I rid the world of this good for nothing priest!"

Xander turned his venomous dark gaze on Nathan.

"'Tis a pity you won't be able to give in to your base desires with her before the wedding…I'll be sure she's extra tamed, won't I love?"

Nathan roared, swinging for the man's head. Xander shoved him, pushing him to his back.

He saw Felicity shuddering and smirked. Angry she hadn't fled when he'd ordered her to, he decided to take his anger out on Montague while he taunted the Count.

"I would take my pleasure in pleasing her, not that you would ever be able to do so!"

As Montague's glare got angrier, Nathan's evil grin grew wider and wider…

"Look now, m'lord, as she trembles in your presence! She does not seek pleasure from you, but refuge! Considering the fact you are old enough to be her father, I don't blame her!"

_

 _Those words brought to light a freakish yell, bombarding Nathan with strike after strike, pushing him back and swinging for him, close enough to catch the air on his back…_

 _Nathan was soon shoved to the ground and tried to get up, soon feeling a searing pain pierce through the underside of his right thigh…_

 _"NATHAN!!!"_

"-than… Nathan!"

"Huh? Wha-?" the priest had been startled awake to find himself in a hospital room in a chair beside the bed.

He yawned, confused as he heard a chuckle.

Gathering his wits, Nathan realized that Felicity was smiling at him, and Michael Sherwin was beside him, taking Felicity's pulse.

"Any deeper Father and I would have had to take drastic measures" Michael winked.

"Are you alright dear?" both Nathan and Felicity said at the same time.

Nathan chuckled as Felicity giggled.

"I'm alright dearest" Felicity smiled. "Not sure what came over me…"

Nathan and Michael both frowned at her; she shrugged, dozing off again.

Michael sighed, taking off his stethoscope, looping it again around his neck on the collar of his white laboratory coat, and motioned Nathan out into the hall.

"She most certainly is _not_ _fine_ " Sherwin intoned.

"She's been working far too hard… and if you ask me, I believe there is something weighing rather heavily on her mind. I don't pretend to know everything there is to know about my employees, but they do need to be in tip top shape for the work that we complete."

Nathan nodded. "What do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"Try talking to her. See if you can get her to open up about anything in her past. I knew her husband back in school days. He was an absolute pompous pisspot, so perhaps not pushing about him, but maybe if something else is bothering her, such as that employer of yours?" he growled.

Nathan nodded somberly. He too had never been told the full story of how Tolbot first came in contact with Felicity, and what had occurred during their encounter to disrupt her so badly…

"I will certainly do what I can." Nathan promised.

Sherwin lay his hand on the priest's shoulder. "That is all I ask… by the by, I understand that the both of you are not wed yet, but how well is she to do with an extended, paid leave of absence?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, casting a fearful glance back at the surgery.

"Eh, worth a shot…still… I don't want her back here for the next two weeks, starting forthwith…"

Grinning cheekily, Sherwin made his way back into the surgery, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

"Dr. Sherwin…" the priest murmured softly. "are you out of your blooming MIND??!!"

And that's a wrap until next time!!!

Let me know what you think! Please!

Till then,

cq


	21. Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Neighbor's Wife

A/N: Yay! After forever I'm proud to present our next chapter! It may seem odd that some characters from Hunchback of Notre Dame and Agathe from Beauty and the Beast (2017) make an appearance, but they are somewhat vital to our story, especially Frollo. I own no mention of Beauty and the Beast; Prince of Egypt; Hunchback of Notre Dame; or Disney's A Christmas Carol. GK Chesterson as well as BBC network own Father Brown and all its characters. Enjoy!

FEFEFEFEFEFE

Words could not begin to describe the boredom and frustration Judge Claude Frollo felt having to preside at the Festival of Fools.

He _could_ have allowed the boy Quasimodo to enjoy himself, and yet...

No, pride dictated that he leave the boy where he was, hidden from any and all.

Frollo was counting down the moments until the farce was over.

and then, _she_ appeared...

A vision in red and gold, dark copper skin alighting her emerald green eyes, she danced...

She did not merely dance upon the stage for the copper and golden coins spilling at her feet, but she danced in his mind, his heart, his soul... as dark and sinful as his soul was...

Frollo felt something in his chest jump, his heart or his stomach he could not tell, for in his mind, the vision of the vixen dancing before him with a saucy little wink would not go away.

Just when he thought she would grant him mercy and the ability to breathe again, she had danced over to _him_!

 _Taking out a scarf of stars, she wrapped it around his neck and pulled him close._

 _Claude had never been so close to a woman before, save the one whom had died by his hands all those years ago, Quasimodo's own mother..._

 _And here, a young girl of the same people held him captivated by her dance, her sight, her scent, and those glittering green eyes..._

 _The judge suddenly had the most fanciful notion of bringing the gypsy girl to his side... not just as companion, but as his bride, forevermore...  
_

 _Frollo had just been about to reach out to her, when she mischievously kissed his nose and then pulled his chaperone over his head._

 _The men around them roared with laughter and even Captain Phobeus had cracked a smile._

 _Frollo was outraged. His pride damaged, and utterly humiliated, he was filled with desire for revenge!  
_

Those desires for revenge came stronger when it was found that Quasimodo had defied him into disobedience, and the girl, it seemed, meant to set him free...

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" Frollo barked.

The girl had changed costumes, now dressed in a white shift that teased her shoulders and collar bone, a violet, near blue skirt that tingled when she walked, and a green sash around her waist.

The finery of her people... and yet, were she his, he would be sure she wanted for nothing...

Frollo, angry at the girl for her previous humiliation against him, shook his head at his thoughts.

Esmeralda acknowledged him, giving a slight curtsy before fetching the blade at her calf.

To his credit, Frollo flushed- then scowled at Phobeus when the man smirked at the girl.

"Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

Had he asked when or how? No! He, Judge Claude Frollo had given this gypsy girl a direct order! He expected and deserved to be obeyed!

"I forbid it!" he hollered.

He had ordered too late, not that she would have listened anyway. She whipped out her knife and cut the ropes holding Quasimodo.

"How _**dare**_ you defy me!" The judge screamed.

Esmeralda had the good sense not to roll her eyes at him.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

Frollo glowered at her, seeing red. "Silence!"

Esmeralda glared at him. He was the best that Paris could do?! Bah!

"Justice!" she cried, not knowing how many of her people were in the crowd including Clopin, but her protest set an outcry amongst the people gathered.

Frollo seethed with rage.

"Mark my words, gypsy. You will _pay_ for this insolence!"

Esmeralda shook her head in disappointment. Judge Claude Frollo was not an ugly man, on the contrary, the proud individual donned in his black robes caused Esme's heart to flutter as it had never done so before.

His anger towards her and her people for not doing as he wished made him seem crueler than he possibly was...

She shook her head again in sorrow and anger.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!"

Grandmama always did say her tongue would get her into trouble...

Esme gulped as the judge squinted at her and pointed in her direction, as the Pharaoh must have pointed his soldiers at the Israelites.(1)

"Captain Phoebus! Arrest her." Frollo  
growled.

He smirked to himself intending to deal with the wretched girl later, when suddenly she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

What the judge hadn't seen was the powder the girl dropped on the ground and made her escape as the guards were sent into a tizzy of coughing and confusion.

Frollo's mouth gaped in angered awe and confusion. "Witchcraft!"

He got on his horse, Napoleon, and headed for the Palace of Justice to reassemble himself and make ready his orders for the Captain and his men.

He'd find that girl if it were the last  
thing he'd do!

Later...

Frollo had been heading back to the Palace of Justice from the Town Square when he heard voices.

 _"You're not at all like the other soldiers." Esmeralda's voice floated toward him, caressing his ears_

 _"Thank you." Phobeus purred._

 _Frollo gritted his teeth. He'd sent Phoebus here to arrest the girl, not flirt with her!_

 _Esmeralda walked around the Captain gracefully, taking care not to get too close._

 _"So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?"_

 _Frollo could see Phoebus smiling at Esmeralda- he clenched his fists in anger._

 _"I'd settle for your name."_

 _Frollo scoffed, yet decided to remain hidden..._

 _"Esmeralda." the girl responded, cautiously_

 _Ahh even when she pronounced it for others it sounded like jewels falling from her lips..._

 _Phoebus moved closer; he was too close for both Frollo's and Esmeralda's liking..._

 _"It's beautiful. Much better than Phoebus, anyway."_

 _Grrrrr! NO! That was NOT supposed to happen! If anyone, that gypsy girl was supposed to fall in love with Claude Frollo himself!_

 _Then again, Frollo thought with a devious smirk, all would come about in good time..._

 _As Phobeus and Esmeralda gazed into each other's eyes, neither noticed Frollo and the guards in the hallway._

 _Frollo chuckled to himself- oh yes. He had done quite a bit of research on his Captain before hiring him... now it was just about setting the right pace..._

 _He decided to make his entrance then.  
_

"Good work, Captain!" the judge  
applauded "Now, arrest her."

Phoebus had his back to Frollo.

"Claim sanctuary." he whispered.

Esmeralda looked at the captain oddly.

"Say it!" he hissed insistently.

Esmeralda glared at him mistrustfully. Something told her he had known Frollo was coming... were the two in correspondence together?

"You tricked me!" she growled.

Frollo grinned, drumming his fingers on his robe, casting a sneer in Esmeralda's direction.

"I'm waiting, Captain." he crowed

He waited a moment or two and discovered no movement on the Captain's part.

Phoebus: I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do.

Frollo was just about to order the Captain to drag Esmeralda outside when the archdeacon entered the hall.

Archdeacon Francis had been praying for Claude Frollo's soul ever since they met twenty years before, and Frollo was deemed guilty for the death of Quasimodo's own mother…

"Frollo! You will not touch her!"

He glared at the Minister as he addressed the young maiden.

"Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Scowling at the archdeacon, Frollo left obediently.

Frollo walked on with the soldiers, then ducked around a pillar and doubled back. As the crowd passed, including the archdeacon, Frollo jumped  
out, grabbed Esmeralda's arm and lightly held her wrist behind her back.

He had no intent to harm her, but he could still feel the gypsy girl jump.

He smirked and purred in her ear.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man. Hear me well and remember… gypsies don't do well inside stone walls…"

Frollo paused, then breathing deeply, smelled Esmeralda's hair.

Mmm freesia and cinnamon, and something else the judge couldn't name...

He released her arm to touch her shoulders...

Esmeralda's expression was angry, though she was rather alarmed. "What are you doing?"

Frollo's grin would have seemed lazy and flirtatious if his thoughts weren't bordering on creepy…

"I was just imagining a _rope_ around that beautiful neck."

Frollo caressed her neck, but she pulled away.

The judge didn't miss the dark flush upon the maiden's features. He grinned with delight.

Esmeralda scowled at the judge, scandalized. If they weren't in the church, she knew where to place a well directed kick…

"I know what you were _imagining_!" she hissed.

She sounded angry, but there was fear in her eyes as well as something else... curiosity? Allurement?

Masculine pride crept its way into Claude's veins.

Every second spent in this girl's company increased his longing and desire for her.

Despite his longing and ever growing lust, another part of him screamed at the vile distasteful act of them ever coming together...

She was a gypsy!

Frollo chuckled darkly.

"Ahh… Such a _clever_ witch. So _typical_ of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with _unholy_ thoughts…"

It was more the truth that _**his**_ mind had gone down that path of destruction far sooner than hers had, he just felt better blaming his thoughts on her initiation...

"Well, no matter…" He turned to leave.

"Set one foot outside, and you're mine!"

He winked at her, grinning wolfishly before descending into maniacal laughter.

He exited the church, pulling the door shut behind him.

Esmeralda for her part had to catch her breath as the willies soon overcame her.

Judge Claude Frollo was a vile, evil man only seeking power and dominance over her people through intimidation.

Despite his gentle handling of her wrist and caress of her throat, (could he have meant to touch her cheek instead as most men do?), Esmeralda felt the raw power that such an individual as he was born with-

His words... did he truly mean her harm, or was he only trying to intimidate her?

Esmeralda felt herself flushing either way.

Phoebus was handsome in his own way, yes... but there was something about Claude Frollo that aroused her curiosity. Had he ever loved? Been loved?

Esmeralda was nervous with the unknown answer to a serious question.

What was Claude Frollo after?

And how soon would he aim to achieve it?

She looked at her faithful companion, a goat she'd named Djali.

"One thing, Djali-if Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong." she scowled after the judge's retreating form.

Djali bleated in agreement and curiosity.

Esmeralda suddenly swung around as she heard someone behind her.

It was the Archdeacon.

"Don't act rashly, child." he said mildly. "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

He raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

Esme blushed. It was as if the Archdeacon could sense what she was feeling.

Esmeralda frowned.

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then..." she sighed, looking down at the nearly empty square.

"What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

The Archdeacon sighed, placing a fatherly hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself."

Esme scowled outside of the church.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure."

She wanted to go back out there, to fight for the injustice of her people, but at what end?

The Archdeacon smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps there's Someone in here who can."

Esmeralda's voice lifted in song, wondering if He indeed could hear her.

Much later, it was the very same God she called upon as she witnessed the errant judge trip and fall upon the terrace of the cathedral, then catch himself before slipping quickly off of it.

He wasn't strong enough to hold his own weight, and it counted against him most disastrously.

With a fearful scream, Frollo let go as his very life flashed before his eyes...

AEAEAEAE

Kembleford, Gloucester, England  
28,9,1954(3)

Adrián LeJuge had exited the Kembleford Market Square when a girl he'd never seen before, stole his horse!

"GET BACK HERE YOU GYPSY WITCH" Msr. LeJuge yelled as the girl, a dark haired Spanish beauty with deep green eyes, laughed back at him.

"Atrápame si puedes!"

Growling in anger, the former judge turned cleric, (who had no idea how he had changed vocations), ran after the errant thief, bound and determined to capture her, vowing to himself he'd make her pay...

Suddenly he froze in mid step, hearing a woman's voice in his mind.

 **Do not think you will be able to change the future Judge Claude Frollo... your journey here lies from within...only through repentance do you have a hope of redeeming yourself, by witnessing the fate of another...  
**  
 _Frollo tried shaking his head, wanting to rid himself of the voice of a woman in his head. In his mind, he could see her, plain as day... alabaster skin, earth shade eyes that bored into his soul, making him shiver, and auburn curls, surrounded by light— he wanted to shield his eyes, but found he couldn't...  
_  
Frollo found himself in a small office with large ornate furniture, piles of papers and unbound books lay upon the desk, haphazardly tossed and unkept.

The former judge picked one up, noticing a title, From Whence Love Cometh. Scanning through it, Frollo's face became hot, his stomach roiling in uncomfortable embarrassment and regret...

The script was about a man who falls in love with a woman, whom she does not know, and thus engages to another, unaware of the man's violently ardent passion for her.

Not able to take it any longer, and extremely jealous of her lover, the man craftily devises a scheme to make her his.

As he continues to read, Frollo cannot begin to understand how his life's story became printed on a page so eloquently.

Wanting to know if the woman denied her lover and turned to her admirer, the former judge found that the manuscript had ended... the author had not continued.

Somewhat pleased and yet irritated, Frollo wondered if he would ever find out the ending to the story... little did he know, he'd find out more than he ever intended...

Frollo then moved from the manuscript to an embellished black book. He opened it, skimmed through the pages with long, bony fingers, and noticed an entry dated two years before...

28,9,1950  
 _From the moment I met him, I, Bishop Claude Octavius Maximillian Johan Tolbot, have always hated Father Nathan Alexander Brown. I cannot place my finger on to my distaste; perhaps it is the fact that he never follows orders- never has, even when we were in Seminary together, Bishop Palfreyman always giving him an excuse to miss vespers, or being given an excuse to enter the hall late during lectures, particularly when I, yes I was the one lecturing!_

 _But perhaps the reason I most despised Brown, was that he had everything and nothing. I, whom had been born with a silver spoon in my mouth and had risen to Vicar when he was still a postulate, had achieved everything in life, admiration, respect, nobility... all!_

 _Except... love._

 _Not that I hadn't tipped my hat to ladies I took a fancy to... mmmm... such a fine form our Lord created the female with..._

 _Despite all my triumphs, no one I took an interest in, returned to me! They all happened to notice when he entered, however, fawning over him, seeking him as a part of their daily service, and he! What had he ever done except to blush like a ninny and deny their interest!_

 _I was angry, and yes, jealous! How dare this interloper destroy my life!_

 _So I'd found ways to antagonize him, picking on him and his friends, making mischief, challenging him of knowing anything about love... ha!_

 _It rattled me that day, the haunted look he'd given when he mentioned knowing more about love than I could even think to imagine... to this day I still wonder what caused the limp he carries..._

 _Time went on and I rose in the ranks in the Catholic church; eventually I forgot about Brown, until he became my subordinate._

 _Great just absolutely blooming perfect!_

 _Twenty years have gone by since that time until today that I sit writing this, and not once has Brown done what I have asked him to do! Yes there was a time eighteen years ago when he started, he was so depressed that he did anything I asked, but now?!  
_

 _Saints above!_

 _Every time I turn around he is getting himself in some kind of trouble!_

 _After a bit, I quit caring. If Brown wanted to go off on a tangent and get himself killed, there was no reason to come to me!_

 _Except for the time after_

 _ **she**_ _came..._

 _Mmm by "she" I mean our newest persona de femme, Lady Felicia Montague...  
_

CFCFCFCFCFCF

Frollo was confused, not quite understanding what the apparition wanted from him... what was he meant to see?

The man whose name was Claude Tolbot, looked exactly like Frollo's deceased brother, Johan. What was he doing here and what was he planning to do?

If this man was indeed his descendant, what was he doing? What was he up to?

 **Events of the future cannot be changed by those of the past; however, one may be able to right his own wrongs if given the correct example...  
**

 _Spirit, Apparition or whatever you are! I see this now!  
The case of this unhappy  
man who may die a solitary, lonesome death might be my own.  
My life tends that way now.  
_  
Esmerelda flashed in Frollo's mind for a moment, and Frollo felt almost like stirring to life!

However, that familiar seed of dread in the pot of his stomach began to grow a small bit...

who was this man, and what was he intending with this... Lady Felicia?

LFLFLFLFLFLF

Claude Tolbot remembered seeing her recently- she was hostess for the Medical Benefit of something-or-other, and as he watched her, he grew to wonder how Lord Montague had become so damned lucky! Though in her early forties, Felicia was fit, trim, cultured, and the life of any and every party she hosted.  
Claude began to wonder just how long Lord Montague would be away... what he wouldn't give to have Lady Felicia on his arm...  
Mmm how delicious and enticing the thought was, especially since she did not have any children...

He noticed a newspaperman take Felicia's picture with some of the other members of the benefit, one of them being a doctor from London, who gave Claude an intimidating, suspicious glare...

Claude ignored him, keeping his eye solely on Felicia. He was enamoured by her, and he would do anything in his power to make her his own...

Lady Felicia Montague, recently renamed as Head Nurse Felicity Vivian Marsberg, tried to listen carefully and intently to what Dr. Michael Khan Sherwin was telling her.

Apparently there was a man of the church eyeing her very inappropriately. Casting her thought of Nathan Brown off as rubbish, she looked around, and caught the eye of none other than Bishop Tolbot.

Flushing madly, Felicia wondered what on earth the Bishop would be doing at such a private event, and why was he looking at her so oddly.

She asked to be excused, making her way over to the elderly bishop, intending to find out why was there...

CFCFCFCFCFCF

As he watched a beautiful fair lady walk over to man who seemed to have the air of an archdeacon or Bishop, Frollo couldn't help but wonder why the man was eyeing her so violently. Lust seemed to be oozing from every pore of the man's body, and every instinct told Frollo to shout out to the woman: "Get away from him! Can you not see how dangerous he is?!"

As he made to do so however, he found he had no voice. He was reminded of the woman's warning.

 **You will neither speak to or interact with the beings you notice. You are to watch and learn; may God have pity upon you...  
**  
As if touching glass, Frollo raised his hand, wondering just how to gain the woman's attention, and how to get her away from that man...

If she did not tread cautiously, he would most certainly lead her to her downfall...

CFCFCFCFCFCF

(Two weeks after events of False Accusations)

"Bishop Tolbot..."

Elated she was coming over to him, he grinned widely and grasped her hand.

"Lady Felicia..." he fawned, just about to lay a kiss on her hand when she gracefully grasped it away.

After endless scrubbing upon completion of the benefit set up, it would not do to have her sanitized hands smelling of dead and rotting fish...

Claude Tolbot frowned, while behind the lady, the bishop's ancestral uncle chuckled.

Like Esmerelda, this woman knew herself and her mind... she would not be hampered upon, and forced to change herself.

"May I ask, Bishop Tolbot, by what invitation brings you here to this Benefit? It was not widely known or spoken of."

Claude raised an eyebrow, both to her tone of speech, and to her words, as if he were unwelcome.

"Well, seeing as this land is owned by the Church, I plan to speak to the hosts to be sure they had received the sanctity and blessing of the Church for such a gathering."

Felicia and essentially Frollo, raised surprised eyebrows. Both knew he had just lied and made that excuse up to gain entry to the benefit, but the question was, why?

"You are looking at her" Felicia said. "And last time I checked the Kembleford Charter, this land belonged to the Sacred Trinity Protestant Church, unaffiliated with the Roman Catholic Church branched here in Kembleford."

Tolbot was caught by surprise. _Damn. Feisty and well informed...  
_  
Frollo glared at the lecherous grin his descended nephew sent the woman. Where was the physician she had been speaking to? She should really not be unchaperoned when it came to the likes of Claude Tolbot.

"Be that as it may, I would still hope to impart upon you the Church's blessing, dear lady"

With an unchecked glint in his eye, he grasped for her hand, placing an inappropriate kiss on the back of it, making the woman's skin crawl.

Frollo glared at his nephew... something had to be done before this woman was harmed in any way...

Fortunately she was able to get away quickly, thanks to the doctor that had joined her side, but Claude Frollo was unable to see, or speak as visions whirred around him...

 _The same woman, Lady Felicia, was with another man, younger than his nephew, taller, handsome, and with less weight. He was blonde with blue eyes, aided by spectacles._

 _They both were happy and in love._

 _Then the vision changed:_

 _The Lady and her lover were in front of a tombstone marked BROWN,  
LYDIA GRACE. The woman was strumming a rather large mandolin,  
singing softly in a different language as they both stood together, crying...  
_

Finally, Claude heard rather than saw his final vision...

 _His nephew was talking, the woman responded, when she plummeted to the floor..._

 _Later, the woman was in an inn. Again Frollo could see and hear, but not speak to them._

 _Felicia, he remembered her name, was screaming and crying as the second man, Frollo thought his name was Nathan, held her close to him._

 _"He will pay for this" Nathan was growling, tears streaming down his face. "As the Lord is my witness, he will pay for what he has done!"  
_

Frollo's heart was torn and broken.

 _Felicia was devastated, fear ravaged her haunted features; Nathan was furious..._

 _He held her tightly, their matching wedding bands glowing in the moonlight, streaming into the darkened room.  
_

Seeing no more, Frollo was terrified. What had his nephew done?!

CFCFCFCFCFCF

Frollo decided to address his pseudo captor in one last act of desperation...

 _Spirit...  
before you return to the time from whence you brought me, answer me one question!_

 _Are these the shadows  
of things that will be  
or shadows of things that may be?  
Men's courses in life  
foreshadow certain ends.  
But if these courses are departed from,  
these ends will change. isn't that so?  
_

The woman lifted the rose she had used as his hourglass, as if sending him to the fiery banister that spelt his doom...

 _No. No!_

 _Is that man a spawn of my brother's loins?!  
_

She lifted the rose again

 _No. Spirit, hear me!  
I'm not the man I was!  
Why show me this if I'm past all hope?  
_  
The woman's hand began to bend down as if prepared to send Claude Ignatius Frollo plummeting to his fiery death.

 _Spirit!  
Spirit, assure me that I may change  
these shadows you've shown me!  
Change them by an altered life!  
_

The aura in which he was in started to spin, he was once again on the ledge of the catwalk of the church, the woman, changing from his specter to that of Esmeralda...

Frollo was beginning to lose his grip again, falling, falling...

 _Spirit, I will honour Esmerelda as my bride, to cherish her as Christ cherishes His very church! I am an example of this from Him I now know, she is a gift, as her people, as life itself is a gift!_

 _I will not shut out the lessons  
of the past, nor present, nor future.  
Oh, please, spirit,  
tell me I may sponge away  
the very error of my descendants sin by living as his correct example!  
_

FEFEFEFEFEFE

"Esme?" the dark woman looked up, behind her as her relative, Clopin entered with Phobias, Captain of the Guard.

"He is still weak. I believe he is with fever" she answered, placing a cool, dark hand on the ailing judge's forehead.

Clopin nodded. "I have what you asked for" he said, giving her the small pouch in which their grandmother had kept her healing herbs.

"I need fresh water, and lots of it" the girl said.

Clopin nodded, rushing to do as his little sister asked.

Esmeralda continued her task as Phobias merely watched her silently, amazed at how things had turned out in the span of only a few short hours.

 _Nice and gentle, Esme, not so much, dear..._

 _Good!  
_

 _Grandmother Faina grinned and praised a small Esmerelda for following directions as she created a small paste to aid the fever of a sick friend._

 _Your time will come, Esme, dear_

 _Grandmama smiled knowingly as a teenage Esme looked out among her people, her very sisters even- everyone had someone to love them. The men were so gentle with their wives, bickering and fussing, and yet loving them gently and warmly, as they were._

 _The day will come when your husband will cherish you as the Queen of Sheba_

 _Young Esme couldn't wait...  
_

Now, Now Grandmama was gone. She had befriended Quasimodo, a young deformed bellringer, and Phobias, the striking, handsome Captain of the Guard.

As much as she enjoyed his company and conversation, despite how their first meeting went, she found that the slight admiration she felt had petered out... it had been just that, she realized, mere infatuation...

Alas, the man lying helpless before her had caused her no end of grief recently, causing her to fear for her own and her people's safety.

He had at first reminded her of Haman, the evil cortieur in the story of Queen Esther...

However, as she had seen Judge Claude Ignatius Frollo hanging on to the church banister for dear life, she decided that however much heartache she had felt towards him, that didn't mean she was meant to judge him by allowing him to die, even if it were accidentally by his own hands...

Her heart had sped up when she heard him yell out in desperation.

Despite Phobias' protests, she ordered him to help her assist the flailing judge. He had done so begrudgingly, and now she could feel his incredulity as he watched her care for the very enemy that had ordered her arrest.

"I just don't get it" he muttered.

"Get what?" Esme asked, soaking another towel into the healing herb mixture, praying to God that this was working.

"How you can get clean scott away for something you didn't even cause, and yet here you are caring for the very man who ordered your arrest"

Esme shrugged. "My Bible says to forgive your enemies, pray for those who harm you, and turn the other cheek"

"Yeah, turn the other cheek and slap it" Phobias muttered under his breath.

Esme heard it however and was _not_ amused.

"What is your title, Phobias?"

"Captain" he said confused "why?"

"Does Captain spell Judge?"

Phobias looked at her oddly. "No,"

"Neither does Gypsy, so no buts allowed. if so, I'd turn mine around if I were you and get moving with that water!"

FEFEFEFEFEFE

Nathan had just solved another case. A maid had been jealous of her master and mistress and decided to get rid of her mistress to keep her master for herself.

Nathan had briefly wondered if the maid and Mrs. Agathe Windermere had ever known each other...

The man, a Mr. Chambers, had been shot in the shoulder by the maid Evelyn, who had set the barn on fire after she shot him. Mr. Chambers and the horses got out okay, but there was someone asleep in the hay of one of the stables...

|Apparition!|

The 'ghost' looked stoic.

|Apparition, do you not see what is happening?! She will die if left unattended!|

 **Then go and make things right...  
**  
Adrián LeJuge found himself coughing uncontrollably as heat and flames seeped out of the stable...

Eyes burning, he could hardly see, despite it being the middle of the day...

"Emiliña!" He roared over the flames. *cough cough cough* "Emiliña where are you?!" *cough cough cough* the smoke brought him to his knees where he was able to feel the slats of the stable floor.

To his right, in the corner of the last stable, he heard the coughing of another...

It was her! He found her! Adrián forced himself to open his eyes through the blackness of the soot.

It hurt and his eyes stung, but he had to get to the girl quickly and get her out of there before they both perished to their deaths...

"Emiliña, my name is Adrián, I'm going to help you get out of here, but I need you to trust me. Tú comprende?"

Emiliña nodded weakly and coughed. "Sí Señor... Gracia..."

She didn't finish her statement before falling limp in his arms, which with their rapidly declining strength, hoisted her unconscious form to his chest as he carried her out, just as the last of the burning cinders came down behind them.

Cool fresh air surrounded Frollo as he, with his sweet burden in his arms, grew dizzy and faint...

"-elp over here!" calls surrounded them as Frollo and Esmeralda, or Adrián LeJuge, and Emiliña Cortez, both surrendered to darkness, wrapped in the safety of the other's arms...

FEFEFEFEFEFE

"N-no... no...n-no...please... don't"

Esmeralda woke up at hearing the sound of moaning coming from Judge Frollo's cot.

"Esmer- alda... Esmeralda, please... help me!"

Esme quickly went over to the judge and filled the empty water glass by his bedside.

"Msr... msr, please... open your eyes..."

Frollo whimpered, sensing and hearing his beloved's voice, but too afraid to face what was to come...

"Claude... please... Claude... wake _up_!"

There was a sense of urgency in the voice now...

Claude struggled and then prayed for strength to open his eyes...

Esmeralda...

Sweet, beautiful, lovely, enchanting Esmeralda was here... at his bedside!

Was he dreaming?

Was he... dead?

"Esmeralda..." he sobbed.

"Shh... don't try to speak now, Claude...you're safe now..."

What drew his attention then was not the worry in her sparkling green eyes, but the pressure with which she grasped his hand in both of her own.

"What...?" he began, bewildered by her very presence, let alone her very nearness.

Esmeralda herself shook her head in wonder.

"I have no idea how you came to be up there, but somehow you were on the battlements of the Palace, and you were struggling to keep your balance and not fall."

Tears formed in her eyes as she became overwhelmed, laying her head upon Frollo's weakened but white clothed chest, of which its owner was struggling to breathe for shock.

"Forgive me, Your Honor" she murmured meekly, rising and drying her eyes with her shawl.

Frollo shook his head in disbelief.

How had she gone from hating him to respecting him all in the span of a few hours?

"You let go" she said softly. "You lost your grip and let go... I-I don't know if you had given up, or..." she shook her head.

"I just knew that despite all the trouble between us, none of that mattered... I- I couldn't stand by and let you die... even by your own hand..."

Esmeralda sobbed again, the reality of nearly losing the errant judge overwhelming her.

"l'amour de mon cœur" he murmured. Esmeralda's head shot up.

Claude's eyes widened in realization that she was well versed in the French language.

He flushed, as did she.

"I am sorry, Esmeralda. I am deeply, truly, _**repentantly**_ sorry for all I have done and caused to you and your people."

He had been about to add 'and to Paris' but didn't; this was about her right now.

Words failed both to the extent that the only response Esme could find to give, was to wrap the former judge into a gentle, loving embrace.(4)

No matter what happened now, between them, he had said he was sorry.

He had been close to death and would not likely return to the vile creature he had been.

"I am so-"

He placed a gentle finger to her lips.

"No, Esmeralda, that was my error also."

He sighed, his eyes filling with tears.

"Where is Quasimodo?"

Esme shrugged.

"I have not seen him since yesterday. I have been here" she flushed.

Claude flushed again. He would never cease to be amazed by this loving woman he did not deserve.

"What happens now?" Esmeralda asked.

Claude shook his head. He didn't want to think of the ramifications to his actions at the moment.

He reached for Esmeralda's hand, then stopped himself.

She smiled, the same glittering smile she'd kissed him with before, and took his long thin hand in her own youthful tiny one.

"I have no right to ask you this, but when all is said and done, would it be possible...?"

He shook his head a moment later.

Esmeralda squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"It's foolish... I suppose... for a man such as I... to deem himself worthy of your affection..."

Esmeralda blushed. He had that look in his eyes. the one Grandmama always talked about and hinted at...

"I don't know..."

Frollo raised an eyebrow...

"You think you could be happy… with me?"

Esme thought for a second, unable to hear the hammering of Claude's chest...

"Could anyone be happy... if they aren't free?"

Claude knew the implications behind her suggestion.

He sighed. It wouldn't be so easy, especially with his own freedom on the line, but if freedom for herself and her people via pardon was what she desired...

... then he would fight for that freedom tooth and claw...

 **That's been said before you know...  
**  
Frollo felt a bit frightened and embarrassed that _**she**_ had heard him and his thoughts...

"Consider your wish my life's purpose mon amour" he murmured, delicately bringing her fingers to his lips, mirth and mischief twinkling like twins in his eyes.

Esmeralda flushed, this man of all men taking her breath away, and slowly stealing her heart...

As she had as a teenager, she couldn't wait to see what happened next...

CPCPCPCPCPCP

Outside the judge's chambers, a tall blond handsome man was waiting for Esmeralda to come away.

His attention was alerted when he heard Esmeralda gasp.

Drawing his sword, the Captain decided to investigate, but decided that he needed more evidence first.

In a crack in the door, Phoebus noticed Frollo take Esmeralda's fingers in his own and bring them to his lips.

Esmeralda gasped, causing a surge of jealousy to flint in the Captains eyes as the gypsy girl curled next to the judge on the too small cot, meeting his lips in a kiss...

Phoebus growled, not wanting to see anymore.

Esmeralda was lost to him, favoring the arms of the former minister of justice.

Feeling anger, betrayal, and heartbreak, Phoebus soon found himself at a writing desk, taking the quill and a paper, he thought of what to say, then began writing.

 _Lady Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier_

 _My Dearest Wife...  
_

That's all for now! Let me know what you think!


	22. Gains and Losses

Disclaimer I own nothing

Bold Italics- poetry/ episode spoilers

Father Nathan Brown supposed that if he were 30 years younger he and Eddy Gerard would have been mistaken for twins. The only difference was that Nathan had glasses, while Eddy did not.

The death of Colonel Gerard had been confusing at first (and slightly perilous since Felicity had nearly blew his cover,) but what mostly struck out to Nathan was Eddy and Jai Li Gerard's love for each other. Theirs was an unconventional union, but then so was Nathan and Felicity's.

 _ **They were coming it wouldn't be long especially since the birds outside started to flutter.**_

 _ **I looked the devil in the eye night and saw my face staring back at me.**_

 _ **he deserve to die**_

 _ **because he took a life? So did I! Which is why I'm giving myself up…**_

It was then that Nathan heard Felicity's voice in his head

 _I'm sorry Father... I didn't mean to- I couldn't bear to let you throw your life away for me... to take on my punishment...perhaps he should've killed me when he had the chance…_

Odd, why did that particular memory come to mind?

 _ **Jia-Li, you can't.  
They'll hang you.  
Then that's what I deserve.  
Don't say that.  
We can still run.  
I can never run from what I did.  
You're not like him.  
You'll never be like him.  
Jia-Li, please.  
I need you.  
I'm sorry.  
**_

Eddie turned to Nathan.

From his vantage point Nathan saw himself and Felicity in the same position, but running from what? Xander Montague was already dead...

 _ **Father, tell her not to do this.  
That's a decision only Jia-Li can make.  
But if I were her, I'd ask myself if I felt true remorse for my sin? Yes.  
And I'd ask myself if I acted selflessly out of love for another human being? Yes.  
Then if you truly repent before God, He will know what is in your heart.  
Here.  
Come on Well, I'd hate a good forgery to go to waste.  
There isn't much time **_

After a brief moment, Jai Li nodded her head, and she and Eddie ran out the door, Nathan closing the curtain behind them, then walking briskly to meet the Inspector, Sid on his heels.

 _ **Inspector, what brings you here?**_

 _ **Mrs McCarthy called us. She saw Jia-Li entering the church.  
**_

 _ **Really? Well, she's not here now.  
**_  
Eddie and Jai Li soon vanished without a trace…

After the Party…

That night, two adults were up drinking a glass of wine together, toasting the new young couple.

 _ **So we'll go no more a'roving so late into the night**_ Lissie hummed.

Nathan chuckled and joined in

 _ **Where the heart be still as loving and the moon be still as bright**_

They laughed together about that particular memory.

"Love at first sight is so cliché" Felicity drawled.

Nathan raised in eyebrow.

"Certainly there is attraction if two people look the part, but love is so much deeper than that…"

Nathan raise this glass "Here Here"

She studied him.

"I remember the first moment I did fall for you"

Nathan raised eyebrow again.

"Oh? And when was that?"

"That night on the bridge over the water. you mentioned holding onto my engagement ring because it could be used as a King's ransom"

Nathan threw his head back and laughed.

"You remember that?!"

Lissie nodded, content.

"I remember wondering if a promise was made even as an equally yoked as we were, did I still have to go through with it?"

Nathan became somber, taking her face in his hands as Eddie had Jai Li that afternoon.

"No, you shouldn't have. Knowing what I know now... if I've had the gumption and the courage…" he faltered.

"Shhh" she whispered. "It's still a part of us, yes, but let's try to forget at least for tonight, shall we?"

Nathan grinned and kissed her nose.

She humphed, and settled herself.

"Lissie," he said after a moment, "before we started all of this, the night of Olivia Quinton's burial ceremony, you mentioned your father."

Felicity seemed to be sobering. "Did I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Nathan said, not noticing her attempt to recall what she'd said.

"You said 'I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to- I couldn't bear to let you throw your life away for me… to take on my punishment... perhaps he should've killed me when he had the chance…' What would make you say something like that?"

Felicity sighed and stood, preparing to go inside. It had been a long day, and she and the boys had to get up early in the morning.

"It was a long time ago."

Nathan grasped her hand. "I know, but why would you say something like that? You know you can talk to me about anything."

She nodded and kissed him, slowly, lovingly…

"It's because I'm responsible" she sighed.

"It's my fault he died…" she went inside, leaving the door open for him, in case he decided to stay the night in his room.

Nathan sat there pondering her words, knowing it wasn't true.

He knew her. She didn't have a violent bone in her body. There was no way she was responsible for her father's death…

If it was the last thing he did, he'd prove it...

Let me know what you think!


	23. Poisonous

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Enjoy and Review!

Nathan wasn't particular about the Tatton family particularly, Alfred Tatton- he was rude, mean, and conceited- full of himself; feeling himself entitled to blonde, beautiful Irish Roses.

Nathan was sure to keep an eye on his own Irish Rose personally- all the while Mrs. McCarthy was away on holiday.

He, Felicity, and the boys had had a lovely time together as a family: picnicking, fishing and riding to name a few.

Nathan had enjoyed those lazy moments lying on the blanket, watching the boys play football as his love sat beside him running lazy fingers through his hair.

She wasn't off of leave yet, and there was still much for them to discuss, but still he loved the stolen moments of them all together as a family…

He was late for Mrs. McCarthy's arrival having slept in this morning.

His collar hadn't been fixed yet as he'd rushed out the door this morning, despite Felicity's teasing.

"Mrs McCarthy."

"Honestly! I go away for one week and when I come back, what do I find? Chaos!"

Nathan sighed. After having his own peaceful holiday with his family, fighting with Mrs. McCarthy was the last thing he wanted to do.

"That is a slight exaggeration." he sighed.

"Ooh, has someone done the Mass lists or the bidding prayers or written up the weekly collection?"

 _No_ Nathan thought.

"There have been slips in administration..."

"Slips? It's a complete landslide!"

 _Complaints_ _complaints_!

"And who on earth is responsible for that?" she asked, horrified, looking at the dying flowers.

 _Oops_

"We decided to let Mrs Tindall have a turn..."

It wasnt long after that, Mrs. McCarthy was out of commission.

Felicity was away at the hospital in a meeting for a couple of hours, so Nathan volunteered to watch after the boys.

Nathan chuckled as he and Sid watched the boys playing, while drinking a beer.

"Hi Dad!" Michael called. Nathan waved.

He turned as Stephen choked, coughing.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. Stephen had just taken a taste of Sid's beer and was making a disrupted face.

Nathan eyed Sid and the two pointed at each other.

Nathan scowled, giving them both his 'just this once' glare(1)

"Hey Dad" Nathan turned back to Michael, buttoning the boy's coat... it was a tad bit nippy, and his youngest had just gotten over a cold.

"Yes, son?" Michael and Stephen grinned, as did Nathan.

Sid smiled to himself. Father Brown and Lady Felicia were amazing parents... these two boys couldnt have gotten anyone better than his surrogate 'parents' to care for them.

In all honesty, Sid saw the two youngsters as if they were his little brothers...

"Who's that lady over there with the patch? She loooks like a pirate! Arrrgh!"

All three turned to see Mrs McCarthy coming towards them...

"Thats no pirate!" Stephen crowed. "Thats Nana Bridgette!"

Nathan and Sid looked over at the woman before gawking at each other in shock

 _Oh my God..._

Nathan was already tittering. "Now boys! Boys..." he gave them, (or tried to) his sternest look... but failed miserably...

"Don't say it." she scowled as she came over, sitting between them.

Nathan prayed he would success hide his laughter in his beer, while keeping an eye on his boys.

"Say what, Mrs. M?" he smiled.

Sid was already looking away.

"That I...That I look like Lord Nelson." she sounded as if her feelings were hurt.

"I was going say Long John Silver." Sid lost it.

Nathan attempted to sober but was quickly losing focus.

"I'm sure Dr Crawford did an excellent job with your stitches."

Mrs. McCarthy brightened. "He did... Do you know, he spent ten minutes looking for the right shade of thread to match my eyebrows?"

Nathan nodded, still watching the boys. "How very meticulous..." he said absently, looking into his glass.

It was nearly time to go.

"Argh! Take that me hearty!" Michael crowed.

"Yah!" Stephen whooped. He glanced over at their father.

"I wish we had a pirate patch"

"Me too- maybe when Nanas done playing with hers..."

Mrs. McCarthy whimpered. Nathan winced.

"Pay no attention" he shook his head firmly at the boys.

"Shhh!" Stephen put his hand over Michael's mouth, who grunted in disgust and licked Stephen's hand.

Stephen roared in protest.

Nathan wanted anything but to lock them in the brig for the remainder of the day till seven bells...

"Sid, go get them, please..."

Sid smirked devilishly.

"Aye aye Capn"

Nathan spewed his beer and roared with laughter.

Mrs. McCarthy was not amused...

Later, Felicity had been called away on an emergency to London, leaving Sid in a rather bad pickle with the Rolls Royce.

"Come on! Come on! Move! Must stop smoking!"

Nathan rang the bell to his bicycle.

"Traditionally, Sid, shouldn't you be inside the car?"

Sid stopped a moment and scoffed.

"That's very funny. I've been saying to Lady F we should get this serviced for weeks. Does she listen? Mind you, only 200 yards to the garage."

He continued to push.

Nathan smiled slightly and winced. "I will share your load."

"Ah, would ya? Right, I'll steer."

"Right, you ready? One, two What?"

Nathan had seen him before Sid had.

VROOM! Vroooom!

But for shielding the young man he considered his eldest, Sid would've been dead meat- to put it mildly.

Alfred knew what he'd come close to doing- it boiled Nathan's blood to see him smirking in triumph.

Sid looked after the man after he took off.

"That was Alfred. You know, Farmer Tatton's son"

Nathan glared after the young man as he sped off on his motorbike.

"Well, if he carries on riding like that, he won't be for much longer."

 _Nathan…_

 _ **...I rest my case**_

Alfred smirked as he sped his way to the Kembleford local GP… mmm him n that pretty wife o his…

 _That damned Dr. Sherwin hadn't done him any favors- nearly took his head off when Alfred had paid his respects to the blonde haired Irish nurse…_

 _Alfred Tatton walked in the surgery seeking relief for a headache when he whistled at the appearance of a tall, blonde nurse._

" _Mornin love… doctor in?"_

 _Felicity, annoyed, answered in her father's best Irish brogue._

 _She may not be able to tell Talbot off this way, but it sure felt good!_

" _No one but your mother would love ye in the dead of night, so keep your mangy paws to yourself. Sit there, and the Doctor will be right with ye"_

 _Alfred smirked as the nurse walked off in a huff back to her colleague, who was fighting giggles for shock._

 _She returned later to the waiting room to gather a chart._

 _The doctor still hadn't appeared._

 _Alfred snuck up behind Felicity and attempted to grope her from behind._

 _Felicity gasped sharply._

" _Did nobody tell ya? I like my girls feisty… mmm you'll do just fine…"_

" _Let go of me, you slimy, smelling blaggard!"_

 _She slapped him._

" _Aww… n here I only wanna bit of fun…" he attempted to kiss her, when she screamed._

" _ENOUGH!" Michael Sherwin roared._

" _Nurse Brown, away to my office this instant! Nurse Camden, alert her husband at once!"_

 _With tears in her eyes, Felicity, comforted by Fanny followed the doctor's orders at once._

" _See here now doc… you spoilin my fun!"_

" _Fun" Sherwin sneered incredulously._

" _I know that woman's husband personally and believe me... rather than handing you over to him… I would be doing you a service to SCALPEL you if you EVER try that again with EITHER of my nurses! Do I make myself CLEAR, Mr. Tatton!?"_

 _Alfred smirked. "What bout your wife? sure she could do wit a bit iv… fun…"_

 _Sherwin's eyes turned ice green…_

 _Tatton had better shut up if he knew what was good for him…_

" _Mr. Tatton...I will not restrain myself from ripping you apart should you come near my family…" Michael whispered._

 _Alfred sneered "so you have a daughter…"_

" _OUT!"_

Nathan remembered speaking to young Tatton himself after the incident with Sid…

"Alfred"

"Father Brown…" the man sneered.

Nathan glared at him.

"I take it you are here for Confession"

Alfred scoffed.

"Me? Nah… I just come to tell ye I talked to yer sister the other mornin"

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you were Irish, Father…" he snickered. "N that sister o yours sure is a feisty one…"

It took all of Nathan's strength not to wrap his hands around Tatton's throat and aid the poisoned liquor that was already ravaging his body…

"Do you have anything **else** to confess?" Nathan spat.

Alfred had a glimmer of fear against Nathan's dark blue gaze.

(pst...run!)

"helluva kisser…" he snickered.

Nathan wasn't sorry when his meaty hand punched Alfred in his mouth.

"Bloody priest! You lost your mind?!"

Nathan smiled and stooped down to Alfred's level as the rouge landed on his back.

"No, but it appears you've lost yours due to years of alcohol abuse, which is a venal sin. You've also committed adultery single-handedly for kissing another man's wife."

Alfred was confused.

"Lady Felicia Montague, or Nurse Felicity Brown, did you say?" Nathan laughed darkly as Alfred nodded.

"She isn't my sister. She's my wife"

That had been the day before Alfred was found, by Nathan, having slipped in the wheat chaffer.

Nathan and others wouldn't say they didn't agree that they all breathed a sigh of relief at the news of Alfred Tatton's demise.

As for the comment that Felicity was his wife… well… they were engaged, and betrothed… didn't that count?

The young man reminded Nathan much of the deceased Xander Montague- he shivered.

Both men had been poison to those around them.

Speaking of poison, Dr. Michael Sherwin had implicated Bishop Talbot in relation to Felicia's last occupational scare.

What had that been all about?

Nathan had decided to get the truth out of Felicity once and for all.

When they were alone, later, she sighed, knowing it would be best to get it out in the open than to keep hiding it…

She told him the whole story from beginning to end.

How Talbot had shown up at the medical benefit before their engagement,

His telephone call following their engagement,

Which led him to showing up at the hospital, "wishing to speak to her alone…"

and finally the dinner fiasco.

She had spared no detail, shivering and shaking- sobbing as she recalled Talbot taking liberties to kiss her hand and invade her personal space…

He hadn't been the only one either… Alfred Tatton had, too.

Nathan was taken aback that all of Talbot's actions had occurred much under his very own nose!

Not only that, but both scenes at the hospital had been seen and witnessed by Dr. Sherwin!

Anger and disgust rising in his heart, Nathan held on to his beloved as she calmed herself and cuddled into his arms.

 _She's_ _mine_! he growled, wrapping his bride-to-be in his arms.

What was stopping him from whisking Felicity away to Gretna Green?

They could be married quietly within the holy bonds of marriage, a sacred, unbreachable union…

The longer Nathan thought about it, the more it made sense, and the more he longed to do so.

Then again, he bit his lip he had taken vows as a priest while still single. He was not at liberty to marry.

He had given his word that he would live out the life of a priest at the same time that Felicity had vowed to live out her life as Xander Montague's wife.

 _Xander Montague is dead! he argued_

 _I am a Protestant minister now! I am only dressed as a priest!_

 _ **Dear Lord Jesus, please tell me what to do! How do I live my life as a testament to You, at the same time leading my wife in Your example? Please help me keep her safe from all hurt, harm, and danger! I pray my resignation is accepted and responded soon! I long to take Felicity as my bride officially within your covenant! In Jesus' Name, Amen**_

Kissing Felicity passionately, Nathan vowed to speak to Talbot neither good nor evil...

(so sorry about the repeat in the last version!)


End file.
